


Her Light to His Darkness

by miraculouslycool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Fluff, Chloè redemption, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, LOTS OF LILA SALT, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Burn, They're 17 - 18 in this, adrienette - Freeform, hardcore ladynoir, sequel out now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 99,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng is the guardian of the Miracle Box. One would normally consider it a huge honor. And it was, only Marinette wished she was one under different circumstances, one which didn't involve her being the reason her mentor lost his memories, one where she wasn't looking behind her back everytime she guarded the box, one where she wasn't pushing everyone away, including the one person she could still hold on to - Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 349
Kudos: 741





	1. Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Adrienette April spoiled the heck out of me. I can't go by an evening without writing something now. 
> 
> A few notes,  
> 1\. This does happen after Miracle Queen.  
> 2\. Lukanette and Adrigami are mentioned, but not canon. This story is fully love square.  
> 3\. They're aged up in this. Everything in the show happened as it is, except they are 17 here.  
> 4\. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been heroes for three years.

Ladybug's heart was pounding with fear.

"M-miraculous Ladybug." She said, her whole body shaking as she threw her Lucky Charm - a spade - into the air. 

The red ladybugs flew around, cleansing everything the last Akuma had damaged. And evaporated. 

A moment later, Chat Noir stood in front of her, after having gotten incapacitated during the battle.

"Whew. That was a toughie." He was grinning. 

He was grinning. He was acting like she just hadn't seen him die for no reason , and like she hadn't been fighting by herself for the past half hour. 

"Pound it!" He raised his fist, not noticing the inner turmoil she was experiencing. 

"Are you serious right now?!" She yelled in his face. 

He visibly flinched, his jaw dropping a little, but he didn't drop his fist.

"You go and throw yourself at the villain without thinking and you just come up to me and act like nothing HAPPENED?!" She shouted.

"Ladybug, wait, I-" 

She didn't want to listen to whatever explanation he was going to give. She didn't have time for any of this. She had been telling him since the beginning of time to not get himself killed, and he NEVER listened to her. 

A month into her being a guardian, and it had only gotten worse. 

"Just forget it!" She wrung her hands, glaring at him. "I have to go." Her voice grew smaller and more pitiful and she swung away, leaving a dumbstruck Chat Noir still holding up his fist for her to bump.

* * *

"What is going on with her??" Adrien asked out loud as he landed in his room. 

"Girls. You know how they are." Plagg made a beeline for his cheese. 

"No, Plagg. Not Ladybug." Adrien said defensively. "Look, she's been really irritable and distracted over the past month. We barely patrol together, we don't talk as much as we used to, she's getting more snappy at me for making harmless jokes whether it is during the battle or not, it's gotten so bad we've actually stopped talking and directing each other while fighting." Adrien pointed out, holding his head. "Nowadays it feels like we just finish our parts of a group project than work together."

"Give her a break!! She literally just got a huge responsibility handed out to her!" Plagg said. "It's only been three weeks since Fu left. No wonder she's mad and snappy. Those kwamis are quite the delight." He added sarcastically. 

"I've tried to talk to her about it, you know." Adrien mumbled. "I've tried asking how things are going. She just changes the subject or yells at me for not focusing."

"To be fair, you ask those things when you are supposed to be fighting." Plagg said. 

"When else do I get to talk to her??" Adrien snapped. "She ignores me during patrols other than to order me around. Atleast I haven't changed like she has." 

Plagg continue chewing his cheese as Adrien stared at his feet in silence.

"Maybe....maybe she needs some distraction." Adrien said suddenly. 

"Distraction?? Don't tell me you're going to ask her on a date!" 

"And what if I am?" 

"She!! Doesn't!! Love!! You!!" 

"No, this is different. I'm only going to ask her to that ball the Mayor is holding in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir being around for three years. This is just for a change in environment. Nothing else."

"I'm not sure she'll see it that way...." Plagg said nervously. 

"No, Plagg, this is perfect!" Adrien said, perking up. "She just needs a little bit of fun after the stress she's been through. It will definitely help." He grew more hopeful. "I'm asking her tonight." 

Plagg groaned. Where was Tikki when he needed her? 

* * *

Ladybug paced the rooftops, muttering to herself. 

She had been extremely short with Chat Noir over the few weeks, and she knew it. 

Maybe he shouldn't have been so reckless, but he also didn't deserve to get yelled for it. 

When he came over, she was going to explain herself and be on her way. 

If he came, that is. 

They had been doing separate patrols, and that was mostly because it was peaceful that way. She could catch up on some fresh air for a while before going back to finding a way to deal with the Miracle box. 

And her homework.

And her three projects. 

And her unfinished designs. 

She dropped down on the roof to sit there, her head spinning. 

Alya had come over today to rave about Ladybug's new battle, and Marinette had managed to throw the Miracle box into her closet out of her sight just in time. 

And that was not the only instance. 

The girls had been hanging out with her a lot, and she couldn't fault them for that, according to them, they were helping her get over Adrien, who she had given up on pursuing. They thought her fragile moods, her temper, the eye bags were from heartbreak. 

Well, they weren't completely wrong. Trying to get over Adrien had hurt. It had hurt even more to watch him laugh and smile with Kagami. She didn't know what their relationship was like, exactly, but she didn't want to find out. 

She didn't speak to them unless she was spoken to by either of them, and she managed to get through those conversations without breaking a nerve. All one had to was smile and nod. 

Sometimes she wished Adrien was an insufferable jerk, instead of the kind, sweet, amazing guy he was. It would make it so much easier for her to avoid him, to hate him, to laugh at herself for having ever liked him.

All Adrien had to do was smile at her kindly, ask her how her day went, and she was a goner. 

"Ladybug?" 

She looked up at the voice calling out to her. 

"Chat Noir?" She echoed.

He was standing behind her, looking straight ahead at the sunset, instead of her. 

"Nice view, huh?" 

She followed his line of sight. The sun was setting, leaving behind the sky with gorgeous pink-orange hues. 

Any other day, she would have agreed. Today she realised she hadn't really bothered to look.

"Are you okay?" Chat Noir asked her, when she didn't answer. 

Ladybug didn't know the answer to that question. 

Many people asked her that question. Adrien, Alya, Nino, Kagami, Luka....she could nod and say yes, she indeed was fine. 

Chat Noir asked her that question too. And yet, she couldn't answer him. 

She really didn't have time to.

He sat down next to her, making her acutely aware that she hadn't answered or acknowledged him.

"So..." He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning." She interrupted him.

"Oh. Oh, right. Yeah." He cleared his throat. "This morning...happened." 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And?" 

"It's fine. Really." He shook his head. "No harm done." 

"Good." Ladybug nodded. "I'm glad." 

"Yeah." He said. 

"Yeah." She repeated. 

And thus, the first proper conversation they had in weeks, began. 

"So...have you heard that the mayor is holding a ball for our three year anniversary?" He began awkwardly. 

"Yes, I have. Kind of impossible not to, because his daughter is going about raging on social media on how she's going to upstage me with her designer clothing." She said bitterly. 

He chuckled a little at that. Well, she supposed it was sort of funny. 

"She won't have to worry, though. I'm not going to be there to 'upstage' her." 

"Yeah, I mean - wait what?" Chat Noir froze.

"I'm not going." Ladybug repeated.

"Why- why not?" Chat Noir sputtered. "We've gone there the last two years." 

"Yeah? I don't want to go this year." Ladybug rested her chin underneath her palm. "Go without me, if you want to. Say I got sick or something."

"Ladybug..." Chat Noir said in a low voice. "I know things are hard right now, but that doesn't mean you have to shut yourself away from everyone." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that hard for you to believe that I just don't want to go? What good will even come out of it? Chloe's just going to throw a fit and throw both of us out anyway." 

"Believe it or not, even Chloe can't do that. The mayor is kind of obligated to do it. The only reason he's doing it, despite his daughter being disgraced is because there will be public protests if he doesn't." 

Ladybug was getting more annoyed by the minute. "I don't want to go, Chat Noir. Drop it." 

"Why not? What's wrong with having a bit of fun once in a while? It will do you some good, especially with everything that's going on." He hadn't meant to be harsh, but he was getting fed up too. 

"Don't you dare patronize me." Ladybug snapped, getting up and staring him down. "And fun? Fun?? We can't have fun!! We have a job to do here! I can't go to parties and waste time like you!" 

"Like 'me' ?" He growled. 

She had hit a nerve, and she hadn't meant to, but she couldn't change what she said. 

"You actually think I'm asking you to go because I want to slack off??" He got up as well, brushing off the dust from his suit. 

" _What's wrong with having a bit of fun once in a while?_ " She quoted him. "Hey, you're the one who said it." 

"I was only asking because I thought it would get you to chill out for a while!" He shot back. 

"Chill out?? What do you mean 'chill out'?" She asked, affronted. 

"I can't even have a decent conversation with you these days without getting scared that you are going to blow up!" He accused, jabbing a finger in her direction. "No matter what I do or say you find a way to turn it into a shouting match!! I can't even invite you to a ball without getting yelled at, excuse me for thinking about both our sakes-" 

"What do you expect me to do other than yell?! You are always joking around and punning at the most inappropriate times!! You get yourself killed -" 

"I get myself killed so that YOU don't!!" 

"I don't care!! It doesn't change the fact that you die and I'm left to pick up the pieces by myself!!" She shouted, and Chat recoiled, like he had been slapped. 

She let out a tiny sniffle, it wasn't loud, but it was significant enough for him to notice the first crack in the walls she had built up. 

"Ladybug-" 

"And that's not all! How can you expect me to have a smile on my face when everything is crumbling around me?! My best friend nearly caught me holding the box today!! My parents and friends are worried about me and I can't tell them anything!" 

"What about me, then?" He said, his voice at a normal level again. "Yeah, you can't tell them anything, but you _won't_ tell me." 

"I - you -" Ladybug stammered, but he had a point too. And she realised it.

"I'm just trying to make sure that we aren't broken too." Chat muttered. "I try to talk to you, you avoid the subject, you vent out your frustrations, cool, I'm ok with that too, I try to help you ignore things and help you catch a break, I get yelled at. This....is there an end to this? Will we ever go back to the people we were before?"

Ladybug breathed heavily, the energy she used up to scream taking its toll on her. 

"Face it. We've changed. The situation has changed." 

"I haven't." He said quietly. "I still want to help you. I just wish you don't cast me off when I am only trying to help. It's not making matters easier for either of us." 

Ladybug didn't answer. 

If she did let him in....he would have to suffer through the consequences too. For her mistake. 

And if she let him in, she would have to let go of the wall she built for herself. 

And she didn't want to let that go. Stepping out of her comfort zone, the zone with her responsibilities, and her stupid feelings for her crush and her mistakes into whatever was there outside of it....

She was fine on her own. She became a guardian on her own, and she could get through it on her own. Even if that meant being alone. 

"We should..." Her voice broke for second there. "We should really stick to helping each other out only during battles. And leave the rest of the other person's business to themselves." 

Chat Noir stilled. "What?" 

"Don't give me that look. We're superheroes. It's our job. I'm a guardian. That's MY job. I can handle it on my own. I can't tell or do much with you anyway without jeopardizing my identity." 

His brows underneath the mask scowled heavily. "So what you are saying is...you don't trust me enough to tell me things?"

"I don't HAVE to tell you anything." She narrowed her eyes. 

"Yeah, just enough to keep me at arm's length, just like everyone else in your civilian life, I presume." He snarled. 

"Don't give me that, okay?? I'm going through enough! This isn't about you!" Ladybug snapped. 

Chat glared at her coldly for a while, trying to find a way to reply and one-up her, so she'd realise that he wasn't always going to put up with being pushed around. 

"Fine." He said, bitterly, turning his back on her. "We'll see each other during the next Akuma. Whenever that is." 

"Really? You're giving me the cold shoulder now?" She said disdainfully. "I told you, this. isn't. personal!" 

"Too bad." He scoffed. "It is to me." He extended his staff. 

"Fine, leave then! Go on, continue being childish!" She said angrily. 

"Good night, _Ladybug_." He called her by her full name, which was what he was using to address her for quite a while, just to rub it in even more. He didn't say anything more. She wasn't worth it. He leaped off the roof in the direction of his home. 

* * *

The kwamis of creation and destruction spent that night tucking in their sobbing, distraught owners to sleep. 


	2. Flicker

Marinette was dozing off in class, her cheek slipping out of her palm's hold.

"I'm sorry, Madame." Alya whispered to Mme. Garnier, their history teacher as she came over to wake her up. "Marinette is really tired, is it okay if she continues to sleep?"

"Gah!" That startled Marinette awake. "No, no, I don't need to sleep. I'm okay. I'm good. I'll stay awake. Sorry Mme Garnier" She said all in one breath.

Mme Garnier stared at her sympathetically. "Marinette, once class is done, I want to talk to you."

Marinette flushed with embarrassment, knowing that every person in the class had their eyes on her. "I'm sorry, Mme Garnier. It won't happen again."

"No need to apologise, but be as it may, I still need to have a word with you, Marinette." She said seriously before walking back towards the blackboard.

"Thanks anyway." She muttered to Alya.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good." Alya said, concern lacing her tone. "Is it about..."

"No!" She whisper shouted. "No, not him. He and I are friends. Just. Friends. I was up all night. I couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Do you want to go home after this?" Alya asked. "I'm pretty sure Mme Garnier will be cool with it."

"No. It's only one more period. And it's Art and Design for me. I think I'll be fine then. I've got a work in progress anyway."

"If you say so." Alya said doubtfully. "You know that we are all here for you, don't you?"

Marinette's eyes drooped to her textbook. "I know." She said quietly.

"Alright, now turn your pages to 221, and quietly go through the timelines of the two World Wars. You have a pop quiz tomorrow."

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Do not worry." Their teacher smiled ruefully. "Only 7 months left before you never have to worry about those again."

The groans turned into laughs. Mme Garnier was one of the friendlier teachers at lycée, especially compared to Marinette and Alya's professor in Mathematics. She often reminded them of Miss Bustier from their collège days.

Marinette resigned herself to reading and rereading the passages, when she somehow, out of nowhere, just had to catch Adrien's eye.

He was sitting in the bench opportunity to her, and he was looking at her worriedly.  
"Are you okay?" He mouthed.

Why was everyone asking her that?

Not that she was ungrateful, but really. All she wanted was to be left alone.

Marinette nodded, smiling slightly to reassure him.

Over the years, her crush on Adrien had only furthered more, to a point where she was only setting herself up for heartbreak, by one, with how close he and Kagami were, and how close SHE and Kagami were, two, Adrien already had enough problems with his dad without her as a girlfriend adding on to the mix, three, she valued her friendship with him too much. She had come to realise how much easier it was to talk to him when she wasn't freaking out about asking him on a date.

He still looked unconvinced, though he didn't ask her anything else. Mostly because Kim, who was sitting next to him was whispering something to him.

She shrugged and began focusing on her textbook, looking at the words but not really reading them.

Chat had never spoken to her that way., She thought sadly as she fiddled with her long, single ponytail.

Not even in the last month had he snapped back. Of course, she wished that they could be what they used to be, she wanted that more than anything, but things weren't the same, and could never be again.

She couldn't even talk to her own friends properly anymore, not without keeping an external filter over her words, carefully corkscrewing all her stress away so that she wouldn't burst.

That box was her responsibility. She was the caretaker of all those kwamis. No one else's.

He needed to realise that.

* * *

  
After waving to Nathaniel, Marinette slumped out of Art class, her shoulder joints aching from being hunched over.

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya waved from the end of the hallway.

Marinette waved back, the smile on her face returning.

"Oh, Alya, I have to tell you something super important!!" Another voice which Marinette unfortunately recognised made her insides squirm.

Lila Rossi walked into view, clutching Alya's arm, and said something to her, which Marinette could not hear.

Alya was gently trying to point to Marinette, but the lying girl was insistent that Alya listened to her instead.

Finally, Alya shrugged apologetically at Marinette before following Lila down the stairs.

If it were any other day, Marinette would have ground her teeth in frustration. Today, she really didn't care.  
Yeah, it was sad that Alya went along with Lila's lies, but Marinette knew her well enough to know that her position as Alya's best friend wasn't going to be replaced.  
Besides, she just didn't like giving Lila the time of day.

Too bad she actually had to cross them down the stairs to go home.

'Don't be bitter, don't be bitter, don't be bitter, don't be bitter,' she muttered a pep talk to herself as she made her way down the stairs, slinging her bag behind her.

"Hey, girl?" Alya said, peeking at her behind Lila's fake smile. "Do you want to walk home together?"

"I'll be fine, Alya, don't worry." Marinette shrugged it off, remembering to smile. "My house is only a few streets away."

"Are you sure, Marinette?" Lila asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. "You look exhausted, poor thing!"

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't worry about me, Lila. I'm fine."

"Hey, Marinette!"

The three girls turned to see Adrien Agreste standing on the next stair landing.

Wait.

He was calling Marinette.

She was Marinette.

"Oh! Uh," Marinette stuttered.

"Go on!" Alya encouraged.

"Hi!" She said in a small voice, raising a hand.

"I meant, go to him!" Alya hissed.

"Right!" Marinette nodded, sterling herself up.

Of course, her usual luck wasn't kind to her.

She tripped on something and went tumbling down the stairs, her feet giving out underneath her.

"Gah-ooof!!" Marinette let out a strangled yelp as she felt her face land on something hard and soft at the same time.

"Marinette, are you okay?" She could hear Adrien asking worriedly.

Why wasn't her face hurting? Shouldn't she have fallen on the-

"Oh, I am f-fine!!" She pulled her face away from Adrien's chest, her stutter returning when she realised he caught her, and his arms were still on hers.

"Marinette!!" Alya's voice sounded so far away, yet Marinette forced herself to turn around. "Oh my god, are you okay??"

"I am!" She squeaked.

She was JUST getting better around him. Of course her stupid feelings had to get in the way. AGAIN.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette!" Lila said, coming up behind Alya.

Quite honestly, Marinette had forgotten she was there.

And her anger that Adrien had managed to catch her did not go unnoticed.

"You should really be more careful!!" She said, her voice rising. "You tripped over my bag, silly!"

"You mean the bag you dropped." Adrien said bitingly, an arm still around Marinette.

"It was an accident, Adrien!" Lila said, as Alya helped Marinette get steady on her feet. "Of course I didn't mean to drop my bag! You know how clumsy Marinette can be."

"Or," Adrien said alternatively, staring her down coldly. "You could be more considerate of the fact that you are standing on the stairs where anybody could walk and trip over anything."

"Lila..." Alya said reassuringly, and for a second, Marinette's blood went cold, thinking she was going to defend her actions.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to, but be more careful in the future, okay?" She said kindly.

"Oh of course, Alya!" Lila said, lapping up the little attention Alya gave her. "You are so sweet!"

"Yeah, um." Marinette said, extricating herself from the situation, even though she was grateful for Adrien's support. "I should go. Bye!" With that she ran out of there.

* * *

  
"Phew." Marinette sighed in relief as she finally got out of the gates. Finally, some relief.

Unconsciously, her eyes wandered to the rooftops of the buildings, like she was expecting to see another Akuma just when she felt like she could catch her breath.

There weren't any.

That was good, right?

She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest when she didn't see a black blob with cat ears jumping in between the buildings.

She really wasn't expecting to see him this soon, was she?

"Marinette?" She perked up, turning around to see Adrien.

"Adrien?" She said, hating how squeaky her voice became, again. "Are you how - I mean what doing - gah, just... what's up?"

The worry and concern in his face didn't fade. Just great. He was probably already considering carting her off to the nearest asylum-

"You didn't twist your ankle, did you?" He asked, his eyes traveling to her feet.

"No, I.. I'm fine." She smiled resolutely. "Really. And thank you for catching me. Who knows what would have happened otherwise."

Adrien simply smiled welcomingly at her. "Of course, Marinette. You don't have to thank me."

"But I do!" Marinette said, her jaw dropping. " You caught me and you defended me against... her." She unintentionally gave him the stink eye she meant to give Lila.

Adrien chuckled at her expression. "Hey, someone needs to take her a peg down. I'm glad it's us."

"Yeah..." Marinette smiled dreamily before snapping out of it. "Oh, uh, anyway..." She trailed off, desperately trying to find a different subject.

She didn't know why she chose his dark circles underneath his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked, peering at his face. "You look like you haven't slept!"

"I could say the same for you!" He countered. "You look like you haven't seen the inside of your mattress in days!"

"Wuh?"

Urgh. Marinette grunted. So much layers of makeup for nothing. Of course he could see through them, he caked himself with layers of those things for his job.

"I just..." Marinette pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, unconsciously touching her earrings. "I haven't been able to sleep. Too many things going on in my mind."

"Oh." Adrien said, looking like a kicked puppy, even though he wasn't the one who got into a stupid fight with his superhero partner. "Same here, actually." He fiddled with his white ring.

"The life of two lycéens, am I right?" Marinette joked weakly.

"Yeah. Study all day and stay awake at night reading cat memes." He snorted.

"You...you read cat memes?"

"Don't you dare let that come out. I have a reputation to protect." He gasped, like he had uttered a forbidden secret.

Marinette giggled soundly, hoping that would drive away all the painful reminders of another cat in her life.

"Anyway, the reason I came here is..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to study for that pop quiz tomorrow together?"

Marinette's jaw dropped. "You're asking me, the girl who drools in History to help you??"

"No, I am asking the drooling girl if I can help her." He sassed back.

"Excuse you," Marinette said haughtily, placing a hand on her hip. "I got an A+ last quiz, which is a grade higher than a measely A-."

"Don't let my father hear you, or I'll get an EARful." Adrien punned.

Marinette was torn between laughing at him and screaming at the universe for giving her signs that pointed to Chat Noir.

"Okay, but seriously, we're both good at History and... it's been a long time since we got to hang out together, just the two of us."

Marinette wanted to melt into a gooey puddle right there.  
Adrien wanted to hang out with her? He missed hangout time with HER?

"Why, do you miss getting your ass kicked in video games that much, Agreste?" Marinette went for the sarcastic approach.

If it was possible, his eyes twinkled even more. "Would you take me with you if I told you I don't want to see Alya and Nino play tonsil hockey??"

He hoped she would get the hint. Whenever the four of them just wanted to be together like old times, Marinette could almost never make it. Not that he would ever blame her for it, but being a third wheel was excruciatingly painful.

"Alright, Adrien." Marinette found the courage to loop her hand around his arm. "If I don't take pity on the poor voyeur, what kind of a horrible person would I be?"

"The kind who is really good at it?" He shot back and Marinette only dragged him further ahead in retaliation, failing miserably at it, to his delight.  
He was an entire head taller than her, and he just so happened to be a model, which meant she and her short legs had to toddle behind his longer strides.

Sometimes...she realised. Sometimes it really did pay to have a friend around.

* * *

  
Adrien was nothing short of amazing. She always said those words, but now she meant them in a completely different way.

He was patient and understanding when she fucked up some of the facts, and was even more persistent to learn when he did. They cracked jokes here and there, making the atmosphere feel lighter and easier. She kept both of them entertained by doodling some of her designs while studying, because that habit helped her focus. And obviously, he oohed and aahed over her work.

Adrien was just as much a favourite of her parents like when they were 15, and they constantly came up to her room, piling his plate with more food, saying that a growing boy needed more nutrition.

His dietician was going to kill him, but she also didn't know he parkoured around Paris as a part time job either.

Neither of them hadn't felt this free in forever.

Adrien would be lying if he said he came over just to study. He had been watching Marinette carefully over the days, and with every passing hour, the strong, brave, outspoken girl he knew seemed to be folding into a smaller, hollow version of her former self.

He had tried to approach her, just like all her friends, but she had shrugged it off, and always said she was fine.

He knew more than anyone how familiar he found her tight-lipped, constricted smile, and it wasn't just from having led a life as a model. It was also from three years of being Ladybug's partner.

And hell, if Ladybug was just going to remain stubborn and not let him in, the least he could do is be there for one of his oldest and dearest friends.

They were sitting down on opposite sides of her chaise, their schoolwork piled on top of it.

She was in the middle of letting out the loudest gigglesnort at his pompous, over-the-top impressions of Mussolini, and the words just came tumbling out.

"I haven't heard you laugh in ages."

Abruptly, she stopped, and Adrien immediately wished he could go back to a time he hadn't said that. Like...5 minutes ago.

Darn, where was Second Chance when he needed it??

"Oh, um...yeah." Marinette cleared her throat. "I've got a lot going on."

"I'm guessing it doesn't have to do with schoolwork?" Adrien guessed correctly.

Marinette looked up. "How do you..."

"Marinette, we've known each other for three years. You could pile up your desk with ten different projects and get them all completed on time. You're that efficient."

He said that so calmly, so casually, like he was reciting a poem he learnt by heart.

How was she supposed to move on from someone like him?

"You....you would be right." She mumbled.

"Marinette, you can talk to me." Adrien said, placing his hand on top of hers. "Please, I've been where you are, and believe me, talking about it helps."

Marinette looked like she was filtering her thoughts, trying to figure out what to say.

He also realised he hadn't noticed how small her hands were.

"I sort of had a falling out with one of my friends." She finally said.

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"Ummm...I can't tell you?" Marinette stuttered. "I'm sorry, I know I'm being really weird right now, but none of you know him, and I can't-"

"It's okay." Adrien soothed. "You don't have to tell me."

For a second there, his thoughts had immediately traveled to Luka, but Marinette wouldn't lie. She was not that person. If she said they didn't know him, then she was being completely honest with him.

"In fact," Adrien said, hoping that it would ease her mind. "I am kind of in the same situation too. I got into a fight with a friend too. It's been stewing between me and her for days and yesterday it just blew up."

Her eyes turned to him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Adrien. Are you and Kagami okay?"

"Kagami? No, it's not Kagami."

"Then who- you can't tell me either, can you?" She said, reading his panicked expression.

"No....?" He shifted guiltily.

"That's okay." Marinette said, patting his hand. "We don't have to give away our mystery friends' identities."

Oh wow, the irony.

"Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked kindly, even though he was the one who made the first move.

"I will if you will." He said hopefully.

"Come on over to this side." Marinette patted the space next to her, and Adrien eagerly walked over to her side, plopping himself down unceremoniously.

* * *

  
"Wait...so..." Adrien said, rubbing his chin. "This guy is trying to reach out to you, but you don't want to because you are too stressed out?"

"I know it sounds bad." Marinette winced. "He and I used to be close...but we drifted apart over the last few weeks. We just didn't see each other that often and life got in the way. And I know he's trying to help, I'm just not ready. And I know I should accept that he's trying to make me forget but-"

"No, you don't have to reach out to him if you don't want to." Adrien said seriously. "Your feelings are valid too. You're obviously under the weather for a really long time, and if you want to deal with that on your own, then he shouldn't be stopping you."

"Really?" She still sounded unconvinced.

"Listen, no one knows or understands the pressure you go through more than you." Adrien said, his eyes narrowing as his thoughts traveled to his father. "I say keep your space from him. If he's a true friend, he'll understand. That being said....do you think he'll reject you if you do reach out now?"

Marinette looked away, biting her lower lip as she pondered on his words.

"He...he can be very stubborn. And sometimes he puts his pride before the situation at hand but...no. He wouldn't. He is not heartless. Far from it, actually."

"Well then, there you have it. He definitely has good intentions, and I'm sure you are aware of that. With a little time and space, he will come around. I'm sure of it."

When it was his turn, Adrien didn't mention the stress Ladybug was going through to Marinette, even though that probably didn't help her case. Still, he couldn't just casually leave hints about her identity. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

"My friend...she lost someone close to her." He said instead. "And she thinks it's her fault."

Marinette's eyes crinkled with compassion.

"I'm so sorry. For her, that is."

"And well, I've been trying to reach out, but everytime I do, she pushes me away or yells at me for trying to help, and it's frustrating because...I want to help but I can't do that if I'm scared to even strike up a normal conversation with her without it going up in flames."

"It....seems like she is going through a lot."

"Yeah she is, and I suggested that we go do something together yesterday, and she exploded. She said something about how I wasn't taking seriously. But I am."

That last sentence came out more despairing than he meant to. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life."

Marinette averted her eyes from him, looking at the window instead. "Well...I say she needs some time to cool off too."

"What?"

"Maybe, maybe you shouldn't bother her for a while, but still, don't stop showing her that you do care. Just...do it at a distance until she comes to you. She is hurting, and yes her feelings are understandable, but so are yours. Don't give yourself any chances to get hurt unnecessarily, okay?"

Adrien smiled sadly. "Thanks Marinette. I really needed to hear that."

"Thank YOU. Your advice really helped out a lot too."

Adrien opened his arms for a hug, and it shocked Marinette how easily she was able to accept it now, compared to her stuttering, panicky, fifteen year old self.

"What are friends for?" Adrien said, his chin resting on her head as Marinette finally let herself relax.

Friends.

Maybe, that word wasn't so terrifying when she related it to Adrien after all.

* * *

  
"Marinette.... maybe you should take a page from Adrien's book! You look much more relaxed now that you talked things out with him, don't you?" Tikki said, once Adrien had left.

"Yeah, but, it's, it's...." Marinette struggled. "I know he wants to help, Tikki, but I can't - I just -"

"What do you think Chat Noir would do if you reached out?" Tikki asked, eyeing her seriously.

"He would...."

"Do you think he would turn you away?"

"No! But-"

"Marinette, you don't have to go to him unless you want to, but you should know, you aren't alone. You never have been, and you don't have to be. Until then..... don't be so hard on the boy. You know he cares about you."

* * *

  
"Did you get NOTHING out of the conversation you had with Marinette??" Plagg asked Adrien insistently.

"What is there to get?" Adrien shrugged as he dug out the rest of his homework. "I really hope she does make up with that guy, whoever he is."

"No!! I mean, she is - and you are - AGHHH!" Plagg just screamed and burrowed himself into one of Adrien's removed socks.

"Stop being so dramatic, Plagg." Adrien shook his head.

"Well maybe you should stop trying to force help on someone who doesn't want it." Plagg shot back.

"Hey, she needs it!" Adrien said defensively. "I'm not going to apologise for trying to be a good friend-"

"Hey, you are the one who said she's going through a lot to Pigtails. And you said she's blaming herself for it. You know what she is going through, and you know she needs help."

Plagg flew a few inches directly in front of his chosen's face. "But does she WANT help? That's the question you need to ask yourself."

Plagg flew away haughtily into his cabinet of cheese, leaving behind an ashen faced Adrien.


	3. Reflection

She didn't know what she was thinking.

She was NOT going to that ball.

And since she wasn't, she didn't have to design dresses for herself to wear.

She could just sketch them and leave them buried within the pages of her sketchbook.

Ladybug groaned to herself as she followed the direction of Hawkmoth's newest Akuma. She was a hopeless, pathetic mess.

"Do you know where the Akuma is?" A rushed, yet curt voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kit-Chat?" Ladybug said, inadvertently.

It had been a week since they had properly talked, and it seemed like it was continuing. The period hadn't gone by without the akumas, though.

For what it was worth, it seemed like their teamwork hadn't been affected by their spat. They still worked flawlessly and seamlessly together, not even needing verbal directions more than a simple, meaningful look.

It wasn't long before Ladybug realised how short her time was with him. The akumas didn't take long to beat, each of them did their parts and left.

There were no jokes, no humor, no puns. And no warmth.

Marinette told herself she couldn't complain. She had no right to. She was the one who wanted this. He was only following what she told him.

Like he always did.

"Ladybug?" Chat's voice brought her back to the present.

"Sorry, yeah?" Ladybug said, quickly.

Did he get a haircut? His wild hair seemed a lot shorter than before.

"You said my name and you haven't responded after that."

"Oh. I was going to call you. Then I saw you and, let's just go." She shook her head. "The akuma is at the Champs-Elysees."

She made to launch herself off the building, not before she felt him pause for a really long while before saying "Okay."

* * *

From what they had gathered from the akuma's angry outburst, she called herself Miroir, and she had been bullied for her figure heavily. She was now going around trapping everyone by sucking them into what seemed like a different dimension, through her hand mirror.

They quickly deduced that it had to be the akumatised object, although getting to it was far tougher. She was flinging trails of broken glasses at them, and despite their best efforts, both of them had quite the few cuts on their exposed skin.

"What do you think happens when one gets sucked inside?" Ladybug asked him as they deflected her manifesting shards of glass.

"Don't think it really matters, let's just not get caught." He grunted from the effort of batting away a piece that almost went for his eye. There was a tiny gash on his cheek, and out of habit, she extended her hand to examine it, before recoiling her hand away.

That stung, admittedly it did, but she again, couldn't complain. She wanted this.  
She deserved it. For all the times Tikki side-eyed her for being so short with him, it took actually going through the impact of what she had done for it to finally hit her.

"Okay, okay, we'll do that." She said, her voice growing so small that she could barely hear herself. It made him look at her for a bit too, surprised at her suddenly soft tone.

"Look out!" Ladybug said, brandishing her yo yo as another line of broken glass headed her way.

Chat quickly jumped out of the way, realising that her defending herself was throwing the shards in his direction instead.

"You hurt?" He was the one who asked this time.

"No." She muttered, trying to not get her hopes up. "But it's better if we defend ourselves in two different places, standing close to each other isn't doing us any favours."

Chat nodded, and leaped over to the next building.

The translucent being was delighted at the notion, because it meant getting to attack both the heroes at the same time.

"You fools!" She cackled, whipping out even more glass.

"Chat Noir!! Her mirror!!" Ladybug shouted as she punted her yo yo straight to her nose.

"Oops, did she hurt you, Your Fragileness?" Chat taunted, launching himself at the villain, kicking her larger hand, making the mirror fly out of her grasp.

A joke! That was a joke! He had started joking again!

'Stop it, Marinette!!! Not the time and place!' She scolded herself, wiping away the bit of blood next to her right eyebrow.

"Got it!" She heard him say, as he held up the tiny mirror, which was powerless now that it wasn't in Miroir's hands.

"Well, that was easy." She remarked, back-flipping away from the akuma's enraged screams and attacks.

"Cataclysm!" He called for his power.

"Nice job-" she was about to say when he let out a gutteral scream instead.

"Chat Noir?!" She whipped her head in his direction.

In the next building, he had thrown away the mirror like it had burnt him alive. It HAD burnt him. He was clutching his ring hand to his chest, and his face was screwed up in pain.

“CHAT NOIR!!” Ladybug screamed in horror as she vaulted towards him. What happened? Why didn’t his Cataclysm work??

“Chat, what happened??” She put an arm behind him, just as his back was about to hit the roof. “No, no, don’t fall asleep on me now!” She urged, shaking his head, fear coursing through her veins. “Chat, wake up!! Please!!”

“Mirror...” he whimpered pitfully, his head resting on her shoulder, and she sighed in relief, even if it wasn’t a sign that he was okay, he wasn’t dead like those other times.

“What did it do to you??” She said, swallowing the lump in her throat and immediately wishing she hadn’t. It only made her tears flow faster. “Your hand,” she reached for it, and he hissed in pain.

  
“Sorry!!” She sobbed, not even knowing what she was apologizing for, but she took his hand a little more gently this time, and bile rose to her throat at the sight. His claws had been damaged, and his fingers were corroding by the minute.

“I...I don’t understand! How did it get to you??” Ladybug whispered.

“Nice job, cat.” Miroir mocked, putting out a palm and recalling her unblemished, unbroken mirror back to herself. “And I thought the insect was supposed to be smarter than that. Don’t you know a thing about mirrors?

Mirrors reflect light, sound, matter, and magic. How had she not realised that?

“You all may look pretty,” She hissed venomously, but inside you is nothing but a rotten mess of ugliness. No one is what they say they are, no one is what they look like, and Paris just proved that all of you are good for nothing nobodies who can only point their fingers at others!!”

  
Marinette honestly couldn’t care less about her appearance, but Miroir was right when she was pointing the blame at everyone else. By everyone else, she meant Chat Noir, the one soul who had stood by her side, even through her tantrums, mood swings and tears, and hadn’t wavered even though she had practically told him to get lost that day.  
What had she done??

  
“I’m...sorry.” He said, gasping as the pain overtook him. “Shouldn’t...have....”  
“No, no, I’m sorry!!” She interrupted him, holding his ruined hand to her chest.  
“Now.” Miroir raised her hand, a ball of magic shining brightly as the sun reflected it right into Ladybug’s eyes. “It’s your turn.”

  
“Not if I can help it.” Her voice shook with anger. Placing Chat Noir back on the roof gently, she stood up, fisting her suited hands. “No one, and I mean, NO ONE,” she gritted her teeth. “-hurts him and gets away with it.”

  
“That’s real cute. Too bad, I thought you were passable at the very least. You really need some smoky eyeshadow to go with all that feistiness.” Miroir sneered.  
“Lucky Charm!!” Ladybug more or less shouted, her rage evident in her aggressive stance.

  
She got a boomerang. That was good enough. It had been exactly what she had wanted. She pulled her hand back, rearing with all of her strength, and threw it.  
Miroir easily dodged it. “HA! You missed!”

  
“Did I?” Ladybug smugly said as the boomerang hit the back of the akuma’s head, flying back to the spotted heroine’s outstretched hand.  
“The mirror.” Chat wheezed, trying to get up. “Get the mirror.”

  
Ladybug immediately knelt down next to him, looking him directly in the eye. She held his cheek, the one with the gash, softly thumbing it.  
“You are more important.” She said. Throwing up the boomerang, she yelled, “Miraculous Ladybug!!”

  
The ladybugs fluttered around, clearing all the damaged buildings, bringing back Paris’s civilian population, and healing her cuts.  
But that’s not what she was focusing on. Chat Noir’s hand healed instantaneously, and he let out a big puff of air he had been struggling to hold.

  
“But, Ladybug, the-“  
“What have you done??!” Miroir screeched. “You will pay for this!!” She pointed her mirror at them, letting it reflect the sunlight.  
Ladybug screwed up her eyes, which were beginning to hurt from the light concentrated at them.

  
“Where...where are we??” Chat Noir sputtered next to her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped.  
They were surrounded by mirrors, curved ones, full-length ones, concave and convex vanity mirrors.

  
“It’s...a hall specifically for mirrors?” Ladybug said, confused. “That’s not very threatening.” She said as she looked at several of her reflections copying her actions.  
“Well, Miroir got akumatised because she was bullied for her appearance.” Chat pointed out.

  
“But you and I look compeletely normal!” Ladybug said, turning him around so he could get a good look at his reflection. She was right. They did look normal, not a blemish of ugliness in sight.

  
“Unless...” Ladybug said, wiping away her tears before Chat could notice. “Unless we appear the same because we are not insecure about our looks? Think about it, she was not just akumatised because she was bullied, she was akumatised because she was insecure." Ladybug deduced. 

"You're right..." Chat Noir said, his hand ghosting over one of the mirrors. 

"Don't touch it!!" Ladybug said sharply. "You know what happened last time!" 

"No, no, I won't." He said, immediately backing away. 

Ladybug hesitated, realising that she had been too harsh. She had been, for a long time. 

"Sorry, I just-" 

"Yeah." For his part, he didn't look as cold as he did earlier. "I know." 

"Wait a second." She said, standing on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulders. "Why isn't your reflection's back turned?" 

Chat Noir looked confused. "What? That's crazy, why would-" 

"Look!!" She turned him around, only to flinch away when she saw that her reflection hadn't mimicked her in kind, instead she just stood there next to him, folding her arms and glaring at them. 

No, not both of them. She was glaring at her. 

The image of Chat was sullen and quiet, making no effort to lock eyes with them, unlike Ladybug. He stared at his boots, fiddling with his ring, just like how the real Chat would when he was nervous. 

"Ooookay?" Chat gulped. "You know, if they wanted to attack us, they could have done that already, so I guess we're physically safe?" 

Ladybug flung her indestructible yo yo at the mirror, but it didn't even leave a dent. 

"That's impossible!! I've broken highways with this thing!!" She stammered, her straight posture giving way when she felt her mirror image's glare upon her. 

Maybe that was it's purpose. To make them feel small. 

Even Chat was growing apprehensive about his image, which looked like nothing more than an expressionless fleshy vegetable with bones. 

"Can you hear anything on the outside?" Ladybug strained her ears. "Do you think we're the only ones here? If anyone else gets caught, would they join us?" 

Ladybug's earrings beeped, making her jump. "I forgot about that." 

Chat winced, his eyes traveling around the room. "Let me go see if there's any place you can hide-" 

"You need to recharge too!!" Ladybug said, panicking. "Oh no no no, what have I done?? Now we're stuck here until we detransform and she's going to come and get us and-" 

"Ladybug." Chat said, gripping her shoulders. "Look at me." He said. 

"Chat, we don't have time for this!!" She flailed her arms. "We're going to detransform!!" 

"I know." He said calmly. "Take deep breaths with me." 

"Five minutes-!" 

"It won't take more than one." He said. "Come on, let's do it slowly. In." He directed, and Ladybug gave in. 

"There. Hold for two seconds." He said. "Now out. Slowly!" He warned when she puffed her cheeks too much. 

Ladybug felt her pulse steadying, and her vision wasn't so hazy anymore. "Thanks." She said quietly. 

She flinched a little when she heard her reflection scoffing.

"Do you have food for your kwami?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?" 

"I do."

"Alright. Okay. We'll just sit down, close our eyes and recharge." 

Marinette sat down, drawing in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She heard him shuffling around, the tips of his toes touching her feet. 

"Eyes closed?" She asked. 

"Yes." He said. 

"Spots off." 

"Claws in." 

"What's going ooonnn-why is-" Plagg yelped. 

"Sshhh!" Tikki said, furiously. 

"Plagg eat up quickly." She heard Chat say. 

"Here you go, Tikki." Marinette opened her purse and Tikki zoomed inside to eat the cookie. 

There was silence for a while, neither of them speaking, only listening to the sounds of them breathing, and their kwamis chewing.

"Are you okay?" Marinette blurted out suddenly. 

"Hmm?" She heard him say. 

"Your hand. Is it alright?" 

"Yeah." He said softly. 

To her surprise, she felt warm skin and the brush of metal against her own hand. "You fixed me up good." He said, holding her hand. 

Marinette was trying to not spaz out. She was holding Chat's bare hand. She had held it several times outside of the suit, but never had she realised how long his fingers were, how slender they had to be if he was able to slip them comfortably between her own, and how her skin tingled when she felt his calloused fingertips. 

"I'm glad." She whispered, really meaning it. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if she hadn't gotten to him in time. 

"Why do you think our reflections aren't saying anything?" He asked a moment later. Their hands were still intertwined. 

"I don't know." She said. "I thought they would have come out to attack us atleast by now." 

"I felt a little nauseous looking at mine." He admitted. "I look so disappointed in me."

"Same here. I've never seen myself so angry at, well me." 

A beat later, Marinette realised. "Maybe that's it. Our reflections are showing us, -without words, because they can't speak, they're just images -" she rambled. "What our reactions, and in turn the world's reaction would be, to our worst selves. Chat! The other people's reflections weren't the things changing. It was themselves. People became ugly, they became insecure, they became angry and...and.." 

It was becoming more apparent just how much she had screwed up. 

"I'm sorry." The words came out as a sob. 

"Ladybug?" He said, feeling around for her. "Are you crying?" 

"I'm sorry, Chat." She placed her free hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I'm even more sorry I pushed you away-" his hands had traveled up to her shoulders now. "And the truth is...O can't- I can't stand to see you dying!" She was openly crying now. "I know you don't do it at a whim but I-" she didn't want to finish that trail of thought. "I'm just so-so-" 

She felt herself being pulled forward and her head smushing against not leather, but soft fabric of a shirt. No, she realised as her arms went around him, and her hands landed on a hood. He was wearing a hoodie.

She was hugging the boy underneath Chat Noir's mask. A boy who had the warmest touch ever and a boy who wore hooded jackets. 

He was holding her to him like he was afraid of her disappearing any minute if he let go. "You..." She jumped a little in his arms when she felt his tears against her cheek. "You have nothing to apologise for. You've been through so much in such a short time. You're holding the world on your shoulders and... sometimes I don't know how you do it, Bugaboo." 

She gasped. He only nuzzled the top of her head even more. "I don't know how you can hold so much on your back and never break. Anyone, let me repeat, anyone in your place would have been worse. And, I'm sorry." 

"No! You don't have to apologise!" She said frantically. "You were trying to help me all along!" 

"I was going about it the wrong way. I was trying to get you to ignore it instead of solving it. What I did just now?" He pulled away, cupping her cheek and wiping away a tear. "That's what I should have been doing. I should have tried suggesting new people for the miraculouses, I should have tried to take your burden away by fighting alongside you, and not just leave you alive and ALONE. I should have laid off the jokes-" 

"I missed them." She interrupted. "I was wrong, I was dumb, please, don't ever stop punning or joking. I would miss you too much. I can't do any of this without you. And I don't want to let that go just because I was stupid enough to not detransform before-" 

"No, please, Ladybug, don't blame yourself for that." He urged. "You were stressed, you were overwhelmed, it could have happened to anyone, and you came through so so amazingly. Master Fu could have died, but we saved him, Hawkmoth could have gotten the Miracle box but you have it with you. We'll get through this. I promise." He faltered. "That is, if you want to! If you still need time-" 

"I've had enough time with myself." She said resolutely. "It's about time I shared it with you. Tikki?" 

"Yes, Ladybug?" 

"You ready?" 

"Absolutely." 

"What about you, Plagg?" 

"Thanks for finally talking to each other by the way. Gave me a lot of time to savor my-" 

"Claws out."

"-cheeeessse!!" 

"Tikki, spots on!" 

They opened their eyes, to see each other. Only this time it was an completely new light. 

"You ready?" Ladybug wiped away her tears, leaving behind her signature smirk. 

"Oh you bet." He grinned. 


	4. Transparent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small change: They're 17, not 18 like I mentioned in the summary of the first chapter. Their power will still run out until they turn 18.

"What if instead of the mirrors, I cataclysmed the floor?" Chat asked. 

"Yes!" Ladybug said, "Brilliant! - Except that the floor is a reflective surface too." She said, facepalming in disappointment. 

"Seriously, now?" Chat was annoyed. "She's thought of everything." 

"No, no, there's got to be something we're missing." Ladybug muttered. 

If only both of their 18th birthdays came along quicker. Ladybug would have had the opportunity to choose and experiment with several lucky charms instead of just one. 

"Hold on a minute." Ladybug said. "Why isn't she coming here? If she wants our miraculous, shouldn't she be fighting us directly?" 

"This...this torture chamber was designed to lower our guard." Chat said, his hands on his hips. "Maybe she is waiting until she thinks we are weakened?" 

"Don't worry, Hawkmoth." A sudden voice blaring and echoing out of nowhere made both of them jump and cling to each other in fright. 

"What the-?" Ladybug said, her arms around his waist and his wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

"By now, I'll have two powerless kids just waiting to give me their miraculous." 

That coated, honeyed voice was just too hard to miss. 

"Is she around here?" Ladybug moved around Chat Noir, trying to catch a glimpse of her. 

He pulled out his baton and extended it, readying himself in a fighting stance. 

"Be on your guard." Ladybug warned. "Keep on watching the mirrors, she could come from anywhere." She pulled out her yo-yo, spinning it. 

Their reflections stared impassively back at them, until they were replaced by gleaming eyes and a monstrous, sculpted face, leering back at them. 

"Look ou-" was all Ladybug could say before she and Chat were blasted off of their feet, sending them sprawling in two opposite directions. 

"Ow." She heard Chat Noir say, and she turned to him out of instinct, terrified that he had been hurt too badly. But he had already been getting up and was rushing towards her. 

Before he had the chance to, Ladybug swung herself to her feet. 

She nodded at him resolutely, her former fighting spirit returning back in full force. Now that she knew she wasn't alone.

"Ta da!!" Miroir giggled, sending a chill down Ladybug's spine. "I'm back!" 

Chat growled, lunging at her full force, and Ladybug joined him, spinning and deflecting all the glass Miroir aimed at him. 

She hadn't realised just how much her stress had taken a toll on her, how much it had blinded her usual instincts. She almost never focused on the akuma's appearance like she had used to. Her goal had been fight, get lucky charm, use lucky charm, reset, detransform, and repeat. 

Now that those barriers had been cast aside to a far corner of her mind, she began to realise she had missed several logical weaknesses Miroir had. 

On the advantages, her body itself was a reflective surface, so they had no hope of using magic. To use brutr force, they had to get past her glass shards. 

She jumped out of the way of one of her attacks, giving Chat Noir ample time to wrestle her to the ground, him pinning her there. 

"Hold her there!!" Ladybug said, her eyes never wavering.

Miroir did have a logical weakness. Her eyes. They weren't reflective. Light passed through the cornea, didn't bounce off of it. And she was wearing goggles made out of glass. Light passed through glass. How had she not seen that before?

"Chat, her goggles!!" She shouted, and as he reached out to pull them away, the villain socked him in the stomach, sending him flying. 

"No!!" Ladybug shouted in horror as his back landed against the mirrored walls, and he went sliding down, his face twisting in pain. 

"You!!" Ladybug hollered in anger. Forgetting about her previous instincts to avoid her body directly, she pounced, aiming to punch her hard, to do the same thing she did to Chat. 

She was unsuccessful. Miroir had grabbed her and thrown her, and she met the same fate as her partner. 

"That's it." She growled. "Lucky Charm!" 

Something small landed on her palm, but before she could decipher what it was, she heard him mutter something underneath his breath. 

"Sorry I..." He was mumbling to no one in particular, his body shaking all over. "Sorry I couldn't hold her. I couldn't....I couldn't get to her...." 

"Kitty??" She squeaked in worry, crawling over to him, clutching her tiny lucky charm to her heart. 

"I'll do better.... I'm sorry I'm...." He was quivering in fear.

"You don't have to be sorry." She pulled him to her, making him sit in an upright position. 

"B-but-" His eyes were roaming around her face, trying to find some sort of connection to the real world. 

Suddenly, he pounced on her, rolling them away.   
"Wha?" Ladybug gasped, her eyes widening as she realised Chat Noir was on top of her, his eyes still wild and lost, but resolute and determined as he glared at the Akuma, whom Ladybug realise had sent an avalanche of glass in their direction.

Ladybug opened her fist, relieved that her Lucky Charm hadn't gotten broken or lost. 

It was a red diamond. 

Light bulbs flashed between her eyes. 

Chat moved to get off of her, but she grabbed his bell, pulling him back down, their faces an inch away from each other. 

"Lady-" 

"Listen to me." She whispered into his ear, though her cheeks bloomed red when she felt his breath against her cheek. 

"I have a plan. No matter what," her voice became breathier when she realised he was holding her closer and she could feel his muscled chest underneath her hand. "Don't let her interrupt what I'm doing. Don't let her get to the centre of the room until I whistle at you. Don't go for the glasses, and when I call you, close your eyes, and cataclysm them." 

He didn't even question the several gaping holes she had left in her idea. 

For good measure, she added. "And the next time you apologize for something you didn't do, I'm socking you where it hurts." 

Pulling away, he grinned at her brightly, so brightly it made Ladybug blink dazedly. 

"Your wish is my command." Was all he said before he rolled off her. And just in time too, he managed to spin his baton and shield them both from the onslaught of glass.

"Pfff, too easy." He taunted, running towards her, his confidence returned by her well-timed reassurance of her trust in him. 

She ran to the center of the room, dodging the attacks that never came, because Chat was effectively shielding her from the glass. 

"You up for a catfight?" Chat was yelling playfully at her, and that seemed to rattle Miroir on. "I've always thought weapons were boring." 

She retaliated by attacking him again. 

"Geez, you should have gotten me at least once by mistake by now. Your aim isn't very on POINT, is it?" 

Ladybug smirked to herself as she turned on her yo yo's inbuilt flashlight. 

She whistled loudly and pointedly. 

"How about some wrestling?" Chat said gleefully, sliding underneath another shot, grabbing her legs and swinging her around, causing her outraged screams to echo around the room. 

She landed at Ladybug's feet. "You really think manhandling me will make me stop?!" 

Ladybug meaningfully looked at her partner, and he immediately closed his eyes after giving her a little salute.

"Take this!" She raised her hand. 

"No, YOU-" she held up the diamond between two fingers and shone the flashlight through it. "-take this." 

The diamond bent the light rays in several different directions, which in turn bounced off the several different mirrors, and blinded the only person in the room who had her eyes open.

"Ow!! Ow!!" She held her head, the light burning her eyes. "Make it stop!!" 

"With pleasure!" A leathered hand reached out to feel for her goggles, and he smiled triumphantly as he pulled it off. "Cataclysm!" 

The purple butterfly emerged from the small pile of ashes, and Ladybug turned off her flashlight, putting the Akuma - who had transformed back into a brunette girl who couldn't have been that much younger than them - out of her misery. 

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief as he purified the butterfly and threw the diamond in the air, turning everything back to normal. 

A moment later, the two heroes and the young girl were back on the roof. 

They immediately rushed to her side, Chat asking her if she was okay and Ladybug gently touching her shoulder. 

"What... happened?" She asked, looking around her fearfully. 

She had a tanned, freckled face, a long nose, and brown eyes. 

"I think this belongs to you?" Ladybug offered her glasses back to her, which used to be her akumatised object.

"I... can't." She pushed her hands away. "I can't wear that." She sniffled. "I look ugly when I wear my glasses. Not that it changes anything even if I don't." 

"Who told you you are ugly?" Chat asked her kindly. 

"A few girls in my school. They say I have acne." She pointed to her freckles. "They told me that I looked like a goblin without make-up. And when...when I did wear it, they would tell me I looked uglier with it. They would slip mirrors into my locker, telling me that I was an ignorant....um," she hesitated, even though Ladybug knew the word she was avoiding from saying. "-who needed to wake up and realise that no one would love me." 

Ladybug looked on in sympathy, but she really didn't know what to say. She never struggled with herself appearance-wise, and she didn't want to be insensitive and invalidate her feelings either. She didn't even think she was in the right mental state to offer advice to anyone right now. 

Chat had the same reservations too, though he placed a hand on her shoulder, and mouthed "Go for it!" encouragingly. He even gave her an endearing thumbs-up, and Ladybug was both touched and -even though she shouldn't be- taken aback by the trust and belief Chat had in her, even after he saw her during her lowest. 

"You should go, though." The girl said wiping her tears. "I read on the Ladyblog that your powers drain soon." 

"I think I can spare a few minutes." Ladybug smiled, placing both her hands on the girl's shoulders. "What is your name?" 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chat take a few steps back, letting her take the lead. 

"A-amanda." She said shakily. 

"Well, Amanda." Ladybug said. "Do you have any friends? Did you tell them about this?" 

"I...I do, have friends, that is. I didn't want to bother them with my problems." She mumbled. "They're nice, though." 

"I think you look beautiful." Ladybug said, smiling brightly. "Your freckles, they're really pretty. I have them too, see?" She pointed to her own nose.

"They're not acne?" 

"Goodness, no!" Ladybug said, then slowly slipped her glasses back on her face. "You look beautiful just the way you are, with or without your glasses. It's your wish, and your right to wear makeup if you want to. No one else can take that away from you. And I know how hard it can be to ask for help." She admitted, glancing at Chat Noir, who only shook his head again, to show her that he wasn't angry. Even though he should be. 

"And you don't have to ask for it unless you want it." She said seriously. "But until then, talk to someone you trust. Like an adult, or a teacher. Or is there a friend you have you can talk to?" 

"I....I have one. She's great. She's a great person." She perked up a little. 

"Awesome! Then, in your own time, go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll back you up. It always pays to place your trust in the people you love and who love you." 

'Wait. Why did I just say that?' she thought, wincing. 'That was too deep!'

'But is it a lie?' Another part of her mind argued.

"Thank you. Thank you, Ladybug." Amanda said gratefully. "And you too, Chat Noir."

Ladybug's earrings beeped. "I've got to go." She said regretfully. 

"I'll take her back! I've got more time left than you." Chat Noir piped up, helping Amanda get up, who for her part looked absolutely starstruck at the superhero. 

Though it did make Ladybug raise an eyebrow, she shoved the thoughts that came with it away. 

"Thanks, Chat Noir." She said, with a strained smile.

"Bug out!" She said, about to hop off. 

"Wait!" He called back, and she turned to see him, still standing there, holding their victim on his back. "We...um, we can talk later, right?" 

Amanda shifted her eyes, looking away. It was becoming clearer to her that she was stuck in the middle of an emotionally charged moment between the heroes.   
It felt like she was intruding on a private moment, one could even argue romantic, when she saw the way Ladybug's eyes softened as it landed on him. 

"Maybe patrol tomorrow night?" Ladybug said, still a bit apprehensive, not sure how he would react. She had just agreed to accept his support, but laying down a month, no, three years worth of emotional stress on him? That was too much for tonight. She still needed to collect several of her thoughts. Especially with her newfound affection for him. 

To her happiness, he nodded, looking just as relieved as she did. "Take all the time you need, Bugaboo. I'll wait." 

He left with a hopeful smile, and a slightly brighter one at Amanda, chatting with her happily as he bounded away, presumably to make her feel more comfortable. 

Ladybug just stood there, not even budging when her transformation wore off minutes later.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Surprisingly, I am." She said. 

"I'd be worried if you weren't." Tikki said wryly, noticing the pinkish tint her owner's cheeks had taken, but choosing to not add that to her already overwhelming thoughts. 

"So, how about you take a cookie?" Marinette offered her. "I think I've got some work to do." 

"What is that?" Tikki asked, munching on the sweet. She didn't remember Marinette having any appointments or work today. 

"I've got a dress to design."


	5. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, I kept putting this off for days on end.

Adrien stepped out of his bathroom, fully dressed, only to see his kwami littering his TV table with Camembert crumbs.

"Plagg!!" Adrien said indignantly, holding his kwami up by the tail. "You pig!"

"I am a cat, thank you very much." Plagg said with a mouthful of cheese.

"Don't cats usually groom themselves??" He waved a hand towards his table. Without giving him a chance to answer, he swept the crumbs into his hand and threw them into the bin. .

"Would you blame me if I told you that your little detour made me even more hungry?" Plagg said, uncharacteristically sweet.

"Yes, I would. I promised Chloe I would go see her." Adrien said shortly.

"What good did that do?" Plagg snorted. "You already know she got willingly akumatised."

"Chat Noir knew. Adrien and the rest of the world didn't." He corrected. The news that was still going around was that Chloe had been taken advantage of by Hawkmoth after he akumatised her parents (and the part of Adrien that always saw the good in people was inclined to agree) but the weird thing to everyone who knew her even remotely was that she was no longer a fan of Ladybug, and was openly trashing the heroes at any point.

Ever since she moved to a private high school three years ago, the only people she still kept in contact with were Adrien and Sabrina. Sabrina's family hadn't been able to afford Chloe's school as well, and Adrien took it upon himself to feel relieved on Sabrina's behalf, even if the poor girl didn't get the complete freedom she deserved.

Chloe wasn't the only person who had moved to different schools. Some of their older classmates, like Ivan, Mylene, and Max were all in different schools, but his friends was still very much in contact with them.

Not that he blamed anyone for not missing Chloe.

She had finally come clean to him after ghosting him for a while. Even then, she didn't stop playing the victim who wasn't offered a miraculous that 'rightfully belonged to her'.

And Adrien hadn't sweetened his words, though he didn't berate her either. She already wasn't in a good place. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Do you think Chloe has the capability to understand she isn't entitled to have a miraculous?" Plagg gulped another piece of cheese.

"Nope." Adrien said immediately. He knew her too well. "No wonder she threw me out."

"Do not go back there. You have much better things to do than babysit her." Plagg warned. "Like maybe putting some bread on my cheese?" He added innocently.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" Adrien glared at him.

"Why thank you. It is only one of my many good qualities."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I do think you're right though. I care about Chloe, but I'm not going to be an idiot and offer myself as bait."

Plagg dropped the cheese he was holding on the table, making Adrien's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"My oh my, what improvement!" Plagg said happily. "If only a certain 15-year old knucklehead who gave everything up for the people who didn't deserve it could see you now. You're a grown man!"

"Whatever." Adrien said, even while smiling a little, Plagg's antics improving his sour mood.

Adrien's phone rang just then, and his mouth quirked a little when he saw it was Nino.

"Hey, dude!" He answered.

"Bro, Max and I are getting together for a twitch live-stream! Do you wanna join?" He asked excitedly.

Adrien paused, hesitating. Natalie was going to walk in at any moment, to ask him to come down for dinner, and right after that he had planned on joining Ladybug for patrol a little earlier today.

"Uh, sorry about that, Nino." Adrien said apologetically. "Maybe tomorrow? I don't have anything much planned at this time."

"Oh come on." Nino's sadness nearly made him cave right then. "We barely got to hang out together. The last time you came over to my house was two months ago. Chris really misses you, you know?"

"I know." Adrien said sadly. In many ways, both he and Nino envied Marinette and Alya's friendship. Neither of them had strict parents who couldn't handle their children being out of the house for a few hours. "I'm really sorry, man. But I gotta go eat dinner and then I have to practice my piano." He lied. "If they hear me gaming, or even talking to you two, I'm done for."

"Your old man is being super unfair. You're not 15 anymore! You're gonna turn 18 in what, two months?"

"Pretty sure he doesn't know that in the first place." Adrien said, jokingly, fully accepting the sting that came with it in the first place. "Sorry, man, I really want to. Just not tonight."

Nino groaned. "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah Nino." He said with a bittersweet smile. "See you."

Briefly, he considered going over to Nino's tomorrow. Even though he wasn't the guardian and admittedly didn't have half the stress Ladybug did, the strain their relationship had had bled into his relationships as Adrien as well. He wasn't nearly as bad as, say, Marinette or Chloe, but both of them atleast had legitimate excuses. Marinette was stressed out, and Chloe was racked with guilt, even if she wouldn't admit it.

He just...had given up. He made minimal effort to socialize with his friends, mostly confining himself to his books and running back to the mansion for lunch so atleast his head would be forced to remain empty out of habit, rather than the inecessant chatter that filled it at school.

He had to do better by Nino and all his friends. He was going to visit Nino after school immediately, no matter what his father would have to say about it. He was going to sit with his friends at lunch today instead of faking excuses.

Ladybug had told him she was going to make an effort to reach out, so why couldn't he? Marinette was slowly becoming a little more happier and less freaked out, which meant that she was following his advice....or she made up with that guy she was talking about. Which was a good thing! For her!

"Oooohhh is someone missing his girlfriend?" Plagg said, grinning smugly.

"Wha-?" Adrien said, snapping out of it. "Where did you get THAT from?" When Plagg continued to glare at him, Adrien fought back. "I haven't flirted with Ladybug in over a year, Plagg. Get over it."

"Oh yes, I noticed. You were struggling with it for so long like the lovesick idiot you were. But I wasn't talking about Ladybug." He furtively glanced at his phone.

Adrien's eyes shot down to it, and to his confusion, he realised he had been thumbing Marinette's contact while spacing out.

That was a really cute photo of her, he inadvertently felt the need to grin at how she had left her hair down in it, and how it was taken during a time she was still smiling so radiantly it made her blue eyes sparkle.

"What are you talking about? What does Marinette have to do with this?"

"Seriously?" Plagg facepalmed. "You are unbelievable. I don't know if your pining is disgustingly obvious or obviously disgusting."

"Pining? After Marinette?" Adrien said blankly, and quickly realised that that was the answer before his kwami exploded.

"Plagg, you're wrong. I was only looking at Marinette's contact because I remembered her looking a lot happier today at school." Adrien said quickly, turning off his phone and putting it safely in his pocket, before Plagg did something stupid like....call Marinette out of nowhere just for the heck of it.

"Of course. His Royal Obliviousness denies it again." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Look." Adrien was getting tired of this. "Either get to the point or eat your cheese. I really don't have time for this."

"Alright, I'll get to the point." Plagg said, his green eyes gleaming like Adrien had just challenged him. Which he had, in a way, Adrien realised.

"Methinks you are in love with Marinette."

Adrien choked on his own spit. "W-what??"

"Hey, you asked for it." Plagg went back to his cheese.

"I'm not in love with Marinette!" Adrien said angrily.

"Does the very thought of that anger you...?" Plagg said, lounging on top of a wheel of cheese like it was the softest matress in the world.

"No!"

"Then what's the problem? Obviously being with the baker girl doesn't make you look disgusted, like you would have been if I said Chloe or...eugh, that Lila girl."

"What? You think I should walk up to her and go, Hey, Marinette, you don't make me angry, wanna go out together?"

"Isn't that what you humans do when you are in love?"

"Plagg..." Adrien rubbed his temples tiredly, as he came to conclusion that THIS was what Plagg meant everytime he teased him about Marinette. "It's not that easy to just walk up to someone and do that."

"Never stopped you with Ladybug, did it?"

Adrien blanched, realising he had a point. "Well.... that's really my fault...?" He trailed off. Over the years, their relationship had both grown and was chipping away at itself in several corners, mostly because at one point he was so overwhelming in love with her he didn't know to turn it off. "Where I was romantically with Ladybug is a huge question. It always was a huge question. Yeah, she told me she doesn't love me, she has someone else but she isn't with him, and.... that's it."

"Seems more like an answer than a question to me."

"Yeah but.... sometimes she used to look at me, mostly when it was during a quiet day at patrol and she's in a good mood, and for a moment there in the back of my mind, I swear it looks like she's forgotten about that other boy."

Plagg just stared at him.

"I know, I know. It's dumb. It's just me not being able to break my old habits and being too hopeful." Adrien said quietly. Even though he had come to terms with the fact, and honestly thought he was too lucky to just have her in his life as a friend, it still hurt.

"I get it." Plagg said, without a hint of sarcasm.

Adrien looked up.

"I'm not saying you don't have to stop loving Ladybug just because it's a lost cause."

"I would never do that." Adrien said firmly. "Friend or not, I will always love her. I just know now I can't be with her. Especially since she's so fragile right now. She needs me as her friend. And however that is, I'm going to be that for her. At one point it's gotta stop, you know, trying to hold on to something that never existed? It was getting too much for me. It wasn't fair to her either."

"You made the right decision for yourself!" Plagg said, trying to boost his spirits. "You went after Kagami then-oh." He stopped after realising how that ended.

"I'm lucky Kagami didn't end up dumping me like trash." Adrien groaned. "She's too good for me. I don't understand how she took me ending things so graciously." He said, regretfully. "What am I saying, she's always been a graceful person. I'm too lucky, you know, Plagg? I deserved to atleast get slapped by her for leading her on like that. I'm surprised she still wants to be friends."

"Do you want to be with her?" Plagg asked.

"Kagami is wonderful, and talented, and a great person and I respect her so much as a person and a friend. She deserves someone who is in love with her. I couldn't just go on and give her false hope. We lasted what? Two weeks? I just...I didn't want to hurt her. Which is why I gave it a try."

"What a great reason to be with someone." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Look." Adrien said, taking a deep breath. "I'm just immensely glad she and I are still friends and that I didn't completely ruin our friendship because I couldn't get over Ladybug. Marinette has been my friend for longer than that. She is just as important to me. She deserves better than to be my second-no, third choice."

He didn't know why that felt like a punch to the gut.  
He wasn't going to deny it, though. Marinette was one of the best people he knew. She did deserve someone who can give her his entire heart instead of being stupidly confused like him.

"Are you saying that you would choose her?" Plagg piped up.

"Huh?" Adrien's head shot up. "No! I said-" he stumbled when he realised he had implied that. "Oh you know what I mean! She doesn't see me that way! Besides she likes someone else!"

"The blue-haired one?" Plagg said, bored. "I thought he went away."

"I don't know, okay? I haven't met or seen Luka in years since he left for university. I don't know if him or Marinette still keep in touch. Wait-" Adrien paused, realising something. "You don't...you don't think Luka is the guy Marinette was talking about falling out with, do you?"

"She did seem pretty upset talking about him, and she also said he was trying to help her but she was pushing him away. And Luka is a great guy, it would be like him to do that."

Plagg looked like he was worried for his own sanity.

"Did Marinette tell you the guy's name? She didn't."

"She didn't say it wasn't him, but he also didn't say it was him either. There's..... there's a good chance he is the one she was talking about."

'Uh oh.' Plagg said to himself. Adrien's shoulders were drooping with every word he spoke.

"It couldn't be him." Plagg argued encouragingly. "Marinette knows you know Luka. Why would she feel the need to not tell you who he was unless he was someone you really don't know? Use your brains, kid."

Just as quickly as he had sagged down , Adrien straightened himself up. "Marinette's reasons for not telling me it was him are none of my business. I'm not going to go and pester her about it. Besides, you don't know Marinette, Plagg." He said defensively. "She always has a good reason for doing anything. She trusted me enough to atleast tell a bit of what was going on in her life, and that's enough for me."

"But-but-" Plagg could only get out so much before there was a knock on Adrien's door.

Adrien tensed, then lifted a pillow so Plagg could hide underneath, turned on the television and jumped over his couch as he ran to the door.

"Adrien," Natalie said, with her usual clipped tones as he opened the door. "Here is your schedule for the upcoming week." She handed him a tablet with the information. "Dinner will be ready soon. Do come down in five minutes."

"Natalie, wait!" Adrien called when she turned to leave.

"Yes, Adrien?"

"Did...did my father get back to you about my appointment with him?" He asked, already half sure about the answer.

"Not today, Adrien." She frowned, at least having the grace to look disappointed for him, unlike his father who wouldn't even look at him to dismiss him. "He has an important meeting with his investors."

"At night? After working hours?"

"It is an international conference. I couldn't find a better time to schedule it without clashing time zones." Natalie said, without missing a beat.

"Of course." Adrien said bitterly. "He has time to talk with people over a screen but not to talk about universities with me face to face. Let me guess, he's too busy to have dinner with me again?"

Natalie's uncomfortable wince told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I'll try my best to fix one for you next week." Natalie said, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Well, if he's not going to be at dinner with me, what's the point of sitting in an empty dining room? Can I just have my dinner sent up to my room, please?" Adrien asked tiredly.

Natalie hesitated for a minute, but nodded.

"Good night, Adrien." She said, before leaving.

Adrien slammed his door with much more force than he intended to and laid back on his bed, his hands on his face.

Weeks. He'd been trying to approach his father for weeks so he could tell him he wanted to study Physics after school. He knew his father was about as subtle as a gun when it came to his desire for Adrien to possess a degree in business, only he never ever asked Adrien what he wanted to do with his own life.

"Adrien?" Plagg asked him cautiously, flying over to him. Over the years, his kitten's patience with his father had begun to deteriorate steadily, so much that one day Adrien had one day flown into such a huge temper when Plagg gently prodded him.

"I'm fine, Plagg. Nothing you or I can do about it." Adrien muttered.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Plagg said, settling himself next to Adrien's head.

"Of course I do. And coming back to our earlier conversation, I just... don't think I'm going to be dating for a while. Kagami and I didn't work out. I would never take advantage of Ladybug when she's this vulnerable, and..."

"And?"

"And I really don't want to lose Marinette." He said softly.

* * *

After scarfing down his dinner as quickly as he could, Chat Noir took off, smiling a little to himself when he saw Ladybug's tracker on his staff.

She was sitting down on a sloping roof, her hands resting on her cheeks. She was finally looking up at the view, and for once, he could see how the moonlight reflected off her profile.

"Ladybug?" He called, as he landed on the roof.

She turned to him, her eyes widening. "Hey!"

"Hi."

"Yeah, hi."

....what was happening to them? He was never awkward. Not with her. Never with her. The banter always rolled off their tongues like it was nothing.

Okay, maybe he was being too hopeful. They had just overcome a huge rough patch. Things obviously weren't going to be sunshine (moonlight?) and rainbows.

"You look a lot better."

....Did he just imply that she used to be ugly? Augh, what was wrong with him? He had to get it together or he'd never be able to make her understand how serious he was-!

"Thank you." She said, softly. "I kind of let my friend drag me out to a shopping trip which I actually enjoyed. I really missed spending time with her."

Her body language was warm and inviting, not scared and withdrawn.

"I'm glad." He said. He supposed that was an invitation for him to not fuck off yet.

"Did you get some sleep?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yesterday? Yeah I did." She nodded. "Things did feel a little better, after all."

"About that-" he began, not knowing how to begin. "I'm sorry I wasn't helping with everything else that's going on. You didn't need a class clown, you needed a friend to listen to, and I should have been that."

Her eyes softened, and he swore he could see the full moon in them. "I didn't exactly let you now, did I? I was so focused on pushing everyone, including you, away from my problems instead of actually trying to fix them. I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

That. That was enough for him to forget about the less than stellar day he had. Chloe's insistence that she was a victim and his father's priorities had taken a back seat in his mind, and he was more than happy to let them.

"How are the kwamis-?" He let his sentence hang in midair when he saw the light leave her eyes.

"Chat? What's wrong?" Ladybug asked, waving a hand in front of his frozen body.

He peered into her eyes, his breath quickening. The 'light' he had seen disappear was the reflection of the moon.

"What's happening to the moon?!" Ladybug shrieked, pointing behind him.

He spun around, his jaw dropping. The light from the moon was getting sucked away, like it was rotating to reveal its darker side.

"An Akuma?" Chat said, readying his baton, his hand immediately jumping to hold Ladybug's, knowing she couldn't see in the dark.

And it was steadily growing darker. It wasn't just the moon, it was the street lights, the lights inside houses, from vehicles - Paris had become a pitch black wilderness to people who weren't him.

"Chat?" Ladybug squeezed his arm. "You there?"

"Yes." He patted her hand, feeling cross at the situation. They had just been getting headway into what was supposed to be a heart to heart and Hawkmoth had to pull out his butterflies.

"What's happening?" He said out loud, peering into the streets. There was no one there.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. I mean, yes, I can SEE, but I don't find anyone walking down there."

Ladybug suddenly gasped.

"Ladybug, what happened??" Chat was alarmed, pulling her closer to him as he glared around the roof for their attacker.

"Chaton, I'm fine." Ladybug stressed, feeling around for him blindly, not realising how much he was blushing when her hand landed on the planes of his chest. "I just realised something."

"What is it?"

"The moon doesn't have light of its own."

"It gets its light from the sun." Chat said, following her train of thought.

"Which means this Akuma has sucked all the light out of the sun itself!!" Ladybug covered her hand with her mouth.

"But the sun isn't out- what am I saying, of course Hawkmoth would have found a way out of that." He grumbled. "You don't think Stormy Weather is back, do you?"

"No. The weather hasn't changed. It's still fall. We just don't have any light anymore, and if I'm correct....the entire world doesn't either."

Chat internally shuddered at the thought of the world finding out about Hawkmoth's powers. "Maybe the world will just think that there's a massive eclipse?" He added awkwardly.

Ladybug was about to retort, but instead he saw her smile to herself. Wisely, he chose not to comment. "Wait, if all light is gone-?!" She squeaked as she pulled out her yo-yo.

She flicked her flashlight on, and to her horror, it didn't work.

"Don't worry." He said fiercely, noting how much she was shaking.

"Yes, I have to worry!" Ladybug said, vexed. "I can't see, and the Akuma gets us-?!" She panicked, her breathing coming out in short hurried breaths.

"I'm just going to be a liability." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't see without putting us in danger." She held her head in her hands. "Think Ladybug, think-"

"Hey, you still have me." Chat said, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, which were sprinkled with the worry he wasn't blind to. "I'll be your eyes. Can you see me?"

"No." She confessed. Chat's heart skipped a beat when he realised that her cheeks were redder than usual.

"Can you hear me? Do you feel I'm around?"

"Y-yes."

"That's more than enough." He ran his hands down her arms to hold hers. (He tried not to linger too much. He really did.) "You can feel my hands, don't you?"

"Yes." She said.

"Do you trust me to lead you?"

"Only with my life." The confidence in her voice was returning.

"Good." Chat smirked. "Now, hold on to me. We're going to down, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He hesitated for a bit, but then he wrapped his arm around Ladybug's waist and pulled her to his side. For once, he was glad it was dark and she couldn't see how hard he was blushing at the feel of her hand against his chest.

Once he got them to the ground, he saw everyone come out of their houses, wandering around blindly. He winced when he saw some of them trip.

"Is it a blackout??" One of them asked.

"I can't see anything!! Why aren't my eyes adjusting to the darkness??"

Ladybug gasped next to him. "Chat....I think....I think the akuma didn't just take away light, it took away everyone's sight as well! Everyone except you, that is."

"Wait, but even electricity?" Chat pointed out, his mind jumbling even more.

"Lead me to the center of the street." Ladybug said, resigning herself.

Chat nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him nodding. "Okay." He, said, carefully pulling her to the center of the road.

"Hello?? Can everybody hear me??" Ladybug called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Who is that?" A woman who was holding her son close to her shrieked.

"It's Ladybug! And Chat Noir!" Chat clarified for everyone, and he heard some of them breathe a sigh of relief.

"I know all of you can't see, and neither can I," Ladybug took charge of the situation, completely unfazed like how she usually was. It brought a smile to his face. "But I want you to check if any electronic devices are working!"

"The power went out in my house!"

"My phone isn't working!"

"I can't see!!"

Chat gritted his teeth. "Right, so every form of light is out. Including eyes."

"Chat." Ladybug whispered. "How are we going to find the Akuma?"

Chat was about to respond when they were interrupted by a scream somewhere on the corner of the street.

That one scream turned into several screams.

Chat's mouth dropped open. It was a silhouette, which didn't make sense, because he could see everyone's faces perfectly. It had walked up to a person and touched them, turning the other into a clone of them, arbitrarily a smaller, more insignificant one, just to showcase the power the Akuma had.

It didn't speak, only went over and touched a boy who was trying to run, and he turned into a black, silhouetted clone too.

"Everybody run!!" Ladybug shouted, and he bit back the praises he wanted to give her, still taking charge of the situation even though she was basically blind.

Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest alleyway, far far away from the Akuma.

"Chat!!" Ladybug squeaked, nearly tripping over her feet as he steadied her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you away. I had to get us out of there before we got touched too."

"Touched?? What are you talking about?"

He explained what the Akuma was doing, and Ladybug's face grew whiter with horror.

"Wait, so all those people are turning into....black, soulless voids?"

"It's like a zombie apocalypse." Chat admitted. "And I don't even think we can touch them because I'm looking out into the street and they're all phasing through lamposts like it's nothing."

"Okay, okay, we need to think this through." Ladybug muttered. "I can't see them, we can't touch them, our flashlights aren't working and if they touch us, it's game over."

A cold chill ran down Chat's spine as he was reminded of another, very similiar Akuma. "Like... Desperada?"

"Yeah, exactly." Ladybug said, then paused when she noticed how small his voice became. "Are you okay? You don't sound so good."

She blindly reached out and touched his face, and he leaned into her touch for a good few seconds before steeling himself. Chat Noir already succeeded once with the Snake Miraculous. Adrien's failures didn't mean anything to Ladybug now. She needed Chat Noir, not him.

"We need the Snake Miraculous." He said, holding her hand away from his cheek but not letting her go.

Ladybug bit her lip, looking unsure about his mood, but ultimately nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But we still have to find a way to fight those shadow clones - wait, light. We need light!"

"How? The entire electrical system of the city is down." Then he caught on to what she was saying. "But there isn't a miraculous that can bend light!"

"No, but there is a miraculous that has the power of lightning." Ladybug said excitedly, her signature smirk creeping through.

"The dragon!!" Chat said, his eyes lighting up. "Brilliant. You're brilliant."

She choked up for a second, clearing her throat before she continued.

"Except I can't go back to my house!" She facepalmed, stomping her foot. "What do we do??"

Chat swallowed. He could not believe he was suggesting this. Of course he never wanted to push Ladybug on the issue of their identities, but it seemed like they had no choice but to bend it a little.

"Well....you could ask me to drop you off at a landmark close to your house. And....god, I wish I could help you into your house myself, but I know you don't want me to, in fact, never mind, we'll think of something else, maybe-"

"Chat," Ladybug placed a finger on his lips. "It's okay. I get it. It's a great idea, but...." She hesitated.

"Too risky. I know." He said. "We don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."

They stood there for a while, Chat peering into the street, which had gone eerily quiet. He was surprised there was no one coming for them.

"Let's get on one of the rooftops. For now it seems like they can't climb." Chat said, and Ladybug nodded.

He hesitantly placed a hand on the small of her back. "May I?"  
He was never shy about his feelings for her, but he was still cautious about having to touch her voluntarily, even if it was during battle. He would never forgive himself if he went too far and pushed too many boundaries.

Ladybug nodded. "You may." She willingly slung a slender arm around him, making it easier for him to lift her up bridal style. He extended his staff, vaulting them onto the roof.

Ladybug gasped as they landed, which made him raise an eyebrow. She was definitely used to them landing and falling from greater heights, which meant that she had gotten a different idea.

"I have another idea." She said as she got down from his hold, though she still held on to his arms for balance. "One that doesn't involve revealing our identities."

His heart sank, but he pushed the disappointment away. "What is it?"

"Your Kwami, Plagg. He knows my identity, doesn't he?" Ladybug said.

"Uh, yeah?" Chat's eyebrows shot up. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"We don't have a choice. Tikki can't see in the dark either. And if you detransform, you can't see me like everyone else, and I can't see your civilian form anyway."

"B-but- how are you going to tell him your address without me listening??"

"Chat, please, trust me and detransform." Ladybug said patiently. "Plagg is our last hope."

"But how will Plagg know where the Miracle box is in your room??"

"Then....then....then we'll send Tikki with him. Tikki knows my house, Tikki knows my room, and Plagg can be her eyes."

Chat was silent for a while. This was the second time in two days he was going to be detransformed in front of Ladybug and not be able to see her, to hold her, to even get a glimpse of what she looked like under the mask.

"Kitty, trust me." Ladybug pleaded.

"You know..." He said, offhandedly. "As Guardian, if you wanted my identity, all you have to do is ask."

"Wha-?"

"I'm not going to do it now." He reassured. "I will never do it unless you want me to. But if you want to know who I am, just ask and I will tell you."

Ladybug's jaw dropped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to know."

"You... you'd trust me that much?" She whispered.

"I'd trust you even if you don't give me a reason to." He said sincerely. "Shall we?"

Ladybug gulped, and he could see her taking in the weight of his words. "Yes. Spots off."

"Claws in."

Just like she had predicted, Adrien suddenly felt the world around him go blank, and everywhere he turned he only saw blank nothingness.

"Plagg?" Adrien called, still holding onto Ladybug, his only lifeline.

"Yeah, I'm here." Plagg said, and to his relief, he sounded appropriately serious for the situation.

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Ladybug." Tikki said.

"Tell Plagg my house, and tell him where the Miracle box is. You two have to come back here with Sass and Longg. Make sure-"

"-We aren't seen." Tikki said. "Got it."

"Come on, Sugarcube."

They heard the whizzing of air, and their kwamis were gone.

"Chat?" Ladybug called, and he squeezed her hands, reassuring her that she was there.

"Yeah?"

"I trust you too."

"I know." He smiled, then immediately frowned when he felt gooseflesh travel down her arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah....a little. This darkness is more chillier than I expected."

Then he let go of one of her hands to remove his jacket, and Ladybug started protesting, realising what he was doing.

"No! You don't have to! They'll be back any minute!!"

"Your arms are bare." He said, draping it around her shoulders, and she clumsily put her hands in.

"Now you'll be cold." She whined.

"Haven't you heard? Black cats are basically furnaces."

"....I can hear you smirking." She said, even though he in turn, heard her smiling.

"I'll give it back to you later-"

"No need. Keep it. It's not one I use often anyway." He said, and his voice tinged with disappointment as he continued. "So you don't have to worry about recognising it, just in case."

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, that's... that's good, I guess."

Adrien jolted a little. Was he imagining things, or did she sound just as disappointed as he did?


	6. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out today that AO3 has its own line breaks. Go figure.

"Longg, Tikki, unify!" 

"Sass, Plagg, unify!" 

The superhero duo of Paris opened their eyes to each other, though only one could see the other. 

"Chat, what's going on down there?" Ladybug said, pulling out her sword and setting herself in a defensive stance.

He peered over the roof, humming thoughtfully. "Okay, so basically there isn't a non-zombified person in sight -" Ladybug gasped and he was quick to reassure her by patting her arm. "-they're rapidly multiplying and...wait a second, hold on." He strode over to the other side of the roof.

"They're all traveling in the same direction.... somewhere. Looks like we've got a Pied Piper situation over here." 

"Well we better get going." Ladybug said, turning to him in the completely wrong direction. 

He scrambled up to her and turned to her the right direction of the shadow clones' path. 

"Wait." Ladybug paused. "Do you think you'll be able to handle flying?" 

"Huh?" 

"You be my eyes and tell me where to go, okay?" 

"Wait, Ladybug-!" 

"Wind Dragon!!" 

* * *

Chat Noir panted as he threw himself down on the roof he asked Ladybug to land on. 

"You okay?" She asked, turning back into her human form from her wind one. 

"I'm never doing that again." He glared at her, even though she couldn't see him. 

She giggled to herself. "Sorry, kitty cat. Take my hand." She said, giving it to him. 

He rolled his eyes and took it, hauling himself up. 

"Tikki, Longg, divide!" She said, suddenly, confusing Chat. 

"What are you...?" 

"Each of the three powers can be used only once." Ladybug said, pulling out what looked like a cookie out of her bottomless yo-yo, and the kwami in her palm silently accepted it. "If I have to get a chance at using them again, I have to recharge." 

"Then how will you time out?" 

"I don't time out unless I use all of them." She explained. "At the moment water seems useless, so I'm not in danger of detransforming, just using everything only once at a time."

"Well done, O Great Guardian!" Longg said, floating up from Ladybug's palm. 

Ladybug flushed, embarrassed, and suddenly, the temptation to kiss her rose filled cheeks was overwhelming. 

"I told all of you, you don't have to call me that. My name is enough." 

"Even so, you have learned so much in so little time." Longg complimented. "You have been learning so much faster, and I've seen guardians very much older than you struggle with the Miracle box. Why, you've already figured out a way to hide it! Your skills as a creator are legendary!"

This form of shyness from Ladybug was unprecedented. Shyness itself was unprecedented, Chat knew she was the opposite of coy and quiet, but there was something different about her now. 

It wasn't pride, but it wasn't disappointment either. 

"Thank you, Longg." Ladybug said quietly. "Are you ready now?" 

"Yes, I am good to go!" 

"Tikki, Longg, unify!" 

"Well, if you're not going to be proud of yourself-" Chat said, nudging his shoulder against hers, to reassure her of his presence. "I think I can do that for both of us." 

"Huh?" Ladybug blinked as she unsheathed her sword. 

"All I'm saying is, Master Fu made the right choice." He said. "You are going to be the greatest guardian there ever was." 

"You've only met two guardians and one of them no longer knows we exist." Ladybug teased, though her voice faltered. "How do you know if that's true?" 

"I always trust my gut, Ladybug. And it's tell me that you are going to kill it in the guardian business. I have complete faith in you. And so do the kwamis." 

Ladybug couldn't even see him, but she could tell his eyes were shining. 

"Thank you." She said softly. He only gripped her hand tightly in response.

"So where are we?" Ladybug asked. 

"City Hall." Chat replied tersely. He took in what the administrative building would look like if a dark Zombie overlord would stand on top of it serenely, quietly waiting for all the millions of followers he created to join him. 

"Okay, so, here's an idea." Ladybug said, after he relayed everything to her. "Use your power." 

"Alright." Chat nodded. "Second Chance!" 

"We'll try the direct approach first. Drop me off right in the heart of the square and I'll use the lightning power."

After sliding his bracelet, he grabbed Ladybug's waist and leaped off the building. Years of experience had taught them to never scream if one was being tactical, even if they were throwing themselves off if buildings. 

The second Ladybug's feet touched the soft grass, she raised her sword. 

"Shut your eyes!" She said loudly, before calling out her power. "Lightning Dragon!" 

Chat squinted, grinning as the beam of powerful lighting spiraled into the night, effectively knocking over several of the akuma's soldiers. 

"Chat, go!!" Ladybug shouted, still holding on to her sword high up in the air. 

"On it!!" He obliged, vaulting himself against the building. He began climbing up, but stopped when he heard Ladybug grunting. 

The lightning flickered out and Ladybug dropped to her knees. "I... can't..." She panted. 

"Ladybug, no!!" Chat shouted, racing towards her darkening form. 

The last thing he remembered was staring in horror at the Akuma himself attacking Ladybug before he used Second Chance. 

* * *

"We'll try the direct approach first-Chat what's wrong?" Ladybug asked, grabbing his arm before he even opened his eyes. 

Breathing heavily, he held on to the fact that Ladybug was alive and well, and she wasn't turning into a dark soulless void. 

"It didn't work." He muttered. "The direct approach didn't work. You couldn't hold on to your Lightning for long and-" he choked up and he didn't dare finish that sentence, but Ladybug knew what he meant. 

"It's okay. I'm still here." She said quietly. 

"Yeah." He brushed it off. He really couldn't afford to be traumatized now. 

"Maybe we should try a different direct approach?" Ladybug suggested. "What if we flew over to the top of City Hall? And confronted him there?" 

"But we'll still be in his direct range! He didn't need to touch you to affect you!" He snapped angrily, then flinched as Ladybug shrunk away from him. 

"Sorry!" Chat quickly said, wishing he could sew his mouth shut. Why couldn't he just stop being an idiot and just think for once?! 

"I'm... I'm sorry. That is a good plan." He said quietly. "You could just get him directly instead of wasting your power on his minions." 

Ladybug bit her lip. "Chat....if it bothers you-" 

"It doesn't and if it did it doesn't matter." He said firmly, his memory winding back to his 15 year old self getting angry at Ladybug for no reason except that she didn't love him. Seriously what was he thinking?? 

It didn't matter now anyway. He wasn't going to be that stupid kid anymore. 

"Go ahead." Chat said, sweeping an arm in front of him, motioning Ladybug to stand there. 

"Right." Ladybug sighed, clearly not sold on his mood, but going along with it anyway. "Hold on." She said, and Chat placed his hands on her shoulders his grip firm but not forceful. She took a moment to touch one of his hands, which surprised him. 

"Wind Dragon!" He really didn't have time to dwell on it as Ladybug flew them towards to the roof of City Hall in a straight line, all the while holding on to his sanity for dear life, literally. 

"Hey!!" Chat called tauntingly, catching the akuma's attention just as Ladybug turned back to normal in front of him.

"Chat!" Ladybug prompted as she raised up her sword like a gun and he wasted no time in winding himself around her and aiming her arms properly right at the Akuma. 

"Ladybug, now!" He said, his heart hammering as he felt Ladybug's ribbons tickle his chin. 

"Lightning Dragon!" Ladybug called. The Akuma was fast enough to dish out some of its own powers but not fast enough to actually reach them. 

"Hold on!" Chat grunted with the effort of holding on to Ladybug's very powered up and very unstable sword. 

"Don't let go!" Ladybug shouted, her teeth grinding together as she gave all she could. 

Chat squinted as best as he could at the Akuma and he knew that even when she was struggling to hold them both upright, Ladybug was doing the same. 

Two small black blobs, both clearly superimposed over the akuma's fluid body, and placed next to each other - right where his chest would be if he was human - glinted on him against Ladybug's light, he gasped, only to realise that Ladybug had done so too. 

That momentary distraction cost them and they were flung back against the sloping, rounded roof. 

"Woah!!!" Ladybug yelled as she slid off of Chat Noir and right off the roof. 

"Got you!" Chat grabbed her hand, his blood pounding in his ears. 

"Ladybug, hold on!!" Chat tugged her, but it was hard for her to get a better grip on the slippery building. 

"Use Second Chance!!" Ladybug shouted, trying to stop him. 

"No!! I'm not leaving you like this!!" Chat shouted angrily, even though he KNEW she was right and everything would be fine if he just didn't let everything around him get to him. 

"Look, use Second Chance and tell me about the akumatised object." Ladybug said firmly, still holding on to his hand. 

How was she staying so calm when she was on the brink of death?!

"I know you saw it too, use Second Chance and I'll be fine!!" Ladybug yelled at him, even though he could hear her straining with all her effort to hold on. 

Yet for some reason, Adrien couldn't move. It felt like he was paralysed, but he knew exactly what to do to prevent it. Then why wasn't he doing it already?? 

He could feel his insides and outsides freezing into ice as he felt the Akuma glide closer.

"Chat!" Ladybug launched herself up as best as she could and held on to his throbbing arm with both her hands. "I'm going to be okay." She stared at him, forcing him to see what he was refusing to. "Do it. I'll be okay." 

"Second Chance!" 

* * *

"We'll try the direct approach first - what the-?" Ladybug felt him pulling her away to a far corner of the roof, away from the sight of the Akuma. 

"I'm not letting you go anywhere near that-that-" Chat knew that there was still a person behind the Akuma, but right now it was hard to find any sympathy for him or her. 

"Did something happen??" Ladybug shook him when he didn't continue. Her smaller palm felt cool against his clammy, and admittedly covered forehead. 

"Okay I can't feel your temperature, but I know something is up. What happened last time?" 

"D-doesn't matter." His teeth chattered. He wasn't Aspik. Aspik was useless, a failure. Snake Noir was the one who helped Ladybug defeat Miracle Queen. She needed Snake Noir not...the utter disaster Aspik was. 

"Chat." She used that voice she would always use when she wanted to get something out of him. That firm, yet non-intimidating one. "I'm not going to let you fight like this. Not until you tell me what's going on." 

How could he?? How could he tell her that he was also Adrien who she trusted to perform well and he absolutely destroyed it?? 

"I wish I could tell you." He sighed, staring at his bracelet, which was nearing the end of its five minutes.

"What are you-" 

"Sorry, Ladybug. Second Chance!" 

* * *

"We'll try the direct approach first-" 

"Too dangerous." Chat said flatly, trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion for now. She didn't need any more incompetence from him. "We figured out where the Akuma is." 

"What?" Ladybug's jaw dropped. "When? How?" 

"The details don't matter, it is something that is somehow embedded in the akuma's body on its chest. But we can't even get close to the Akuma without touching it." 

"What if we used Lightning-" 

"No, Lightning doesn't work. I mean, it does, but you'll have to be able to hold it long enough for either of us to get whatever the akumatised object is, and we've failed twice using that method." 

Ladybug jutted out her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Have we used Lucky Charm and Cataclysm?"

"No." Chat said, and suddenly it clicked for both of them. When had they ever solved a problem without using either of them? 

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called without realising that she couldn't see, only remembering a beat later when Chat gently shoved her out of the way towards him to prevent the object from falling on her head. 

"Shoot." She cursed, as her Lucky Charm clattered on the roof loudly. "Thanks." 

"Anytime." He said wistfully, as he let go of her shoulders and picked up the object. 

"It's a spanner."

"A spanner??" 

"Damnit, Tikki! Why couldn't you give me a working light bulb or something?! If only we had another way of getting some light other than a power I could use only....once..." Ladybug's voice trailed off, and Chat's eyes widened in alarm. 

"Ladybug? What's going on?" 

Suddenly, she was throwing an arm around him and pressing her side into his body, sending shivers down his spine. "What-" 

"I have a plan. Take me to the TV station." She said, in that excited, hurried tone he had come to associate with her whenever she had an idea. 

"Okay." He scooped her up and vaulted off the roof. He had learned pretty easily that once Ladybug latched on to an idea, it was never a good idea to stop her. 

* * *

"What are we doing in the power room?" Chat asked curiously as he led her inside. 

"I'm going to turn the power on this entire building." Ladybug said resolutely, her hands on her hips. "Using the lightning power." 

"Huh?" Chat was understandably confused. 

"Chat, you only have about three minutes left, am I right?" Ladybug said, reaching blindly for his shoulders. 

"Yes." He said, gulping a little when he realised she was standing on her tiptoes, having no idea just how close she was to his face. 

"I'm going to tell you my entire plan and once I'm done, use Second Chance, and direct me again through it, exactly as I told you." She said, her eyes searching for his, trying to find what she couldn't see. 

Blindness didn't erase what she already knew. That she trusted him with her life and he absolutely could NOT let her down.

Chat inhaled sharply. This was his chance. He could not mess this up. For her sake and Paris'. 

"Understood. What's the plan?" 

* * *

"We'll try the direct approach first, drop me off right in the heart of the square and I'll use the lightning power-" 

"No need." Chat said, and Ladybug quirked an eyebrow. 

"Okay, so-" 

"Ladybug, we're going to lure him to the TV station." Chat said, like that was normal. 

"The TV station?? Why??"

"You have to trust me, okay?" He took her hand and squeezed it. "You made up this brilliant plan-" 

"I did??? When??" 

"In another timeline. I know what to do because you told me what the plan is. First, we lure him and his army to the TV station."

Ladybug was sure he had gone bonkers, but still, she was down with taking any chance they had to defeat the Akuma. 

"Okay." She said resigning to his words. "Okay, then what do we do?" 

"Sorry, we don't have much time, I'll tell you as it goes-" he said hurriedly before shouting.

"Hey there, tough guy!!"

Ladybug couldn't even see and yet she could feel all sense of time stopping. 

"You're such a coward! Hiding behind your voids?? Lame!!" He shouted into the night, with all of his usual cockiness that she had come to associate with him over the years. 

"You want our miraculouses, right??" Ladybug found herself following up on his taunts. "You're certainly not going to get them from hiding in the shadows!" 

"Ooh, nice." She felt him nudge her shoulder. 

Huh, Ladybug thought. That wasn't a bad pun after all. 

"You want them? Well, come and get them!" Ladybug said proudly. 

A moment of silence later, she felt Chat place a hand between her shoulder blades. "Great. Step 1, Piss them off has been completed. They're definitely advancing on our every move."

"Let me guess. Going to the TV station is step 2?" Ladybug said as she let him scoop her up into his arms for the.....how many times had he actually carried her today? He sounded exhausted! 

"Do you want me to use the Wind Dragon?" She asked. 

"No it's ok-" 

"Yeah I'm using it. Tell me the directions to the station." She said firmly. 

"Wind Dragon!" 

She heard him groan loudly at the thought of flying again, but he didn't stop her either. 

* * *

"That's it." She heard Chat's stumbling footsteps as she turned human again. "I'm never flying again." 

"Sorry kitty, I'll try to make your commercial experience better next time." She giggled before realising why they were really here. 

"Where are we??" She asked, reaching a hand out to her side, hoping to touch him but instead touching what looked like an embedded wall....no wait, a pipe? 

"Chat, I thought we were going to the TV station!" 

"We are. We're at the main power outlet for the building." He said, tapping on something metallic to illustrate his point. 

"Wait, if we are here, and the clones were following us, why aren't we voids-?" 

"I kind of made you fly all the way here and we loitered about in the main studio for a while. I dropped off my tail and my bell over there to make them think we are there." 

Ladybug was impressed. "So that was why I heard your bell jingle? Smart." 

"Yeah, it was your idea anyway." He shrugged. "Now use your lucky charm." 

"How did you know that - never mind I'm just going to do it." She shook her head, preferring not to waste time. "Lucky Charm!" 

As she said so, she felt Chat pull her back a few steps by her shoulders as her Lucky charm clattered on the ground. "Yikes, I didn't think of that."

He picked up the object. "Yeah just like you said it would be. It's a spanner." 

"I KNEW what my lucky charm was??" 

"You'll have to make room to be more shocked than that, this plan of yours is crazy but it is going to work." 

"I'll say!" She exclaimed. She didn't even know what to do....but at the same time she did?? She had hunches but they didn't seem legit. 

"What are you doing?" She asked when she heard repeated noises of something falling. Something tiny, yet heavy. 

"Opening the door to the main outlet." He said casually, grunting with the effort of carrying something. 

"Woah, let me help - ow!" She winced, rubbing her shoulder. She had rammed right into something. 

"Careful!" Chat said, dropping something down with a metallic thud as he rushed to her side. "Are you okay? You just walked right into the side of the generator." 

"Yeah I'm good." She said. She really didn't have time to be worried about bruises. "Now what?" 

He led her over ..... somewhere, and let go of her hand. "Next you told me to turn on every switch in the board." 

"What good will that do?? There's no electricity - ohhhhh!" She said suddenly realising. "Lightning is electricity!!" 

"Yep!" She could hear the smile in his voice, as tired and weary as it was, mingling the click of him turning all the switches on. 

Suddenly there was a whoosh and he muttered, "Oops." 

"What? What's wrong?" Ladybug reached out to him, alarmed. 

"I am in need of food." 

"Sass?? Oh, you ran out of time..." She said understandingly. "No problem, I have extra cookies, just in case." 

"Thank you, O great Guardian." Sass said as Chat directed him into Ladybug's cookie laden hand. 

"This again?" She said exasperatedly. "You don't have to call me that." 

"I don't know." Chat said, fumbling , around as Ladybug heard him put the lid back on the box. "The Great Guardian is pretty cool from what I heard." 

"Oh stop it, you silly cat." She rolled her eyes. "I'm no Master Fu." 

"Yeah, you're LADYBUG." 

Okay she had to admit, that was pretty smooth. 

"Sass, you done?" Chat asked. 

"Yes, I am, Chat Noir." Sass said respectfully. 

Chat quirked a bit of a smile. If Luka hadn't been unfortunately outed the last time he had come to Paris to visit, he couldn't imagine a better holder for Sass than him. 

"Sass, Plagg, unify!" 

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right. I'm going to power this generator, is it?" 

"Yes, you are, but you're only going to have to hold it until I go back up and Cataclysm the akumatised object."

"What akumatised object?" Ladybug gaped. "Just how much did I miss??"

"Nothing! You missed nothing! Okay you missed a lot, but whatever I am doing now is what you came up with!" 

"I don't know, it's getting kind of hard to believe that...." 

"Trust yourself, LB." Chat gripped her shoulders. He had been doing that a lot. She certainly didn't mind. Especially now, since he was her only link to the living breathing world. 

"Okay...okay....trust yourself. Not hard to do. So I'm guessing if I'm going to stay here and you're going to go back there, we're communicating through earpieces? Do those work???"

"Yes, they do." He said, retrieving one from his staff as she hesitantly placed hers inside her ear. "You checked beforehand." 

"Okay. I can do this. I can do this." 

"I know you can." He said, guiding her to the generator. 

She reached out with the sword, and it touched the metallic device with a soft clang. 

"Tell me as soon as they get there." She ordered. "You hear me? And if you are in danger of being captured, use Second Chance immediately. I already know what to do, don't let that stop you from saving yourself for once. Got it?" 

Because it would totally be like him to hold everything in high regard except his own life. 

"Of course, Ladybug-" 

"Do it now." Her voice was apprehensive and she definitely didn't want to offend him, but her fear for his life was far greater. "In front of me. So I can hear you." 

His voice held no resentment as he called for Second Chance. 

"Please be safe."

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before scampering away. "I promise!" He called as he left, leaving her standing there, that spot he kissed on her forehead tingling. 

* * *

She didn't know how long she was standing there, her sword outstretched in front of her. All she knew that Chat's grunts and efforts in fending off his attackers were the only thing she was aware of. 

"Ladybug, now!" He hollered in her ear.

"LIGHTINING DRAGON!" She more or less screamed, her attention far less concentrated on slowing down the Akuma and more on saving her partner. 

Her lightining bolts had never been as strong-willed as they were now. If Chat was there next to her, he would definitely say that her attempts at bringing back power to the building could rival the powers of Zeus. 

Greek Gods aside, her attempt was successful. Power came back on in the entire building and she held it on as long as she could hear signs of Chat still being alive and well. 

"Cataclysm!" She heard, but that wasn't evidence of success yet. 

"Come on, Come on..." She muttered. 

"I did it!" His happy voice filled her ears and she sighed in relief. "Bugaboo, we won!" 

"Yes, we did, Chaton." She breathed, letting go of her hold on the generator. 

Grabbing the spanner tucked into the yo-yo around her waist, she threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

* * *

It was funny, really. After being blind for nearly half an hour, it surprised her how easily she adjusted being able to see again. 

The hallways of the TV station they had fought several battles in was no problem. Going back to the main filming area and leading back confused civilians out of the place and back to their homes was no problem. Finding out that Nino's ten year old brother Chris was the Akuma they had been fighting was a bit of a shock, she had to admit, but they had seen weirder things. And of course, purifying the fluttering Akuma was child's play to her by now.

No, what really unsettled her was being able to see Chat Noir again. He definitely looked like a sight for sore eyes. She presumed that Sass had phased back into the snake miraculous he had secretly passed to her amidst all the civilians and Chris watching, because by the time she got there he was in his all-black ensemble again. 

Just how far they had come, from using up their powers too quickly and giving up out of fear, to defeating an Akuma with what must have been a haphazard plan they must have put together in another timeline combined with trust in each other, and her lack of sight was astonishing. 

"Hey, Chris, how are you feeling?" She snapped back into reality by Chat Noir kneeling down in front of the little boy. Remembering her duty, she quickly hastened to do the same. 

"You- you remember me?" The poor kid looked frazzled. 

"Of course we remember you." Ladybug said, even though she was tactful enough to not mention how. "We know everyone!" She winked, rubbing his shoulder.

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Chat asked. 

"I...no, I can't." He averted his eyes defiantly. "You're just going to make fun of me for being scared of the dark." 

It was only then Ladybug noticed he was fisting something in his palm.

"It was a broken nightlight." Chat supplied helpfully. 

Why did his voice sound a lot more inviting and huskier all of a sudden? Ladybug quickly shook her head. It must have been her nerves still working on being able to see again. 

"Chris, it's okay to be scared sometimes." Ladybug soothed, schooling her voice to sound more motherly. 

"Everyone is scared of something. There is nothing wrong with being afraid." Chat said jovially, hoping to shed some light in the situation. 

"But you're superheroes!" Chris exclaimed. "You're not afraid of anything!" 

"That's not true. I was very scared today as well." Ladybug said gravely. 

"You were?" Both Chat and Chris said at the same time before Chat recovered. 

"I mean, I was too!" Chat jumped on the bandwagon. "Superheroes can get scared sometimes too." 

"It's all about going on inspite of your fear." Ladybug said encouragingly. "You don't have to feel brave until you feel ready, but until then, it's okay to feel scared, alright?"

Chris nodded bashfully. "Okay." 

"I'll take him back, Bugaboo." Chat clapped him on the back cheerfully. "You've got some personal items to return." 

"Do you have enough time?" Ladybug asked worriedly as Chris obediently got on Chat's back. 

"This is so cool!!" Chris was shaking with happiness at the prospect of getting to ride on a superhero's back. 

"Heck yeah it is!! Super Chris to the rescue!!" Chat cheered along with him, and Ladybug's heart briefly melted at how good he was with kids. 

"Yeah, don't worry." He said, coming back to her earlier question. "I'll have enough time to drop off this brave boy and recharge and meet you. Same place?" 

Ladybug found her eyes traveling around his face. It was one thing to listen to his tired he sounded, but another to actually get to see how tired he looked. Even his bright smile looked like it was taking all effort out of him.

To her this battle lasted half an hour. How long had it lasted for him? 

"Not today, okay?" She said, more abruptly than she intended to. "I mean, not that I don't want to talk to you, you just look so exhausted." 

"What? No, I'll be fine! I'm okay-" 

Her earrings beeped, alerting her that she needed to scat immediately. 

"I'm serious, Chat. Go home and sleep. We can talk tomorrow. See you, Chris!" 

Her heart hurt at how his face fell immediately, but at the moment, identities and their health was more important. 

_More important than you and him_ , a particularly evil voice in the back of her head (which she refused to acknowledge) said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These babies really need some self-confidence juice, don't they?


	7. Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take 5k+ words of Ladynoir floof.

"Longg, Open sky!" Marinette muttered, releasing her transformation. Tikki had already run out of time, and now the little red Kwami was urging Longg to fly into the choker her owner just removed.

"Let's get inside before anyone sees us!" Marinette said hurriedly, opening her purse and putting the two miraculouses and Tikki inside.

Marinette peered around her room cautiously, looking for any signs of tampering, even though her Miraculous Ladybug had fixed everything already.

Everything was quiet. For now. There wasn't any evidence of echoing voices, or footsteps in her house. She sighed in relief. Looks like her parents continued to stay asleep like they were before the Akuma.

"Wayzz?" She called out uncertainly, and the green kwami came zooming out from her drawer.

"Yes, mast- er, sorry, yes, Marinette?"

"Everything okay with the others?" She asked, opening her purse to let Tikki out.

"The kwamis were all very agitated by the obvious presence of something dark and scary in your house, but now that everything is fixed, they are celebrating."

"Another party?" Tikki quirked up an eyebrow as Marinette walked up to her drawer.

"They can't help it, Tikki." Wayzz said serenely. "Every moment of being close towards the edge of disaster and being saved from it is a thrill for them."

"Well, at least somebody is getting some happiness out of this." Marinette said kindly.

She opened up her deep drawer, and turned the knob, so that the very newly made false bottom slid open, revealing the Miracle box.

"Alright, in you go." Marinette replaced the Snake and Dragon where they belonged.

"I bet they're all going to beg Longg and Sass with details about the battle." Wayzz said.

"Huh, for once at least it isn't me." Tikki sighed in relief. "Sometimes I wish I could bring Plagg along here too. He's much better at being the center of attention."

She rolled her eyes, but Marinette knew that Tikki deeply cared about her other half, from the several stories she told her about their shenanigans that extended over several millenia.

"I wish that too." Marinette said inadvertently, before realising what she said. "Ahem, anyway, why don't you two join the party in a while? I'll just get right on with-Wayzz, is everything okay?" Marinette asked, noticing the dark shadow that passed the turtle kwami's face.

"Oh! Everything is wonderful!" Wayzz immediately perked up. "Why do you ask?"

"You look-"

"Marinette, I'm hearing footsteps!" Tikki squeaked suddenly.

Marinette paused, then stiffened when she heard the stairs creak in quick succession.

"Hide!!" She whispered and Tikki pulled Wayzz away.

"Marinette?? Sweetie are you there?" Her mother's worried voice prompted her to run up to her trapdoor.

"Mom? Dad?" She said, opening the door.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright!!" Her father burst into her room, throwing his arms around her.

"Dad!" Marinette flailed her arms. "Can't!!! Breathe!!"

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart!" He immediately released her. "We were so worried the Akuma got you too!"

"We were both sleeping and then these..." Her mom struggled to explain.

"Zombies?" Marinette supplied helpfully. "Yeah, one got me too. Are you two okay?"

"We should be asking you that, honey!"

"I'm fine!" Marinette brushed it off. "Ladybug and Chat Noir fixed everything anyway."

"Where would we be without those two?" Sabine sighed.

"I'm starting to think that Hawkmoth doesn't have a grip on his sleep schedule." Tom exclaimed, staring at Marinette's clock. "It is nearly midnight!"

"Evil waits for no one." Marinette chuckled nervously. "Hey, maybe we could get back to sleep? I'm pretty tired, and..."

"Of course, Marinette, but you had dinner pretty early today, do you want something to eat before going to bed?"

Marinette was on the verge of saying no, she wasn't hungry, but she was, once again, inevitably touched by her parents doting on her. Sure, sometimes she really needed the space, but her parents always gave it to her if she asked for it.

She really was a lucky girl.

And even though she wasn't hungry, she could think of someone else who could use the food.

"Actually, mom? Could I have some cookies and tea? I'm really craving something sweet right now." She asked shyly.

"Well, normally I would not advise eating sweets before bedtime..." Her mom mused. "This is a different occasion. I'll bring it up for you in a while, okay?"

"Thank you!" Marinette chirped.

"Is there something else you want to tell us, Marinette?" Her father asked knowingly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You're our daughter, Marinette, we know when something is bothering you."

Actually, nothing was bothering her at the moment. The box was safe, the Akuma was defeated, she still had a dress to design and....she had left Chat Noir hanging without a proper explanation.

It was only then she realised she was wearing a dark blue jacket she hadn't been wearing before.

Oh. Marinette thought. That must have been the jacket he gave her.

She had completely forgotten about it. It felt warm and very comfy, like an extension of her own body. It felt like his hugs. He really gave the best hugs.

Actually, when Marinette thought about it, she wasn't frazzled anymore, just tired. She really needed a break.

She could use the creative energy for her dress....or call up Chat and explain her reasons. Both of which were things she had to do herself.

"Is it....is it okay if I take a day off from school tomorrow?" Marinette asked hesitantly. "I just have so much to catch up with, and it's Friday tomorrow! I could always use the weekend to get caught up with my notes for Friday then-"

"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you to say this?"

"There's this dress I am working on, and I promise I won't waste the entire time designing- wait what?"

"Marinette, your mother and I have been seeing you work yourself ragged for the past month or so." Her father said warmly. "Now we don't know exactly what you are working on, but whatever it is, it is taking a lot out of you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to just tell you so badly to take a day off, but we both know how stubborn you can be when it comes to keeping up with your schedules." Sabine chuckled. "You wouldn't have listened to us."

"So it's okay with you if I stay home tomorrow?" Marinette echoed, not able to believe what she heard.

"Of course, honey. Take all the time you need tomorrow. If you want to design, go ahead and design! The things you love to do are never a waste of time, you got me?"

Marinette's face broke into a grin as she threw her arms around her father briefly, then her mother. "Thank you! Both of you!! I-I thought you wouldn't let me skip school."

"One day won't do too much harm. Your grades are still up, aren't they? You'll be fine." Her mom said.

"Thank you, mom! Thank you, dad!"

Really, she was far too wrapped in getting used to being a guardian, she hadn't looked up to see the people looking out for her well being.

She still had to explain herself to one more person.

"Don't mention it. Well then, this baker is off to bed." He pointed to himself, and the ladies chuckled. "Good night!"

"I'll bring you your food in a while." Her mother pecked her cheek before descending down the stairs.

"Tikki? Wayzz?" Marinette called as she closed the trapdoor.

The two kwamis came out of their hiding places.

"I'm so glad you're taking some rest, Marinette!" Tikki was positively jubilant.

"Thanks, Tikki, I really need some." Marinette sighed.

"If I may ask, Marinette?" Wayzz piped up politely. "I've noticed you don't really have an affinity towards tea. Since you asked your mother to bring you some, has it changed?"

"Oh, the tea and cookies aren't for me, they're for you." Marinette said.

"Huh?" Tikki said.

"Well, if I know my mother correctly she would be bringing up a huge stack of cookies to make my 'malnourished' figure better. You should share them with the rest of the kwamis. I'm sure they'll love them."

"That's a great idea Marinette!" Tikki said.

"And Wayzz? The tea is for you, since you don't like sweets nearly as much as Tikki does. Is that okay?"

Wayzz gaped at her, his calm demeanor completely vanished.

Marinette opened her palm, letting the green, forlorn kwami -who was still grieving the loss of his wielder of nearly two centuries- sit on it.

"Thank you very much." His eyes were glistening. "You are far too kind to me. Both of you."

"Oh, Wayzz, why wouldn't we be?" Tikki said gently. She was still the only one other than Marinette who had picked up on his sadness. "We're your friends!"

"And besides," Marinette smiled weakly. "We're both protectors, aren't we? And we must look out for the ones we love and care about."

Wayzz silently nodded, understanding the predicament both he and Marinette were in.

"Hey, Tikki? Once you get some cookies in you, is it okay if I transformed just for a little while? I really think I need to speak to Chat Noir. From here!" Marinette quickly added when Tikki opened her mouth to correct her. "I'm not doing patrol tonight, and he really needs the sleep. This battle took a lot more out of him than me. I just...I just want him to know that this is not me brushing him off again. I really want to make things work this time."

Tikki nodded. "Of course, Marinette."

* * *

At first she contemplated trying to message him through her yo yo, but it still felt too impersonal and off putting.

She didn't even know if he would pick up, but she took the plunge and called him.  
He would always set it to voicemail on the tenth ring.  
He picked up on the third.

"Ladybug? Is there another Akuma?" He hurriedly asked. She could hear the thud of his boots pacing, and he definitely wasn't detransformed.

"No! No, there isn't!" Her voice caught in her throat. He didn't sound mad. But he was definitely the one among the two of them who held back on the negative emotions.

"Then what happened? Are you okay? Did you get home safely?"

She looked at her building, right across the roof of her old collége, where she had run to after transforming to be safe.

"I just wanted to make sure that....I didn't mess up and hurt you. Again?" She winced. Really? Could there be a lamer way to say that?

"Hurt me? Ladybug what are you talking about?" He sounded genuinely confused. "Is this about you not being able to meet up for patrol today?"

"Yeah...?"

"Oh." He said, and there was a dreadful pause that seemed to last an eternity.  
"I mean, I told you that if you needed time I'm ready to give it to you."

"No! I don't need time! You do!"

That definitely sounded way better in her head.

"Sorry! That came out wrong! I-I mean-doh!!" She stomped her foot in frustration. Was she always doomed to stutter when it came to boys? "I mean that the only reason I didn't wait was because you looked exhausted. And I thought..." She bit her lip. "I thought you didn't need to put yourself through....whatever we have to talk about when you could be sleeping and getting some rest."

"Are you serious?" He sounded incredulous.

"I know! I know, it's lame, it's dumb, but I swear, this isn't me blowing you off again. I genuinely didn't want you to fall on your face from tiredness during patrol."

"LB, there is nothing better that I could be doing. I really don't think I'll be able to sleep without getting some closure from you." He said sincerely. "And besides, I am not THAT tired. You underestimate this cat's nocturnal ability, m'lady."

Ladybug's eyes widened a little at the age-old nickname. He hadn't really called her that in over a year. "I think I've definitely estimated your regard for your own well being perfectly enough." She retorted. "How many times did you use Second Chance? And don't lie to me, I will know if you aren't being truthful."

"Uh....4? 5?" He said. "I don't remember, but it's definitely either 4 or 5 times."

He was lying.

And she knew that.

She just didn't know why.

Her first instinct was to call him out on it, but something held her back. What was she doing? This was Chat Noir. He wasn't her competition. He was her only trusted teammate. Her best friend. He never lied to her before, and even if he did, he would never do it to hurt her. He could be loud, brash and impulsive, but he was also one of the best people she knew.

Right now, it was her turn to trust him. He had a good reason to not tell her what he wasn't telling her. He did it for her several times without complaint with Master Fu, she could do it for him this once.

"Oh. I see." She said instead.

"I'm telling the truth!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, no, I really believe you." She said, shaking off the unintentional sarcastic edge her voice threatened to adopt. "We....we should try to get some other form of communication. We can't talk to each other unless we are transformed."

"Well....it is 12:30 AM. And you and I have stayed out way longer than that."

"I can HEAR you wiggling your eyebrows." She rolled her eyes.

"Ladybug, really. If the only reason you don't want to talk to me right now is ME being 'tired', then that's bull. I've been dying to have a proper conversation with you all month."

He sounded so eager and hopeful, she didn't find it in her to refuse.

"..... okay. But we aren't staying out till four. You have to get SOME sleep in your system. We both do." She knew Chat was the same age as her, and her skipping school tomorrow didn't necessarily mean that he was, too.

"As you wish, m'lady." He said. "Where to?"

"The Eiffel Tower. Give me 15 minutes, I need to check if I can sneak out of my house properly."

"Got it." He said. She could feel him vibrating, which was an odd sensation to feel. Or was it her own excitement? Whatever it was, she didn't want to stop.

It felt nice to shiver from excitement for once, instead of fear.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the Eiffel Tower, but her cat wasn't there yet.

"That's strange." She muttered. Wasn't he the one who was positively giddy-

"Hello there, m'lady!"

She screamed, turning around in a fighting stance.

"Chat!" She grumped. "Don't ever do that again!!"

"Sorry. Though you were expecting me after all." He shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. She relaxed, though she still couldn't help rolling her eyes.

She was more jumpy than him, even though she would never admit it out loud. He was much better at not reacting to her own attempts at scaring him. Darn that super sonic hearing.

"What's that?" Ladybug pointed, only realising he was holding a large, flat box.

"Well," he said, sitting on the ground and opening the box, which she now realised held a large pizza. "I thought, since we're gonna hang out here for a while, we could eat."

He didn't sound cocky or smug like he usually did, in fact his shoulders were shrinking away from her, like he was expecting her to yell at him, throw the box in his face and leave.

'Marry me' was the first thought in her head.

Which she IMMEDIATELY regretted thinking. What was with her these days?? She was still trying to get over Adrien for god's sake!

"Is that okay?" He asked her meekly, when she did not answer.

Instead, she got down on her knees and threw her arms around him. "How could it not be okay??" She said into his hair. "You remembered all my favourite toppings!!"

She felt him deflate in relief before hugging her back just as tightly. (She didn't blame him for walking on eggshells around her. How could she have been such a huge stick in the mud?)

"Pfft, of course I did." THERE was the cocky bastard she knew. "You absolutely hate mushrooms, you definitely say it enough for me to remember."

"They're nasty!!" She whined, still not letting go of him. "How can you eat them??"

"The same way you can tolerate jalapenos." He gagged, and she giggled, finally pushing him away playfully. "Too spicy."

"At least they have some sort of flavour."

"What?? Tangy isn't a flavour to you? Shame on you, Bugaboo, you have no taste buds. Granted, you do eat enough jalapenos to have lost them all."

Normally she would have punched his arm, but this time, she only smiled softly. "I missed you, Chaton."

His eyes dilated as he took her hand in his, and for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss it like he always used to.

He didn't. He only squeezed it tightly. "Me too, m'lady."

(She had to tell herself not to be too disappointed.)

* * *

About a half hour later, they were both flat on their backs, staring up at the moonlight crisscrossing between the spires of the tower.

"I'm sure as heck getting a good night's sleep tonight." Ladybug sighed, patting her full belly. "Thanks for the food."

In response, he let out the loudest burp in existence.

"Oh my god, you Neathandral!" Ladybug gagged, kicking his shins as he laughed out loud. "You are so gross!"

"I was trying to say that you are welcome. Nature just overtook me."

"Yeah right." Ladybug rolled her eyes, even though she was giggling as well.

Adrien found a deeper sense of relief when he heard her laugh so freely, compared to the tight lipped, irritable girl who he must have driven crazy over the past month.

He missed this. So much.

He didn't even feel the need to hide his glee for once, when he and Ladybug had created accounts in a messaging app using their emails while eating. She had seemed just as eager as he did. How could he not, though? That was the one connection to the side of her life he never got to see, and she was willingly letting him hold it. That was more than he could ask for, and honestly more than he deserved.

"Do that one more time and I'll change your contact name to Belch-Noir." She warned.

"Ooooh, I love it. It perfectly captures my personal flair."

He desperately hoped she hadn't acquired mind reading powers and couldn't see how deeply ashamed he was to name her contact 'Bugaboo' with several red hearts.

He hadn't flirted with her in over a year, he had stopped confessing a long time ago. He knew that bridge lead to a dead end, and he cared way too much about their friendship to ruin it.

"You asked for it." She retorted, and he turned to see her typing away on her yo-yo.

He opened his baton and guffawed at the notification.

_♥️♥️Bugaboo♥️♥️ has changed your contact name to Belch-Noir._

"Okay, but seriously, we've got to be careful." Ladybug said, turning her head towards him. "If you have to text me, do not do it unless you are alone and away from people."

"That's easy enough." He nodded, not letting her on the fact that he had experience being alone and away from people half his damn life. Right now, he couldn't complain at the advantage it gave him, his heart was already fluttering at the thought of staying up all night to text Ladybug.

"I have very nosy friends, so I'm putting this under a lot of password protection, I suggest you do the same."

"Already done, Bugaboo." He gave her a thumbs up. "So, how are things going? Are you feeling better?"

She shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. She should really stop doing that. It was incredibly distracting. "Okay. I'm feeling okay. I've still got some school work to catch up on and several comm- I mean side projects."

"What are these side projects?" Chat asked, genuinely curious.

"Well I can't tell you much but they're kind of like, favours. I'm running sort of a..... business?" She said, hoping that was cryptic enough to tell him about her several commissions on her work desk, most of which were done and ready to be exchanged.

"You run a business???" Chat's jaw hung open as he shot up. "And you're the same age as I am?"

Ladybug winced as she realised what she implied. "Not an actual business!! I don't have investors or premises or anything!" She hastened to correct herself, sitting up as well. "It's just... something I do on the side for allowance, like a part time job! I make things, I sell them, that's it. I'm not a savvy business woman!"

"I think that's exactly what you are." To her surprise, he was grinning widely, his eyes brimming with pride. "Just when I thought you couldn't be more amazing-"

"Did you listen to what I said?"

"Who says that to run a business you need investors and premises?"

"Literally every textbook on Business Studies?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase my question. Who says that only large companies qualify as a business?"

"I-uh-"

"Come on, give yourself some credit." He encouraged. "Unless you are dealing in drugs or something illegal-" she snorted and shoved his shoulder. "-I'm very much sure you are running a legitimate business and that's nothing short of amazing. Especially since you've got so much going as well with the Miracle box and everything."

He swore that sounded better in his head. Did he really have to go and remind her of that?  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She said quietly. "I know what you meant. Chat...I have been taking a lot on myself even though that frustrated me to no end, I didn't want to stop. And I took that all out on you for no reason when you were only trying to help. I'm sorry I was being such a control freak."

"I get it, you know?" He said reassuringly. "You like having something to control, and when everything around you fell apart....."

"I did too." She finished.

"And it's okay to be like that." Chat shrugged. "Someone needs to not goof off among the two of us. You're responsible and you are very good at it, unlike me."

Ladybug would have taken it as a joke if she didn't notice his hollow laughter.

"Hey, who was the one who just led me through all of Paris while I was blind? Who was the one who led me through a crazy plan I couldn't figure out head or tail from?" She said defensively.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that! You know your job and you do your damn work and that's more than I could ask for. You're more than a class clown, you're a hero, you're-"

She stopped her passionate rant before she blurted out that he was HER hero.

"-you're great at what you do. If I have to start sharing my burdens, you have to stop acting like you are the burden." She said sternly, though she took his hand, clutching it in both of hers tightly. "You are not and you never have been. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were."

She didn't see how Chat's eyes were shining with unshed tears as he nodded.

She didn't know that he didn't think anyone would ever tell him something like that. That anyone would ever actually have him around because they wanted him to be, not because they had to.

He cleared his throat, smiling serenely at her. "So it's okay if I ask how you are dealing with the Box? Longg mentioned something about you hiding it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ladybug brightened, and she launched into an excited step-by-step process of how she got the idea of building a false bottom in her drawer and how she had hijacked it to slide to the side when she turned the knob and how she had gotten the idea from a box she made to lock up her diary.

And all the while, he sat and listened attentively.

This was what they needed to do in a long time. Just sit down, talk, and listen to each other.

"So I obviously can't have the kwamis out and about and I can't go in, but sometimes I make them these little treats so that Wayzz can take them inside. And they all have a sweet tooth that could give my Kwami a run for her money. Well, all of them except, Wayzz. He likes tea." She deflated. "And Pollen. She's not very picky, she likes whatever I give her."

Chat's eyes crinkled in sympathy for the two kwamis who were forcefully separated from their owners in two different ways. "How are Wayzz and Pollen?"

"They're both.... putting up a front. Wayzz is doing it because he thinks assisting me with Guardian duty is more important...and Pollen is doing it because she thinks she's not allowed to be sad." She sighed. "I try telling them both that it's okay to be sad that they miss their owners, even if-" she wrinkled her nose. "-even if Pollen is too good for Chloe."

"Oh." Adrien said, his shoulders sagging as he looked away. "Yeah, poor Pollen. She didn't deserve that."

Chloe had talked about Pollen everytime he went to visit her without fail. She was grumbling about how the kwami should have known better and that Ladybug had brainwashed her mostly, but he could tell apart every single one of her moods, and he knew that his childhood friend missed her kind and patient kwami dearly.

"Is there anything one can do to help?" Adrien didn't want to bring up the topic of Chloe now. Sure, he felt sorry for her, but Ladybug sure didn't, and he couldn't find it in him to blame her either. Unless he himself found a way to make Chloe realize what she did was wrong, he couldn't bother Ladybug....or any of his friends about it.

"No," she shook her head. "I tried but Tikki told me that it is in Pollen's nature to be submissive. Being the kwami of submission and all....and at one point, every kwami needs to get used to missing every owner they ever had." Her voice turned forlorn at the end.

Adrien's breath hitched in his throat. He had never thought about it that way. He had nearly forgotten that Plagg was several millennia old, and therefore had watched several of his black cats die.

What were they like? Did they also call themselves Chat Noir? Did they love their Ladybugs every bit as much as he did? Were they GOOD people? Did they fight on the right side?

....did they treat Plagg with three wheels of Camembert a week? Did they know that he preferred scratches behind his left ear to his right when he was in a good mood?

"Chat?" Ladybug's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I got lost in thought."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things depressing." She said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's....it's worth thinking about, you know? What were previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs like?"

"I think about it everyday. Tikki doesn't always tell me things about her other bugs, and I don't want to push her so...." Ladybug stared up at the moon. He was probably supposed to take the social cue and mirror her actions but he couldn't look away.

Was the moon lighting up her face or was it the other way around?

(He could hear Plagg barfing in his head.)

He was an idiot. A pathetic, pathetic idiot who couldn't let go of his stupid feelings.

"There's.... there's another problem too." Ladybug said suddenly. "One that I don't know how to solve."

"What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"Master Fu had this bo-I mean, tablet with pages from an age old book about the miraculouses." Ladybug said.  
She desperately wanted to let him know about the book itself, but she couldn't do so without putting Adrien in danger or revealing certain embarrassing information about her civilian form she didn't want Chat Noir to know.

Part of her didn't regret chewing out Lila that day, on the other hand, she was still embarrassed about her own behaviour.

Adrien however, had suddenly jolted. Book about the miraculouses? Like the one he got into trouble with his father for?

Of course, he may as well scream "I'm Adrien Agreste!" on the top of the Eiffel Tower if he was going to say things like that, so he didn't.

"What about it?" He instead asked, trying to sound normal and not like he was putting together some crazy plan to steal the book again. Ha, as if. As much as he wanted to, it was far too dangerous and he could put his own identity at stake.

"So Wayzz and I went over to Master Fu's massage parlor a few days after we lost him, and...."

"And?"

"The place was a wreck. It had been for days. No one knew that it had been ransacked and looted, because no one was there to inform the authorities. And I tried searching around for his translated tablet before I called them, but...." Her shoulders shook. "I couldn't find it."

"Hawkmoth." Chat deduced. "Who else would do it?"

"He has the translated tablet. Full of secrets and potions that Master was teaching ME to make!" Ladybug gesticulated wildly. "Now he has it and for all we know-" she couldn't finish the sentence.

He didn't let her. He threw an arm around her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"-for all we know he's now known all the things that we are trying to learn."

"Did he leave some sort of a backup? A pendrive?" He weakly suggested.

"No, I thoroughly searched the place before calling the police like an innocent passerby. If he had, then Hawkmoth took it too." Ladybug buried her face in her hands. "This is all my-"

"Don't." He warned. "Don't say it."

"You don't have to defend me. I may as well have pushed him right in front of Hawkmoth's nose."

"Of course I will defend you. It's not your fault. He didn't blame you, and neither am I. We've gone through worse, haven't we?"

"We haven't. This is the worst thing we could possibly go through."

And he had to admit, she was right.

"Hawkmoth has all of the book's contents, we no longer have a team we can rely on without endangering them-"

"But we still have each other." He squeezed her shoulder. "We still have most of the miraculouses, I still have the power ups Master gave me, do you?" He asked and she nodded dumbly. "And for what it's worth, Hawkmoth can't even show his face with all those extra power ups. He'll just look like a mermaid flopping on land or he'll trip over his ice skates." He snorted. "He's still hiding behind Mayura and his akumas. He's that much of a coward."

He heard her chuckle silently, and he grinned. "Let's just take everything one step at a time, okay? Mothball won't even know what hit him."

"But the book-"

"You remember Bunnyx coming from a future with a SECOND Hawkmoth, right? It means that we defeated this one."

Both of them knew the future wasn't set in stone, but Ladybug could take a hint and be hopeful if she wanted to. "What would I do without you?" She asked him, reaching her hand up and twining her fingers between the hand around her shoulders.

"You would mourn the lack of puns, that's for sure."

Marinette almost said that she wouldn't, but knowing his current mood, she wisely chose not to. He didn't tell her much, but she knew he didn't have a very happy home life.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said somberly, looking out at the view Paris had to offer.

"I'm sorry too." She said it back.

"You know....we could try to mix up the miraculouses among the-." he cut himself off when he felt Ladybug rest her head on his shoulder.

"Not now? Please?" She pleaded, completely missing the blooming blush on her partner's cheeks. "We'll talk about everything later. I'm just so tired, and I know you are too."

"Oh. Oh yeah, ahem, of course." Chat relaxed his posture so that Ladybug could snuggle into him more.

Her ribbons tickled the nape of his neck, and her hair smelt like flowers and cinnamon.  
Would there ever come a day when he would stop mooning over her?

"This is the first time in weeks I'm finally taking a breath of fresh air." Ladybug murmured.

"Me too." He stammered.

"I want to do this with you more. That ball they're hosting a month from now sounds like a good idea to do that, what do you think?"

“w-WHAT?!”

Ladybug could only laugh out loud as her poor cat let out the loudest screech audible to a human ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a metaphor. Comets are more commonly referred to as shooting stars and shooting stars are known for the wishes they grant.


	8. Ember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably add Chloe Redemption to the tags....

"Marinette, Alya's here!" 

"Hey, girl!" Her best friend's booming voice made Marinette look up from the empty chat room that belonged to her and Chat Noir.

And frankly, she was grateful for Alya's interruption. She didn't even know how to begin a conversation with him over text. She never had to before. 

"Hey, Alya!" She said, knowing full well how absent minded she sounded as she exited the application, putting her phone away. 

She had been wearing his jacket all day, enjoying the warmth it gave her, though she embroidered flowers around the cuffs and hem, after getting Chat's permission to do so. ("It's yours now, you're free to ruin it if you wanted to.") 

Mainly she had done it to prevent anyone from recognising it as something that did not belong to her, and she would have chosen paw prints, but that would serve to connect her more to Chat Noir than she would have liked. 

Not in a bad way, she wanted his gift to be a secret only they could hold on to, like their partnership. 

Starting her text straight off with her thoughts about building a new team would be a good start, but she didn't only want to talk about semantics with him. Not after looking at that excited gleam in his eye when she suggested the idea.

She couldn't also ask about what exactly was eating him away last night, but she could tell that there was something he was not telling her. Whenever he was so excruciatingly happy he could melt sunshine and fart rainbows, something was up. 

'Did you sleep well?' THERE, that could have been a good start. Why didn't she think of that before Alya came over?

Alya looked up at her best friend lost in thought before shaking her head and dropping her bag on Marinette's chaise. Absent mindedness was a classic Marinette quirk, and she didn't mind after years of experiencing it. 

"So, is Miss Head in the Clouds gonna come back to earth?" She snapped her fingers in front of Marinette's face. "I promise I'll let you go back once you see all the work you missed." 

Marinette groaned, letting Alya pat her shoulder in solidarity. "I think I'll catch an express train there before you give me permission anyway. So how bad is the damage?" 

"Not that much. Just a few notes for History, two homework excercises in Math, three chapters to review in 'Les Trois Mousquetaires', and that's it." 

"Nooooooo" Marinette dramatically wailed, throwing herself into Alya's arms as she laughed. "I should never have skipped school today." 

"Nonsense." Alya chided, pushing her glasses up her nose as she stared Marinette down. "I'm so glad you took a day off, girl, you were working yourself to death. And it seems like it's coming along pretty well." She eyed the mannequin which wore a completed underskirt. 

"Oh, that? Yeah I'd been keeping that around. It works well as a base for a lot of dresses." 

"Ooohh, are you making a dress?" Alya perked up, sitting down on her chaise. "To wear on the Heroes' anniversary?" 

Marinette stiffened. Oh darn. She had been so excited about the prospect of getting to go there in the first place that she didn't think of a proper excuse for herself. 

She didn't need one for her parents, they were leaving for Shanghai to meet her great-uncle that day and Marinette had planned to spend the entire day brooding. 

"I...uh, see, here's the thing, I don't think I'm going?" She stammered. 

"What?? Why not??" 

"I've never been to these things before?" 

"Yeah, none of us have! Except for maybe Adrien and Lila," she added as an afterthought, missing Marinette's eyes roll. "We were all underage! This is the first year we all get to go! Why would you miss it?" 

"I don't know, Alya." Marinette rubbed her arm. "I just don't think I'm in a party mood." 

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Is this because Adrien will have to be there? Did he do something to make you feel uncomfortable?" 

"Alya!" Marinette yelped. "No, why would he do something like that?" 

"Just kidding. We all know Adrien doesn't have a mean bone in his body. You still come first to me, though." She winked. "But seriously, are you just avoiding seeing Adrien? I thought you two were getting along well?" 

"We are! This isn't about him!" 

"M, I love your dedication to your arts and I've never seen you miss an opportunity to use it." 

"I'm not making a dress for the ball or anything, I'm just testing out something new." Marinette said weakly, burning under her best friend's gaze.

"What is really up, Marinette? What's got you so much on edge?" 

Suddenly, inspiration struck. The good kind.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. But you can't tell anyone,and most importantly, my parents can't know I told you, so don't mention this in front of them." She ordered. 

Alya mimed sealing her lips shut. 

"My great-aunt passed away two years ago on that day." Marinette looked down at her feet. 

Alya gasped. 

"Yeah, uh, that's why my parents are leaving to meet my great-uncle on that day, and I didn't really want to tag along because you know, all the memories and stuff and.... I just really miss her a lot. That day is really hard for me, Alya, I don't think I want to spend it like that." 

"Oh no, Marinette, I'm so sorry." Alya stood up and hugged her tightly. "I had no idea." 

"Yeah, well," Marinette sighed in relief. "Now you know why."

"I'm so sorry I was pushing you about this, I didn't realise you were going through a lot." 

"Oh that's okay, Alya, you didn't know." 

Technically she wasn't lying. Her great uncle was a widower, except he had been one long before Marinette was even born. She had picked a great excuse.

"Do you miss her?" Alya asked uncertainly.

"Very much. She was a great cook, I loved her food. And she was one of the few people who was all for my parents getting married in my mom's side of the family."

"Oh, girl. I swear to you, I'm gonna protect you from every nosy bozo that tries to grill you into answers." She said determinedly. "No one is going to get to you except through me."

Marinette chuckled slightly. "I'd like to see them try in the first place, I really don't think anybody cares." 

"Wait, so, no mentioning this in front of your parents, right?" Alya asked for clarification. 

"No, I don't want to make my mom sad, she was her aunt's favourite niece." 

"Got it." Alya saluted. "You are so strong, you know? Dealing with all this by yourself? I really wish I knew before. I would have helped you." 

"I'm sorry, Alya." Marinette said, sadly. Sure, a bit of research and Alya could expose her, but she knew Alya. She would never pry into something Marinette explicitly told her was off limits. 

Which explained a lot about the several years she tried to get her and Adrien together. 

"Nah, don't apologise. I'm just glad you told me."

"You're the best!" Marinette said, hugging her to cover up her too-perky voice that should not have belonged to someone who was mourning. 

"Girls?" Sabine poked her head into Marinette's room.

"Mom?"

"What's up, Mrs. Cheng?" 

"Alya, dear, we were just done with lunch, would you like to join us?" 

"Oh, please do!" Marinette said excitedly. "It's been forever since you came by."

Alya grinned. "I actually have to leave in an hour to babysit my sisters, but how can I say no to food?" 

* * *

"You look happier." Plagg said from his perch in Adrien's collar.

"I got to spend the day with Nino, how could I not be happy?" Adrien said innocently. He was wearing Air Pods to make it look like he was talking over the phone instead of his kwami. 

"His family's food is boring. Why didn't you try and suggest more cheese in their diet?" 

"Frankly, I think I'm the last person who should be suggesting anything about food." Adrien rolled his eyes. 

"That's true. Human taste buds are generally terrible, but you have none of them." 

"Why are you always stealing my lines?" 

"Why are you always saying them?" 

Adrien was glad he didn't have the Gorilla come over to pick him up at school. Walking to Nino's house with him, laughing all the way, teaching Chris to play video games, Adrien being a surprisingly good teacher, and wiping the floor with the Lahiffe brothers when it came to Twister was the breath of fresh air he didn't know he needed.

"If only I could do this more often. I'm lucky Father was too distracted to notice what I asked of him." 

"So I'm guessing you're not getting an appointment with him today?" Plagg asked, his mood appropriately sombre. 

"I'm not even going to try. I don't want to ruin my mood." 

"Oohhh, nine o clock." Plagg said, as Adrien came up to a crossroad.

"What are you talking about? It's three." 

"No, dumbass, I mean, nine o clock!!." 

Realising Plagg's wording, Adrien looked to his left, and his eyes went wide when he saw Marinette exiting a store carrying three heavy looking bags laden with....he didn't know. He couldn't tell from the distance. 

She really could use some help though. 

"Marinette!!" He called, rushing over to her. She didn't seem to hear him, casually walking all the while trying to fit the handles of two bags in one hand. 

"Marinette?" He called again uncertainly, and this time she heard him. 

"Aahh!" She squeaked, spinning around to face him. "Adrien? Hi, what a-are you doing here?" 

"Oh I was just walking back home from Nino's." He smiled. One automatically found the urge to smile when Marinette was around. Now he didn't know if that theory was true for everyone but it definitely was for him. "Do you need some help?" 

"Oh no, that's okay!" She shook her head, and he couldn't help but notice the exertion she was trying so hard to hide. "They must be expecting you at home, and these bags are very very light, haha!" 

"Exactly." Adrien smirked, walking up to her and dislodging two of the bags from her with ease. "If they were heavy, you'd be on your own." 

"Wha-hey," she smacked his arm with the back of her hand. "Not funny." 

"And besides, I'm kind of trying to put off going home for a while, would that be okay with you?" 

"If it won't get you in trouble...." 

"It won't," he assured. It was a barefaced lie, but Marinette was worth it. 

"Oh okay, then." Marinette grinned at him. "Thank you for carrying my very light bags." 

"So, what happened?" Adrien asked, noting Marinette's cute blue blouse and capris whose hems she had no doubt artfully frayed herself, paired off with a black sweater tied around her waist with an appreciative eye. "Why weren't you at school today?" 

The 14 year old in Marinette's heart beat fast. He actually missed her? The 17 year old's heart was still beating fast, though she wasn't too surprised at Adrien noticing she was not around. They were friends after all. 

"Oh, I wanted to take a day off." She shrugged, pushing a lock of hair that had slipped out from her ponytail behind her ear, not noticing Adrien's eyes following the motion of her hand. "Things were getting really hectic." 

"Oh, I'm glad you did." Adrien said nonchalantly, before realising what that implied. "I mean, not that I don't want you around - I'm glad you took some rest and you don't look sad and tired anymore - not that you are always sad and tired!!" 

Was throwing himself in front of the nearest approaching vehicle a good idea? It certainly seemed better than this. 

Marinette on the other hand was laughing, pink dusting her cheeks (which made Adrien note how her blush brought out the freckles on her nose). It was nice to not be the stuttering, bumbling fool for once. 

"That was very smooth, Adrien." 

"Ugh,please just....forget that happened and treat this as payback for me overlooking you doing that exact same thing for years." 

Marinette let out an offended gasp. "Hey, you take that back!" 

"Do you really want to treat the guy who is holding precious cargo of yours so cruelly?" 

"You wouldn't." Marinette said, unfazed as they both came to a stop in front of a green signal. "You don't have it in you to." 

".... that's fair." Adrien conceded. The light turned red, allowing pedestrians to cross over. 

"So... what's with all the red fabric? And black, and pink..." 

"It's for a side project I'm working on." She explained. 

Huh. Why did that remind him of something Ladybug said last night? 

Oh yeah, Ladybug mentioned some side projects too. That must be it. Now that he thought about it, the red reminded him a lot of Ladybug's suit too.

"It's a dress, Adrien, why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Is it a dress or a boutique?" 

"You are on fire today." Marinette remarked. "No it's um...." She hesitated, and he immediately felt bad for prying. 

Before he could open his mouth and apologize, Marinette said, "It's a secret." 

"A secret?" 

"A secret....client. I can't tell you who it is because they wanted to be anonymous. Sorry, customer-seller confidentiality." She shrugged. 

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "I see how it is. Go on, keep your secrets." 

Marinette nudged his shoulder playfully, though she sighed in relief. Adrien was definitely better at dropping a subject than Alya. 

"So, speaking of dresses, are you going to that shindig the Mayor is hosting for Ladybug and Chat Noir?" 

.....she clearly spoke too soon. 

"Oh, um, no, I'm not." 

His face fell immediately. "Oh? Why not?" 

"Family... stuff. My parents will be out of town and...I really just don't feel like partying at the moment." 

It was a very cryptic answer, but one that Adrien took. "Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry you can't go." 

"What about you?" She deflected the subject to him. "Are you going? What am I saying, of course you are-" 

"I'm not, actually." Adrien interrupted. 

"You're not??"

"My dad called me over to his office this morning." He explained. "Apparently, he doesn't want an Agreste to be found at any event hosted by a Bourgeois." 

"What? Why would he want that?? Don't the Agrestes and the Bourgeoises go way back?" 

"Not at the moment. He's kind of pissed with Chloe's mom, as you know." He said, watching her expression sour understandably when he mentioned Chloe. 

"Audrey Bourgeois?" 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette's clueless expression. "You don't know about their feud?" 

"Feud?" 

Of course she didn't know. Marinette was never the kind to skim trashy tabloid magazines, even if they were about her fashion idols. 

"Well, my father and Madame Bourgeois got into a bit of a spat over cuffs vs ruffles on tuxedo jackets at New York Fashion Week a month ago, and they're both being really petty now." 

"No!!" 

"Oh yes, I was there. I witnessed every angry, drunken second of it." 

"Ruffles vs cuffs??!!" Marinette was disgusted, which greatly amused him.

"Innovation is key in fashion." 

"Yes, it is, but there's innovation, and then there's plain fashion faux pas! Who puts ruffles on a SUIT?" 

Adrien nearly choked from holding back a giggle. "Someone stupid, no doubt."

"Yeah!!" Marinette agreed enthusiastically.

"Like my father." 

It felt like all time had stopped in Marinette's world. Did she just agree to calling her friend's father and her idol stupid?

Yes,it definitely seemed like she did. 

She nearly dropped her bag as she stammered her apologies. 

"Marinette, it's fine!!" He reassured, putting down one of the bags to touch her shoulder. "I'm not mad." 

"No-no it's NOT fine!!! Oh my god I just insulted Gabriel Agreste, and he's y-your father and I insulted you by extension!! That's it, my career as a fashion designer is OVER!!" 

"In fact, I actually agree with you." Adrien said, his kind smile never wavering.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!!"

"Why wouldn't I say things to make you feel better?" 

Seriously, was he even aware of the effects words like that had on her??

"You really agree?" She asked quietly. "You're not going to rat me out to your dad?" 

He pulled her in for a one armed hug. "Come on, would I really choose ruffles on tuxedos over you?" 

Marinette stiffened a little before wrapping an arm around his waist as she returned his hug. Adrien's hugs stopped affecting her a long time ago. (Re: never) 

"I'm sorry." She kept on stammering even as she pulled away. 

"Don't apologise." Adrien said, as he picked up the bag he had put down. "Besides, that was kind of entertaining. I'm gonna hold that over you for the rest of your life." 

"a-ADRIEN!" She squealed as he laughed out loud. 

* * *

Adrien left the Dupain Cheng bakery after Madame Cheng fussed over him, telling him how tall and lean he'd gotten, all the while stuffing a bag of macarons that she and her daughter refused to let him pay for. 

It wasn't often that many people fussed over him out of love and not to check his posture or whether his clothes were fitting properly. 

"I suppose these macarons aren't too bad." Plagg mumbled from Adrien's pocket. 

"Are you kidding? They're delicious!"

"If you marry her, you'll get a lot more..." Plagg singsonged. 

Adrien choked on his food. "Plagg, not this again!!!" 

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to bully you anyway. I'm too tired. Good night!!" 

He said all in one breath as he curled up inside his chosen's pocket and began to snore immediately.

Adrien smiled half heartedly. Only Plagg would be able to infuriate him and look cute at the same time. 

It was a shame that Marinette wasn't going to be there. He didn't want to push her too much, seeing as he wasn't going either, but he had hoped to see her as Chat Noir at least. She wasn't very subtle about the fact that she was a Chat Noir fan over the years he had known her. 

That put a huge grin on his face. Chat Noir did have fans, though they were admittedly less than Ladybug. He didn't mind in the slightest, (His Ladybug shrine says hello) knowing that she deserved every bit of the praise she recieved. He got enough attention as Adrien already, he didn't want to add on to it. 

Still, the appreciation he got from Marinette - doh, he meant his tiny fan club did bring a bit of pride along with it. 

The train of thought was a confusing thing. First he was imagining meeting Marinette as Chat Noir, and then he was imagining her in a ball gown in the same colors of the fabric she purchased. 

No, it was Plagg messing with his mind again. Marinette was off limits, and he had always known that. He dearly wished he asked her what happened with that guy she fell out with though. 

He owed it to her for keeping his secret about the faceless girl he fought with. 

Wrenching his thoughts away from Marinette's laugh was tough, but when he succeeded, they only landed on Chloe. 

She had kicked him out last time, but would she really do it again? Sabrina had approached him at school, begging him to reason with her, because she was becoming quite unbearable. 

Adrien's only response to Sabrina then had to kindly tell her to take a break from Chloe and focus on the new friends she had made for herself at lycée, and that he would take care of Chloe for a while. He had really meant he would do it eventually. 

Oh what the heck, he didn't want to go home immediately anyway. 

* * *

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Jean." Adrien greeted politely when he came across Chloe's butler in the lobby of the Grand Paris. 

"Good afternoon, Adrien." He beamed down kindly at him. "Are you here to see Mademoiselle Chloe?" 

"If she's here and hasn't chosen to shop till she drops." He said, crossing his arms gravely. 

"She's in her room. Would you like me to escort you?" 

"No, thank you." Adrien shook his head, but Jean's expression remained grave. "I highly recommend having some company, Adrien. Mademoiselle is not in a good mood."

Adrien scrunched up his eyebrows. He really wanted to talk to Chloe, but at the same time he wanted to survive and see the next day. "Okay. Thank you. No one's better than you at handling her after all." 

He really didn't want to 'handle' his friend. He missed getting to talk to her somewhat normally. Even if half of it was her glomping him and making him uncomfortable until he pushed her away a few inches. 

* * *

"Uh....are you sure now is the right time to go in?" Adrien asked uncertainly. 

Jean was shaking in front of the door, refusing to open the door just yet. 

"Mademoiselle is very disturbed these days. The honorable Mayor and Madame Bourgeois don't-" he seemed to realise he was talking about his superiors. 

"Don't worry, it's just me. I'm not going to say anything." Adrien reassured. 

"They are, erm, quite absorbed in each other. They haven't been seeing that Mademoiselle needs some support and someone to listen. If not you, me, or Sabrina, the only people left are them. Even Mademoiselle's companions from her school are forbidden from entering her room." 

Over time, Adrien, Jean and Sabrina had formed a sort of a kinship, all brought together by Chloe. 

"You know what? Standing here is not going to do anything." Adrien said firmly, knocking on Chloe's door. 

There was no answer. 

"Chloe?? Chloe, it's me, Adrien, please open the door!" 

"Let go of me!!!" They heard a shriek from inside. 

"What the-??" Adrien gasped. "Chloe, what's wrong???" 

"I will never work for you, you sniveling rat!!!" 

Jean turned the knob frantically, but it was locked. He threw a shoulder into the door just as Adrien heard something crash from the inside.

He threw another shoulder, then another before Adrien pulled him away. "Stop! You're hurting yourself!!" 

"But-" before he could react, Adrien slammed the entire side of his body against the door and it swung open with a loud crash. 

"Chloe!!!" Adrien shouted, horrified at the sight. 

He had expected to see Chloe having a nightmare, or her being akumatised again. 

He did not expect to see her swinging an umbrella like a bat at an akuma flapping dangerously close to it. 

"Hold her back!!" Adrien ordered Jean and he ran over to the fighting teenager away from the butterfly. 

Adrien wished with all his might that Ladybug had been here, she would know what to do.

She would...she would have made everyone calm down so the Akuma didn't use fear as an advantage. Or in Chloe's case, anger.

"Let go of me!!" Chloe struggled against her butler's hold. "I'll get back at him if it's the last thing I'll-" 

"SHUT UP!!" Adrien hollered, throwing himself in between the Akuma and her. 

"Adrikins, why don't YOU stop being stupid and let me get my revenge?!!" She flailed the umbrella at him, and he flinched away from the tip before he got mauled.

Adrien took a deep breath. He couldn't afford to get hot headed. He wasn't Chat Noir now, he didn't have powers, and he couldn't leave Chloe alone in the same room as an akuma. 

"Mademoiselle, please, calm down." Jean said holding her shoulders. "You are feeding yourself more to Hawkmoth if you become angry." 

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!!" 

"Chloe, that's ENOUGH." Adrien said sternly. "Do you really want to become an Akuma again?" 

Chloe panted, levelling a dirty glare at him. "Maybe I would if I could get back at Ladybug for not choosing me, but who knows if that old bastard won't use me and throw me away again?? No ONE uses Chloe Bourgeois, NO ONE!!"

"Chloe, if you don't want to work for Hawkmoth, the only way to do it is to not give in to him." Adrien said, trying to keep his trembling voice calm, the flap of the akumas wings beating in his ears. "You don't want to be used? You don't give in to the people trying to. You're better than that. I know you're better than that."

"I just, I-" 

"Take a deep breath, Mademoiselle. Everything is going to be all right." 

Chloe shook in the butler's arms before doing as he said, though the tears in her eyes didn't subside. She was still too vulnerable. 

He had to put an end to this.

"Stay here, and keep her calm at all costs. Don't let fear overtake you." Adrien warned before running out of Chloe's suite. 

"Adrien!" Jean called but he didn't reply.

* * *

A moment later, Chat Noir burst out of the elevator running down the hallway into the suite of the mayor's daughter.

"Is everyone alright?? Where's the Akuma??" He asked in a clipped tone, pulling out his staff. 

Everything was exactly the same way it was as he had left it a minute ago. 

Probably Chat Noir arriving not a minute after Adrien left was suspicious, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Chat Noir!!" Jean sounded grateful, Chloe's eyes widened and she turned away, refusing to look at him. 

"Alright, I guess it's just you and me now, butterfly." He stared down the purple insect, challenging it like it were Hawkmoth himself. 

(It was, in a way.) 

To his surprise, instead of flying for him, the akuma flew out the window, fluttering away. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Chat jumped out the window as the inhabitants of the room screamed, but he caught himself on of the hotel's lights, swinging himself up on it as he bobbed his head around, looking for the purple insect. 

It was flying away, presumably to find someone else to akumatise now that Chloe was out of the picture. 

Chat climbed up, landing on all fours on top of Chloe's rooftop lounge chair. 

"I've got you now, Cataclysm!" He called, taking a running leap of faith and succeeding as he caught the struggling butterfly in his palm, opening it and letting it's dead remains fall. 

"Phew." He sighed in relief. "That was a close one." 

As he climbed back into the window, he realised he had attracted quite the crowd. There were people down there clicking pictures and oohing and aahing. 

"Nothing to see here!! Please, move along!!!" He called to them, not looking back to see if they had left. 

"Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt?" Chat asked, only for Jean to clasp his hands in his, and profusely thank him. 

However, that wasn't what caught his eye. Chloe looked significantly less rumpled than she had been when he threw open those doors. She had quickly wiped her eyes and straightened up her clothes. 

"Jean-Pierre, get this stray out of my room." She said, turning up her nose at a wall, not facing either of them. 

"But, mademoiselle, he saved our lives!" 

"Oh, and I suppose that gives him the right to camp out in MY room?? Give me a break." 

Chat fought the urge to keep his eye from twitching. "Alright, Chloe, I will leave if that's what you want. I just wanted to say that..." He gave up trying to catch her eye. "...that it was brave of you to fight that Akuma head on. Not many would have done that." 

Nodding politely to Jean, he made to walk out the door, but backtracked when he realised, that Chloe wasn't apparently done with her rant. 

"That's just it!" She stomped her foot. "I am capable of being a hero, I'm capable of fighting for your incompetent team of LOSERS, I rejected an Akuma from Hawkmoth twice!!! What more does Ladybug and her stray want???! Nothing I ever do is enough!! Nothing!! You have no place coming in here and calling me brave after you two humiliated me!! You practically drove me into Hawkmoth's side!! This is all your fault!" 

He didn't even realise that she had still been holding the umbrella until she flung it to the ground in anger. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Chloe. That was not our intention." 

"Then WHAT was?!" At this point it sounded more like a cry for help more than a tantrum. "Why me?? Why only me?! Why not that reporter or her lame boyfriend?? Why me??" 

"I can't explain the reasons behind decisions that are between me and Ladybug." He said curtly, crossing his arms. "Rena Rouge and Carapace-" he emphasized their names on purpose. "-took the rule of having their identities being secret seriously, and most importantly, they trusted and respected Ladybug's choices just as much as I do." 

He didn't slide even a little into the accusing side, sticking to the facts, and that infuriated Chloe. 

"So? We all have to be Ladybug's lapdogs to be accepted by her? Thanks, but no thanks! In fact, I don't have to enjoy the tacky shindig Paris is forcing us to host, because I won't even be there!" 

Adrien was taken aback.

"You don't deserve my presence, you don't deserve my hospitality, and you certainly don't deserve parties!" She huffed and turned her back to him. "I'm way better off without you."

"If you're trying to get me to yell at you, it's not going to work." He said firmly. 

She didn't answer. 

"Chloe, I can't change what happened in the past. None of us can. I just wish you the best. And I hope you'll realise that you don't have to be a hero to be special, and there's more to being one than just fighting." 

Jean gave him a relieved thumbs up, more or less pleading with his eyes to save himself before he incurred her wrath. 

Chat gave him a one fingered salute before running down the hallway, thankfully catching an open elevator.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked uncertainly inside the stationery elevator. 

"Yes, kid?" 

"Do you think I was too gentle with her?" 

"What, like being angry was going to get you anywhere?" Plagg scoffed. "You did good by not backing down to her anger. You and Ladybug made it clear several times she can't be the Bee, and she knows it. Her loss." 

Adrien bit his lip. "I'm still worried about her." 

"Yeah, ADRIEN can be worried about her. Chat Noir doesn't have to be." 

Adrien pondered on those words as he pushed the button to open the elevator again. 

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Adrien jogged into the room, acting appropriately frantic. "Chat Noir told me to stay down there so-" he paused when saw Chloe hugging a pillow to her face, sitting cross legged on her bed as Jean watched over her worriedly. 

"What...what happened?" He asked quietly, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

Chloe only wailed louder. 

"Chat Noir saved us from the Akuma, but erm....he had some words for Mademoiselle." 

Adrien hissed. "Did he, I mean, was he mean?" 

"Yes!" Chloe said, before giving in to both Adrien and her butler's glances. "No, he wasn't." She grumbled. "Why wasn't he???" 

"Would it have been easier for you to be mad if he did?" Adrien said dryly. 

Chloe stiffened and glared at him, though she didn't reject his statement. 

"May we please be alone for sometime?" Adrien quietly asked Jean, who nodded and left the room. 

"Chloe, are you ready to listen to me now?" Adrien asked her quietly. "If you aren't, there's always another day." 

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything. 

"You wanna tell me what Chat Noir told you?" 

She quietly quoted his words to him, and he listened intently. For one, he was surprised she didn't try to twist anything. 

"You know, I think, maybe your goal shouldn't be being "Queen Bee" again." Adrien said quietly, not beating around the bush.

"Why not??" 

"Well, for one, they made it clear you can't be."

"And I'm supposed to just listen??" 

"What would happen if you don't? You don't know where the miraculous is, you don't know how to find it, and making Ladybug and Chat Noir your enemy clearly is not working. What's the point, Chlo? There's got to be an end for this." 

"Are you telling me to give up?" She glared at him. "That's not what a hero does." 

"Heroes know to pick their battles. And this one is a battle you've already lost. There's nothing one can do about it."

"So what do you want me to do if I'm not going to be Queen Bee? She was all I had! She was the one thing that made everyone see me as, more than what I am!" 

"You don't have to be more than what you are, Chloe. Yourself is enough. Believe me, because I'm a model, a star student, a fencer, a socialite, the perfect son, but what I really am is none of those things. And honestly, I... don't know if I want to be." 

He looked down at his shoes. He hadn't even admitted that to Ladybug, not like he could. But right now, no one needed to hear those words more than Chloe. 

And it was seemingly enough for her to listen. 

"Being perfect and exceptional all the time for everyone is exhausting Chloe, don't make the same mistakes I did." He said gently. "You really want to be a hero? You don't need some fancy comb for that." 

She retched in disgust. "You're asking me to be NICE?"

"Why not?" Adrien said undeterred. "There's nothing wrong with being nice."

"Adrikins, you are too innocent. No one is ever nice without a reason. I refuse to let myself get played." 

"Not everyone in the world is out to get you."Adrien said sharply. "Do you think I'm out to get you? Is Sabrina? Is Jean?" 

"Three people isn't enough, and honestly quite depressing. Besides, I have friends at my school anyway."

"Really? Are they really your friends? Do you feel like you can be yourself with them? Or do you have to constantly put on a mask to make them like you?" 

Chloe was speechless. "B-but-" 

"Be yourself with them, Chloe. And by be yourself, I mean be your NICE self, which I know you can be. If they don't accept you as you are, like the three of us have, then they aren't worth it." 

"Why do I have to be nice?" She whined. "It's so much easier being mean."

"You could be nice because you think it's the right thing to do." He supplied hopefully. "Not for some ulterior motive or because being cynical is superior, because it's really not." 

"What do you want me to do?" She said sarcastically. "Walk up to Sabrina and give her a 24k necklace?" 

"You don't have to do that! You know Sabrina, she doesn't need those things." 

"Lame." She muttered.

"She wants her friend back." He said, and that made her pause. "She just wants to hang out with you like normal friends, not like she's your slave, Chloe, because that's wrong. You can't order her around and have her do your homework for you." 

"We don't even go to the same school anymore!" 

"All the same, you have to start being nice to her, properly nice, because you want to be her friend and you appreciate her being there for you - don't give me that look, you KNOW she's been more patient with you than I have. Just.... go up to her tomorrow, and ask if you want to spend some time together. It's that easy. Ask her what SHE wants to do, and chances are you'll like it too. That way, you can show her that you really appreciate her as a friend." 

"And if I don't?" 

"I'm not going to threaten you into being nice, Chloe, that kind of defeats the purpose. All I'm saying is, focusing your energy on something positive that you KNOW will make you happy instead of fighting a losing battle is quite frankly the only advice I can give you. I'm not going to make you, or force you to follow it, because that's not right." 

He was so focused on trying to get his words across, he didn't realise Chloe had been blankly staring at the wall. 

"Chloe?" 

She only got down from her bed and stared at her full length mirror. 

"I really need a facial, no, an entire body spa treatment pronto." She said, staring at herself in disgust. 

Adrien was affronted. Did she even listen to what he was saying? 

"Do you think Sabrina will join? Who am I kidding, she needs this more than I do. Have you seen her bushy eyebrows? Hot. Mess."

Adrien grinned as he got off the bed. Not exactly what he was hoping for. But it would do. "I guess you don't need me for now." 

"Yeah, yeah, you can show yourself out." She waved at him, not looking up from her phone. "I'm busy." 

"See you, Chloe." Adrien walked over to the door, pulling out his own phone as he did. 

He quickly opened his messaging app and texted Ladybug.

To his surprise, she had texted him first.

_♥️♥️Bugaboo♥️♥️: Did you sleep well?_

He was sure there was an idiotic smile on his face, but he didn't mind. 

"Adrikins?" He looked behind him when he saw Chloe stand at her doorway, her phone to her ear. 

"T-th-tha-" 

"Come on, you can say it." He encouraged. 

"Thank you." She blurted. A second later, she gagged. "I'm never saying that again - OH finally you picked up, what took you so long?" 

"Chloe...." Adrien warned. 

"Ehm, I mean, Hi, Sabrina." Chloe's voice trailed off as she walked back into her room.

He turned his attention back to his phone. 

_Belch-Noir: We need to talk._

_Belch-Noir: It's serious, but not urgent, I promise._

_Belch-Noir: We don't have joint patrol until Monday, so we can talk then. It's about Chloe._

_Belch-Noir: And yes, I did sleep well, Bugaboo♥️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Adrien is gonna get some good ole empathy from his very good friend, we're going to see *ahem* the blue haired guitarist, and plenty of badass Marinette (and Alya? Who knows) standing up to Liar. Oh, and do you smell that jealousy in the air?


	9. Turbulence

Marinette was a coward. A complete and totally despicable coward. 

She should have replied with more than an 'Ok'.

Maybe _'What happened with Chloe??'_

_'What did she do?'_

_'Why the hell are there photos of you entering Chloe's window in the Ladyblog, Chat?'_

She just had to be a coward and completely freeze up. 

Why though? Yes, it wasn't like they talked a lot about Chloe, but it wasn't like the subject was a sore spot either. Last time she checked, Chat was just as angry about Chloe's betrayal as she was.

_'That's a lie, Marinette and you know it.' her inner voice scolded._

He wasn't happy about it, and they were both reeling from the aftermath of what Chloe did, but wasn't Marinette the one trying to get used to an entire box full of magical jewels and a distressed bee kwami?

_'How can you be so unfair?? You can't just pass off what Chat did just because you're the guardian and he isn't! I thought you were over that!'_

Sometimes Marinette swore her conscience sounded a lot like Tikki.

Still, the mental gymnastics in her head were definitely more appealing than pretending to be interested in Lila bragging about her trip to Greece over the weekend in History class. 

She turned to the side, away from Alya's attentive gaze, bored beyond her mind. What wouldn't she give to be in the art room, working on her and Chat Noir's unfinished masks. Lila sure knew how to drag a story. 

As it turns out, Marinette wasn't the only one not listening to Lila's report. Sabrina, from a few seats behind was chattering away excitedly to her seatmate. What she was talking about was quite easy to guess. Chloe had apparently managed to get her tickets to a movie premiere over the weekend, among a shopping trip and other pampering activities.

This had sparked quite some interest among Sabrina's old classmates from collége. Had Chloe changed? None of them had ever heard Sabrina talk about her time with her difficult best friend with such happiness. Alya and Alix had rolled their eyes, saying that they would believe it when she saw it, Nino simply didn't care, kind Rose was optimistic as ever about Chloe's supposed change of heart. 

Marinette's mind was spiraling. How much of a coincidence would it have to be that she was getting positive news about Chloe right after Chat said that they needed to talk about her?? 

They didn't even get time to talk about anything over the weekend, Hawkmoth had sent three nighttime akumas, two of them were on the same night (That old man really needed to stop akumatising babies), they were so tired and sleep deprived they had gone straight home without even fist bumping. 

Which was a good thing.

NOT not getting to talk to Chat but it seemed like fate was throwing excuses in her way to avoid the touchy subject, which she was grateful for. Everytime she thought about the blonde heiress' inneccesant insistence that she deserved the Bee even after she had recklessly given her identity away made her blood boil. She probably wouldn't even find the patience to hear him out. What had she even done to make Chat bring this up again?

Marinette's wandering eyes landed on an unusual pair right opposite to her, Kim and Adrien. She couldn't properly see from her angle, but Kim had draped himself over his desk again, though he wasn't dozing off in class like usual. He was listening to Lila with rapt attention, not unusual for an audience member of hers. 

Adrien on the other hand was uncharacteristically slouched over his desk, looking at something underneath it. The light from his phone glared in his face, though she actually couldn't see the device. 

Ah. Kim was helpfully hiding Adrien's actions from the teacher's view. Pretty normal for them, Adrien was Kim's living crutch when it came to their History lessons, both academically and when he felt like goofing off in class a bit. Seems like Kim was returning the favor. 

Though what really caught Marinette's eye was not that Adrien didn't bother to listen to Lila, he never did that, but that his expression looked guarded, and more importantly exhausted. Was this how she had looked over the past month? Dark circles and tired eyes? 

Before her heart could reach out to Adrien too much, everyone in class applauded and she turned to see Lila blowing kisses to everyone like she was a movie star. 

"Thank you, Lila, you and your family's remarkable efforts to improve the lives of orphans were so heartwarming, wasn't it, class?" 

Everyone chorused back a yes. Well, almost everyone, Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien hadn't taken his off his phone.

"Thank you, Mme. Garnier, it is appreciation and encouragement like this that makes philanthropists like me enjoy our work." 

Seriously?? Enjoy her work?? This was charity, not entertainment! Was it even charity in the first place? 

_'Okay, Marinette, calm down.'_ She soothed herself. _'Lila didn't actually do something noteworthy for any charity, so you don't have to worry about anything or anyone getting scammed. She's bragging and boasting and lying but it doesn't concern you. Don't give her the ammunition.'_

That was the very pep talk Marinette had been giving herself for the three years she was so unfortunate to have known Lila. The liar had often tried to get in between her and Adrien, or any girl that came within a two meter radius close to Adrien. She had often made cutting yet careful quips at Marinette in public which she was deeply offended by but was able to brush things off. She did try to one up Marinette's talent in fashion by claiming connections in the fashion industry and more recently, her stint as a model for Gabriel.

And yet, the icing on top of Marinette's crumbling cake of intolerance came the day Lila got her expelled by framing her. That was over three months ago. Granted she changed her stance the end of the day by making up some disease and Marinette still did not know why. 

Yet, ever since that day, though Lila kept up her fake smiles, and her addiction to being the center of attention no matter what, and her hateful glares directed at Marinette, she never actually singled her out to harass her like she used to. 

She didn't know why, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Her life was certain more peaceful when she wasn't trying to establish justice without any weapons or energy for it. 

But while Marinette thrived in Lila's sudden lack of attention, Adrien was caught in the thick of it. She would bring over headshots of her solo shoots and her couple ones with Adrien, despite him repeatedly publicly warning her not to and that it would end in a PR debacle. She would bat her eyelashes at him and claim that Gabriel Agreste had approved of her doing a little bit of promotion. 

And by 'promotion' she meant hanging off of his arm wherever he went and touching him without his consent even though he looked terribly uncomfortable. Marinette seethed at it, but she couldn't do anything about it without looking like she was jealous, and Lila would have immediately turned the tables on her. Adrien would beg her wordlessly across a crowded room to let it be, and that this was what it meant to be a model (to be treated like a peace of meat??).

In recent times, however, Marinette's observant eyes had caught on Nino rushing to his best friend's side whenever Lila caught up with him, claiming some excuse or the other. Nino was still extremely friendly towards Lila, and she didn't know what words Adrien had exchanged with him, but she could tell Adrien looked a lot more freer and calmer than before. 

In her heart, Marinette sighed in relief and happiness. If she couldn't help Adrien out from being grilled like salmon about his very (non-)existent chemistry with Lila, she was more than grateful for Nino. 

"Kim, please fix your posture." Mme. Garnier warned as she pulled out her lesson planner.

With a small smirk, Marinette realised she was right, and Adrien hurriedly turning off his phone and throwing it into his desk while Kim nervously straightened his gait confirmed it. 

Just then, the teacher's phone rang and she sighed. "Excuse me, I must take this."

"So, Alya!" A loud whisper made Marinette jump in her seat. She turned around in her seat to see Lila toothily grinning at her friend. 

Lila sat behind them??? Since when?? 

_'Or maybe she always did, and you were too spacey to notice.'_ She scolded herself. 

"Yeah, Lila?" Alya turned to face her curiously. Marinette kept her gaze ahead, straight at the board. She would not react. She would not give her the satisfaction. 

"Remember how you told me the other day you wanted to interview me for the Ladyblog?" Try as Marinette might, Lila's loud whisper carried through the murmur of the class. 

"Oh yeah!" Alya's eyes lit up in recognition. "Sure, when would you like to do it?" 

"During lunch? Although I think it would be preferable if we sat alone, because I have some top secret information, you know what I mean?" 

Oh hell no. 

Marinette couldn't care less about sitting alone but no way in hell was she letting her misguide Alya about Ladybug. 

"Marinette, is it okay if we do?" Alya asked her best friend cautiously. 

"Actually, Lila, can I ask you something? Are you sure Ladybug would be okay with posting top-secret information about her without her prior approval?" She asked her smoothly. 

Lila blanched before smiling again. "Do you underestimate me that much, Marinette? Of course I asked Ladybug before hand." 

"Alya?" Marinette turned to her, the gears turning in her head. "I'm totally cool with it."

"Are you sure?" Alya asked cautiously. 

"Yes! I don't want to put anyone or myself in danger by knowing such delicate information." She dragged out the words slowly, hoping she would get it. 

"Awww, thanks for understanding, Marinette!" Lila said, her devious smile peeking out. 

Ha. She obviously thought she won.

"But, however," Marinette interjected. "Maybe you should run the article by Ladybug before you post it." 

"Are you doubting Alya's ability as a journalist, Marinette?" Lila said, pretending to be affronted. 

"No, I just want my best friend to be safe." Marinette said bitingly. "What if something which is not supposed to come out does and puts her in danger? Best ask Ladybug to give it a read through." 

"Marinette is right." Alya nodded. "You can never be too careful. And I should know," she said sheepishly. "I had to go back and edit several things I blurted out in my blogs without checking things first. I'm trying to get better about it. Marinette means well, Lila, you understand." 

"But how on earth are you going to get a hold of Ladybug?? She's a superhero!" 

"She's your best friend!" Marinette pointed out. "I'm sure she will be happy to check in. Anything for the city of Paris, right?" 

"Right." Lila said, gritting her teeth. 

"Well then, by all means go ahead. I wouldn't want to impose. I'll be fine." Marinette smiled sweetly. 

* * *

Marinette spent most of her lunch hour at the art room sewing up the hems around hers and Chat Noir's masks. At first she thought about opting for a mold before deciding against it. The plastic would be digging into their skin, and Marinette always held comfort in the same high regard she held for style. 

Instead, she chose for warm silk, snug enough to be held around their face and comfortable enough so that it won't slip off. 

When she left the room a half hour later, she was surprised to see Adrien sitting at their usual lunch table alone. She didn't expect to see Alya there, knowing that she was off doing who knows what with Lila(She didn't mean to be so bitter, Marinette trusted and loved her friend), but she thought atleast Nino would have been there along with him.

"Adrien?" Marinette called as she neared the table. 

"Oh hey, Marinette!" Adrien said cheerfully, perking up and moving away from the bench to give her space. 

"Oh no, were you all alone?" Marinette asked apologetically. "If I had known you were I wouldn't have-" 

"I wasn't alone!" Adrien corrected her. "Nino was with me all this time, he just left to go find Alya." 

Adrien felt confused when he saw Marinette's expression sour. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" 

"Alya is.... doing another interview with Lila. For the Ladyblog." 

Adrien's eyes widened. "Oh no. That can't end well." Noting Marinette's obvious discomfort, he spoke up. "Do you want to do something? Do you want to go and barge in on them and prevent it from happening? Or I bet I could drag Lila away from Alya by mentioning that Guiseppe needed her input-" 

"Adrien, it's okay." Marinette interrupted, though she smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I'm not going to do anything to stop it." 

"A-are you sure?" Adrien said in hushed tones. 

"Yeah, because Alya has been telling me lately she wants to make her blog more... verified, you know what I mean?"

"I do." Adrien nodded. 

Marinette wisely held back from voicing Alya's concerns about her blog. Those were stemmed from Alya's own insecurities and ambition, how she wanted to include Ladybug's own word in her writing, and they were told to her in confidence. 

"But what does this have to do with Lila?" 

"Alya is not going to post anything until Ladybug herself gives her the green light, so I'm not too worried. Besides, everyone knows who her 'best friend' is." She mockingly used air quotes. 

"Chat Noir?" Adrien quipped. 

"How dare you, I would never insult him like that." Marinette glared playfully. 

"Just kidding, just kidding." Adrien shrugged, though his chest considerably swelled with pride at her words. "I just really hope no one gets hurt out of this or Lila pressures Alya into doing anything." 

"Have you met Alya? No one tells her what to do." 

"Fair point. If Lila is going to try and force her into publishing anything without Ladybug's consent, she's gonna have another thing coming." 

Marinette giggled, the tension from the morning dissipating, even if it was for a little while. 

Restricting herself from planning a whole future with Adrien was hard, she was not going to lie to herself, and it was definitely going to take a really long while before she could learn to fall out of love with him. 

Things were easy with him. They always were. Not 'easy' as in so quick, that it would confuse and worry her progress with him, whether she was taking things too fast or slow or if she was giving up too easily. 

In fact she'd be halfway through a conversation with him and realise that she didn't bumble over her words. She gave most of the credit to him, though. No matter how many words she muddled, he'd sit there patiently and wait for her to recollect them, making her feel comfortable and her voice heard.

Or if he was in the mood, he'd tease her about it. She'd blush and glare at his antics and promptly look away while he'd laugh even more at that and poke her reddening cheeks while making up some stupid pun to go along with it. 

Wait, Adrien didn't do teasing, Chat Noir did. 

Who was she describing again? 

"Anyway! I really don't want to spend my time worrying about Lila's life, because I don't give a damn about it and Alya can take care of herself." She closed the subject nervously, hoping she hadn't spaced out too much. 

"That's my pri-" Adrien faked a very loud cough before realising what he had almost said. "I mean, ahem, that's much more peaceful, isn't it?" 

"It is!" Marinette squeaked. "So," she latched on to a new topic before she could embarass herself again. "Why did you look so stressed out in class?" 

"Ah." Adrien's face fell into darker undertones, which piqued Marinette's curiosity. Adrien always tried to keep a smile on his face when people watched him, or engaged in talk with him. At the moment, it seemed like even smiling was taking a lot out of him. 

"I'm actually having a photoshoot for the rest of the day." He said somberly. "Natalie had texted me during class about it and I have to leave as soon as my ride gets here, which is....pretty soon." 

"I'm so sorry." Marinette said sympathetically. "Is it a solo one?" 

"Yes," he said gratefully. "I don't think I'd have the energy to deal with her along with everything else."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. "You do know you can tell her to back off, right? Just because you are a guy doesn't mean you can't."

Adrien looked like he was ready to deny anything of the sort again, but one look into Marinette's determined blue eyes and he caved. 

"You see," he said; his shoulders slouched, making him look even smaller than her. "I-I really don't think gender is the problem here. It's the occupation." 

"Just because you are models doesn't mean she gets to touch you without your permission!" Marinette hissed indignantly without thinking. "She's-she's treating you like an-an object, Adrien! She can't keep using photoshoots as an excuse!! I don't know why you still don't let me do something about it! It's been three months!" 

Adrien's discomfort melted away a little when he saw how much Marinette cared. Most people in her place, and especially people trying to get into fashion would have brushed it off, knowing his job meant having to deal with certain reservations, but not Marinette.

She cared about him as a person, saw him as someone separate from his glossy image on a magazine, made him feel like he had more worth than some pretty looking show piece that needed to be beautified. 

"I know, Marinette and I'm sorry-"

"No, you don't apologise. This is not your fault." Marinette said firmly. 

"Either way," he shrugged, resigned to saying what he had to say. "You know Lila would do something to twist the story against you. She could say that you are trying to discredit her, she could say that Italians are very touchy people and you were just being racist." He rolled his eyes. 

"She says things like that?" Marinette was shocked.

"She indirectly accused a makeup artist of that when all that poor woman did was ask her to move away from me a little so she could fix her blush. And my ITALIAN photographer certainly wasn't helping. She's... she's dangerous, Marinette, she manages to say things sweetly and somehow deliver a kick to the other person's gut. I really don't want to get you caught in the middle of this. You don't deserve that."

"Adrien..."

"It's okay, I'm a big boy." He nudged her shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. "I can handle myself, have been doing it for years. Lila is nothing compared to the entire modeling industry."

Marinette exhaled before nodding. "Just be careful, okay?" 

Adrien smiled, ignoring the bittersweet twinge in his chest. Lila could harass him all she wanted, but she couldn't actually try to screw him over, considering she knew what was at stake if she did. 

"Oh, there you two are!" Rose's voice made them tear their gazes away from each other. 

"Hi, Rose!" Marinette said cheerfully and Adrien echoed the sentiment. 

"I'm just helping Juleka spread the word, her mom invited all of us to their place today!" 

"All of us?" Adrien asked, confused.

"You mean, Max, Mylene and Ivan are joining too?" Marinette asked, and Rose nodded excitedly. "Oh that's amazing! It's been forever since we all met up together." 

"Luka is coming back as well, isn't that great for Kitty Section?" 

"He is?" Both Marinette and Adrien said at the same time, though their tones were not in sync at all. 

"But I thought he couldn't get a break from university?" Adrien asked out loud. Which was true, he thought. The last time Luka was able to visit Paris he only came by for two days. 

"Oh, you should have seen how happy Juleka was." Rose replied obliviously. "He's able to stay for two more weeks this time." 

"That's amazing!!" Marinette gushed, which made Adrien sideye her. "I didn't get to see much of him last time." 

"So will you come??" Rose asked. 

"Oh, you bet I am!" Marinette raised her hand for a high five, which Rose enthusiastically returned. "Anything to see Kitty Section perform again."

Marinette's infectious happiness would have normally made Adrien smile. 

This time he found that he had to remind himself to by force.

Which was extremely weird. Luka and Marinette were extremely close. Everyone knew that. He knew that. Of course she would be happy she got to see him again. 

"Uh, actually, Rose, I would love to come but I'm skipping school for the rest of the day because I have a photoshoot..." Adrien said apologetically. 

"Oh no," Rose said, sadly. "Are you sure you can't come right after? It wouldn't be the same without all 13 of us there. And we really need you on keyboard!" 

It wasn't that Adrien was shy or something stupid like that, it was only that he suddenly felt the urge to run away, far far away, even though he knew he would regret it. 

"I can do that!" He said, forcing a smile. "Yeah, it'll be nice to play something other than Chopin or Bach. And see everyone!" He added quickly. 

Why did everything that came out of his mouth sound like gurgling? 

"Great! And it's totally okay if you're a little late." Marinette shrugged, though her smile was so radiant it could rival the sun. "We're more than happy to wait."

"I'll get away as soon as I can." Adrien promised, straining himself to look away.

"Do you know where Alya is?" Rose asked. 

"Oh, she's probably with Nino." Adrien informed.

"Don't worry, Rose, I'll let them know." Marinette assured, and Rose nodded before leaving. 

Just then Adrien's phone dinged. 

"Ohlookathat!" Adrien said in a rush. "My ride is here, gottagobye!!" 

"Adrien?" Marinette called, but he didn't want to answer right then, he just wanted to run. Anything to make him feel anything other than the tightness in his throat. 

* * *

If Marinette found Adrien's sudden and abrupt exit weird, she didn't comment on it. For all she knew, he was on a tight schedule and he probably didn't want to risk delaying and pissing off his father. 

And he would come by later, right? 

Her curious mood was dampened when she saw Juleka and Rose chatting with Lila in the locker room. 

"Hi, Marinette." Juleka noticed her first. 

"Oh, Marinette, isn't this great? Lila is able to come as well!" Rose said.

Marinette's eyes widened at Lila's smug look. "She is?" 

"Honestly, it was you I was worried about, I didn't think you'd be able to come without hindering your schedule." 

"Oh I won't miss seeing everyone for the world!" Lila said, smiling sweetly. "Of course I would clear up my schedule to see all of you! The royal family of Monaco is just going to have their video conference with my family another time." 

"That's so cool of you." Juleka said quietly, though she was smiling with awe.

Before Marinette could say anything, the warning bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch hour. 

"We gotta go, but we'll see you later!" Rose said, grabbing Juleka's hand as they left the locker room. 

Not even wanting to give Lila the satisfaction of knowing just how annoyed she was, Marinette stalked over to her locker. 

"You think you are so clever, don't you, Marinette?" Lila snarled from behind her. 

"You think I actually care about what you have to say, don't you Lila?" She shot back, not turning around to look at her. 

"You really think Alya would wait to get a hold of Ladybug to write what I have to say?" Lila taunted. "She is much more interested in getting the word right out of the horse's mouth." 

"I am assuming you are the horse." Marinette said bitingly, putting her phone inside her purse as she shoved her textbook into her bag as she slammed her locker shut. "But I'm afraid you're wasting your time, Alya would never post an unverified article." 

"Never?" Lila laughed lightly. "What about my first interview with her? What about my first hand account of the two times I got akumatised? What about the one I gave just now and she agreed to wait until I passed on Ladybug's approval to her?" 

"Unless you are Ladybug, which I know you are not, you can't do that. You wouldn't do that." Marinette gritted her teeth. 

"Too late for that, Alya is proofing her article as we speak. If you'll excuse me, I must let her know of my bff's approval." She winked dangerously at Marinette. "Face it, you lost. Like it was always supposed to be. And if you try to undercut me during our little get together, I'm afraid the consequences will be even more terrible. You can't hide behind Adrien, because Lord knows that boy will bend over if I tell him to." She bragged. 

"Okay, you know what?!" The coil that was winding inside Marinette snapped. In two quick strides, she was facing a mildly surprised Lila directly. "I don't care what lies you make up about yourself, I don't care if you saved the Greek government from bankruptcy or even if you make everyone believe you created an organisation to save the dodos. You are digging your own grave, you are scamming yourself, and honestly, I could not give any more of a damn." 

"Those big words won't fool me, Marinette." Lila smirked. "I can see you quaking in jealousy everytime I show off mine and Adrien's-" 

"Did you not hear me?!" Marinette shouted. "I DON'T CARE! You know what do I care about? That you are sabatoging my best friend's passion and harassing and talking about Adrien like he's some sort of an object!" 

"Isn't he one, though? Let me just say this, you know? Girl to girl? Boys like Adrien are nothing more than arm candy. Useful, but if only kept silent and at a distance." 

"Don't talk about him that way!!" Marinette growled. "He's ten times the human being you are!" 

She saw that Lila had flinched visibly, though she still stood her ground. 

"Let me make this clear to you Lila, if you try to ruin my friends' lives, I will not remain silent. Adrien may want to give you another chance, but I'm not like him. Try one more time to discredit Alya by publishing a fake article, or isolate Adrien from his friends, and I will push back." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"Why don't you try and find out?" Marinette glared as she stormed out of the locker room. 

Once she was far far away, a highly agitated Marinette quietly slipped into the girls' restroom and checked if every stall was empty. 

"Tikki?" Marinette opened her purse. "Did you stop recording?" 

"The minute you got out of that room, Marinette." The kwami pointed to the audio file in her phone. 

"Perfect. Now all I have to do is corner Alya at the houseboat and-" 

"Marinette, maybe you should wait." Tikki interrupted.

"What?" Marinette stuttered. "Why?! We finally got evidence-" 

"Lila wants you to appear disturbed. And she will be on her guard now that you threatened her. The best thing to do first, is to just calm down and have a good time with your friends. Then, once you are done, you can show Alya this, so you can avoid creating a scene and giving Lila opportunities to twist the narrative. And once Alya gets to know that Lila is a liar, everything will be solved!" 

"Wait. Oh no." Marinette slapped her forehead, sighing. 

"What's wrong, Marinette?" 

"Adrien! What will he think if I'm actively out here trying to expose her when he said we shouldn't?" 

"Hmm. That is valid. But at the same time, I think Adrien is just about done with Lila too. Maybe you could warn him about this first before telling Alya. I am very sure he won't disagree." 

"Yeah, that's fair. It's the least I can do. He's had my back for so long, I can't do this without telling him. Do you....do you think he will be disappointed in me?" She asked in a small voice. 

Tikki flew up to Marinette's eye level and stared her down. "Marinette, I want you to reach down to the depths of your mind and think: Would Adrien ever be disappointed in you?" 

"Uh...." Marinette said uncertainly.

"The answer is no, Marinette." Tikki said exasperatedly. 

* * *

_"I know this is highly distressing to hear..."_ Lila's recorded voice cooed over Alya's earbuds. " _But I guess Ladybug made a terrible error in judgement. She should really stop trying to play favourites."_

" _But-_ " Alya had replied. _"I'm sure Ladybug chose Rena Rouge and Carapace for a reason."_

Lila had sighed _. "They all start out good. And then they just get plain incompetent. Rena Rouge never follows Ladybug's commands and always goofs off like Chat Noir. Wait, I wouldn't say, goof off, because one doesn't have bad intentions while doing that. Rena Rouge is, simply put, far too invasive and haughty. Poor Ladybug, she came to me crying about the number of times she and Chat Noir pressured her into revealing her identity."_

" _WHAT_?!" Alya had yelled, and Lila had mistaken her anger for indignance. 

" _Oh yes, it was very disturbing_ . _That girl trusts everyone too easily."_

" _What about Carapace? Did he do something wrong?"_

_"He...erm, I'm sure he's a very good guy underneath the mask, but he puts Chat Noir's incompetence to shame. He doesn't know when to use his shield or guard anyone from hits. He just stands there and stumbles around. Between you and me, I think he needs glasses."_

Alya remembered fuming with rage when she had heard that. She had nearly launched into a tirade of defending her boyfriend before quickly deflecting to Chat Noir. 

" _Carap- I mean, Chat Noir isn't incompetent.....he and Ladybug have been working together far longer than every other hero combined."_

_"Is he really though? He's always getting caught by akumas or gets Ladybug trapped as well. No wonder barely anyone is a fan of him. They are able to see what Ladybug refuses to."_

Alya couldn't imagine hating how someone's voice sounded. She sounded so condescending, yet so charming at the same time. She lied with every breath and if Alya hadn't met Trixx, or known that Nino was Carapace, she probably would have believed Lila's claims about how weak Chat Noir was and Ladybug's easily earned trust. 

" _Do you know who Carapace and Rena Rouge are?"_ Alya heard her own voice over the smoke coming out of her ears. 

_"I wish. I wish Ladybug would tell me so that I can help her choose better. I'm an excellent judge of character."_

She then had had the audacity to wink at her. 

" _But between you and me, I don't think we'll be seeing much of Rena Rouge and Carapace. Not even Ladybug is that dumb."_ Lila scoffed. 

_"I see. Ehm, thank you, for that very honest report_." Alya's recorded voice dripped with sarcasm. 

_"Of course, Alya! I'd much rather say the truth than let everyone have false hope that they aren't as protected as they believe. I understand if you don't want to include Ladybug and Chat Noir, but-"_

_"Don't worry, I've got it covered."_

The recording ended there. Leaving an enraged, teary Alya sitting on the edge of the Couffaine houseboat alone. 

It was a miracle she managed to look Marinette in the eye all day without dying from shame. 

She was right. 

Marinette was right all along and Alya was too stupid to see it. 

What else had Lila lied about? Her trips, her charities, her connections, were they fake too? Her subtle jabs at Marinette's expense didn't seem so subtle now. Or nice.

" _Why does Marinette charge so much for a favor?"_

_"Isn't it weird that Marinette ditches you so many times?"_

_"Eesh, I feel so sorry for Adrien, Marinette always seems so clingy with him."_

And she had said that when Adrien had been the one to initiate contact with Marinette. She had been talking as if....as if she wasn't the one following him around wherever he went, invading his space. 

Great, first Marinette and now Adrien too? How many people had she done this to? 

"Hey babe!" Nino's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and Alya quickly wiped her face of tears before he noticed. 

"There you are." Alya smiled at him before scooching away a little to let Nino sit next to her. 

He was still high on adrenaline from performing with the band. The four of them, and Adrien had huddled around Nino for a while to remix some of their tunes. Alya had taken that opportunity to slip out. 

"I just came away from the living room, and man, you can cut the tension there with a knife." 

"How so?" Alya asked sharply, realising that Lila was there as well. Did she do something?

She gritted her teeth. She really needed to calm down. It wasn't like Marinette was alone, Lila wouldn't try to hurt her in such a public setting and as much as it infuriated her, she couldn't expose Lila without giving away secrets of her own. And Nino's. 

"I know you always offer Marinette advice in the 'love department'," Nino said, casually laying his hand on her thigh - his gesture unknowingly comforting her, "but I feel like at this point Adrien needs it more than her." 

That piqued Alya's interest. "How so?" 

"The boy is in so much denial. I keep pointing out how much the sight of Luka and Marinette talking together seems to bother him, and he immediately shuts me down, saying he's not jealous of anyone." 

"When you didn't even mention the jealousy." Alya snickered, despite her mood.

"I know, right? I swear, he looks at her like she's....I don't know, I'm not good with the metaphors, like she's really pretty and like he's straight up smitten with her, is always so prepared to catch her when she looks like she's about to fall, he'd give you a run for your money-" 

"Hey." Alya chided lightly, nudging his shoulder, but she knew he was teasing. "I'll let it pass, but only because I ship Adrienette." 

"Heh. And not just that, he looks so happy when she's around, you'd think she'd agreed to marry him when all she did was take the seat next to him. And for what it's worth, he doesn't want to interfere between what Luka and Nette have got going on, but he looks like a kicked puppy when he catches sight of them. I wish I could literally knock some sense into him by telling-" 

"You know we can't do that, Nino. Marinette should be the one to tell him."

"I know...I just hate seeing him so sad. What kind of a friend am I if I know what to do to put him out of his misery but can't actually do it?" 

Nino didn't know what he did, but Alya's eyes suddenly turned glassy. 

"Alya?" Nino was shocked. "Are you crying?" 

"N-no." Alya's lip trembled and she held her head high. "I never cry, Nino, you know that." 

"Hey, hey, look at me." He slung an arm around her shoulders, tilting her chin to look at him. "What happened?" He asked gently. 

Alya looked down. "I messed up." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I have been so dumb, and blind and stupid, and if I wasn't any of those things-" 

"-you aren't any of those things. Everyone makes mistakes, Alya. We're all human. It's okay. I'm sure that no matter what, we can fix it. I'm here for you." 

"I doubt Marinette would want to talk to me after this." Alya sighed, her reflection distorting heavily in the waters of the Seine.

"Marinette?" Nino was confused. "What does Marinette have to do with this?" 

Alya hesitated for a bit, her shame taking over, before she decided to let it go. This was Nino, she loved him, he loved her, and he was the opposite of judgemental. 

She inserted her headphones into his ears and gave him her phone. 

"Alya, what-?" He didn't get a chance to answer before she pressed play. 

"Just listen to it, okay?" She said before she nestled her tired head on his shoulder. 

Ten minutes later, Nino was gaping at her like a goldfish. 

"Did she just...?" 

"Yep." 

"But she said -" 

"She lied." 

"I can't believe this!!" Nino was outraged, which surprised Alya. One look at both of them and one could easily tell who was the fiery one. "How dare she call you invasive and haughty?! She doesn't even- she doesn't even know Ladybug,or Chat Noir, let alone Rena Rouge, and-and who does she think she is, saying all those awful things about Ladybug and Chat Noir?! Didn't they save her twice?!" 

Alya took pleasure in the fact that Nino was just as angry as her. "That ungrateful bitch called you an incompetent loser- if I get her and her sausages in my bare hands she's got another thing coming!! What if I wasn't Rena Rouge, Nino?? What then?? I would have believed her outrageous lies and posted everything and led all of Paris to believe that our heroes aren't capable of protecting us which is far from the truth!! And-and Marinette would have never talked to me ever again and..." Her shoulders slumped. "I would have deserved it."

"Alya, don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. She is just way too charismatic, she has this way of making you listen and look at her, and... I'll be honest with you, I haven't exactly had the highest opinion of her lately. She keeps on invading Adrien's space and..." Nino barely held back a retch. "...touching him and forcing him to talk about how good they look together. I would never speculate but from the way people whisper around Adrien, I think Lila's got many people convinced they're secretly dating. I didn't want to say anything because...I didn't know anything for sure." 

"That's what I should have done. I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have posted anything unless I got my facts straight. I messed up, Nino. And I don't know what to do. I can't publish this without betraying you and both our secrets and I refuse to slander Ladybug or Chat Noir."

"Hey, dude," Nino suddenly said. "You know who you can tell?" 

Alya instantly caught on. "Ladybug!" 

"Yeah! Tell her that Lila is defaming her and Chat Noir, as well as spreading lies about us!" Nino squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, letting her know he was there. 

"I was thinking of taking the original video from three years ago down myself and post an apology, but....a statement from Ladybug would sell the truth even more..." Alya pondered out loud. "And then once that is out into the world, I can finally show Marinette that I really am sorry."

"What if...what if she doesn't forgive me?" Alya echoed.

"Who? Marinette or Ladybug?" 

"Both?"

"Have you met Marinette? That girl has the most forgiving soul there is, maybe second only to Adrien, but still, she would never hate you. She values your friendship, Al. She wouldn't let Lila come in between you. And as for Ladybug, she would understand that you made an honest error in judgement that anyone could have made, and she will forgive you, you know why? Because you were honest, the very thing Lila isn't." 

Alya still looked ashen faced, and Nino hated seeing his strong-willed, assertive, stubbornly one track minded girlfriend like this. In ten minutes, Lila had managed to take away every quality that he loved in Alya. 

He rarely thought poorly of anyone, but Lila was proving to be a strong exception. 

"I'm with you every step of the way, babe. No way in hell am I letting you do this alone." Nino said firmly. 

He was rewarded for his words with Alya hugging him tight. "I love you, Nino." 

He hugged her back, tangling his fingers into the ends of her auburn hair. "Love you too." 

* * *

Marinette didn't understand why Adrien was running away from her again and again. 

Okay maybe he wasn't 'running away-running away', but the two of them barely talked to each other while they were all hanging out. 

Sure, he participated quite happily in group conversations, but he seemed to have trouble facing her properly if they had to converse directly. 

Did she do something wrong? She wracked her head, trying to recall the probably idiotic thing she may have said to scare him away or offend him. 

Did she hit a nerve with the conversation they had about Lila that morning? 

Ugh, speaking of the liar, she didn't do much other than brag about her supposed skills in the piano and violin, but she supposedly had to stop playing after her supposedly getting diagnosed with arthritis. 

Since Adrien didn't converse much with her, Lila ended up clinging to Adrien's side again, smugly daring her to come forward and break them apart like she promised she would. 

Marinette was just waiting for that moment when she would get to walk home with Alya, so that she could finally expose that liar- 

"Marinette?" A calm yet concerned voice called out to her. 

"Huh? Oh hi, Luka." Marinette said brightly. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

He chuckled. "I figured. Come on, let's get out of here, everyone is already in the harbour, waiting to go to Andre's." 

"Is ice cream in fall even a thing?" Marinette joked as Luka led her down the stairs of the boat, gently holding out a hand to properly help her back on shore. 

"Ice cream has no season." 

"Even winter?" Marinette said pointedly.

Luka thought for a while, before conceding. "Point taken." 

Marinette waved to Alya, who was talking to Ivan, Mylene and Nino, and she waved back at her with a smile that was....much more strained than she expected. 

She sighed internally. She was probably feeling sorry for her. 

"I'm sorry Adrien couldn't stay." Luka said, as if he read her thoughts. 

"How did you-?" 

"I could tell." He smiled sympathetically. "Are you feeling better? The last time we talked, you told me you were going to try and be Adrien's friend." 

"Yeah, I am." Marinette assured with a sad smile. "And I love being his friend. It's not his fault he had a Chinese lesson he couldn't miss." 

"You're so amazing, Marinette." Luka patted her shoulder. "Adrien is lucky to have a friend like you. But at the same time, I can tell that your melody is quite disturbed."

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, not at all, the most beautiful rainbows come out after the harshest storms. It's completely okay to feel however you want to feel."

"I guess..." Marinette's hand absent-mindedly traveled to fiddle with the strap of her purse, only to find out it wasn't there. 

"Shall we get going?" Lila's pointedly annoying voice called out. 

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped. "Just give me a minute everyone! I forgot my purse inside!" 

Everyone either chuckled or shrugged. Marinette's forgetfulness was so legendary, they had all gotten used to it. 

Marinette's feet had barely touched the deck of the boat, when it trembled beneath her. 

"Woah!" Marinette stumbled, but caught herself. Was it turbulence? 

Then the breeze started blowing unnaturally fast, so fast it became a wind instead of a breeze. 

Marinette spun around with difficulty to watch not only the boat, but the water, and the earth trembling along with it. 

Her friends' screams were getting more panicked too. 

"Everybody!! Run!!" Marinette shouted from the boat. "I think an earthquake is coming!!" 

"That's no earthquake!!" Luka bellowed, barely catching his sister from falling as he pointed behind Marinette. 

Marinette's jaw dropped as she followed Luka's finger. 

He was right. This was no earthquake. It was a freaking tidal wave headed right for them. It was a tsunami,divulging over the Right Bank as far as she could see. 

"EVERYBODY, GET ON THE BOAT!!!" Alya had the good sense to call out and everyone snapped out of their panicked stance to grab Marinette's hand as she pulled them all on the boat one by one as Luka helped them from the shaking ground, whose tremors were only growing stronger.

"WHAT IN THE THREE BLAZES IS THAT?!" Anarka Couffaine came running out of her cabin, surprisingly stable despite the boat rocking dangerously. "No one predicted a tsunami!!" 

"It's an Akuma!!" Nino shouted as he and Kim grabbed Max's shoulders to prevent him from falling. 

"Mom!!" Luka said frantically as he leaped on to the boat, "We have to get out of here, now!! Before Paris gets submerged completely!!" 

That made Marinette look up. 

Adrien! Her heart screamed.

He was unwittingly heading home, having no idea that an akuma was coming for Paris and without any way to get out of it. 

"Adrien!!!" Marinette shouted. "We have to go after him!!" 

That sent horrified looks on everyone's faces, even Lila, who looked appropriately scared. 

"It's too late!!" Anarka said snappishly. "If we have to go after him, we may have to go after all of Paris and we can't do that! We have to save ourselves!!" 

"And let Adrien die?!" Nino retorted, and to Anarka's surprise, everyone was nodding and agreeing with him. 

"Mom, he just left, he can't have gone fa-a-r-" Luka's voice trembled as he held on the side of the boat. 

"I'll go after him!!" Marinette said, running to the entrance of the boat without thinking. 

That was the perfect excuse to transform as Ladybug AND save Adrien just in time. 

The wave's powerful ripples practically buffeted the boat, making her trip over her powerful strides and stumbling backwards as she fell into the lukewarm yet turbulent depths of the Seine. 

"MARINETTE!!!!" she heard someone scream. 

"NO!!!" she heard someone else scream, she couldn't figure out who, because all she felt was water, water logging in her ears, water preventing her from opening her eyes, water preventing her from breathing, water stopping her from moving her limbs, water, more water-

"-RINETTE!!" 

She flailed her arms, trying to swim up, but the current was too strong. 

Tikki...

Tikki was in the living room. In her purse. Not knowing what had happened to her. 

She had to-

"MARINETTE! I'M COMING!" 

...why was she able to hear? 

She forced open her eyes, only to be met with vivid green scelera, wild blond hair and a black mask. 

That was all she was able to recognise before her lungs gave up on her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....oops?


	10. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad about the cliffhanger :'D. Okay maybe not really.  
> Still, take the second chapter in two days.

Adrien couldn't remember much of the past two minutes. 

He remembered walking away from the Couffaine houseboat, his hands in his pockets and basically in a bad mood. 

Now he was in the wild waters of (not just) the Seine, which had more or less become an ocean this time around swimming as fast as he could to try and grab Marinette's hand. 

"MARINETTE!!" he yelled, hoping with all his might that she could hear him, that would know that she wasn't going to drown, that he would save her. 

Her eyes fluttered open briefly, looked at him, then immediately shut again. 

Chat Noir grunted, lunging for her still outstretched hand. 

"I've got you!" He cried, pulling her body close to his, before grabbing his baton and holding it up to her mouth so she could breathe. 

Marinette's eyes flew open so abruptly it was like someone had punched her in the gut. 

"Marinette??" He asked, holding her waist close to his body (NOT to know what it felt like, if he didn't hold her close she would be in danger). 

He cupped her cheek gently, trying to not make her just as scared as he was. "Can you see me? Nod if you can see me." 

Slowly, she nodded, her tense expression sagging. She seemed to pick up easily that she couldn't speak if she wanted to breathe underwater, so instead she nuzzled her cheek into his clawed hand. 

"Good. Good... that's good, yeah." He stammered, the warmth of her skin was doing things to him. For god's sake, they were underwater!! And he was suited up!! 

They were underwater. And only he was appropriately suited up. 

(And her hairbands had floated away in her struggle to survive and her midnight dark hair was loose - she really should wear her hair down more) 

"Let's get you out of here." He shook his head. "Hold on to my hand, and don't let go of my baton, okay?" 

She immediately nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. 

"I don't see your friends' boat...." Chat said pensively, looking up at the surface. "Nearly 100 feet of Paris is submerged underwater, because I can see entire buildings and streets from here. You wandered quite further off from the Seine." 

He winced immediately. Way to make her feel safe and secure and not scared. 

"But don't worry!!" He yelped immediately, making her flinch. "I didn't see their boat sink, so they must be somewhere on the surface. We'll find them, I promise. Your friends are going to be okay."

Without a trace of fear in her eyes, she nodded. 

He was the one trying to reassure her that she was going to be okay, instead he was the one being comforted and touched by how much she seemed to trust him. 

Now really wasn't the time to sob in relief about not being too late. 

She suddenly patted his arm, and pointed up with her free hand excitedly. 

"Of course!! We could travel to the surface to find the boat!! Grrreat idea, purrincess!!" He winked at her, trying to cover up his awe. Wasn't he the superhero? 

Marinette was just...the coolest person ever and he really needed to stop being a goldfish and start doing his job. 

She only rolled her eyes good naturedly and took his hand, indicating that she was ready. 

He was a tad wittle disappointed he couldn't get to hold her closer but he wasn't going to ACTUALLY do that without asking her, never in a million years. Besides, he wasn't very forward with touching anyone like that as Chat except for Ladybug. 

"We're here!" Chat said, his head bobbing up to the surface just as he realised Ladybug's absence. 

Marinette taking a heaving breath of precious oxygen and coughing violently distracted him temporarily. 

"That's it, princess. Let it all out." He soothed, rubbing circles on her shoulder.

"Oh my goodness..." Marinette wiped away her dripping bangs before they hindered her eyesight. 

"You good?" He asked hesitantly, not understanding why his cheeks were suddenly blooming red.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Marinette gasped , flashing him a grateful look as she tried her best to wring out the water from her already drenched hair. 

_'Stupid harmones!!!!'_ Adrien internally cursed. This was not the time to be a teenager!! 

' _B-but s-she looks so beautiful like that, I mean-her hair-"_ another tiny voice argued.

 _'SHUT UP!'_ Adrien's mind screamed. 

"I can't see the boat anywhere!" Marinette said suddenly, trying to wade off on her own before stumbling a little. 

"Hey! You better hold on to me!" Chat pulled her back by her waist, before realising that he MAY have been a little too forward. 

"S-sorry! I didn't mean-" 

"It's okay. You're right." Marinette sighed, "I'm really not a strong swimmer and this is a fucking tsunami." 

Chat raised his eyebrows at that. "Damn, I had no idea the princess could curse." 

"Yeah, and what about it, Little Mermaid?" Marinette quipped. 

"E-excuse me? How dare you?" 

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know how you did it, must be magic or something, what would I know, but your suit kind of makes you look like a mermaid." 

"I do not have red hair! And I'm a guy!" 

"Kitty, have you seen the movie or not? The prince is the one who nearly drowns and the mermaid is the one who saves him." 

"Oh whatever." Chat rolled his eyes. 

Marinette chuckled a little, and for a moment, Adrien nearly forgot that he was supposed to be looking for Ladybug, and that they were stranded in an ocean of what formerly used to be Paris. 

"Wait, I see them!!" Marinette excitedly shook his arm, and pointed. 

Chat squinted. He did see something, but they were too far away to actually decipher what it was. 

"Quick, here, use your staff as a spyglass!" Marinette thrust it at him.

"How did you know I can use it as a spyglass?" Chat asked curiously. 

Marinette's body stiffened against him. "Ha ha ha, I mean, that baton of yours can help people breath underwater, and I thought it could do cool stuff like...help you see things from far off!!" She laughed very loudly, and might he add, unconvincingly. "You are very nifty- I MEAN your baton is very nifty-!!"

"Nifty, huh?" He chuckled, but followed her orders blindly. 

"You're right, Marinette!" Chat grinned as he recognised the houseboat. "I see them over there, they're still okay!" 

"Thank god." Marinette appeared more than relieved. "I swear the Couffaines are the best sailors I know." 

"Oh yeah? Did Luka take you on a boat ride or something?" Chat said offhandedly before deeply regretting it. 

Thankfully, Marinette didn't seem to notice his slip up and question just exactly how did he know Luka. "No, but he did mention his mom taught him and his sister to sail before they could even read." 

"Huh. Good for them." He said genuinely. No matter his current mood on Luka, he was still his friend and he was more than happy that everyone was safe and hadn't drowned (hopefully).

"Come on, let's swim to them!" 

"I think it would be better if we swum underwater. The wind is still blowing and we don't know when another wave will attack us." 

His face must have turned too serious, because Marinette touched his cheek, but removed it immediately the minute he faced her. 

"Are you okay, Chat?" Marinette asked quietly. 

He quirked a small smile. "Just peachy, Princess. I'm just worried about Ladybug." 

"O-oh?" 

"Yeah some partner I am, I know she's more than capable of handling herself but I'm worried. Did she manage to escape? Did she drown or-" he shut his mouth, not daring to complete that sentence. "I just hate that I don't know what happened to her or if she's okay." He involuntarily shuddered. 

'Please, please be okay, Bugaboo.' he prayed silently. 'I'll come for you the minute I drop Marinette off.' 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Marinette move or realise she was hugging him immediately. 

"Marinette?" He breathed out her name more than actually say it. 

"Don't worry okay?" She said as she hugged him tighter. "Ladybug is fine." 

"How do you know that?" Chat hugged her back, his larger arms completely encompassing her smaller body. 

"I just do. Call it a sixth sense. She's going to be fine, and she's going to find you and you are going to find her. Both of you always do." 

Chat's tensed shoulders sagged as he arched himself forward to hug her even closer. He really wasn't supposed to be doing this, getting so close to a civilian, (Ladybug definitely would not approve of it) but...was it really so wrong? This was Marinette, he knew her, and she knew him....well, not Chat so much, but he was still Adrien, right? 

"I'm so glad you are safe, atleast." He said, blinking away the tears that had formed for no reason. "I don't think I could have forgiven myself if-" 

"Hush now, kitty." She soothed. "I'm fine. You got to me in time. Now let's get to the boat, yeah?" 

She pulled away, and he grinned, handing her his baton to breathe underwater. "Hang on tight."

* * *

Chat was able to locate the boat by finding them attempting to lower their anchor to no avail. 

"Okay, now we have to find a way to alert them." Chat muttered, as he pulled himself and Marinette to the surface. 

Before he could open his mouth however, a shivering Marinette called out loudly. 

"GUYS, OVER HERE!" 

Her loud shout attracted the people on board. 

Luka was the first to spot them. He looked painfully relieved. "Marinette!!!" 

"Marinette??" Alya turned out, before she went slack with shock. "MARINETTE!! EVERYONE!!" Alya ran below deck, shouting loudly. "Marinette's okay!!! Chat Noir saved her-"

Luka and his mother had already strode over to the edge as Chat extended his baton, to drop them both off. 

"Oooooh, so chilly." Marinette shivered, removing herself from Chat's side as Luka hugged her immediately. 

"We were so worried about you!!" He gasped as Marinette hugged him back. "A bunch of us were going to go after you but-" 

"-your boat got carried away?" Chat schooled his voice to sound professional instead of emitting the burning chill of the fire in his chest.

"Yeah. That it did." Luka answered politely though both him and Marinette never took their eyes off of each other. 

"Here you go, Marinette." Anarka Couffaine rushed towards her with a towel, which she and her son immediately bundled her up in before Chat could even intervene to help. 

"See?" Alya came running back up with Nino and several others in tow. 

"A-alya!" Marinette sniffled, before her best friend barreled her in a huge bear hug. 

"I thought I lost you forever!!" Alya sobbed into her shoulder. 

Several choruses of 'Marinette!' and hopeful glances towards Chat Noir reverberated through the top deck. 

"Alright, kids, that's enough. Get below deck, this poor girl needs space!" 

Marinette loudly sneezed. 

"Ooh, and some bedrest. Come on, chop chop!" Anarka briskly said as she, Alya and Juleka led Marinette away. 

His dark-haired friend still found the time to smile gratefully back at him. 

"Thanks dude." Nino quietly whispered to him before following his girlfriend.

"That goes for all of you!!" Anarka said, not so gently ushering a concerned looking Nathaniel and Max inside before Marinette and Alya followed. 

"Wait, not you two." Anarka said. 

"Me?" Ivan pointed to himself. 

"Yes, you and you." She pointed to Kim as well. "I'm going to need some muscle around here. You as well, Chat Noir." Anarka said when she caught him trying to go down below deck.

Sighing to himself, he asked. "What can I help you with?" 

"Luka and I are having trouble weighing down the anchor. This darn ocean is just too deep." She said, looking deeply harassed. 

"Alright, here's what we'll do." Chat said, thinking. "Luka, Ivan, Kim, lower the anchor. I'll jump in and find a place to hook the anchor. Mme. Couffaine, you may have to steer us a little forward." 

"Excuse me, who is the captain here-?" 

"Mom, please." Luka pleaded, following Ivan and Kim. "Let's do as he says." 

Flashing Luka a grateful look, Chat jumped in.

* * *

"Oh, Tikki!" Marinette held her kwami close to her chest. 

"Marinette, I was so terrified!! Everyone here was talking about you falling in the water I didn't know what to do!" 

"I should never have removed my purse. I'm so glad you're okay." 

"Wait, but Marinette, you managed to shake off everyone for now." Tikki said urgently. 

"Yes." Marinette nodded. She had managed to let her girl friends stop fussing over her by saying she needed to change to clothes Juleka had provided her. She was, for the moment, in newer clothes and drier, in Juleka's and Luka's shared room alone. 

"How are you going to be Ladybug when Marinette is supposed to be here??" 

"Right." Marinette said, thinking. "Good thing I decided to carry the horse miraculous wherever I go for emergencies." 

"Yes, that will help you get your other miraculouses but-" 

"Trust me, Tikki. I have a plan." 

* * *

A few minutes later, a despondent Marinette stepped back into the houseboat, her brown suited hands laden with two miraculouses. 

She detransformed, leaving Kaalki fluttering next to a worried looking Tikki. 

"Thanks Kaalki." Marinette said, as she removed the glasses. 

"You are quite welcome." The little horse said primly as she phased into the glasses. 

"Marinette? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay, Tikki. From what Wayzz said, it could be worse, right? I mean, at least my parents got home from their deliveries just in time, they could have-they could have....and what about everyone else? What about Adrien?" 

"Oh, Marinette," Tikki for her part looked distraught on Marinette's behalf. "It's okay if you want to be upset. You can't be put together all the time." 

"I have to, Tikki." Marinette whispered. "I have no choice. All I can do right now is just go forward and do what I have to do." She opened her palm to reveal the mouse miraculous. 

She tied the necklace around her neck, and smiled softly as Mullo, the mouse kwami came into being. 

"Hello, Marinette!" Mullo greeted sweetly. 

"Hi, Mullo. Say, do you think if a mouse holder should clone themselves and detransform, they'd stay cloned?" 

Mullo looked surprised. "Erm, yes."

"Why do you look so unsure?" 

"Because...."

"Is it dangerous?" 

"No, not dangerous!" She squeaked. "It's just, you'd be splitting yourself in half, and you'd have a direct connection to your clone, you'd be able to read her mind and link your thoughts. It's...not harmful, it just hasn't been done with detransformation before." 

Mullo still looked doubtful, and Marinette hesitated. Should she do this? This was a huge risk. 

She exhaled sharply. "There's no other way. I have to exist as Marinette and Ladybug at the same time. Besides, it's about time I offered a bit of risk taking to the table." She said, her thoughts jumping to Chat Noir's several well timed, yet reckless endevours. "Let's do this. Mullo, transform me." 

* * *

"Ladybug!!" Her eyes widened when Chat ran up to her, not caring that half the living room was staring at them. 

"Chat!" She gasped when he hugged her tightly, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. 

"Thank goodness, you're okay!!" He was shaking, even as she raised her arms to hug him back.

"Don't worry, Chaton. I always pull through." She whispered as he let go of her. 

He looked at her weirdly for a second, but it went away as quickly as it came. 

She made eye contact with the rest of the room. The girls (and Kim) were not so secretly drinking up their Ladynoir interaction, the boys looked relieved, (Luka was curious about her aqua look) that both their heroes were safe, and Lila was seething. 

"Wait, Ladybug, why are you coming out of Marinette's room?" Alya asked. 

"How did you get under deck without anyone noticing?" Max asked curiously. 

Not so subtly, Lila was smirking at her obvious discomfort. "I used a special miraculous to get here. And uh, as for Marinette...." 

"What happened to her?" Luka stepped forward, looking incredibly worried. 

Chat's grip on her arm tensed. 

"She's sick. She's very sick." Ladybug said, concerned. "When I teleported myself here, she was shivering underneath the blankets." 

"Oh no!!" Alya gasped, rushing into the room, Luka, Rose, Mylene and Alya ran into the room. Chat sidestepped her immediately to check on Marinette as well. 

"Please, I think it would be better if too many people didn't crowd her." Ladybug said to the rest of her worried friends. 

"Of course, Ladydude." Nino said understandingly. "We understand." 

"Well, it seems like you've all managed to save yourselves. I'm very impressed." Ladybug said, feigning ignorance. 

She could feel her other half being scrutinized with a heavy eye, her cold pretence of exhaustion and warmth that remanated everytime she tried to reassure them. 

Good thing she had had herself lie in a position of relaxation so she wouldn't wear herself out twice the normal amount. 

"Yeah, Luka, Juleka and Mme. Couffaine managed to steer us away properly. It's thanks to them that we're even alive. Oh yeah, and Chat Noir saved Marinette and helped anchor down the boat by tying it to a street light submerged underwater." Alix informed appreciatively.

"He did, now?" Ladybug said, she didn't have to pretend to be impressed by that. "I didn't expect anything less from him-" 

"Lila, are you okay?" Kim asked, concernedly, watching the brunette girl sway where she was.

"Sorry, Kim, it's nothing," she said sweetly. "I just get motion sickness a lot." 

"Oh no!" The kind hearted boy said concernedly. 

"It's nothing! I think I should go lie down, besides, I'll be able to give Marinette some company."

"Are you sure about that Lila?" Nathaniel asked, though he sounded just as concerned. "From what it sounds like, Marinette is running a fever and you could get it too if you are too close to her." 

Ladybug fisted her palms, trying her best to not snap like she did earlier that day. Did she really have to make things difficult for her??? What if she went in and did things that-

"Besides, I think lying down will only worsen your situation." Nino said, his voice ice cold which deeply surprised Ladybug. "If you put your head down, you'll end up puking and I don't think you want that." 

Ladybug's jaw dropped open. Nino was never blunt or short with anyone. He always felt the need to be nice rather than honest, and he always did that with Lila. Granted, he did not know who Lila was.....

What had she missed? 

"Nino is right." Max said, (who, Ladybug noticed was not wearing his glasses - she supposed they must have been broken or lost) "I think it's better if you just either let it all out in the restroom, or sit down upright and wait for it to pass." 

"Ah, Ladybug, finally, you are here. It's about time." Anarka said, climbing down the ladder. "What happened to your friend, Marinette?" 

"She's sick." Alix said immediately. 

"Aye aye aye," Anarka fretted. "That's what happens when one spends too much time ending up in the ocean. I don't really stock up on medicines here.. Juleka and Luka were always healthy children.." 

"So I don't suppose you can help Lila either?" Kim asked. 

"Lila? Who's Lila?" 

"I'm Lila." She said irritably. "I have motion sickness, Mme. Couffaine." 

"I'm deeply sorry, dearie, but I am not giving away tablets without a doctor present. I may be a free soul, but hell be damned, I'm not putting you kids at too much risk." She said as she stormed into the bedroom.

Ladybug fought to hide her smile as she piped. "Besides, Lila, you don't have to worry for too long. Once Chat Noir and I fix things, both your motion sickness and Marinette's fever should disappear, since they were caused by the Akuma. Also, for all your safety I'm sticking a tracking device here." She said, going over and pasting it on the wall with ease. "That should help Chat Noir and I know where you are at all times."

"Who has motion sickness?" Chat Noir asked stepping out of the bedroom with Alya. 

"Lila does." Alix pointed. 

To Ladybug's surprise, Alya's eyes didn't crinkle with sympathy like she expected. She looked like she hadn't even heard what Alix said. 

"Alya?" Nino asked. "Are you not staying with Marinette?" 

Yeah, Marinette was wondering that too. 

"Mme. Couffaine doesn't want too much of us around her." Alya explained. "Rose and Mylene chose to stay for her sake." 

Chat Noir, however, still looked worried. 

Just to not make herself look like she did care, she peeked into the room. Her other self was still tucked underneath the covers and was sleeping albeit shivering a little, so that was enough to fool everyone for now. She didn't see her wear her mouse miraculous, but she knew herself too well. She had already hidden it underneath her shirt. Not like Rose or Mylene would recognise a simple necklace as a miraculous either. 

Her eyes then fell on the three members of the Couffaine family standing in a corner of the room arguing in hushed tones. 

She felt Chat's presence before she saw him. 

"Hey." Ladybug said. "We should try to get on top of the deck. If we follow the direction of the wind we should be able to get to the source of all this madness-" she realised only then that he wasn't looking at her. 

He was looking at the other her, in Juleka's bed, running with a fever while Rose and Mylene sat by her.

And now that she saw it, Chat's expression wasn't one of worry, it was of confusion. 

"Chat?" Ladybug called and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He said apologetically. 

She gently pulled him aside from the doorway to reassure him. "I heard that you saved her from drowning."

"Yeah I did. A minute too late and-" his breath hitched. 

"You did well, Kitty." Ladybug said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah but, she's sick, because of-" 

"If you blame yourself, I'll smack you." She said sharply. "Besides, I wouldn't worry too much, Marinette is under the care of her friends and her fever will go away once I cast my cure." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He managed a small smile, which turned into a frown as he stared her down. 

"What, what's wrong?" 

"Did you..." He squinted. "Did you grow smaller?" 

"Wha? That's crazy, what are you talking about?" Ladybug was sweating bullets.

Before he could repeat himself, Luka and his mother stepped out of the room, the former looking especially determined. 

"We're ready, Ladybug, Chat Noir." Luka said. 

* * *

After briefly running the plan with him, Ladybug had marched over to Luka and his mother to direct them properly as well.

This was....this was crazy, right? 

Marinette was sick. Anyone would be after nearly drowning and swallowing a lot of water. 

And yeah, it was totally like Ladybug to have the horse miraculous on her at all times to get to where he was. She probably used her tracker to get here. 

Why then, did something feel wrong? And unnatural? Like there was something missing? 

This was stupid. This wasn't speculation, or something silly that Lila made up, this was hard facts, something he saw directly with his own two eyes. 

_"Ladybug is fine, Chat Noir. She will find you and you are going to find her. Both of you always do."_ Marinette's words echoed in his head. Which was only Marinette being a wonderful person in general by comforting him. 

Ladybug wasn't getting smaller in height, he was just being....heck if he knew. Something was terribly wrong with him. He didn't even KNOW what he was confused about.

When Ladybug suited up in her aqua transformation walked out of the room Marinette was in, it felt like something inside him had clicked. 

And then it immediately went away after worry for Marinette sunk in. 

No this wasn't disappointment. He knew what that felt like on a daily basis and that wasn't it. 

It felt like...him spending his entire life searching long and hard for the final piece of a puzzle, and finally finding it and knowing that he succeeded, only to discover that for some reason, the piece didn't fit. 

It wasn't disappointment, it was a cry for help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, did you let the chapter title fool you?


	11. Recourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Story time!  
> I'm from India, specifically the South. And there is a popular folktale that was made by Uma Prajapati, who made these rag dolls called Tsunamikas which served as a symbol of hope for the victims of the 2004 tsunami/earthquake.  
> The story is:  
> There's this young girl who gets marooned by sea and she loses her whole family and forgets who they are, and even forgets her own nameAnd since she came from the sea, since she survived it, she named her Tsunamika. So basically even if she is named after a natural disaster, her mother still associates her name with a happy memory. It's this beautiful sentiment that the sea gave back what it took from the woman.  
> Now you know how the Akuma in this chapter came to be.

Ladybug was more than grateful for the Couffaines' support, which she intimated to them more than once. For what Anarka had in determination, Luka made up for it with his co-operation. He was the one who was constantly switching from up and below deck to check on his sister and her friends, and 'Marinette' of course. 

Everytime she felt her clone feel Luka's presence, her insides squirmed with both gratitude and the pressure of pretending. She really needed to stay focused and just let her other self do her job instead of getting into her head.

"So, Chaton." Ladybug said, coming up to her partner, who was so startled by her presence he nearly fell off the boat's railing. 

"Oh, hey, Ladybug. No sign of anything as far as I can see." He informed. "It's getting really windy though." 

"That means we're close." Ladybug prompted. "Say, did Kim piss off his girlfriend again?" 

He snorted. "Not this time. I specifically asked him before you showed up and he completely freaked until Max informed him that no, he didn't forget her birthday, his birthday, or their anniversary."

Ladybug let out a small laugh as she leaned against the railing. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does." He said softly. 

That whole situation with Master Fu had been cleared up between them years ago. Chat knew now that it wasn't Ladybug's secret to share, and she knew that he deserved to be kept in the loop about everything. 

Granted she couldn't do that a lot when Fu was around, but now she was in charge and she resolved to include him in every bit of the one aspect of her life he was a huge part of. 

On his side, Chat vowed to not push Ladybug about anymore information on Master Fu. He didn't exactly know that he existed at first, but once he did, he didn't ask Ladybug anything more on the subject unless she chose to tell him more. The last thing either of them wanted was another argument on trust. 

"Do you think it is Syren again?" Chat asked. "I mean, no offence to Kim but his girlfriend must definitely have a life beyond him, right?" 

"I don't think so." She said. "I really don't know how to explain this properly, but...with Syren everything felt all over the place, probably because of Ondine's emotions. This? This feels a lot more....concentrated, you know what I mean? Like, things are calm, but that's only because we haven't gotten to the source of all this. This feels more powerful." She gulped. "And dangerous. Sorry, I know I'm not making sense-" 

"No, it feels different for me too." He said, looking up from his perch. "I know what you mean." 

He always did. If she was honest with herself, Adrien listened to her when she talked nonsense, but Chat Noir was the one who could understand it and make her own gibberish seemed to make sense when it came from him.

She was doing this a lot lately, and it irritated her. It was like she couldn't think about one green-eyed blond in her life without the other one breaking his way into her head. 

Her treacherous thoughts jumped immediately to Adrien and her heart clenched. She didn't want to think about what could have happened to him. There was no point in doing that, right? The only people alive in Paris at the moment were on the Couffaine houseboat, and presumably Hawkmoth himself as well.

"So, ehm, is now a good time to talk about that text message I sent you?" Chat asked nervously. 

"Which one? The one about Chloe?" She didn't mean to sound bitter. 

"Uh huh." 

Her mind was already programmed for things like this. She would say later, we have an akuma to defeat, now is not the time. 

His face, however, told a different story. His eyes were shining with hope, and at the same time his body was shrinking away from her, like he was expecting to get scolded for it.

"Why were you at Le Grand Paris?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too accusing. 

He shifted a little before answering. "Adrien Agreste." 

"Huh?" Marinette's heart beat faster. 

"I was....around, you know, taking a shortcut to my house." He mumbled, and Ladybug nodded. She had done that several times herself. 

"And then suddenly he comes running up to me on the roof of the Grand Paris where I happened to be landing on, and he's begging me to help Chloe."

"Adrien is a friend of Chloe's...." She could not believe she had forgotten to include Adrien in the equation. 

"Yeah, turns out Hawkmoth has been targeting her lately, sending over akumas to try and revert her back to his side." 

Ladybug gasped.

"And Chloe has been rejecting them."

"Wait. Rejecting an Akuma?? Like, not showing fear?" 

"Not according to what Adrien told me. Yes, at the point I got there, she was physically fighting off an Akuma with... I don't know, an umbrella or something, but he told me that she rejected one after it touched her."

Her mouth was wide open. "Can you even do that?!" 

"Chloe did it." He said quietly. "That's why I was there, I had to destroy it before it flew away." 

The kind-hearted, forgiving girl in Marinette wanted to see what Chloe was going through, and call out Hawkmoth's incredible hypocrisy, but the angry, tired superhero in her wanted to scream that this was CHLOE. The girl who was a spoilt brat. Who she had been under the mercy of for several years. 

She didn't want to blame Chat Noir for being sympathetic. She just couldn't find it in herself to be. 

"So what do you say we should do?" She asked, her voice hard as rocks. 

"I'm not suggesting we bring her back into the team if that's what you're thinking!" Chat quickly said. "What I'm saying is... she's going through a lot, and Adrien seemed pretty worried about her. What if you just visited her and told her outright that she can't be Queen Bee anymore, so that at least she'd stop stewing over it and get to move on?" 

"But I already told her that." Ladybug retorted. "Twice. And she was still getting her hopes up when we were on the Startrain. And thank YOU for that," she hit his shoulder lightly with the back of her hand. "By telling her that we would have brought her miraculous if we had known she was there, you got her to be too hopeful." 

"I'm sorry." He winced. "I shouldn't have done that. Not my finest moment." 

"And as for me giving her, what? Closure? Sorry, but that's not my responsibility." Ladybug said firmly. "I told her over and over again just exactly why she is not allowed to be Queen Bee anymore."

Sighing at Chat's affronted expression, she continued.

"I know she had potential, okay? She is a good fighter. But if she keeps on acting like she's entitled to the miraculous and not treating it like it's a duty, there's no way she'll make a good hero."

"I get what you are saying, completely. But unless you just... inform her that, you know, just to get the message across, maybe she'd rest easier. And not get akumatised. I'm just trying to keep the peace here, Ladybug." 

"If she gets akumatised, I am definitely going to do my job. I'm not going to be unfair. But she should know that she brought the consequences upon herself and ME reaching out to her will not help that along." 

"But-" 

"Do you disagree that what she did was wrong?" Ladybug asked, trying to keep her voice level. 

"No!! Of course not!" His eyes widened.

"Then, please. Drop it, Chat. I don't want to fight with you again." Ladybug pleaded.

He swallowed, but nodded and looked away. 

Chat was always a sympathetic person, but he had to know that there were no third chances. And Chloe had been given several. 

She did not make her go find refuge in Hawkmoth. 

Unless....Chloe felt like she couldn't? Because coming to her would only mean a rejected chance at getting to be Queen Bee? 

And despite herself, she had to admit that rejecting an Akuma after it touched you was a nearly impossible feat. And yet, Chloe Bourgeois of all people had managed to do it. 

Not to mention how much this seemed to personally affect Chat somehow.

She was determined to not argue with him anymore, but it seemed like avoiding their disagreements was putting more space between them.

Should she reconsider?

"Wooahh!" Chat Noir yelped as a gust of wind took over, knocking him backwards on the deck.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug knelt by his side, offering a hand. 

"Physically, yes, but I think my ego's a little bruised."

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she pulled him up, her hand involuntarily lingering on his. If he could still act obnoxious, he was still very much fine. 

Would they be fine too?

Another gust of wind blew and even Ladybug staggered this time. 

"Careful!" Ladybug cried at the same time Chat caught her arms, saying, "Hold on!!"

They clung to each other, Chat's arm around Ladybug's back, and her longer pigtails flying in the wind as she buried her face in his chest. 

' _Don't think about his chest Don't think about his chest Don't think about his arms Don't think about his arms-'_

They waited for a few minutes, but the wind didn't subside like it did earlier. 

"Okay, this isn't a one time thing." Chat exclaimed over the roar in their ears. 

"We're getting close!" Ladybug grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the boat's frontier. "Come on, we've gotta warn them!" 

* * *

"But Ladybug, Chat Noir, we want to help you!" Luka urged the two heroes who had jumped head first into the water. 

"You make us come this far and you just leave us stranded out here?! This is an outrage! I have dealt with far-" Anarka began angrily

"Please!" Ladybug said, trying to keep her voice calm. "This is not some pirate, Mme. Couffaine, this is magic! And as superheroes we need to keep you safe!" 

"Thank you for bringing us this far." Chat said, his tone a lot more calmer than Ladybug's. "We could never have made it here without you. If you step any further, it could put you and your entire family, and the people below deck in danger." 

His hand involuntarily found Ladybug's underwater, and her agitated expression briefly settled as she glanced down before holding his tighter. 

"Sail away as far as you can. It doesn't matter where. I have placed a tracker on your boat, so we'll be able to keep an eye on you-" 

"Look out!!" Ladybug was cut off by Chat extending his baton and spinning it around like a shield from the wave that was about to crush them. 

He managed to protect himself and Ladybug, though Luka and his mother were not so lucky. 

"GO, GO!" Ladybug shouted at the completely drenched duo. 

"Alright, Ladybug." Luka obeyed without another word, taking charge of the wheel and steering them away. 

"Let's shred some waves, huh?" Chat grinned at her, and for the moment, their disagreement seemed to be forgotten. 

"Oh you bet!" Ladybug said as she plunged into the water, towards the direction of the Akuma.

* * *

"Is it just me or does the water over there look solid?" Ladybug pointed to the space, which they now realised was a large swimming pool which looked bare, thanks to being submerged by water. 

"It's like this dollop of very clear ice cream." Chat said, squinting. 

"Definitely very distinctive is what I was going to go with, but yours works too." Ladybug said, swimming forward. 

"Okay, let's see- don't touch that!" Ladybug said sharply, and Chat recoiled away. 

"Sorry! I was checking if it was some illusion or something." He said apologetically. 

"Yeah that's fair. Sorry." She said. 

"It's okay." He shrugged, giving her a small smile. "You're right to be scared. Think I'll be able to cataclysm water, though?" He asked jokingly and she glared at him. "I'm kidding!" 

"Maybe we don't have to face this Akuma after all. Let's try looking around for the object." Ladybug said. 

He saluted and began scouting around the viscous mound, and she began to do the same. 

Several minutes later, both of them were beginning to grow frustrated.

"Nothing?" Ladybug called.

"There are no objects here! Unless..." Chat said forlornly. "Unless you count those people on the edge of the pool." 

Ladybug gasped audibly in horror. There were a few children, a man, and two women, all sprawled out on the floor.

They were dead. 

Her shivering hand found its way to her mouth to cover it. 

"Hey," Chat's calming voice whispered in her ear, as his clawed fingers held her shoulders from behind. "It's going to be okay. We'll save them." 

"How many times?" Ladybug whispered. "How many times have so many people died and came back? How many people had to watch each other die?" 

"Hawkmoth is a sick, sick, bastard." Chat agreed, his voice hardening as well. "But he won't win. He never has won. Not when we are around. Trust me on this." He whispered softly. 

His breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine, but she managed to nod at the familiar words. "Okay." 

"What should we do?" He asked, not wanting to question her further anymore. 

She was grateful for that, because it helped keep her grounded and distracted from her anguish. Problem solving was something she could handle. 

"Let's try seeing if anything is visible inside. Maybe the object is in there." Ladybug said, turning her head to look at Chat, and he nodded, giving her shoulders one last friendly squeeze before releasing her. 

She regretted that immediately. His body was always so warm compared to hers. 

_'Don't get distracted!'_ she scolded herself.

It was a good thing she did, because she noticed just in time that the mound was moving. 

"Chat!! Get away from there!!" She shrieked, flinging her yo yo to wrap around his waist and reel him back to her. 

"Woah!" He yelped, but didn't stop her as she wrenched an arm around his middle to pull him away from the Akuma like he weighed nothing. 

"The surface! Let's get to the surface!!" Ladybug said, and without waiting for an answer pulled him back on top. 

* * *

To Ladybug and Chat Noir, weirdness was their normal. 

The Akuma didn't seem lethal in the least. It looked like a person - she looked like a girl, her hair in two pigtails, very much like Marinette's, her limbs weren't very distinct, aside from the fact that her head was bent down.

And she was made of water. 

"Ehmm....do you think we should try reaching out first?" Chat whispered. 

Ladybug nodded. "She- at least I think it's a she, hasn't done anything to harm us directly - other than you know, submerge Paris under a 100 feet of water-"

"Who-who's there?" A very very loud whisper made them both jump. 

"She just talked." Ladybug gaped, and both of them moved instinctively closer. 

"Should we....?" 

"Who-who are you?" The Akuma finally looked up, and frankly looked shocked at their appearance like she hadn't expected to see them.

"Why isn't she, you know? Asking us for our miraculouses?" Chat whispered.

"You're right, Chaton, she looks so surprised to see us here." Ladybug whispered back. 

What struck her even more was young the Akuma sounded. Judging by her tiny, yet pitiful voice she couldn't have been more than 8 or 9. 

"I...I don't know what I'm d-doing here." The akuma's large face quivered in fear. 

"It's okay!" Chat called. "We just want to help you!" 

"R-really?" 

"She's just a kid who got in trouble." Ladybug whispered, deeply moved. 

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know what happened." She said blankly.

"Why don't you start with your name?" Chat asked kindly. 

"My name is....." She blinked. "My name is Tsunamika." 

Both of them raised their eyebrows at that. She was definitely named that by Hawkmoth.

"I don't see my parents anywhere...and I'm scared. All I heard was this man who told me that I had to get some-something which will make me see them again."

The heroes tensed, but wordlessly agreed to not say anything that could give themselves away. 

"I don't remember what it is called-" before Tsunamika could complete her sentence, Hawkmoth's mask appeared. 

"No!! Whatever he is telling you, don't listen to him!!" Ladybug cried as Chat readied himself to defend her if she needed. 

The mask disappeared, and the Akuma scowled. "Give me the miraculous." 

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Ladybug said tersely. "Please, Tsunamika, if you just let us help you-" 

"Let you help me?! It's because of you that my mommy and daddy are missing!! It's because of you that I can't see them!! If you had only given yourself up to Hawkmoth, none of this would have happened!!! You are the cause!!" 

"Hawkmoth is definitely talking through her." Chat gritted his teeth and Ladybug was inclined to agree. The monstrous texture of the girl's voice did not belong to her. 

"You aren't a symbol of hope, your presence is the reason every Parisian still suffers! If you kids had just known your place since the beginning, no one need have gotten hurt. You two are making me do this. You made me do this." Tsunamika replied forcefully, and for a moment, just a moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir flinched.

"And now that the guardian is out of my way...." The little girl made out of water who now looked downright sinister and nothing like a troubled child said, "You two are nothing but ants in my path." 

"Huh, gaslighting." Ladybug scoffed. "Not a good look for you, Hawkmoth."

"And might I add you aren't even capable of squashing tiny ants, grandpa?" Chat said, holding his index finger and thumb close to each other.

"Look out!!" Ladybug said, spinning her yo yo and shielding them from the huge spray of water that was about to hit both of them. 

"Geez you don't have to get so washed up about it." Chat grumbled, shaking his head to get rid of the dripping water in his hair.

"Give me your miraculouses!! Or I'll make sure you never see anyone ever again!" Tsunamika raised a large fist made out of water, which Chat blocked with his baton before it hit Ladybug.

"M'lady! I'll hold her off, you find the Akuma!!" Chat said, forcefully kicking away her fist. It was surprisingly viscous and solid for being made out of water. 

"Be careful, Chat!" Ladybug said, before gasping. 

"What? What happened?'" Chat said, turning around anxiously. 

Tsunamika shrieked, advancing a few steps backward, leaving Chat to tumble into the water. 

"You guys!" Ladybug shouted half happily, half terrified to see the Liberty sailing towards them a few feet away, flinging shots from their cannons. 

"They actually have cannons?" Chat blurted. "In the 21st century?" 

"Yeah, I don't know, either, but it works!!" Ladybug said, surprised. "Okay, now that they are distracting the akuma-" 

Chat squeezed her shoulder, "Go. I'll help them."

Ladybug's eyes widened for a second, but she nodded. 

She plunged into the water, leaving Chat to swim towards the Liberty. 

* * *

"Hey, guys! Everything flowing smoothly?" Chat punned, but unfortunately for him, none of the people on the deck of the Liberty were Ladybug, so they didn't notice his wordplay or feel the inclination to roll their eyes at him. 

"Chat Noir!!" Luka and Nino stepped away from the three cannons of the ship and rushed over to him.

"Dude, is there anything you want us to do?" Nino asked urgently. 

"Keep on staying pawsome and do what you are doing. Ladybug and I are grateful for your help." Chat gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up. "I'll be at the front making sure she doesn't cause a shipwreck, just focus on getting on the offense." 

"Got it." Luka nodded. "Thank you, Chat Noir." Nino said, running over to help his girlfriend. 

"Luka, wait!" Chat called before he could stop himself. 

"Yes?" He asked.

He was painfully aware of how uncomfortable he was when he asked, "Is Marinette okay?" 

Luka's features softened. "She is. She's not alone, if that's what you are thinking. Mylene and Rose are with her." 

Chat's eyes narrowed into slits when he remembered another problem.

"Is Lila Rossi with you?" He asked. 

Luka looked confused at his particularity. "Yes..?" 

"Good, under any conditions, do not let her close to Marinette, you got me?" He said fiercely. 

Luka looked appropriately even more confused. 

"I don't have time to explain but trust me when I say she's bad news." Chat said, and he barely saw Luka squint at Lila out of the corner of his eye before preparing himself to be the boat's meat shield. 

* * *

Anarka and the kids on the Liberty as well as Chat Noir made an excellent team. He didn't once miss shielding them from the onslaught of water that attacked them and he always remained unscathed. 

Tsunamika no longer looked like the sad, scared child he and Ladybug had encountered. Now it seemed like Hawkmoth's mask had completely taken over, and she looked murderous everytime a huge shot managed to splash her. 

Which worried him. No matter how dangerous an Akuma was, it was usually self aware, not an extension of Hawkmoth himself, which led to the question, just how powerful was Hawkmoth becoming? 

"Firing things at me won't stop me from seeing my mommy and daddy!!" Tsunami shrieked and threw a massive wave at them, which Chat extended his baton and shielded them from. 

He was successful, but he was beginning to struggle as well. Not to mention how everyone in the boat looked practically shaken. 

There was still no sign of Ladybug, which was curious, owing to the fact that Tsunamika didn't even try to move from her spot or get closer to them. Was his lady okay? 

"Another one!!" Anarka shrieked in the boat just as Chat's staff beeped with what was obviously a message from Ladybug. 

"Throw her off. Surprise her. She's not moving." It said. 

The rushed short manner of her text made him realise she wasn't as successful as he had hoped. 

Nevertheless, if she needed him to get a quick idea and run with it, he'd gladly run an entire marathon for her. 

"Don't fire!!" Chat yelled, causing the inhabitants of the Liberty to stare at him. "Do as I say, throw that ball at me!!" 

"What?!" He heard Alya shriek. 

"You heard him!" Nino replied without question, heaving the ball over to the edge of the ship's mast. 

"Don't drop, Nino." Adrien told his best friend seriously. "Throw." 

Everyone let out a scream out of outrage. ("What?!" "You're going to kill him!!" "You're going to fall!!") 

Not Nino. He did as he was told and flung it with the best bowling hand he had ever seen. 

Adrien smirked and swung his staff like a bat, and praying that his super strength would pay off. 

It did. The cannonball went straight through the place where the akuma's nose should have been. His force was enough to actually throw her off and stumble in her place. 

The boat whooped and cheered, but it wasn't for long, because Ladybug emerged from the water right up in his face, which made him temporarily squeal. 

"I can't do it!" She said, frustrated to no end. "I managed to get there, right underneath her and she threw me off!!" 

"Now you have done it, you pests." Tsunamika growled, and they both stiffened. This spelt danger. 

"Get away!!" Ladybug screamed at the boat, and they didn't need to be told twice this time, Anarka turned the ship around so fast Chat had to swim forward to avoid getting nastily hit. 

The Akuma pointed right at them, but this time, no jet of water met them. 

Because instead, they were greeted by a whirlpool. 

Chat was the first to get pulled by it, and Ladybug immediately caught his hand.

"Swim away, Chat!!!" Ladybug shrieked. 

"I can't!! It's like a magnet, it's pulling me in!!" He yelled back. 

"I'm giving you one chance, Ladybug." Tsunamika's eyes narrowed. "Give me your miraculouses, and let me see my family again."

For a moment, it seemed like Hawkmoth's mask had cracked, and she was talking to the actual child, who she assumed had gotten lost and taken away from her parents.

Then Hawkmoth returned again "Or you and your cat will swirl around in that whirlpool till you die from seasickness." 

"Don't do it, m'lady!" Chat growled, still trying to hold on to her hand. 

"Ladybug!!" Luka's voice came from opposite her, and her eyes widened. They hadn't left yet!! There was still hope! "Grab on!!" 

She extended her yo-yo, and it lassoed itself to the boat's mast with a firm grip. 

"Hold on, Chat!! They'll pull us to safety!!" 

"You can't cheat!!!" Tsunamika shrieked, and all of a sudden Chat and Ladybug were yelling as they got pulled into the depths of the whirlpool. 

"Don't let go of me!!" Ladybug shouted at Chat. 

"I won't!!" He said bravely, despite probably facing imminent death. 

"Luka!! Pull us out of here!!" Ladybug yelled and he obliged, and from what she could see, she assumed Anarka was struggling to pull them out. 

"We're getting out of here, Chaton!" Ladybug said, her voice brimming with hope. 

"Thanks to-thanks to you, m'lady." He was full of appreciation for her, like always. 

"We can't do it, Ladybug!!" 

Her head whipped around to see Luka standing on the edge of the boat, looking frantic. "Can you reel yourself in??!" 

"Alright!" Ladybug tried to do so, and for a moment she managed to taste the open air out of the edge of the whirlpool, only to be pulled back in. 

"No one escapes!" Tsunamika laughed maniacally as she increased the speed of the whirlpool.

"Let go, Ladybug!!!" She heard Chat say from below her, and she gasped in horror. 

"What?! I'm not letting go of the boat!! That's our only way out!!" 

"You mean your only way out." Chat said, without a hint of fear or apprehension. 

It took a moment to realise what he was implying.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Ladybug yelled. "I'm not letting go of you!! Drop the idea!" 

"I'll only drag you down." He said. "If I am not there you can reel yourself out, and not risk dragging the Liberty with us as well."

"No, Chat, I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for me!!" Ladybug shouted. "If you let go, I swear to god-" 

"I'm not sacrificing myself. I'll get out of there, I promise. I'm not letting you fight on your own." He was still somehow maddeningly calm. 

"Then what are you doing NOW?!!" Ladybug screamed, tears inadvertently spilling out of her eyes. She saw him raise a hand out of habit to wipe them away before dropping it when he realised he couldn't reach her. 

"How am I supposed to fight without you?! How am I supposed to face that when you are here spinning by yourself all alone?! I can't do this without you!!" She was screaming at first, but her voice became so hoarse she couldn't afford to do it without damaging her vocal cords. 

"Stay with me." She begged. "A little bit more effort and-" 

"If they lose you it's over for Paris!" He argued. 

"If I lose you it's over for ME!" She retorted right back. 

He looked shocked at her outburst. 

"I need you. Please. I'm begging you. Don't let go."

Ladybug looked back at the boat, where Luka was still tugging on her yo yo, to pull them back to shore. 

She had two options. One, let Chat go and hope he would make it on his own while the boat reeled her in. Two, persevere against the riding speed of the whirlpool and hope that she was strong enough to pull them both out without endangering her friends.

She chose the third option. She chose him. 

"Ladybug, I will get out of here. I promise. You won't be alone." He said, his fingers loosening from her hand. 

"Damn right I won't be." She only grabbed his hand tighter, fixing him with a hard scowl that wasn't angry. 

Chat looked astonished. "What are you-" 

"Luka!! Swim away!! Don't stop until you are far away as possible!!" 

"What?!" She heard Luka say, but she wasn't paying attention. 

"You don't want me to be alone?" She said softly, letting him know she wasn't angry.

She reeled the string of her yo yo back in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL THE CLIFFHANGERS NEVER STOP?


	12. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember when this used to be a 12 chapter story? Neither do I!

Chat felt Ladybug stubbornly hold on to his hand even as they swirled around the whirlpool for who knows how long. 

"Are you alright?!" He asked her, squeezing his eyes shut to control his giddiness. 

"Am I alright?!" She shouted indignantly. "You were the one about to throw yourself into a whirlpool-!" 

"You could have escaped!!" Chat shot back indignantly.

"Excuse me, mister, if you think I was leaving this-this monstrosity without you, you are dead wrong!!" 

For a moment there was complete silence except for the roar of the water around them. 

"I'm sorry." He finally said. 

"Yeah, you should be." She muttered. 

"I really didn't mean to leave you to fight alone-" 

"Yeah you just thought you could give yourself up because I obviously don't need you." 

Even in the swirling whirlpool, she caught sight of his resigned expression with horror. 

"Oh my god, Chaton, I was joking!!" 

His eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Yeah!! Yeah, I knew- I knew that!" 

"You believed me, didn't you?" She said accusingly. 

"Heyyyy, looks like the akuma sent us far enough, the whirlpool is slowing down." He stammered, trying to change the subject. "Maybe we should try to find a way to escape now-"

She tugged on his hand deliberately. "You seriously think I'd be better off without you-if you nod to that I'll-I'll-" she tried to threaten him but it was lost in the lump forming in her throat. 

Taking a deep breath, she said, "We've been at this for three years and you've taken more hits for me than I can count, and maybe it was different in the past, but now I either fight with you, or not at all. You got me?" 

"I just thought that...you know, you'd be able to protect them all better without getting sucked into a whirlpool." He mumbled. 

"You were the one protecting them while I was searching for the Akuma! And I failed, just so you know-so if you think you are useless-" 

"M'lady." He said, his voice so unusually stern it made Ladybug go quiet. "I don't want to compete over who is the stronger one among us, I mean, it's obviously you, but you would disagree, and then I would argue, then you would argue, and it's- this debate of ours has been going on forever." 

"This 'debate' isn't about who is stronger or more capable." She said furiously. "It's about you not thinking or believing that I need YOU." 

He just looked down at the never ending black hole that seemed to extend beneath them. 

"Look," Ladybug sighed, rubbing her forehead. "We may disagree several times, and we may never ever get to a conclusion for some of them, but you are more important to me than all of those little things. I don't care how many times I have to say it, it's true." 

He half smiled. He had given up a long time ago on her ever returning his feelings, but as time went by, the dull ache of his unrequited love was soothed by her presence in his life. She was still there, and she wouldn't leave. 

"Thanks, Bugaboo. And I'm sorry about...what happened up there."

"Don't apologise, you meant well. We're just better when we work together, don't we?" She raised their intertwined hands. 

"Yep, two miraculouses are better than one." He chuckled. "Think I sounded a bit like Hawkmoth there." 

He paused when he caught a glimpse of Ladybug's face. He knew that look all too well, he called it her 'idea face' (which he only chose because she bonked him with her yo yo for calling her a 'light bulb'). 

"Ladybug?" 

"I almost forgot I broughtbother miraculouses with me!!" She said, letting go of his hand briefly to pull out her yo yo. 

"Woooooaaaahhhh, big mistake big mistake!!" Chat yelped as he flew away from her sinking into the speeding momentum of the typhoon. 

"Gotcha!" Ladybug caught his hand not a second later. "Sorry, I guess we should stay close." 

Instead, she just had to choose to wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer. There went all his concentration and self control. 

"T-the horse?" He said, glancing only now at her black glasses. 

"Yep!" She said as the horse kwami manifested in front of them. "Figured I'd carry this around wherever I go."

"Smart." He said, letting himself wrap an arm around her shoulders as well, just to alleviate his wandering mind. 

"Kaalki, right?" He asked the little kwami. 

"Why yes, it is I, at your service." She bowed, looking beyond pleased he remembered her name. 

(It was practice from attending several galas and just being an Agreste)

"Kaalki, Tikki, unify!" Ladybug declared, and he watched in awe as the front and back of her suit became decorated with brown and red accents, though her faithful spots still remained. 

"Voyage!" She said, and their portal to the outside ocean opened. Ladybug wasted no time in pulling Chat out. 

And the minute she did, he collapsed on the street that was currently the sea bed. 

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said, sure that his face had turned green. 

Next to him, she looked no better. "Same." She groaned, holding her stomach as she fell to her knees. "I feel like my bones are rattling." 

"All the blood is rushing to my head." He joined in complaining. "But still, you saved our butts, and I'm very relieved to find out that I won't be spinning around in a whirlpool anymore, m'lady, so I am not ungrateful." 

"How-" she took off the glasses promptly, forcing Kaalki to detransform. "How sweet of you, kitty cat." 

"Thank you, Kaalki." Ladybug said, opening up her yo yo and putting the horse miraculous back inside. "I placed a tracker on the Liberty, just in case, so that we can find them if we got lost. They've got to be close by Tsunamika." 

He smirked a little at how prepared she was. 

"Wait, what?? That's impossible!!" Ladybug cried, shaking her yo yo like it was broken. 

"What happened??" 

"I can't find my tracker!! It's not appearing on the screen!!" She gasped in horror. "Do you think-" 

Ladybug didn't want to finish that sentence. If she was too late and everyone had drowned-

"Bugaboo?" Chat Noir said, his voice surprisingly calm. "They're okay."

"How do you know that??? How do you know the boat hasn't sunk or worse??" She said, her arms flailing around. 

"They're alive." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I know because I placed my own tracker there as well, without telling anyone." He held up his baton, showing a green pawprint that was very much active and moving, indicating that she was wrong, her friends were safe. 

He looked way too smug about her look of relief, but she didn't even have the energy to tell him off. Instead she threw her arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time. 

"You life saver!!" She said, excruciatingly happy as he hugged her back just as tightly. 

"I know, I know, I'm awesome, you owe me," he said, and she could hear him roll his eyes. 

"See, Chat?" She said, moving away to let her hands stay on his shoulders. "If you hadn't been here I wouldn't have known that!" 

She was trying to comfort him, and god could his heart beat any faster?

"It's not too far, if we swim fast enough, we should get there." He said. 

"Lead the way, then." She said, waving her hand in front of him.

"About....Chloe." he said as they swum, "Don't worry, I'll keep this short-" 

"You were right." She interrupted as she waded up to his level. 

"Y-you think so?" He was shocked. 

"Yeah, I am still not too happy with what Chloe did, but we are superheroes, and it's up to us to keep the peace, no matter what personal feelings involved. And..." He was curious to find how shy she suddenly got. "I don't know why, but it seems to mean a lot to you. And that's really why I am doing it." 

Chat's jaw dropped. She was willing to do it because she had somehow managed to weasel and see what he was trying to hide? 

"Ladybug, no, you don't have to." He said, looking away remorsefully. "You were right, you told her several times why exactly she couldn't be a hero. You don't owe her anything. And you don't have to do it for me. It's really not worth the trouble." 

"Hey, at one point we'll have to tell everyone else that Hawkmoth knows who they are, right?" Ladybug pointed out. "I was thinking the gala is a good time to tell them that, since most of, if not all of them are going to be there, and since Chloe is going to be there as well, why not rip the band aid off? And if giving Chloe closure will cause one less akuma, great!"

She was trying so hard for his sake, for his friend, despite Chloe having done nothing of the sort in return. She really didn't have to, but she was doing it anyway. 

"Chloe's...not going to be there."

"Huh?" 

"She more or less yelled at me that day she was going to New York with her mom around that time." 

"Oh." Ladybug frowned. "Well, we may have to postpone Chloe's conversation for a while. We're still trying to get by by using several miraculouses all by ourselves, and we don't even know what we should do to put our team back together. And we're doing a pretty good job aren't we?" 

He should banter right back, but instead he found himself overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Ladybug?" He interrupted. "Thank you." 

"What for?" She asked, surprised. 

He had to try his best to sound like Chat Noir, the superhero showing concern for a civilian and not let the desperately thankful Adrien in him come out.

"For being so kind and upstanding towards Chloe despite her not being.... exactly the best," he winced. "I know that's not going to be easy for you. She's the reason we're in this mess, after all." 

"Aw, you don't have to thank me." She bumped his shoulder. 

"I really do, though. It's one of the best things about you, bug, you always try to do the right thing. That's what always drew me to you." He gave her a smile before turning his attention to the screen on his baton to see how close they were to the ship.

Good thing he did too, he didn't notice how Ladybug's face perfectly complemented her suit at the moment. 

* * *

"There! I see the boat! It's right where it was!" Chat said, pointing excitedly. 

"Yeah, and so is the Akuma. No wonder everything is tremoring around here." Ladybug muttered. 

Wait a second. 

She caught his arm and pointed to the tiny piece of floating plastic that caught her eye. 

"What's that?" He asked curiously as she held it in her palm.

"My tracker." She said, anger pooling in her gut. "It's destroyed."

"Where did you put yours?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "I put mine in the room where Marinette was."

Her posture softened briefly, but she pulled herself together. "I put it in the living room. Below deck." 

Chat's eyes widened as he realised what she was implying. "It couldn't have washed off then, so- it was tampered with, on purpose??" 

"Three guesses to who did it." Ladybug snarled. 

Chat looked just as angry as her. "This is insane!! She could have led all those people into danger! All because she's so full of herself and her petty revenge??" 

"I thought she couldn't get worse, but honestly? Nothing surprises me at this point." 

"I say we tell everyone about it-" he almost swum to the surface before Ladybug pulled on his tail.

"We don't have proof. Lila was the one who did it, we know that, but if we focus on that right now, who will take care of the Akuma?" 

"Ladybug, it'll be our word against hers! Who would not listen to us? We're superheroes! And besides," he looked wildly uncomfortable as well. "I was in our position as a civilian once and....it was not my finest moment. I still regret it." 

Ladybug winced, how was she going to tell him that she already had proof of Lila being the liar she was? 

"I'll take care of it. Don't you worry." She reassured. "She won't be a problem soon enough." 

Chat immediately nodded. "I'll take your word for it, m'lady. But if I make any remarks about lying foxes-"

"You have my full permission." 

* * *

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are safe!!" Kim was the first to see them emerge from the water.

"Nothing can keep us down for long!" Chat said encouragingly.

After a quick round of assuring everyone, (they noticed with savage pleasure that Lila was not pleased), Ladybug asked. "Were we gone for long?" 

"Not really." Alya said. "Only about 20 minutes."

"Did the Akuma get you?" Chat asked, wisely keeping his mouth shut about how close they were to losing them.

"I think the akuma is going through some sort of crisis." Alya said, cringing. "It hasn't attacked us, maybe because you weren't around."

"Okay, then, stay where you are. If we are the only ones going after the Akuma, you won't get hurt." Ladybug said. 

Luka dutifully ran to the boat's wheel and steered them away. 

"Thank you for your help!" Chat shouted after them. 

When they were out of earshot, "I understand why we had to do it, but part of me is mad Lila got away with it." Chat said. 

"She won't. Trust me." Ladybug said and he sighed and nodded. 

* * *

"Everytime you try going underneath she somehow throws you out, huh?" Chat said, his hands on his hips. 

And for some reason that was really, really distracting. Were his hands always that huge compared to hers? 

What would it feel like if he held her hand, not to grab onto to save himself or pull her out of danger, just hold it because he wanted to? 

Her tiny hands would be completely dwarfed by his. 

Her thoughts unraveled and she was thinking about his hands on her cheeks, buried in her hair, around her waist- 

She was a BAD BAD PERSON. 

This was- This was Chat Noir!!! She couldn't think about him like this!!!

(Even if she wasn't ever blind to how good-looking he was) 

"Ladybug?" Chat was waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay?" 

"Fine!!" She squeaked, looking away. "I was thinking about what to do with my Lucky Charm!!!" 

"You... haven't cast it yet." He said, pointedly. 

"I haven't?? Ha ha ha!!" She laughed loudly and unconvincingly. "Here I go then!!! Lucky Charm!!" 

A shower drain fell into her hands. 

Perfect. She could use it to empty her brain. 

_'Okay, Marinette'_ she growled in her head. _'Think, think, what should you do?'_

She couldn't think when he was looking at her so patiently like that!! Why wasn't he urging her to think faster or do something???

 _'Because he would never pressure or push you into having his way.'_ One part of her mind argued. 

_'I'd be okay if he pushed me against a wall and had his way with me'_ the other part of her mind argued back.

She should be banned from thinking. Forever. 

"I... I don't know what to do!!" She wailed. "Everywhere I see it's just water!!" 

"It's okay, we'll come up with something. Atleast Tsunamika hasn't seen us yet." He said reassuringly. 

"Okay, okay, so the akuma is obviously somewhere in the place where she is standing, we'd have to get her to move but- urrrrgghh I think Tikki is messing with me." She grumbled. "A shower drain? Come on!" 

"Heh, if only we could use it to drain out all the water." He joked, trying to defuse the situation. 

"Yeah but the only thing that could drain all of this is-" she cut herself off as she realised.

Oh. "Chat, you are a genius."

"I-I am??" 

She slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" 

"Think of what??" 

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him to the surface. 

* * *

"Hey!!" Ladybug called, clutching her lucky charm in hand. 

The Akuma who was still conversing, no arguing with Hawkmoth looked at her dumbly. 

"You want my miraculous?" She smirked. "Come and get it!!" 

Tsunamika growled and slammed her large fist against the surface of the ocean. The effect the ripple of the wave had on her pushed her further away. 

Good, that was exactly what she wanted. 

"You're going to have to do better than that!" She giggled tauntingly. "I'm right here, you know!!"

She was immediately met with a spray of water, which she dodged by moving even further away. 

That absolutely enraged the Akuma. "Stay still!!!" She shouted, her watery pigtails flying as she took another shot at her. 

Her range was completely off. It didn't even touch Ladybug.

"That's it..." She muttered to herself. "Just a little closer." 

The little girl edged her body and the entire earth shook as she took a huge step forward. 

"Now I got you." The Akuma said. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!!" Ladybug shouted, throwing the drain to the air. 

She was pretty sure she had just abused a huge loophole, but it had worked. 

The ladybugs flew around, transforming the ocean back into busy, normal Paris. 

She couldn't help it. She whooped in joy as she found herself standing on the edge of the swimming pool, while the Akuma was completely stuck inside it, unable to move.

"Chat!!" She yelled. 

"Got it!" He emerged from behind her, with the akumatised object he had managed to retrieve while Ladybug had pushed her forward. 

"No!! You haven't defeated me!! I can just create another-" 

"Melanie?!!?" One of the women she had seen on the edge of the pool screamed in horror. "My baby!! Someone save my daughter!!!" 

"Your wish is our command, ma'am." Chat saluted from the side of the pool. "Cataclysm!" The object he was holding crumbled into dust. 

The Akuma covered itself in purple smoke, which parted to reveal a young girl wading in the water, kicking her legs as she screamed for help. 

"I got you!!" Chat said, jumping into the water and catching her from drowning just in time. 

"Oh, you saved her!!" Her mother was sobbing. Ladybug ran to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

The woman paused to give Ladybug a grateful look as Chat Noir brought her daughter to her. 

They hugged each other tightly as Chat pulled himself out. 

"Well, I guess that life preserver of hers is toast, huh?" He whispered to her in a low voice. 

"Yeah." Ladybug winced. She had already used her cure, meaning Chat's destruction couldn't be reversed this time. 

"Give yourself some credit." He said quietly. "I think that was the best use of a Lucky Charm yet. You are a genius."

Melanie and her mother were in no state to talk, and the few people in the building were either clapping at whispering at them. 

Ladybug didn't even have time to blush at Chat Noir's words, because they had company.

"Thank you for rescuing the girl, Ladybug and Chat Noir." The lifeguard came towards them, shaking both their hands.

"What happened here?" Ladybug asked him.

He sighed. "The lady was teaching her daughter how to swim, and I think the little girl had accidentally slipped out of her hold and she was scared of swimming on her own. I was about to save her but...that happened. I actually don't remember." 

Chat's eyes were bulging out of his sockets. Ladybug managed to compose herself enough to utter a "Thank you." 

* * *

"I can't believe this." Ladybug said quietly as they stood on the roof of the building. "I think, hey, Hawkmoth can't get any more worse and there he goes, preying on a child who doesn't know how to swim." 

Chat was just as dumbstruck. "That ass. If that little girl wasn't scared of swimming before, she definitely is now. What if..." He gulped. "What if she's never able to swim again without thinking about this??" 

Ladybug glanced at him, and nearly flinched. She thought he would look murderous like she was, no doubt, but he looked terrified. Like he had been in Melanie's position before. Like it was going to happen to him anytime now. 

And that made her angry. She stomped her foot. "This isn't fair!!! He doesn't get to take away a child's memories like this!!! When we finally get him....." She fumed. "I probably shouldn't finish that." 

She really, really hoped Hawkmoth would choke on a butterfly. Whoever he was. 

"Hey." He placed her hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "It's okay." 

"No!! It isn't!!" 

"Yeah, it isn't." He sighed. "And I really don't know what to say that will make either of us feel better." 

Ladybug knew what she wished he would do. "Can I get a hug?"

Without even answering the question, he pulled her in, his arms around her upper back as hers wrapped around his torso. 

She was the one who asked for a hug. But she knew the embrace was doing a lot more good to him than it was for her. 

She didn't mind one bit. If she was going to be given any chances to show him just how much he meant to her, she was going to take it. 

Unfortunately, both their miraculouses beeped at the same time, forcing them apart. 

"Uh, what time is it?" He asked. 

"5:30 PM." Her yo yo said.

"FUCK." He cursed loudly enough for all of Paris to hear. 

"Chat, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, uh, I'm kind of late for something as my civilian self?" 

That was all? "Well I think you'll be very much excused, seeing as the city was flooded and all." She said, the mood between them much lighter now. 

"Yeah," he smiled weakly. "I guess. You have things to do, don't you?"

"Uh huh. I should go check on the Liberty. And return the miraculouses." 

She informed him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said distractedly. 

"See you in patrol tonight?" She asked uncertainly. Something was definitely bothering him.

He nodded. "Well, see ya!" He vaulted away, not looking back once. Good thing he didn't, because he would have seen the forlorn, wistful look on her face, even if she herself didn't realise it. 

* * *

Having a conversation with her clone was incredibly weird. Both of them knew what the other was going to say, the Marinette that fought with Chat Noir knew that everyone on the Liberty was safe now and that no one had seen through her little charade. Not even Lila. Sadly, the Marinette on the boat had no idea what the hell happened to her tracking bug which was understandable, but it still frustrated her. 

The Marinette on the boat also knew all about the fight, how Chat Noir had tried to sacrifice himself for her, how she had used her Lucky Charm in a way she had never used before, and how he seemed weirdly affected after, and the strange, empty feeling that lingered even after she was whole again. 

Ladybug paused on a rooftop to catch her breath.

Not really. She never needed to, with all the extra stamina the suit gave her. She really did need to think, however. 

One half of her was on the boat, and she remembered Luka hugging her and telling her how happy he was that she was okay. The other half of her was quietly proud of how easily he had taken control of the boat and had basically saved everyone on board, including her. 

No wait, that wasn't the conflicting thing. She was proud and grateful for Luka's presence, on the boat and in her life. She wasn't confused about that. What she was confused about was-

"Ladybug!!!" She heard someone shout from the opposite end. 

She whipped her head around to see Alya Cesaire poking her head out of her window and calling out to Ladybug.

Wait, she was Ladybug. 

Was Alya in trouble?? 

She swung over to Alya's window on the double anxiously. "Alya?? Is something wrong?" 

"No!" Her best friend said, her eyes wide. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just had something to talk to you about." 

"Me?" She was confused.

"It's really really important." Alya assured, giving her space to enter her room. "Do you have some time?" 

Marinette had never seen Alya look so anxious about .... anything. Anyone could see that Marinette herself was the neurotic, flustered one. Alya breezed through life, was always spontaneous, would take any opportunity life gave her and not hang about weighing its pros and cons like Marinette would.

If Alya was worried about something, it had to be serious. 

"Of course! Anything for the Ladyblogger!" She smiled as she entered Alya's room. 

She could always tell her parents her friends needed some help after the Akuma. It wasn't exactly a lie.

* * *

"Well?" Alya looked away from the monitor playing the 10 minute audio she had acquired from Lila.

When Ladybug caught Alya's eye, she was surprised to see her flinch. 

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" 

"What do you mean?" She said.

"You look....angry." 

Alya sounded nervous, and Ladybug looked down at herself. Her knuckles would have been white if she was unsuited; they were gripping Alya's rolling chair that hard. 

Oh she wasn't angry. She was ready to punch a wall for how furious she was. 

Lila had spread outrageous lies about Rena Rouge and Carapace right to Alya's face. She had talked about them like she was present in the battle with them - no, she was naming Ladybug (HER!!) as a source, when she knew Lila couldn't stand either sides of her. 

The icing on top of this cake was that, she had said that Chat Noir had gotten her trapped by akumas, had supposedly disrespected her several times, had tried to find out her identity. 

Lila could have said that dinosaurs still existed and it would have seemed less true. 

He would never, had never done anything of the sort. Every single time an Akuma got Chat Noir, it was him protecting her, he had never once pushed her about personal details that could give her away, and had openly told her he would trust her with his identity even if she couldn't return the same trust for him.

She was done waiting. She had to expose Lila, and Alya was giving her an open opportunity to do it. This wasn't about illnesses or disabilities or fancy trips, these were her friends! Her partner! Her reputation as hero! Their reputation as heroes!! 

"Ladybug?" Alya said hesitantly, and that made her look up. She was standing up from her chair, looking at her morosely. It was the guiltiest Alya had ever appeared.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more wary of Lila Rossi since the beginning. Since that day she told me she was your best friend and she was a very reliable source for interviews and articles. I've let you down, and there's really no excuse. I'm very very sorry."

Her anger melted away a little. 

"Alya." Ladybug removed the headphones, stood up and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I forgive you."

She looked astounded. "You do?" 

"You and Carapace have been our most trusted and long standing teammates. Lila Rossi lying about her connections with me happened much, much, earlier than that, didn't it?" She said reassuringly. 

Alya nodded. 

"It's okay. I understand. But I have to tell you, you need to check your sources properly, especially if it's information about me or Chat Noir that's not directly coming from either of us."

"I understand, Ladybug." Alya nodded. 

"That being said, thank you for bringing this to my notice. And I'm sorry you had to hear all those things about you and Nino from her. I am so glad you came forward, but I am really not surprised." She said, with an encouraging smile on her lips. "You are always on the forefront of every Akuma battle no matter the danger, aren't you? That is incredibly brave, but accepting and acknowledging your mistakes? That takes guts, Alya. I'm really proud of you."

"You're giving me another chance? Thank you, Ladybug!!" Her friend's hot headed spunk was steadily returning. "I won't let you down this time." 

Ladybug nodded, and Alya continued. "I want to do everything I possibly can to fix my mistake. I've already taken down every video Lila has made, hidden every post and theory that Lila helped me with. I'm going to edit her input out. And.... I was hoping you could make a public statement? About her?" 

"On video? I'd be more than happy to. It's another opportunity to warn everyone about the dangers of trying to spread false or true stories about one's association with us. It could lead them straight to Hawkmoth. Lila can be used as a very good example."

"I'm going to get so much backlash.... but it's fine. That doesn't matter." Alya pulled herself together.

"Alya, anyone can make a mistake. I'm not holding any of this against you." Ladybug said gently. "I'll make sure you don't get any backlash, Lila is very persuasive and cunning, it is easy to believe her. And believe me, everyone will be happier that the truth is out. And that you did the right thing."

"Thank you, Ladybug. I was half expecting to be cut off from the team." Alya lightly laughed as she raced to her shelf to get her video camera.

Marinette winced internally. Alya had been cut off, but for no fault of hers. She had to know, but she looked so happy at the prospect of being forgiven and helped, she couldn't bear the thought of saddening her. 

Now wasn't the time. She would do it later. 

"Alright," By that time, Alya was already turning on her camera. 

"Alya, wait, there's something else I need to ask you about." Ladybug said.

"Oh? Sure, go ahead." Alya said curiously. 

Ladybug pulled out the broken bug. "I put this on the living room of the Liberty." She explained. "It's a tracking device, I put it there to know where you all are at all times."

"But...it's broken." Alya said. 

"And waterlogged." Ladybug said. "I told everyone in the living room I was tracking them before I placed it. But when Chat and I got stuck, I discovered that I could no longer track you. Thanks to Chat placing another device of his own without telling anyone, we were able to find you all. And at the same time, we found this in the bottom of the ocean. Crumpled and destroyed." 

Alya was horrified. "But, there's no way it could have washed off. And even if it was, it wouldn't have been in pieces. This was intentional!" 

"Exactly. If it wasn't for Chat Noir, we wouldn't have been able to find you." 

_Note to self: Thank her chaton for the rest of her life._

"But...no one on that boat wouldn't not want you to find us..." Alya said skeptically. "And I wasn't even aware of any tracking device until you told me."

"I placed it over there just as you came out of your sick friend's room...er, Marinette, was it? Is she okay now?" She asked offhandedly.

"Oh yeah, she is. Thanks to you!" Alya said, her smile bittersweet. "Okay, so I was the first to leave that room around that time....the other people in the room were, Chat Noir, but he's obviously not a suspect," Alya dismissed. "Luka, Juleka, their mom, Rose, Mylene, Marinette, and me." 

"Right, so the other people in the living room are the only ones who explicitly knew."

"Nino wouldn't have done it." Alya said, defensively. "No one would have, I believe you, Ladybug, but who would be vindictive enough to-" Alya paused as she realised.

"I think you and I both know who could have done this." Ladybug said. 

"That....that bitch." Alya growled. "I should have kept an eye on her, I should have listened to Marinette since the beginning." 

"Marinette knew...?" 

"Yes, she always saw right through Lila and I didn't believe her." Alya said, deeply frustrated. "I'm doing this to make it up to Marinette as well."

"Well," Ladybug said, a smile dancing on her lips. "If Marinette really values your friendship as much as you value hers, she will definitely forgive you."

"I hope so."

"And Alya? We don't know for sure that it was Lila who did it. We don't have proof, and she could easily twist the narrative. So I am trusting you to keep this particular information confidential. I'm not going to talk about it in the statement, it might give her, or the person who did it an unnecessary edge. Unless you are sure you know who the culprit is-" 

"You have my word, Ladybug." Alya said tenaciously. "This conversation does not leave this room." 

"Good. Thank you, Alya." 

"Are you ready?" She stood behind the camera. 

"Yep."

Alya pressed record. 

* * *

'Today wasn't so terrible.' Marinette thought as she sat by her sewing machine.

Yeah, there were some downsides to the day, Lila, Adrien's weird behaviour, the Akuma, that little girl Melanie's sadness, Chat.....

But Marinette was nothing if not an optimist, and she knew that the positives definitely outweighed the negatives. 

Tomorrow, Lila Rossi was getting exposed. Alya had already typed up the article with Ladybug's supervision, and the video was on the Ladyblog. She had given Alya some quick little advice, to just log out from her blog completely until the next morning, so she wouldn't go completely crazy wondering what everyone would think, and Alya had happily accepted. 

Her best friend knew. Alya knew, Alya was on her side, and that alone lifted several weights off of her shoulders. 

She held on to the recording of her and Lila's quarrel in the locker room. Just in case.

And there was also the Chloe situation. Not completely solved, but at least there were no reservations between her and Chat. 

Her poor parents were so happy she was safe, and Marinette thanked her Ladybug luck that they locked themselves up in their house just in time. 

The day was practically normal, by Marinette's standards. A good normal, that is. 

She had the rest of the evening off to work on her dress and the masks. 

"They look amazing, Marinette." Tikki said sincerely. 

"Do you think he'll like his, Tikki?" Marinette said uncertainly. Chat Noir didn't have any idea she was a designer, would this set off several red flags?

"Of course he will, Marinette, it's a gift from you, isn't it?" Tikki said serenely. "After all, I remember someone telling me that the most important thing about a gift is the person giving it." 

Marinette's heart twinged a little in pain as she recalled her presents to Adrien. The blue scarf she let him think was from his father, her lucky charm bracelet, the lucky charm he gave her in return, the beret which had led to- never mind. It wasn't worth dwelling on. 

"Ah, so the student has become the master." Marinette teased and Tikki giggled. 

"Anyway, our patrol starts in about.... what's the time?" Marinette said absent mindedly as she rummaged around for her phone.

"Here you go!" Tikki heaved it up from her bed. 

"Ah, right. I forgot I left it there." Marinette said. 

Turning her phone on, her eyes widened in alarm. 

The clock said 00:30, which meant that she was late by around 15 minutes. 

Not that it mattered anyway, because there was also a message from Chat Noir. Devoid of nicknames and cat emojis.

_Belch-Noir: Something came up today, I can't come over for patrol. I'm really sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys!! Adrien is fine!! 
> 
> I think?


	13. Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who says Ladrien cannot be the 'comfort' ship.

Plagg yawned heavily from his perch on Adrien's couch.

"Am I supposed to be staying up all night watching you bounce that basketball around?" He said groggily. 

Adrien looked up from his basketball dunking into the hoop in a perfect arc. 

"Sorry, Plagg. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to blow off some steam." He said bitterly, picking up the ball and dribbling it lazily on the ground. 

"That's what that ring is for!!" Plagg urged. "I know you want to see your girl, so why don't you?"

"She's not _my_ girl." He pointed out. "And I don't want to bother her."

"You know she'll want an explanation, right?" Plagg said, plainly unbothered. 

"I don't know, I'll tell her I got sick or something."

"Right, good luck proving that when the next Akuma comes and you're as fit as a fiddle." Plagg yawned. "Now if you're not going to sleep, atleast let me get some." 

Adrien didn't answer, just stared at his smooth marble flooring.

"Oh, don't give me that face. Either see her or don't. She won't be a jerk about it, she's a decent person."

Adrien scoffed. "She's much much more than decent. She has better things to do with her time than hear my half worded sob stories." 

"Is your old man stupid?" Plagg asked honestly. "Did he not know that there was an Akuma that destroyed the entire city? How is it your fault for being 'late'?" 

"Plagg, today in particular is a hard time for him. I think he just took it out on me in the moment, that's all." 

"Oh yeah? Does he celebrate his wedding anniversary on every day of the year? Because it's no different to how he treats you the rest of the time." 

Plagg had more or less summed up the point, but the hurt, reeling part of Adrien wanted to persist. 

"Plagg..."

"I don't know anything about weddings and anniversaries, but he is no one to take his anger out on you, and expect you to deal with his tantrums." 

"It's not really an unreasonable tantrum...." Adrien muttered.

"What part of 'Adrien, you are late for something that is far out of your control, you are the one who made me so angry and mad, go practice your piano for 5 hours' doesn't sound unreasonable to you? He didn't even let you grieve-"

"Plagg, stop it!" Adrien snapped, then immediately regretted it. "Look, I just, I don't know, okay? I don't want to do anything except be alone right now, I don't want to bother Ladybug, I don't want to bother my dad, I just want to stay up and play ball for some time." 

Plagg had similarly deflated, his ears sticking to the top of his tiny head. 

For once, he listened and floated away, only pausing a little before saying, "I wish he loved you half as much as you love him."

Adrien didn't even have time to answer before Plagg disappeared into his cheese cabinet.

The huge room suddenly felt too stifling after Plagg's extremely honest statement. 

He cursed to himself as he grumpily grabbed the remote control from his couch and pressed the button to open a window. 

He wasn't going out today and wasting Ladybug's time with his rotten mood, but atleast some fresh air would be nice. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one would look at it, fresh air wasn't the only thing an open window brought. 

The familiar reel of Ladybug's yo yo was audible to him, even in the expanse of the Agreste mansion.

His eyes followed her delicate, graceful moves as she landed on the pole with the statue of an angel with two rings. 

She didn't see him, though. Figures, she would put her duty ahead of anything and everything, even if she was going for it alone. 

Waves of disappointment rolled through him. No, not at Ladybug, at himself. He could have joined her tonight and maybe, maybe, just maybe gotten an opportunity to push his father to the back of his mind. 

Adrien sighed and turned away. Best to let Ladybug go on her way. He couldn't join her and risk repulsing her away with his moodiness. 

Suddenly, there was a yelp that echoed through the room. 

His throbbing toe told him that he was the one who made the noise. 

"Whaaat?" Plagg peeked blearily out of his cabinet. 

"Plagg, get inside!!" Adrien gritted his teeth. "Ladybug is directly opposite my room!!" 

Without another word, Plagg zipped back into the cabinet. Which was weirdly co-operative of him. 

"Okay, Adrien, calm down." He quietly told himself. "Maybe she already zipped away and didn't even see you." 

A knock on his window startled him. 

"Adrien?" He turned around at Ladybug's concerned voice. 

"Ladybug?" Why did he have to sound so squeaky?

"Is everything alright? I heard you scream-" 

"Stubbed toe!!" He interrupted. "I'm just peachy!" 

_'Great going, asshole, why don't you just tattoo 'I'm Chat Noir' on your forehead?'_

"Oh," For some reason, Ladybug looked just as much out of place perched on his window sill as he was in his own room. "Hope you didn't hurt yourself too much." She winced.

"Nah, I'm okay, totally cool, perfect." He babbled.

Make!!! Words!! Adrien!!

"Oh, okay." Ladybug smiled, and the way she did it immediately struck him.

How could a smile be so sad? 

"I should get going." She said quietly. "Have a good night-" 

"Wait!" Adrien said, before he could stop himself. "Are you okay?" 

It was the least he could do, seeing as he was the reason she wasn't so happy right now.

"Hm?" Ladybug said distractedly. "Oh, it's....it's nothing important. Why do you ask?" 

Adrien's heart sunk even further. "No, it's just that, you looked so sad." He took a few paces forward, so she had to angle her head even further down to really look at him. 

"I figured you don't get asked if you are okay a lot, since you're a superhero and everything." Adrien said. "Especially by a lowly civilian like me." 

"You're not lowly!" She said indignantly, before coughing. "Ahem, what I mean to say is...thank you, that's very nice of you to ask, but, no it's something really silly. I'm just feeling very lonely tonight, that's all." 

'Me too.' Adrien thought internally, even though he really had no right to. He had a way out of his loneliness, and he chose not to pursue it. He was the reason Ladybug was looking so dejected. 

His eyes crinkled in shame, and she must have mistaken it for sympathy, because she half-shrugged to reassure him. 

"What about Chat Noir? Is he not around?" He asked. 

"He...I think he got caught up with something else. It's fine, really, he never actually misses a single patrol, so he must have had a good reason."

Yeah, because he was a wimp with daddy issues who couldn't get over himself. 

He was a massive jerk. He was the one who stood her up and she was making excuses for him. He really didn't deserve her. 

"Oh, I see." Adrien said, shifting guiltily. "If it makes you feel better, you're not the only one who is lonely tonight."

"Really? What happened?” Ladybug asked, immediately concerned. 

"Nothing much, my dad is just kind of mad at me. Pretty normal stuff."

"Why?" Ladybug asked, before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude-" 

"No, you're not intruding! Believe me you're not." Adrien hastened to say. "But yeah, I guess, I feel lonely because I can't tell anyone this without weirding them out. My friends have their own problems, and they all just narrowly escaped dying." He said, not understanding why his mind was fixating particularly on Marinette nearly drowning in front of his eyes.

"Then why did you tell me?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know? Maybe I thought you wouldn't feel alone...alone? Does that make sense?" 

To his surprise, Ladybug giggled, and the noise was music to his ears. He hadn't heard her freely laugh in forever, and he (even if it was quite unusual to hear it as Adrien) got to listen to it.

"Yes, it does." 

"Do you want to stay for a while?" He blurted out. 

Ladybug stiffened, and he immediately knew did the wrong thing. 

Why did he have to be so drunk in the sound of her laugh?? It was over a year, he had to get over it sometime! 

"Uh, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!! I was just offering in case you wanted- never mind, it was stupid, I'm pretty sure you have other things to do."

"Not really. Paris is pretty quiet tonight. And it's your room, Adrien, if anything, I'd be the one intruding." 

Ladybug? In his room? Intruding? As if, he'd been dreaming of this for years. 

"No you wouldn't be. I'd be happy to have some company, even if for a little while." 

Ladybug landed quietly on his floor, looking up at him shyly. "Are you sure your father would approve of you having a superhero over?" She placed a hand on her hip, staring him down teasingly. 

"Well he'd actually have to know to approve, so you're good." Adrien said, playing along. 

"I guess I don't see the harm in hanging back for a while..." Ladybug pretended to think. 

Adrien's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "Great, have you ever played Ultimate Mecha Strike-" 

"Have I?" 

"-with the sound down?" 

Ladybug pursed her lips. "Intriguing, I would really miss the sound effects, but I guess getting you caught would be a poor price to pay in return for your hospitality." 

"Great! Have a seat!" He ran up to the first level of his room before she could see how stupidly excited he was. 

* * *

Marinette purposefully let him win a few games, so he wouldn't notice that she had a very similar playing style to his usual videogaming buddy, and to her relief, it seemed like he was having too much fun to care. 

"Looks like I beat you this time." Ladybug said. "Good job though, you're much better than I thought."

"The friend I usually play video games with is ruthless. She's amazing at it, and she totally deserves the win, but it's nice to win sometimes." Adrien said, setting down the joystick on his table. 

"She?" Ladybug asked, even though she knew the answer. 

"Oh, it's Marinette." He said. "I think you know her..?"

"Yeah, we've....met in passing." She said nervously. "She's pretty good, huh?" 

"She's talented, not just good." Adrien countered. "And I know I said it's nice to win, but losing to her is a privilege."

Ladybug had to pull in her cheeks to prevent him from seeing her blushing too hard. 

"Wow, you sound..." Awed? Devoted? _She_ definitely sounded desperate.

"I know right?" Adrien said, looking away. "Sorry, it's just that I learnt today that all my friends nearly drowned from that akuma and...I wish I had been there with them."

"Were you okay?" Ladybug asked, trying her best to sound professional. 

"I kind of left earlier because I had a Chinese lesson, but...I don't remember anything in that 1 and a half hour. It's all blank."

"Oh." Ladybug said, sounding terrifying guilty at the implication that Adrien had drowned, and slightly relieved that he atleast didn't remember that horrific experience. 

"Hey it's okay." Adrien said, realising he had inadvertently upset her. "I'm okay, everyone's okay, Paris is okay. Thanks to you." 

"And Chat Noir." Ladybug corrected him. "I couldn't have done it without him."

His heart jumped to his throat. "Oh yeah, of course. Him too." 

"He was wonderful today." She said. "He was the one who saved your friend Marinette." 

"Marinette?!" He acted shocked. "What happened to Marinette?" 

"She was tossed overboard, but don't worry!" She said. "Chat Noir jumped in to save her at the right moment." 

"Oh thank goodness, I don't know if I could have lived with myself if she got hurt." He didn't know that there was a thing called acting out the truth, but that was what he was doing. 

"She's... Marinette's lucky to have you looking out for her." 

They just sat there in quiet contemplation. Ladybug's gratitude towards Chat Noir and Adrien's immense worry for Marinette had left them both in stunned silence. 

"I really hope he's okay, Adrien." Ladybug said. 

"Who, Chat Noir?"

"I had been really short and distant with him for the past month and...I'm worried if that's why he's keeping his distance too." Ladybug hugged her knees tightly. "I haven't exactly been so open and inviting with him." 

"I'm sure you didn't mean to!" Adrien said, shocked. Was she still dwelling on this? 

"I had...other stuff going on, but no matter how stressed out I was he didn't deserve any of my temper tantrums." 

"I wouldn't call them temper tantrums..." He said before he could stop himself. 

"You didn't see what a mess I was. But he did." Her voice was muffled now. "He saw it and he stayed, no matter how much I must have pissed him off. I can't say much but I think he's going through something too." 

He inhaled sharply. What was she talking about?? Was he that bad at pretending? 

"And what kind of a partner would I be to not see all that? A pretty terrible one, that's who." 

"Ladybug...I'm pretty sure Chat Noir doesn't hold any of this against you. We can't be 'on' all the time, and, well, he's not my favorite superhero but he seems pretty cool so whatever he's going through I'm sure you're not at fault." 

"At the risk of sounding whiny, then why isn't he talking to me? Why did he skip out on patrol when he has never done that before?"

"Maybe..." Adrien gulped. "Maybe he thinks that he would bother you if he told you?" 

Ladybug's head snapped up so abruptly, Adrien thought she cricked her neck. "It would never bother me!! I want to be his friend! I know I always can't do that completely because...masks and identites and all but, I want to be there for him!" 

"Maybe he doesn't know that." Adrien said, his voice strangled. 

What if he had made a big mistake? What if this was the final brick in the repaired bridge of their relationship and he had tossed it straight into the water out of fear?

"I...I was so excited for today's patrol, you know?" She said, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I made something for him." 

That's it. Adrien was fully convinced he was the world's biggest jackass for making her nearly cry. "Oh?" 

"I made both of us masks for Mayor Bourgeois's gala in our honor. I was going to give him his today." She gave him a watery smile. "He was so excited to go there. I thought it would make him happy." 

"Ladybug?" Adrien spoke up. He had to let her know as much as he was able.

"I think he'd be pretty pleased with himself if he knew you thought so highly of him. And anyone would be happy if someone made them a gift, let alone give one. And...and it is so kind of you to constantly look out for him, and.." it was hard to speak through the lump in his throat. "Read his moods, see how he's feeling, make him feel appreciated, if anything Chat Noir is the lucky one." 

He sincerely meant every single, desperate word, hoping deeply that he got the message across that yes, he wanted her in his life, he didn't want to push her away, and he knew now that she would accept him no matter how trumped up his issues were. 

"Thank you for being so sweet, Adrien." Ladybug said, and that was like cold water splashing his face. "I really needed to hear that."

Right, he wasn't transformed. And she wasn't talking to Chat Noir.

"Anything for the hero of Paris," he laughed, trying to choke back his tears. "It's the least I can do." 

Ladybug nearly opened her mouth to ask if Adrien was going to be there before realising he had already told her as Marinette that he wasn't. Sure, it would not hurt to ask, but she was already taking a huge risk as it is, so she kept quiet. 

"What about you, though?" Ladybug asked. Superhero or not, Adrien was still her friend (who she just so happened to have mooned over for years). 

Right now, it seemed like both blonds in her life were going through some sort of crisis, and if she couldn't help out Chat, she could atleast do the same for Adrien. 

"It's... definitely not as serious as your problems." He muttered, getting up and picking up his basketball, which she had only just noticed on the floor. 

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, that doesn't make it any less valid." Ladybug argued back. 

He still looked a little unsure, even as he lobbed the ball backwards and it sailed in a perfect arc into the hoop. 

Suddenly, an idea struck. "Adrien, would you like some fresh air?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" 

* * *

Adrien definitely was NOT expecting to be carried away like a damsel in distress by his superhero partner, only to land on the expansive roof of the Agreste mansion. 

"Wow, this view is amazing!" He said excitedly, and the fresh nighttime breeze blowing in his ears reminded him that he did not mind one bit. 

Of course, he had been on his own roof before as Chat Noir, but Ladybug didn't know that, and regardless, he had never stopped and thought about how Paris would look from this perspective, let alone actually watched it. 

"Happy to help!" Ladybug said good-naturedly. "My mother always told me that fresh air can always clear your head. And I think she meant it literally too." 

Adrien quirked a bit of a smile. It always made him happy to hear more about his lady's life behind the mask. 

"This feels...." Adrien began, but Ladybug completed the sentence, "Weird." 

They both stiffened at that. 

She was right, of course. Adrien and Ladybug had very very few reasons to be seen together, let alone talk to each other. 

"I'm sorry!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that!!!"

"Ladybug, it's okay," he tried to pacify her, but it was no use. 

Marinette hated herself. This was a golden opportunity to be with Adrien the way she had slowly developed herself to be as her civilian self. No, but apparently, 14 year old Marinette HAD to make a comeback. 

"No, it's not okay; I can't believe I offended you after you've been so nice and kind and listened to me ramble about everything and nothing!!" She hid her face in her hands, and the action was too endearing, Adrien had to force back a chuckle. 

' _Endearing and familiar'_ he realised. Marinette often did that too, whenever she became too flustered and excitable, he always considered it a part of her charm. 

What was he doing?? Here Ladybug was, embarrassed and distraught and he was letting Marinette invade his thoughts? Marinette was his dearest and oldest friend, but no matter what, Ladybug was the first girl who held his heart. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear him, "You are right, actually. This is kind of weird, we actually haven't had opportunities to talk a lot, but it's weird in a good way, you know what I mean? I'm practically a stranger to you and yet you made feel more comfortable in my own house." 

She looked up at him in confusion. "Really? I didn't ruin anything like the disaster I am?" 

DO NOT THINK ABOUT MARINETTE. 

"Could a disaster save Paris on a daily basis?" He quipped and Ladybug searched his green eyes. Adrien had made it abundantly clear to his friends that he was a huge, huge, fan of the superheroine, but she didn't find a smidgen of obsessive idolisation in him. His words dripped of respect, kindness and the truth. 

She didn't want to let her imagination stray further than that. She was supposed to be getting over him and she was sticking to that. 

"Thank you too, for listening to me, I mean. Despite not being in the greatest place yourself. You're a really good person." 

Adrien shrunk away slightly at that, his hand landing behind his neck shyly. Their (relationship? Friendship??) was still fragile and delicate, like walking on eggshells, but neither of them retreated too far. 

Adrien looked up at the night sky, trying to gather his thoughts. If only he had gone along with Ladybug as Chat, he could have shown off his knowledge of astronomy, and the stars. He didn't want to do that now, even if it was more sensible for Adrien to have that knowledge than Chat Noir. Nighttime conversations of that nature were reserved simply for the heroes of Paris. 

"Today is my parents' wedding anniversary." He finally said. 

Oh. 

That was why he was in such a sour mood all day. That was why he had to run out of school halfway through it.

Ladybug's heart twinged in pain for him. She knew how happy she felt every year when her parents celebrated another year of their love. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, instead it was the opposite for him. 

"I'm so sorry." Ladybug said, watching him lean his hands on the edge of the roof. 

"My father has been a little short with me today, I got grounded for the rest of the week." He said grumpily.

"Grounded?? But you didn't do anything wrong!" 

Her absolute belief in that fact was terrifyingly real. 

"I was supposed to be at my house today by 4, but, you know the akuma happened and I got home only at around 6. I missed a Chinese lesson; had some sort of a test today. My dad was angry that I was slacking off and added extra fencing lessons this week and two additional Chinese classes so I could catch up."

"But that's not your fault!!! Who could have seen the akuma coming??? The entire city was flooded!!" Ladybug was outraged. She was aware Gabriel Agreste was not a nice and welcoming person, but she didn't know he could be so outrightly unjust. 

"Yeah, try telling him that." He said bitterly. "It's fine, it's only today, not a big deal. He's just hurting a lot." 

"But... you're hurting too." Ladybug pointed out. "And I don't think you took that out on your friends for no fault of theirs, did you?" 

She had a point. "No...." he dragged the word out. 

"You listened to me despite everything you are going through." She was standing right next to him. "Now, everyone grieves differently but there's a difference between being in a bad place and just being a-" she caught herself before she went too far.

"You can say it." Adrien said.

"-jackass." Ladybug finished unapologetically. 

Adrien laughed out loud, taking safety in the fact that his father couldn't hear him. "Thank you, that was very entertaining. No one has ever actually outright insulted him before." 

Ladybug didn't engage in the humour of the situation. "Has he always been like this?" 

Her arms were brushing against his, and he could feel gooseflesh traveling up his own. "It wasn't so bad when my mom was around, he's barely around now. I'm relieved whenever he isn't around, gives me more time to do what I want." 

"That's.... that's awful." Ladybug looked absolutely distraught for him, and that genuinely scared him. Ladybug didn't know him well, why was she looking as if she was so personally affected? "No one should have to feel like they're happier when their parent isn't around." 

"There are kids who have parents who outwardly love them. I guess I'm just not one of those people."

Marinette's bottom lip quivered. Not once in their conversation, did he say the word 'home'. He always referred to the mansion as a 'house'. 

He seemed to treat her calling his father a jackass (which he was) like one would treat stolensstolen goods, always looking over his shoulder to see if he was going to get caught. And even then, he didn't say or imply that his father hated him. Marinette as an outsider could tell that Adrien wasn't getting the love he deserved as a son, as a child even, and he was resigning himself to that? 

"Oh no, Ladybug," Adrien sounded frantic. "Please don't be upset, I didn't mean to-" 

"No, I'm not upset at you," she said, holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "This is going to sound very very weird, but I feel like we've crossed that level when I called your father a jackass so-" she said all in one breath, like there was a corset built inside her ribcage preventing her from breathing. "-do you want a hug?" 

She almost expected him to fix her with a weird look, but he opened his arms invitingly and she stepped into them. 

The hug was tentative at first, but she was not prepared for the way Adrien's head sunk into her shoulder when she buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

He wasn't holding her tightly, but his hands were trembling around her back, like he was afraid that she would change her mind and step away. 

She wouldn't. She would never break a hug first, especially when she wasn't even aware of how much he needed it. 

She was forced to this time, because her yo-yo beeped with a custom Google alert she and Chat Noir had set for akumas. 

To her surprise, it was him who abruptly moved away. "Is there an Akuma??" He asked urgently. 

"Yes," Ladybug opened her yo-yo, feeling slightly thankful that Hawkmoth hadn't sent over an entire flood this time and was just grasping for straws. 

Someone had sent an amateur video of a large metal man dumping huge piles of garbage everywhere, all the way on the other side of the city to the Ladyblog. 

"I'm so so sorry, but-"

"Don't apologise!!" Adrien said, looking just as hassled as she did. "It's okay, Paris needs you." 

Ladybug smiled sadly at him, "Thank you for letting me stay-" she said at the same time he said, "Thank you for listening-" 

They stopped and laughed for a few seconds. Yeah, everything about their conversation was awkward, weirdly timed and half-worded and terribly secretive, but at the same time it felt honest and right, needed and sincere. Was that even possible? 

* * *

Chat bounded after the rooftops, following the tiny bug on his baton's screen. He had admittedly stalled for a while, pacing around the room, worrying about how he was going to face Ladybug after that. 

Collectively, he and Plagg agreed that facing a probably pissed Ladybug was better than leaving her to fight alone. 

He landed firmly on the rooftop closest to the Akuma. The news footage had been helpful enough for him to gather that it was a overworked and underpaid janitor working in some 24 hour establishment who decided that he was going to be the one making a mess for a change. 

"Hey, why don't we clear the dust around here for a second, huh??" Chat took a fighting stance. 

The Akuma was not amused, and he made it clear by batting a pile of trash right in his direction. 

Before he could react, Chat was reeled away and he yelped as he landed on his behind right in front of Ladybug.

"Hello there, that was a terrible pun." She greeted him by offering her hand. She had pulled him behind a chimney that hid them both well.

He raised an eyebrow as his heartbeat quickened with hope. She didn't sound angry. 

"Hey, Ladybug." He took her offered hand. 

"Alright, this Akuma is more of a pest than anything," her tone became business-like. "Pretty sure the Akuma is in that club he carries around everywhere."

"Wow, is Hawkmoth even trying anymore?" Chat remarked. 

She nudged him teasingly. "Don't jinx it, kitty." 

She wasn't mad?

"Lucky for us, he's not the only one with a club." Chat said, spinning his baton around artfully. "I'll distract him, you do your thing." 

She saluted him, and made to get up, but Chat caught her hand. 

"Ladybug, wait!" 

"Chat, we better get going before-" 

"I wanted to apologise for not being able to come." He said, truly and deeply regretful. "Something really came up and I didn't want to make you think I ditched you, even though I did-" 

He squeezed his eyes shut in shame. 

"Chat, it's okay." Ladybug took his ringed hand in both of hers, holding it to her chest, caressing his knuckles with her thumbs.

The action startled him, but he didn't dare pull away. 

"I was worried about you, but I'm not angry. Believe me." She said. 

"I thought-" he stammered. 

"Yeah, me too, but this is exactly what we had problems with earlier right?" 

He nodded, adjusting himself on the balls of his feet. He used to try to enquire for her well being while fighting and she used to snap at him to focus. 

He couldn't believe she was delaying an Akuma battle just to reassure him when she could have easily brushed him off.

"I want to fix them and that means taking the first step. Now I can't exactly stay after the akuma today, but....if you have anything troubling you, I want to be there for you." 

That was all he needed to do? Just ask her? 

It was too easy, too impossible to believe. Adrien was never just handed most things, he always had to earn them.

If she noticed his state of catonic shock, she didn't comment. Leaning over she pressed a kiss on his forehand. 

"Shall we?" She said, pulling him up. 

The spot on his forehead where she kissed was still tingling when he dumbly nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went so slowly I didn't even realise I wrote 5037 words. It seriously feels very short.
> 
> ANYWAY next chapter the real drama starts.


	14. Caught

The next two weeks were a flurry of excitement. 

Long story short, Lila Rossi had skipped school for all 14 days, because there was now a target on her back. 

A target Alya Cesaire had placed, by writing an apology for all of Lila's tall claims, including the video she had recorded of Ladybug, where the heroine warned everyone to be aware of the dangers a supervillain prowling the city brought with him and to not be tempted into appearing exotic and cool by being associated with superheroes. 

Alya did receive some backlash, but it was very very minimal because Ladybug had specifically mentioned not to go after or cyberbully anyone, because everyone made mistakes and if they had to weaken Hawkmoth's resources, negativity was not ideal. 

Lila, on the other hand, recieved several bouts of criticism for her foolishness, especially after Chat Noir confirmed and seconded Ladybug's statement during a quickie interview after an Akuma. 

(Ladybug would argue that that was nothing compared to the glee in his eyes when he hugged her after seeing the video) 

Lila had written a letter of absence to the school principal, undoubtedly forging her mother's signature for an emergency trip to Bali. She did that a day before Ladybug's video came out. No doubt she had realised something was fishy when Alya deleted their joint blog posts. 

Her absence only showed to improve Alya and Marinette's friendship. Alya had profusely apologized to her best friend over and over again, and the latter whole heartedly accepted her with open arms. 

Adrien was in complete support of their expose, and he and Marinette had shared quiet looks of relief when they found that they didn't have to face Lila for the next two weeks. 

Their class and whoever knew her were questioning several things that she fibbed to them about, or wondering if being Ladybug's best friend was the only thing she lied about because technically that was the only thing about her that was disproved.

All in all, Marinette and Adrien finally the most calm, stress free breather they needed, now that Marinette didn't have to watch her back everytime Lila was around and Adrien temporarily didn't have photoshoots with her. 

"Hey, Marinette?" Alya said, looking up from her open locker. They were one of the first ones in school that day. 

"Yeah, Als?" Marinette said absent mindedly. 

"I saw Lila walk to school today." Alya said directly, and Marinette dropped one of her textbooks in surprise. 

"Did you talk to her?" Marinette asked, fearing the answer. Not because she was scared of Lila, because she was scared for Alya. 

"No, I had already come inside the building when I caught sight of her." Alya said, looking murderous. "I am not going to acknowledge that girl after what she put you through. You can count on that." 

Marinette squeezed her friend's shoulder in gratitude. "I don't know about Ladybug, but I'm so so proud of you for sticking up to her like you did. You're one gutsy gal." 

"Heh. I'm just glad Ladybug didn't renounce the Ladyblog or anything." Alya said. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to do what I love."

The earnest look on Alya's face told Marinette that she had done the right thing by helping her fix her mistake. 

"What are we going to do?" Alya asked anxiously. "If we don't come to her, she's going to come to us-"

"We're not going to do anything. She's been surrounded by too many scandals, and I'd be surprised if the principal didn't call her to her office the minute she stepped in on campus-"

"Oops." She heard a flighty voice say as the locker room door creaked wide open. "Looks like Alya won this round, Marinette." 

Lila Rossi was standing at the door, wearing that pouty expression she wore when she set herself up to be a victim. The one which both Marinette and Adrien, and now Alya could easily see through. 

"You've got some nerve showing your face here." Alya growled, sidling up to Marinette. 

"Alya, please, let me explain- I was away in Bali for the past two weeks-" 

_"Didn't know Bali was located in your bedroom."_ Marinette muttered. 

"I had no idea that Ladybug ratted me out!! I can't believe she's still holding that petty grudge against me!!" 

"Give it up, Lila." Marinette said, crossing her arms. "Your games are over, everyone sees you for the liar you are, so stop acting like you are the victim here." 

"I should never have trusted you. Marinette was right all along." Alya said. "Really, it's me who is the idiot. I was the one who took you as a reliable source when....how many times have you insulted Ladybug now despite calling her your friend??" 

"No, you don't understand, Alya, Marinette is taking you for a ride!" Lila said, sniffling as Alya scoffed. "A little while back, I asked Ladybug to let me help her choose a new hero, and she wouldn't let me because she was jealous!!" 

"Of your fantastic sense in judgement?" Marinette said sarcastically. 

"No, she was thinking that I was outshining her as a hero!! She thought I would ask her for new powers, but that's far from the thing I really wanted, her friendship!!" 

Marinette was sure she looked like she was about to pop a vein, but Alya beat her to it. 

"Listen here, if it weren't for Ladybug asking me to be respectful about it, I am definitely not above disproving every bit of the trash you fed my blog instead of just deleting it. Stay away from me, stay away from Marinette, stay away from all of us if you know what's good for you."

"Alya, I can't believe you'd turn your back on me like this!!" Lila shrieked more desperately, and it seemed like it was settling on her that she was losing. "After everything I did for you-" 

"What's going on??" Nino said, his mouth agape as he stopped chatting with Adrien midway while opening the locker room door. 

"Oh. Right. Lila is back." Adrien said, glowering. 

Marinette was quick to notice that while the anger in Nino's expression took some time to form, Adrien's face was fixed in a scowl the minute the door had opened. 

"Oh Nino, Adrien!! Thank goodness!! You can tell Alya right now-" she marched up to them and grabbed Adrien's wrist forcefully, which led to gasps of outrage from Marinette and Nino, and Adrien himself. "-that I'm being cyberbullied by Ladybug-" 

"I know you haven't been here for two weeks because you were hiding-" Adrien said scathingly as he pulled his wrist out of Lila's iron grip. "-but they know I know. Don't waste your time." 

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Nino said, glaring at her. "Aren't you at least even a little sorry about the things you said?" 

Marinette and Alya exchanged a quiet glance at each other. Even though Adrien had always known she was a liar, it seemed to be having a very unique effect on Lila to be called out so openly by someone mellow and unassuming like Nino. 

"You know what?" Adrien said bitingly, trying to calm the heated situation down. "This really isn't worth it. Come on, let's just get to class." He said, and the rest of the quartet agreed, brushing past a stunned Lila. 

"Alya, you are making a big mistake by believing those heroes over me." Lila said, her true intentions coming out in the dark tone her voice took. 

Alya nearly took a step towards her, but was held back by both Marinette and Nino grabbing an arm. 

"Those heroes?? If it wasn't for _those heroes_ we would have been stranded forever in a never ending ocean on a boat! Including you!!" Alya roared and Nino had to fully intervene, holding her shoulders to calm her down. 

"It's not my fault Ladybug's tracker broke and she couldn't find us at first!! Do you know how long we were stuck there? We could have drowned!" Lila said accusingly. 

"Alya..." Nino said in a soothing tone. "She isn't worth it. Don't give her what she wants."

"Back off, Lila. We said we're done." Marinette said angrily. 

"Come on, let's go." Adrien said insistently, opening the door. 

Nino finally managed to drag Alya out, and Adrien held it open while Marinette walked out herself. Sending one last glare at her, he closed the door. 

"Whew." Adrien said, catching up to a shaken Marinette. "At last, it seems we are free." 

When Marinette didn't respond, Adrien finally took a good look at her face. She had turned white. 

"Marinette??" Adrien shook her shoulder. "What happened??" 

She didn't answer, only grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the locker room to his utter surprise. 

* * *

To his disbelief, Lila looked like she was having a bit of a temper tantrum inside the room in the few seconds she was alone. She had her phone out when Marinette flung the door open again. 

"You." Was all she said, clutching her phone so hard Adrien thought it would blow up into several tiny pieces. "You will pay for this. Don't think-"

Before Lila could continue on her tirade, Marinette interrupted her.

"What did you say about Ladybug's tracker?" 

She asked pointedly, and Adrien's breath hitched. 

Ladybug was still holding on to it but as far as he knew, she didn't bring it up again, and he never asked. 

"Why should I tell you anything??" Lila snapped. "You were in that room faking being sick and she was so irresponsible her tracker broke-" 

"Hey!!" Adrien said defensively walking up. "Marinette nearly drowned and you are here mocking her??" 

Marinette placed a hand on his arm, gently, but firmly, making him stop. 

That was a look he very much did not associate with kind, sweet Marinette. It was a blazing look full of fire, a look of realization, with that hint of satisfaction after having figured out the answer to a puzzle. 

It belonged to Ladybug. 

Before he could scold himself to stop associating Marinette with Ladybug again, she spoke up. "The tracker was broken, you say? I happen to think that is.....some very confidential information that only Ladybug or Chat Noir would know." She said, her hands on her hips. 

Lila's eyes widened and she was squirming. "So??? Ladybug told everyone she was tracking us. Ask anyone, they would back me up." She grinned menacingly. 

She obviously thought she won this round. That was cute. 

"Adrien?" Marinette said, smirking as she turned to him. "You weren't there, but you heard Lila say I was in the other room sick right?"

Adrien was too dumbstruck by Marinette's demeanour, but he nodded silently. He didn't know where she was going with this, but he had a feeling Lila was in for it. 

And he was more than happy to oblige Marinette. 

"So, Lila, how could I have known before this that Ladybug placed a bug to track us? I certainly wasn't in the room when she did it." 

"What are you trying to insinuate? That I led everyone into danger?? Think again, Marinette." Lila snarled. 

"Well, if the tracker was as broken as you say, Ladybug and Chat wouldn't have been able to find us now, would they? And yet they did." 

Trapped. 

Lila was trapped. 

Brilliantly and cleverly by Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

"So either, it wasn't broken, and all of you were safe, or, you knew that the device that Ladybug told no one about except Alya was faulty. How could you have known that-"

"-unless you did something to it?" Adrien finished with awe.

He was half in the mood to fall down to his knees and worship this goddess. This brilliant, brainy, shrewd, absolutely beautiful goddess who did all that with a soft smirk on her face. 

He had to snap out of it. "You got anything to say, Lila?" He stammered out his words, his attempt at looking intimidating completely failing. 

"Wha-how did you know Ladybug only told Alya-" Lila feebly began to defend herself. 

"She is my best friend." Marinette said. "Alya, not Ladybug. I'm not in the habit of faking being too chummy with superheroes. And parading about it." 

Adrien was about to say something, but he forgot what it was. 

Because Lila had burst like a dam. "SO? Ladybug gets to parade how smart and all knowing and better she is and I just let her get away with it after she humiliated me??" 

"Because you lied in the first place!!" Adrien shot back, keeping a few steps ahead of Marinette at all times to shield her, because Lila looked like a raging bull ready to pounce. 

For the first time ever, Lila ignored Adrien and continued her rant. "You couldn't just leave it alone, could you?! You just had to step in and 'be the hero' like that dummy Ladybug!! I had everything!! I had several people who liked me, who looked up to me, until you ruined everything!!" 

By now, Adrien had stepped completely in front of Marinette, glaring challengingly at Lila. 

"Don't take one step forward. Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, pretty boy?" Lila seethed. "Why are you even defending that skank?! She claims to love you but all she does is stalk you for the past three years!!" 

The silence that followed was defeaningly loud. 

Adrien's rage at Lila having called Marinette a skank had come to a screeching halt at the liar's declaration. 

"W-what?" Was all he could say. 

Then, a loud sniffle. Then a sob. Then a door that crashed open combined with pattering footsteps. 

* * *

"Marinette!!" Adrien chased after her, but she was too fast. 

"Adrien??" He vaguely heard Nino call to him from the stairs, making him stop. 

"Marinette??" Alya called after her best friend, but she didn't answer, rounding the next corner, her fresh sobs each striking Adrien like a fresh dagger to the chest.

"Adrien, what happened??" Nino and Alya were running to him, frantic for an explanation. 

"I...." Adrien had lost the ability to speak. He stood there, shaking from head to toe. 

It was still early, and though there weren't many people on campus yet, everyone was staring at the trio, and whispering, sharing glances at the direction Marinette had run off in. 

No wonder she was crying. She was embarrassed and humiliated. 

She loved him, and it had come out in the worst way possible. 

She loved him.

She loved him. 

For three years. 

For THREE years. 

And he didn't know. 

Fuck.

"Screw this." Alya muttered, running off to get Marinette, leaving behind a confused Nino and a immobile Adrien. 

"Adrien? Man, you're scaring me. What happened??? Did Lila say something to her?" Nino shook his shoulders, but it all fell on deaf ears. 

"ADRIEN!!" Nino yelled in his face and it finally pulled Adrien out of shock. "Dude, what the hell happened??" 

"Lila said, I mean shouted that... Marinette loved me. In front of me. Her. I mean, me -" he stopped talking, and closed his mouth in shame. 

"Lila did what?!? In front of-oh fuck." Nino clapped a hand over his mouth. 

He was shocked, yes, but Nino didn't look surprised. "You knew??" Adrien sputtered. 

He hesitated, but slowly nodded. "Dude, I swear, none of us wanted you to find out this way." 

Shock melted away, and it was replaced with anger. 

Marinette did nothing to deserve this. She didn't do anything except love him, and she didn't deserve to be humiliated for it. 

Adrien spun around and caught sight of a self satisfied looking Lila staring at them from afar. 

Like hell she was getting away with it. 

A low growl bubbled in his throat as he began to pace towards her.

"Adrien-!" Nino tried, but he shook his hand out of Nino's grasp. 

" _Don't_ , Nino." He said furiously, before storming away. 

* * *

"Stop right there!" Adrien shouted in the empty hallway, and Lila froze.

Adrien was stunned by his own ferocity. He wasn't some dull, lifeless robot trained to be silent. Well, Chat wasn't. Adrien never ever let out that side of him unless he was masked. 

"Oh, Adrien!" Lila cooed, casually. Casually. Like she just hadn't done anything in that locker room. Like she hadn't hurt Marinette over and over again. Like she hadn't basically confessed to being the one who nearly led them into danger because of her feud with a superhero. 

"How dare you." He growled, his hands fisting at his sides as he stared her down. 

He should never have let her get away with everything. If only he had listened to Marinette and nipped the problem in the bud three years ago, it would never have come to this. 

"Oh you can't be mad at me for that." She scoffed. "I'm sure Marinette wanted to let you know at some point that she had photos of you everywhere and constantly mooned over you to her friends. I did you a favour, you know. People like her will always try to lump themselves with people like us, only they have to resort to sad means to do it. Poor Marinette. She probably thought you wouldn't give her a second glance if you-" 

"Don't. Don't act like you just gave away a secret that wasn't yours, don't lump me in with yourself, and don't talk about Marinette that away and think you're going to get away with it." Adrien hissed. 

He had no intention of making this a public affair by yelling, no matter how much he wanted to scream. If word got out that Gabriel Agreste's son had no sense of stability, he would have to subject himself to a conversation with his father he did not want to have. 

"Oh, Adrien. I'm not truly worried." Lila said. "This is only a scandal. People will forget about it in a few days. I'll be back to being Lila Rossi, model at _Gabriel_ , philanthropist, saviour of Achu and-" 

Lila was rambling. This was perfect. She was only trying to put up a front, to make herself look untouchable, to make him think that she hadn't lost.

"Do you realize this is isn't about some normal public figure, right? You went after Ladybug. Ladybug. The hero of Paris who took pity on you in the Ladyblog video. Who do you think everyone will believe?" Adrien crossed his arms. "You do remember our deal, don't you? You go after my friends, or I publicly denounce you." 

"Please!! As if that deal held so much weight! You do realise your father personally recommended me, right? And he immediately agreed when I suggested getting to model with you..." She said, her eyes half-lidded as she reached forward to palm his chest. Adrien took a quick step back, dodging her. 

Suddenly, an idea struck.

"I don't know..... would my father still agree to have a model with so much bad press?" Adrien said thoughtfully. "I mean, there are people writing scathing things about you online about trying to kiss up to Ladybug for attention, wonder what they would say about you modeling and getting away scot free?" 

Lila seemed to realise that only now. Her teeth were gritting together as her face twisted into an ugly look. "I was brainwashed and manipulated-" 

"No you weren't. A simple investigation could tell everyone that you weren't acting under Hawkmoth's influence. Paris has kind of become an expert on akumas." Adrien said nonchalantly. 

He was right, of course. The extra precautions had been taken since that one day when he and Ladybug had to deal with some random YouTuber in his teens who dressed up as an akuma firing water balloons to play a filmed prank on the heroes. The police were not amused. Ladybug even less so. He should know, he was the one trying to keep the peace. 

"Gabriel Agreste would never fire me!!" Lila screeched. "He values my talent-"

"Oh Lila." Adrien sighed dramatically. "He threatens to fire me on a daily basis and I'm his son."

Which was not an exaggeration in the slightest - no matter how much it pained him, it was useful in getting the liar to break.

"I'm still standing on campus, I'm most certainly not expelled." Lila countered, clearly grasping on straws. 

Adrien's eyebrows shot up. He didn't know how much of the story their principal had heard, but he particularly didn't care.

"Would you still be if everyone got to know that you were the one who destroyed Ladybug's tracker?" 

"So what if I did?? You have no proof - only Marinette's trumped up assumptions-" 

"Unfortunately for you, there is someone in this room who genuinely has connections to Ladybug and it's not you. One word about our suspicions, a few witnesses, Alya, thumbprints, security cameras-" 

"What do you want from me?" Lila finally said, catching on to his very real threat. 

"Good, we understand each other. I'm not a fan of the public approach, Lila, so you best hope for your sake that this stays private. If my father hasn't done it already, resign from Gabriel, and if you aren't under probation-" which he seriously doubted, but it was better to stay safe. "-stay away from my friends. I don't care if you travel around the world and got a cold that has the symptoms of chicken pox, but if you lie about Ladybug, or paint Marinette as a bully, or go after Alya and Nino and-" 

Marinette's words about Lila's inappropriate touching and fawning came to his mind. He hated it, but he had to go along for Marinette's sake. She was right. He didn't need to give up his dignity to go along with a selfish liar. 

Marinette no longer needed his protection. He didn't want to think if she no longer needed him either. He wouldn't want himself in his life after realising just how dumb and blind he was. 

"-and if you touch me or even come near me again, you'll wish you were only known as Ladybug's fake best friend." Adrien said, hatred burning through his veins. 

"This isn't over!" Lila stomped her foot. "Give me a few months, Agreste, and I'll be back good as-" 

"Ah, there she is." Adrien and Lila turned around to see their principal, Mme. Laurent, a tall, brisk, stern woman marching up to them. 

Adrien had never personally encountered her, but he had heard several horror stories from his classmates who did. Apparently she was a stickler for the rules, believed in hearing out both sides fairly and was merciless when it came to punishments. 

In fact he could kind of see why she was appointed as principal after the disaster that was Marinette's expulsion a few months ago. 

"Monsieur Agreste, aren't you supposed to be in class?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your first period should be beginning in about fifteen minutes." 

"I was on my way, Madame. Just needed to have a quick chat with Lila here." He glowered at her, not bothering to keep his hostility a secret. 

"Lila?" Adrien had only just noticed the unfamiliar woman behind his principal. She was short in stature, had her brown hair tied up in a bun, and had a striking resemblance to the girl standing next to him. 

"Mom??" Lila was dumbstruck. "What are you doing here?" 

"That is what I'd like to know, Madame." Mme. Rossi looked baffled. "I don't understand what was so urgent I had to leave my workdesk so early in the morning." 

Adrien's eyes glinted in glee. 

"I should be going then." He piped up, walking away. 

"Wait a minute," Mme. Rossi squinted at him. "I recognize you. Aren't you Adrien Agreste?" 

Bile rose to his throat. "Yes?" 

"Oh mama, this is wonderful!!" Lila said, running up to Adrien and latching on to his arm again, determined to not let him leave. "Now you can meet my boyfriend!!" 

"Boyfriend?" Mme. Laurent asked curiously. 

" _BOYFRIEND?!_ " Adrien yelled, his eyes boggling in disbelief. 

"Monsieur Agreste." Mme. Laurent glared at him. "Decorum, if you will." 

"Sorry, but- I'm not Lila's boyfriend!" Adrien said, wrenching his arm out of Lila's grasp. That was going to leave a bruise but he didn't care. "I'm sorry, Mme. Rossi, you must be mistaken." 

"But my Lila tells me all about your dates and outings and how you would call her because you missed her." Lila's mother said, her Italian accent becoming more prominent in her confusion. 

To him it seemed like her daughter's love life wasn't the only thing Mme. Rossi was confused about. How else would Lila have gotten to play truant for weeks and months at a stretch?

"Sorry, but no. I am not her boyfriend. Lila has been lying to you." 

"Lila?" Her eyes flashed to her daughter. "Is this true?" 

"Mama, Adrien and I just had this huge fight and we nearly broke up a few days ago." Lila sniffled, blinking her eyes. "That's why he-" 

"No." Years of being Gabriel Agreste's son and employee had taught him to maintain his composure. "That's not true. Lila and I have never dated and we're not dating now. You can ask anyone around, they'll tell you the truth." 

"I'm afraid our situation here has much more to do with romantic relationships, Mme. Rossi. We need to have a serious talk about your daughter." 

"What has my daughter done?? Surely you're not going to punish her for being unable to attend school for two weeks? She was terribly ill!" 

"Ill? Lila gave us a letter of leave stating that she had to leave for a last minute trip to Bali. That you signed." 

"Excuse me??" 

"And that I'm afraid, is the tip of the iceberg. Please, follow me. Monsieur Agreste?" 

"Of course!! I'll get to class right away!!" He ran away from their before Lila could catch him again. 

"Oh!!" He was suddenly met with a lot of red hair. 

In his haste to run away, he had knocked over Sabrina Raincomprix to the ground.

"Sorry, Sabrina!! I didn't mean to hit you!" Adrien said horrified as he gave her a hand to help her up. 

"It's okay, Adrien! I should have been watching where I was going. Well, see you!! I have Math!" 

Adrien watched as Sabrina walked away as fast as he could. 

Wait a second. Sabrina wasn't in his math class..... 

* * *

Lila getting expelled and being admitted into therapy was the most memorable event of the day. 

Not like there was much competition. Now that the threat of Lila Rossi had vanished, it was beginning to dawn on Adrien that he may as well have lost Marinette forever.

Whenever he had the courage to look up at her during class, she always had her head down, her hair hiding her face. Alya had her hand on her thigh the entire time providing her solace, and Adrien felt ashamed and angry that he couldn't be able to do it because he was the reason for Marinette's turmoil the entire time. 

He was so so happy that they had been getting along so well in lycée and now.....he had been hurting her unknowingly for who knows how long? And she had smiled and gone along with it so she wouldn't hurt him? How was she able to keep such a brave face that entire day he spent with her and Kagami?? Had he been treating her like a third wheel the entire time?? 

Was this why Marinette used to be so shy around him? 

Oh god. He asked her for ADVICE about Kagami. While she had feelings for him. Could he be anymore cruel?

He wanted to grab the rabbit miraculous, go back in time and slap some sense into 15 year old Adrien. 

"Dude." Nino nudged him sharply while the teacher's back was turned. "You can't possibly blame yourself for what Lila did." 

"Who else is to blame?" Adrien said dejectedly, just as the bell rang. "I'm the blind dumbass who couldn't-" 

He didn't know why his gaze had traveled to Marinette as he said that, but he immediately wished he hadn't. She had taken a tiny peek at him, but immediately looked away. Those two seconds of seeing her bloodshot teary eyes was enough to crack a wedge into Adrien's heart. 

"Nino, I'm going home for lunch." Adrien decided, but Nino blocked his path. "Nuh uh. No way am I letting you get cooped up alone with your dad after this. You're sitting with me." 

"But Marinette doesn't want me around and Alya, how is Alya not mad at me? Why aren't any of you mad at me??" 

"Because the only idiot who thinks you are at fault is you." Nino said matter-of-factly. "The girls need some time alone, yes, but I'm with you on this buddy, you got me?" He clapped Adrien's shoulder tightly as he pulled him out of the classroom. 

"Thanks, Nino." Adrien said quietly. It was nice to have one person willing to help him. 

* * *

"Okay. When I said we were going to talk I didn't mean that I pointlessly stare at you while you make out with the table." Nino facepalmed. 

"I am." Adrien banged his head on the table. "A." _Bang_. "Useless." _Bang_. "Horrible" _Bang_. "Despicable." _Bang_. "Human." _Bang_. "Being." 

"Dude." Nino hissed. "People are staring. And maybe try not to lose your job by damaging your face?" 

"Who cares?" Adrien mumbled. "It's just my face. No one will care for a few bruises. It can be fixed with makeup. Oh, but can you fix Marinette's heart with some concealer? Nope-ow!" He yelped as Nino forcefully pulled his head up. 

"When I told you all about how Marinette has been pining after you for years, it was to cheer you up, not to make you babble like a drunk on his fourth glass of beer." 

"Yeah that makes me feel sooooo much better." Adrien fidgeted with his untouched food. "Marinette tried to confess to me several times and being the dumbass I am-" 

"Stop. Calling yourself a dumbass is not going to help."

"Oh but recalling all the times I hurt Marinette is going to?" 

"You know? You can be a cheeky little smartass when you want to, bro. We don't give you enough credit." Nino said knowingly. 

"Heh. Thanks. But seriously, why tell me all that instead of trying to find a way to apologize to her?" 

Nino stared at him for a second. "Seriously, Adrien? I thought once the shock of hearing it from Lila had worn off, you would be happy to hear that Marinette returned your feelings." 

"Returned _my-what_?" 

Nino's jaw dropped open. "You're shitting me, right? So you haven't had a crush on Marinette all along too?" 

It felt like every single one of Adrien's nerves had been pulled in tight. "What??" 

"Oh god. He really doesn't know. He has been mooning over her for years, and he still doesn't know." 

"Don't talk about me like I'm not right in front you!" Adrien said defensively. 

"Okay, okay, you don't have a crush on Marinette." Nino said, and to his satisfaction, Adrien didn't react to it. "Have you ever, ever thought about what it would be like if you did?" 

Adrien's usual knee-jerk reaction to whoever said that (Plagg) was to quickly deny it, saying that Marinette didn't feel about him that way. 

But now that she did and he knew that, all that came out was, "Uhhhhhh???"

"Adrien, look me in the eye, touch your chest, and tell me that you haven't thought about Marinette even once in that way." 

Adrien gulped. "Why would you come to that conclusion?" 

"You can't take eyes off of her whenever she's simply standing in a room, you were down to kiss her for my movie three years ago, you made her a handmade present and begged your pops to go to her 14th birthday, you were the only one other than her to know what Lila was really like so I'm assuming you two confide in each other a lot, other than me, the only person you talk about Kagami is Marinette, meaning that you trust her, you simply can't seem to stop singing her praises sometimes, you nearly had an aneurysm when you learned she nearly drowned, and I saw you acting all weird when she was spending time with Luka on the liberty- need I go on?" 

".....did you and Alya switch bodies?" 

"Ha ha. Answer the question." 

Adrien took his time, his thoughts still simmering down.

He always knew that Luka had a thing for Marinette, but now he wasn't so sure about the other way around. 

There was still that guy she had a falling out with and she still sounded regretful and when she came to him for advice she definitely had the intent to make up with him. 

Marinette was....she was special. She held a separate place in his heart among his friends. He hadn't thought much about his bias towards her, wasn't it normal to be eager to be around Marinette? She was brilliant, clever, brave, and she wouldn't hesitate to see a person for what they were, good or bad, she stood up for her friends, she cared, oh she infinitely cared, anyone could see it in the amount of effort she put into gifts for them, or even just lending a helpful or compassionate ear. He had the utmost respect for her as a person and friend. 

And as confident as she could be, sometimes even she didn't realize her own worth. She wasn't always good at confiding in other people, and she shut herself away a lot when she tended to overwork. Everyone else came first, she came second. 

Nino was right, his body did feel like it was being remote controlled when he transformed and threw himself into a tsunami to save Marinette. The same thing when Lila had gotten her expelled. And this very morning, when it looked very much apparent that Lila was going to lunge at Marinette in a fit of anger. That white-hot protectiveness was something he held for everyone, but for Marinette.....it was just bit extra? 

Wait. Not only Marinette.

What about Ladybug? 

What _about_ Ladybug?? She had never reciprocated his feelings, and as much as he was beyond grateful for her choosing him the last time during battle, and them getting along so so much better, and the simple happiness he found in just getting to be there for her, Ladybug was still not in a place to accept him romantically. 

Marinette was different. She was right in front of him all along.

"Adrien, look." Nino interrupted his thoughts. "You are not at fault, okay? Did Marinette tell you at any point she had a crush on you?" 

"No." He said, his heart sinking. What if she had told him? By her own volition? 

"Did you know that she did?" 

"No!!" 

"It's...it's no one's fault, okay? You didn't know. She never told you, and I don't know why, but that is Marinette's business. You don't need to apologize to Marinette for not knowing, and I'm sure she would agree with me too." 

"Yeah, I didn't know....." Adrien whispered. "But it still hurt her, didn't it?" 

He should know. Years of feeling the sting of rejection had groomed him to sigh and move on. It wasn't Ladybug's fault she didn't love him back.

And not just rejection from her, for that matter.

He had been so preoccupied with his own faults and how Marinette felt that he hadn't really thought about how _he_ felt for once. 

"Ask yourself, Adrien, is dating Marinette that unimaginable?" Nino said, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, don't answer me yet." He said, picking up his tray and standing up. "You think we can hang for a bit after school?" 

"Hang out where?" Adrien asked. "I could really use some fresh air."

"Well that's perfect, because I was going to suggest a walk anyway."

"Sure, why not? I may have to go home first for a few minutes, to drop off my bag and talk to my dad about....well, Lila." 

"Eesh." Nino commented.

"Yep. Eesh. But I'll meet you outside my house, I promise, lately my dad's been so much on edge with Fashion Week approaching and competing with Audrey Bourgeois he doesn't even care about what I do."

"I wish I could say that was awesome. See you in Math, Adrien. Think about what I said." 

Would dating Marinette be that unimaginable? 

If he were to take Marinette out on a date.....it would be perfectly planned from top to bottom, and he'd probably do the planning with her. Or even leave it to her entirely.

 _She's so_ _much better at to do lists than me,_ he thought with a chuckle. 

Maybe a picnic under the stars? He'd feel a little bad because that was how he imagined his potential dates with Ladybug would go.... but it wasn't like Marinette wouldn't enjoy it too. From what he'd seen, she really thrived on the outdoors when she let herself loose. 

Maybe he'd pull a few strings and let her hang out at some of the most exclusive boutiques in Paris. His heart did a little jig at just how happy that would make Marinette. 

Would he be getting a hug? One of her full-sized bear hugs which she reserved for her close friends? 

She's really cuddly too, he thought absent mindedly.

Her smile, oh god her smile. The really wide ones, the shy ones, the giggly ones, not just her smiles, she had the most adorable pout ever, and when she pulled that face it always brought his attention to her eyes and how they would shine underneath her bangs and it was practically impossible for him to bench the urge to reach over and kiss her-

Oh. 

_Oh no_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _O H Y E S_


	15. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote 6.8k words while running on less than 3 hours of sleep?

"Sir, you have a call _._ ", Natalie said over Gabriel's speakerphone. 

"Who is it?" Gabriel asked, rifling through the portfolio on his desk. "See to it that it is postponed." 

"It's Lila Rossi, sir." 

That made Gabriel sit up. "Ah. That I have been expecting. Forward her call over to me." 

The next voice he heard did not belong to Natalie.

"Hello, M. Agreste?" Lila Rossi said over his phone. 

"What can I do for you, Mlle. Rossi?" Gabriel said, his lips twisting into a smirk. Paris obviously was not aware, but he kept up the habit of regularly checking the blog about Ladybug, and it held several opportunities for akumas. Well, one akuma in particular. 

"People have been cyberbullying me online!!" She wailed, but Gabriel hardly flinched. "Alya? The owner of the Ladyblog-?"

"Yes, I am aware." He said, not bothering to hide his irritation. 

"She is accusing me of lying about superheroes!! When all I've done is try to help them! No one believes me, M. Agreste, even Adrien is being brainwashed by those friends of his!! He won't listen to a word I say!!" 

She clearly thought mentioning his son would give her a leg up. 

"Brainwashed, you say?" He asked, turning another page. "Who are these people?" 

"That Nino boy who is always hanging around him, Alya who I mentioned earlier and.....and that girl I almost would have gotten expelled if it wasn't for Adrien!!!" 

Gabriel had known for a long, long time that openly giving his trust to Lila Rossi would only result in her resorting to manipulating him as well. 

_'This is a delicate matter, Natalie.'_ he had remembered saying. _'If we play our parts well, we may have Lila Rossi on our side yet.'_

And if Gabriel Agreste betrayed her, the one she would turn to was Hawkmoth. 

His original intention was to hang up the call after telling Lila Rossi how the Gabriel brand could not be associated with a scandal and fire her indefinitely, but this new information intrigued him. 

"If it wasn't for Adrien? Whatever do you mean?" He made sure to sound just as appalled as she did. 

"Adrien threatened me, M.Agreste. He told me that if I didn't get that skank back in school he would expose false news about me to everyone!! And that's not even the first time! Today he threatened me by saying that if I didn't get out of the school-" he heard a loud, unconvincing sob. "-he would tell everyone that I, who would never hurt a soul, had tried to lead all my friends into danger away from Ladybug and Chat Noir!! Which is definitely not true!!" 

Adrien?? Blackmailing? That did not sound like his son. 

He had done it all of two times, but for the same girl.....

Marinette, Gabriel remembered her very well, less from him meeting her directly and more from his son's detailed descriptions about her. 

She was a talented worker, and he could see the makings of an incredible designer despite her young age. 

Not to mention, just how much Adrien seemed to be fond of her.

"Mlle. Rossi, you assured me that you were capable of protecting my son from bad influences when I approached you three years ago." 

"Yes, M. Agreste! But Adrien refuses to listen to me!"

If this was much earlier, Lila would have been determined to paint Adrien as the victim, but now she was outing him as a preparator to his own father. 

Which meant things were working in his favour. She was _desperate_. 

"If you really are intent on protecting my son from bad influences, you clearly aren't as competent as I thought. Your actions have only proved to push my son and....this Marinette closer together." 

There was a brief, stunned silence on the other end. 

"B-but M.Agreste, you have to understand, Adrien is becoming just like Marinette these days!! She's a bully and-and she goes around spreading lies about me, and she's only trying to cozy up to Adrien for his money-" 

"Are you suggesting that I don't know my own son?" He asked curtly, but sharply enough to drive the point home.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all!" 

"I hope I have made it clear that while I want my son to be protected from this world, I will not tolerate false insinuations about his behaviour." 

"Of course not, M.Agreste." 

"Is that what you wanted to inform me? About.... gossip?" He said, in a bored tone. 

"No, M.Agreste, I was....." she was amping up the crying, "-expelled from school today. Because I was framed!" 

Interesting.

"I offer my condolences." He said. "I suppose this means that your services are no longer required." 

"M.Agreste?? No!! I mean, I can still help you-"

"And how do you propose to do that when you are no longer in the same school as him?" 

"I will....I will still be able to keep an eye on him during our photoshoots..." She said slyly. 

"Ah. Thank you for reminding me. There is also the issue of your modeling contract."

"My modeling contract?" Lila echoed. "Don't tell me I'm fired!!" 

"In your defense, it would be hard to face all the backlash while being in such close public proximity." 

"But I worked so hard for this!!! Please, give me another chance, I won't let you down!!" She was begging now. 

This was perfect akuma fodder, but Gabriel now had something else in mind.

"You have made your case, and I am not firing you, but I cannot allow you to model for me. At least for quite some time. I cannot allow my brand to be center of negative attention, no thanks to you."

"But that is just gossip!!" 

"Gossip with believable proof." He corrected. "I don't care for rumours and tabloids, but I'm not a naive man. You are not capable of being an asset to my company at the moment. However.....there may be a good chance for you to....say, earn your contract back." 

He could hear her hang on to his every word with bated breath. "What do I need to do, M. Agreste?"

"We'll be in touch very soon, Mlle. Rossi." He said shortly, before hanging up the call. 

Just as he did so, there was a knock on the door. 

* * *

"But Natalie, this is very important!!" Adrien pleaded as he followed her to the door of his father's office. 

"Adrien, I don't want to get your hopes up, but you know you can't meet your father without an appointment." Natalie said firmly. 

"It won't even take that long, and neither of us will know unless we try!" He said stubbornly. 

Natalie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, if you must." 

She knocked on the door. "Come in." Adrien heard his father's stern voice. 

That was enough confirmation for now. Natalie had barely creaked open the door that Adrien had slipped in. 

"Adrien??" His father looked up. "What is the meaning of this??" 

His stern glare fixed upon Adrien, and he could feel his newfound backbone crack. 

' _No_.' He thought firmly. _'I have to power through this. I can't give Lila anymore leeway to harm my friends. And Marinette.'_

"I'm sorry for this interruption, father, but I have to talk to you about one of your models." 

"And who is it?" His father said, not bothering to look up from his work. 

"Lila Rossi."

That grasped his father's attention. 

"She has been surrounded by some negative attention from the media, and..." His strong tone faded when he saw his father's impassive glare.

"Yes, I am aware." He said. "You don't need to elaborate, I don't indulge old wives tales." 

Adrien opened his mouth to protest that maybe slandering a superhero wasn't a folktale but realised it was futile, before continuing on. "I just thought that you should know that keeping her around is harmful, Father." He mumbled. "And-"

"Fix your posture, Adrien. Look at me when I speak to you."

He immediately hastened to obey, like a well oiled machine. 

"I find that us having this conversation is unnecessary, because I had already fired Lila Rossi early this morning."

"You did?" Adrien squeaked, before straightening himself up. "I mean, you did?" 

"Yes. It has come to my attention that she forged her parental consent in the contract, and I was contacted by her very angry mother this morning. Not to worry, Natalie smoothed things over. Is that all you wanted to say?" 

Adrien briefly thought about opening up his shirt sleeve to reveal the mottling purple bruise that Lila's nails had left behind, but was it really necessary?

His father really wouldn't find it in him to care anyway. Something probably along the lines of, ' _You should have pulled your arm away faster', 'You are not a child.', 'Agrestes are professionals_.' 

He practically wilted as he forced himself to look straight at his father's head buried in his work. "Yes, father. That is all. Wait, actually, there is one more thing." 

His father looked up so sharply Adrien nearly flinched. "Yes?"

"Nino actually invited me over today." 

"To his house? Adrien, you are fully aware that I cannot allow you to-" 

"No, it's not a sleepover!" Adrien corrected him frantically. "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise! I don't want to trouble you too much, I know that you're busy." 

"In the future, do not interrupt me while I'm talking." He said sternly.

"Yes, father." 

"I expect you back at home by 7 PM at least, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, father."

"You are dismissed." 

* * *

"Marinette..." Alya petted the top of her best friend's head, which was buried deep inside the cushions of her chaise. "Look, I'm sure all of this will be solved if you just talked to him."

" _Iantfaceimyed_ " Marinette's muffled voice said as she tried to drown herself in Chat's oversized jacket.

"Girl, you can't keep running away from your feelings forever. I wish it didn't have to happen this way either but....he was really worried about you. He wasn't repulsed or anything." 

"Of course he wasn't!!" Marinette yelled as she looked up, the sleeves of Chat's jacket covering her entire hands as she flailed them around. "He's Adrien, he's the nicest person ever, he got me constipation capsules once, he never laughs at me if I'm a klutz who babbles at him, and he's also the guy who used to date one of my friends-" 

"Used to are the key words..." Alya interjected softly. "And don't you have smaller coats? This one seems to be too big for you." 

"-and also the guy I'm trying to get over, so yeah, this isn't helping!!" She threw her arms in the air before smushing her face against the cushions again. 

She didn't dare take it off. His jacket was the only thing at the moment that felt comfortable at the moment. Tracing her fingers over the flowers she had embroidered on the cuffs calmed her down.

" _Owcanibefriendswidimagain_!!!" She let out a muffled scream. " _Imdyingfromshame_!"

"Of course you can be friends with him! You can't do that if you died from shame." Alya pointed out. "You know what, if Lila wasn't already expelled, I'd huff and puff and blow her house down." 

" _Dankyu_ " mumbled Marinette. 

"You can thank me by-" she pulled on Marinette's shoulders, forcing her to look up. "-listening to what I have to say. Look, I know this was sprung on you out of nowhere and if I had a way to find a reset button, I would travel the four corners of the earth to get it for you. You know that, right?" 

"Mhm." 

"But right now, there's nothing we can do. The secret's out, through no one's fault except by someone irrelevant. Anywho, you just need some time to process, girl." 

"Process what?" 

"Okay, Adrien knows now that you love him. And he is basically walking around moping about how he upset you and that he's the cause for your pain."

"No he isn't." Marinette said tiredly. 

"Once you are ready to talk to him again, what are you going to tell him?" 

"Nothing. I'm going to pack up my bags and move to Tibet." 

"Girl!!" Alya snapped her fingers, bringing her to attention. "Seriously, what are you going to say?" 

"What can I say?? The ball is in his court now!! Whatever I have to say depends on him having feelings for me and I know he doesn't!" 

"How do you know that?" Alya said coolly. "Did Adrien ever tell you that he doesn't see you that way?" 

"No........" 

"Did you ever succeed in getting Adrien to know that you want something more with him?" 

"Okay, no need to rub it in, thanks." 

"What I'm saying is there's a good chance that Adrien could definitely like you back!" 

Marinette still looked at Alya like she had grown two horns. 

She sighed. "Both of you are two of a kind when it comes to obliviousness. Everyone can see it, Marinette." 

"My awkwardness and word vomit?" 

"No! Well yeah, that too, but you've gotten better, give yourself some credit, but - how do I explain this in simple words....yeah, that boy is head over heels for you." 

"Oh be serious, Alya." 

"I am!!! Have you seen the way he looks at you?? When you're not around he never shuts up about you! He's always gushing about you to random people I'm positive he just met, he goes out of his way to catch you from an entire flight of stairs, he dropped everything in his schedule to be your translator, he was there for you when Lila was out to get you, and speaking of her, why would she think you were a huge threat if Adrien didn't feel as strongly for you as you did for him?" 

"That doesn't mean he loves me...." Marinette said, even though her cheeks were growing hot. "He always called me a friend, not that that's a bad thing-" 

"No one looks at their friend like the way you two do. That's all I'm saying because both of you are hopeless disasters." 

There was no way Adrien could like her back that way right? He always was very vocal about their platonic connection but Alya wouldn't make up something like this. 

"Okay, so Adrien likes you back, that's a good thing, right?" 

"We don't know that."

"If he does?"

She didn't want to make him feel bad or think that she was mad at him, because she truly wasn't.

Yes, Adrien reciprocating her feelings would be a good thing, one of the best things in the world. That was all she truly wanted for the past three years. To be Adrien's.

Then why was there still a 'but' tingling at the back of her mind? 

Marinette's phone buzzed loudly, startling both of them. 

Alya picked it off the chaise, handing it to her. 

"Unknown number?" Marinette said out loud.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Do you usually get calls like these?''

"No! All my contacts are saved!" 

"So it's not anyone we know. Then put it on speaker phone. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Normally Marinette would laugh it off, but she just had escaped from Lila by the skin of her teeth, so she agreed and did as Alya said. 

"Hello?" Marinette asked.

"Oh good, you finally picked up, Dupain Cheng." The obnoxious, familiar voice made Marinette gawk and Alya retch. 

"Chloe?!?" They both shrieked.

"Aww, did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest." Alya said out loud.

"Oh. The reporter is there too. I mean, hello. I suppose." 

"Chloe why did you call us??" Marinette stuttered. "How did you get my number?" 

"Don't you know who I am?"

"The biggest bully, second to none?" Alya said, annoyed.

"I'm flattered, but that's not the point. The point is you, Dupain Cheng, have been icing out my Adrikins after everything he did for you!!" Her tone went from obnoxious to...angry? 

"Icing out???" Marinette echoed.

"How do you know that?? Have you bugged us or something?? You don't even go to our school anymore!" Alya accused. 

"Bugs? As if. I have something much better. Thank you Sabrina." 

"You're welcome, Chloe!" They heard her muffled voice. 

"Chloe thanking someone??" Alya whispered. "What has the world come to?" 

"Wait, Sabrina was never around us, we don't share any classes!" 

"And we ate our lunch outside today, so she's been stalking the boys instead??" 

"I heard that!! Dupain Cheng, you ungrateful-" 

"Try finishing that sentence, Chloe, and I'll hang up." Marinette warned.

"Fine!! Not like it isn't true anyhow! Do you have any idea about the length Adrien has gone to protect you from that lying peasant?? And now that she's out of the picture you abandon him??! You better apologize to my Adrikins or else-!" 

"Chloe, maybe stop screaming like a banshee and accusing Marinette of things she never did??" Alya snapped, but Marinette was beyond confused. 

"What do you mean Adrien protected me?? What are you talking about??" 

"..... Don't act like you don't know!!" Chloe snapped.

"I'm not acting, I really don't know!" Marinette said, exasperatedly.

"Okay, that's it, if you just called to yell at us-" Alya interrupted. 

"Oh for god's sake, why does Adrikins have to be so...ugh. Nice. Not just with you, with everyone, and never take credit for it??" 

"Uh, because it's what a decent human being would do?" Alya shot back.

"Alya, Alya, just give me a minute." Marinette snatched her phone back. "Chloe, tell me everything, and if there's a catch I'll-" 

"Since it's you being oblivious and not actually ignoring him, I think I'll sidestep the catch for now." 

"Oh wow. How sincere." Alya rolled her eyes.

"I AM being sincere!! Adrikins is the only one who has been there for me all my life!! Other than Sabrina. But still!! I can't just stand by and get second hand info that he's miserable!" 

Marinette and Alya stared at each other. Chloe still had her faults, and they weren't fans of her brashly jumping to conclusions before getting the full story, but she clearly cared very much for Adrien. 

"For Adrien." Marinette said firmly, and Alya nodded. "What happened?" 

"Do you uh, remember the day you got expelled? For pushing that Lila girl down the stairs and everything?" 

"Marinette didn't do that!" Alya began but Marinette shushed her. "Yes, yes, go on." 

"Look, Sabrina doesn't know what happened completely, she didn't get everything, but that was the day they also made her a model apparently??? I thought Uncle Gabriel would have better taste than this, that girl can't pose to-" 

"Get to the point, please, Chloe!" 

"Ugh, you're lame. Anyway, Lying Trash became a model and was set to pose with Adrikins and....I don't know he told her something along the lines of stay away from Marinette or I'll out you." 

Marinette was grateful for her chaise, because that was where her phone fell when she dropped it in shock. 

"What?!?" Marinette yelled and Alya had frozen in place. 

"Crazy, right?? Why would he do something so secretive when taking her down publicly is so much more fun??" 

"Marinette, don't you see what this means??" Alya gripped her shoulders. "Adrien does like you back!!! Why else would he put up with Lila??" 

Marinette was still incapable of making speech, so Alya went on for her sake. "Then what happened??" 

"I don't know, I'm lucky enough to not be in your school, but today after....what happened to make Adrien threaten Lila, Sabrina?" 

"He threatened her again TODAY??!" Marinette's brain was exploding. 

"Yes, yes, try to keep up. Okay so Sabrina doesn't know.....but it doesn't matter, I guess it must be after she was outed on that Bug Blog, and my Adrikins ran after her and took. her. down!!" Chloe was probably swelling with pride. "He told her to resign as a model and stay away from....ugh, all you people I guess, and Sabrina says that was when that brat's mother and your principal came to meet her....what did happen to her by the way?"

"Expelled." Alya said, squeezing Marinette's hand soothingly. 

"Only expelled?? Puh-lease, if it were upto me, I'd have banished her." Chloe scoffed. "So, whatever, I told you everything, now don't bother me, and go thank him for everything he's done, you hear me, Marinette?? You obviously don't deserve the likes of him, but-" 

"You know what, Chloe?" Alya interrupted her. "You have been very very helpful by telling us all this, and we both know you love Adrien very much, but you gotta stop jumping the gun and assuming we are at fault all the time." 

"Excuse me? You assume I'm at fault all the time too!!" 

"Because you ARE!! Marinette didn't do anything wrong, it's not her fault Adrien didn't tell her, and that doesn't make her subject to your temper tantrums just because you feel like it!" 

There was a long pause on the other line. 

"Whatever." She said. "Okay, I guess. Do what you have to do." 

"Chloe, wait." Marinette had recovered from her momentary shock. Taking her phone back from Alya, she turned speaker phone off. "Thank you." She said genuinely, remembering Chat's words about Chloe fighting off akumas by herself. "You didn't have to tell me what Adrien did for me but you did anyway. You could have tried to convince Adrien to keep his distance from me, but you didn't. And I really, really appreciate it." 

"Duh, you owe me one-what is it Sabrina?" She interrupted herself, and a few moments of hushed whispers later, Chloe talked again. "You're..... you're welcome...??" 

"See? That wasn't so hard." Marinette said encouragingly. 

"Whatever. Go after him. Just don't hurt my Adrikins or I'll have to hurt you." 

With that she hung up the call.

"Well that was weird." Marinette exclaimed.

"That was weird? Why were you so nice to Chloe, even after, well, everything??" Alya cried. 

"I guess....I guess one of us has to take the first step. She took one by telling me what Adrien did, and I took one by thanking her." Marinette shrugged. "You never really know people."

Alya reached forward and hugged her tightly. "You are too good for this world, you know that?? I'm so proud of you." 

"I don't think I could have stomached the call without you around either," Marinette giggled. 

"So?" Alya said, pulling away. "You look a lot better. How do you feel about...?" She left the question hanging. 

"I....I didn't even think he'd do something like that." Marinette mumbled. "I didn't he was suffering with her alone all for me. This is.... This is crazy, Alya! Who would go to such lengths for anyone???" 

"Adrien did." Alya grinned. "For you." 

"Do you really think talking to him will go okay?? Because...right now, I don't even care that much about love and feelings and stuff- I just want to thank him for the rest of my life. And hopefully not cry." Marinette said, blinking away tears. "I don't want you to get your hopes up too much, okay? I don't even know or think we'll be coming out of this as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, Marinette-" Now Alya's phone rang. 

"Oh no. Unknown number?" 

"Nah. It's just Nino." 

"Okay....?" Marinette trailed off. Alya's grin was way too wide. 

"Hey, babe!! You're here? Perfect! Bring 'im up!" She rattled off into the phone before hanging up. 

Marinette's jaw hung open. "You mind explaining to me what's going on?" 

"You'll see." Alya crossed her legs, smiling happily. 

Marinette recognised that smile. It was only worn when Alya had cooked up some sort of a crazy scheme.

"Alya?" Marinette stood up, her hands on her hips. "What did you do?" 

Suddenly, there were thundering footsteps from downstairs. 

"Who could that be?" Alya asked innocently. 

"My...dad?? He does tend to make a lot of noise, but not this much- what are you doing?!" Marinette exclaimed as Alya raced to open the trapdoor. 

"Over here, boys!" She called. 

"Boys??" 

"Nino!! Stop it!!! I'm not going up there!!" 

".....Adrien??" Marinette whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself. 

"Oh hell yes you are. You have been avoiding this..." She heard Nino grunt. "... morning!!!" 

"Marinette doesn't want to see me!!" 

"She does, Sunshine!!" Alya said, moving back a little as Nino's head popped into Marinette's room. "Hey, 'Nette!" 

Finally, if only for his own self preservation, Adrien allowed Nino to drag him upstairs into Marinette's room. 

"Woah!" He tripped over the ledge.

"Careful!!" Without even thinking, Marinette raced to catch him, his hands looping around her arms and hers on his waist, steadying him. 

That was a necessary move, but one she wished she could have avoided. Because it put her face so, so directly close to Adrien's equally dumbstruck one. 

"Marinette, I swear, I had no idea about this, when Nino said we were going to the park-" he turned around to glare at him, "I didn't know he was going to drag me away literally in the opposite direction." He said, and Nino had the dignity to look at least a little sheepish.

Alya on the other hand, looked absolutely shameless, grinning with glee at how Adrien and Marinette's arms were still around each other.

"How did...how did you even get past my parents??" Marinette stammered awkwardly as both of them stood a safe distance away from each other.

"Oh, we said that Alya should have said that Adrien and I were coming by later." Nino said. 

"And I did say that." Alya confirmed.

"When???" Marinette blurted out. 

"You were distracted, he was sulking-" 

"I was not!" Adrien crossed his arms. 

"So Nino and I-" Alya faltered when he glared at her. "Okay, I put this together at the last minute. Adrien, don't give me that look, Marinette is a-okay, and she is ready to talk to you!" 

"Alya, I love you very much, but I think Marinette should be the one to-" 

"It's okay." Marinette interrupted quietly while hugging herself, her fingers digging into the soft fabric. "I really do want to talk, Adrien. I was just going to look for you when...." She shot a dirty glare at her friends. "....this happened." 

"Tell me about it." Adrien muttered. "We were almost run over by a car." 

"Perfect!!" Alya clapped her hands. "She wants to talk, he wants to talk, so we- ahem, I would leave you two alone, but honestly both of you are kinda flaky so Nino and I are just gonna stand guard right outside so neither of you escape, kay?"

"Huh??" Both Adrien and Marinette said at the same time. 

"Good luck, dudes!!" Nino called, and before they knew it, the pink trapdoor was closed shut, leaving the two of them alone in the sunny, stifling awkward atmosphere of Marinette's room. 

* * *

"Adrien?" Marinette finally spoke up, her bare feet toeing her pink rug. 

"Marinette, I-" the lump in his throat choked him up too much to continue, so he just nodded to let her do it. 

Unlike him, she held her head high. "Did you get me back in school when Lila got me expelled?" 

He froze. "How did you-?" 

"Did you...did you threaten Lila to get out of our way now?" 

"How do you know all this???" Adrien sputtered. 

"Chloe."

"CHLOE told you this?! But I never told her, how did she - wait, that's why I ran into- Sabrina was spying on me??" He pushed his ringed fist into his open palm. "Damnit, I should have known!! What did she tell you?? Was Chloe mean?? Did she blame you??? Because if she did-" 

"Adrien." Marinette silenced him with a single word. "Chloe didn't do anything wrong, mostly, I mean she insulted me and Alya a little but-" 

"That's it." Adrien swore. He didn't care if he had to drag Alya and Nino along with him, Chloe needed to stop blurting out his business to everyone, especially the very person he sought to keep it hidden from. "I'm going to her and-" 

"Adrien." 

"She really needs to stop-" 

"Adrien!!!" Marinette finally exclaimed. "Stop. Don't go. Please. Just tell me. Did Chloe tell the truth? Did you do go after Lila in secret? Did you let her model with you in exchange for her letting me back in school?" 

There was no point in denying it any further. "Yes." He hung his head, not daring to look up. "I told her to make up a lie about a disease that makes her lie, or that I would destroy her chances at modeling or even entering the world of fame." 

"Can you do that?" The small, teasing lilt to her voice was back, and a spark of hope ignited in his chest. 

"Who do you think they'll believe? A newbie or Adrien "Perfect" Agreste?" He rolled his eyes. "But don't worry, Marinette, I told her to back off again, and resign from my father's brand or I would otherwise tell everyone that she was the one who sabatoged Ladybug on that boat. And you know, with Alya finally against her it wouldn't be long before the truth came out if one just bothered to look. Or if Ladybug ever brings it up. Which I don't think she will because she has much better things to deal with." He chuckled to himself, before realising he was rambling too much. "Anyway, she's expelled, I got her to resign, and even better, I found out just an hour ago that my father actually fired her." 

Marinette's mouth curved in a perfect 'O'. "So...?" 

"She's out of our lives. I hope." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Are you mad that I found out?" She whispered, and Adrien immediately took a few steps towards her. 

"Marinette, no, of course not." He said, looking down at her. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pleadingly asked. "I can't believe you went through all that alone, I could have helped you, I could have been there for you!" 

"I know. I know you would have. But if Lila had gotten wind that you knew, she would have come after you too. I didn't want that. Not after I was so negligent and she got you expelled." 

"That was not your fault." Marinette fisted her hands. "You're not responsible for what she does. You didn't have to-"

"When there's a threat to the people I care about?? Of course I had to." Adrien said, their eyes locking into place. 

"Thank you." Marinette breathed out the words reverently.

He wanted to reach over and hug her, know how she would feel in his arms now that he, sort of, knew how he felt about her. 

Before he could make the move, Marinette turned around and sat on her chaise. "Do you wanna sit?" She asked. 

He was sorely disappointed, but of course he would respect her wishes. He took a seat opposite her. 

"About.... about what Lila said...." Marinette twisted her hands in her lap. 

"Is it true? Do you..." He wanted to say 'love' but he didn't want to scare her more than she already was. "Do you have feelings for me?" 

"I'm not a stalker!!" Marinette blurted out instead, her cheeks flushing a deep pink. 

A light chuckle in Adrien's throat evolved into a giggle, then a loud laugh. 

"It's not funny!!" Marinette chided, hiding her face behind her long sleeves. "I really am not!! I had pictures of you but that was ages ago!!! And FOR FASHION!!"

That only made Adrien laugh even more. "I never once thought of you as a stalker, Marinette. I never will." 

"If you're done teasing me," she crossed her arms unamusedly. Just reject me so I can move on with my life." 

That abruptly made Adrien stop laughing. 

She thought he was here to reject her?? 

Well, no, he wasn't, but he definitely didn't expect to be in her room in the first place, let alone ask her out. 

And his eyes continuously wandering to her windows as if he expected to see Ladybug swing by wasn't helping. 

She had been honest with him as much as she was able. The least he could do was return the favour. 

"Marinette," he took her hand in his lap, holding it there like she was made out of glass and one wrong move would break her. "I don't want to lie to you." 

She braced herself away from him, waiting for the impact. 

"I do feel the same way." 

Marinette went slack jawed. "You-you do??" 

He nodded, stroking his thumbs across her knuckles. "I think...I think I've actually had a crush on you for a really, really long time but I've been too dumb to see it and...and I thought you would never like me in that way. Clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry I never knew. I'm sorry I asked you for advice on Kagami while you had feelings for me. I'm sorry I hurt you so many times." 

Marinette blinked at him, but scooted a little closer to him. Okay, that was a good sign. 

"But...?" Marinette prompted. "There's a but coming, right?" 

"I..." He looked away with a pained expression. "I'm sorry. I'm just so clueless about these things." 

"You're doing a lot better than me, trust me." Marinette said. "And you know, we're all learning. Today I taught myself to say thank you to Chloe." 

He couldn't bear to upset her after she was trying to comfort him. But if dating Kagami had taught him anything, it was that jumping into relationships always ended up in disaster. He was lucky enough to not lose Kagami,but he would be devastated if he lost Marinette. 

"There's someone else." He finally said. 

Marinette's hand in his loosened, but she didn't let go. ".....oh." she said. "Not...Kagami?" 

"No, not Kagami. She's... she's someone from work?" 

It was taking all his willpower not to combust on the spot. "I've known her for a really long time, almost as long as you guys and....I've had, no, still have, feelings for her too. But she never felt the same way, and as time went on, I learnt to accept it. But...I do want to be with you, Marinette, I really, really, do, I want to take you out on dates, I want to show you off to the world, I want you, but....I don't know how to stop wanting her either." He removed his hand from hers, his face burning in shame. "Feel free to slap me and throw me out of your house if you want. I won't stop you." 

"Adrien!!" Marinette was appalled. "I'm not going to do that!! You didn't do anything wrong, I swear." 

"You're not mad at me??" Adrien looked up. 

"Is this the girl you told me that day that you fell out with? The girl who lost someone important to her?" 

Adrien nodded. "She and I made up. We're getting along so well, and I can't imagine her not being in my life." He said, guiltily watching Marinette's face fall. "But....like I said..." 

"She doesn't feel the same way...." Marinette completed. 

"Yeah. I mean, what's the real problem here, huh? Why am I still holding on to her despite knowing that she doesn't feel the same?" 

Marinette picked at the thread in her sleeve as she said, "The same reason I couldn't stop holding on even after I told myself I'd move on from you." 

She was blinking rapidly, and yet, there wasn't a single tear in sight. "I told myself I'd move on from you, but I couldn't, and at the same time I..." She didn't complete the sentence, but he knew. 

"It's that guy, isn't it?" Adrien said, realising. "The one I gave you advice about?" 

He was sure about being in love with Ladybug, but unlike him, she just made a weird face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong is that I don't know how I feel about him. You're... at least you know how you feel. I've known him for so long, and...even though none of our friends really know him, I've been through a lot with him, he's always been there for me no matter how much of a mess I am and, well, so have you. That's the problem. I want to choose you but I can't make a decision without....I'm sorry. This is messed up. If only Lila had kept her mouth shut-" 

"-I would have still not known." Adrien said quietly. 

Marinette was going to move on from him. Maybe the circumstances weren't ideal, but he very well could have been holding on to someone he loved, and who cared for him but not in the same way he did...and never know if she ever would feel the same way, all while being unaware of someone who actually did. 

"Yeah, what a life that would have been, huh?" Marinette pressed her lips together, drawing his attention to them. 

"Say, Marinette, that's a nice jacket." He said, his fingers tracing over the pretty flowers she had sewn on. He didn't know why his attention was drawn to it, but the urge to acknowledge how small Marinette looked in it was too much. "Did you make it?" 

"No, I bought it, but....I sewed the extra designs on." 

"They look beautiful." He said, his eyes firmly still on hers. 

The tension in the room was rising, and Adrien's heart beat faster when Marinette's eyes darted to his mouth and quickly to his eyes again. 

Of his own accord, his eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned in, absent mindedly wondering how her lips would taste, and he knew she was leaning in too, her hand gripping his tightly.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

A knock on the trapdoor forced them apart like they had been burned. 

"Who-who is it??" Marinette squeaked as Adrien scooted away as far as he could. 

"It's us!!" Alya and Nino ran in, looking completely out of breath.

"Wow, did you get exhausted from spying on us?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and Adrien couldn't help but snicker.

"Your parents are kind of calling us all to lunch and we had to cover for both of you, by saying that you were cleaning up here." Nino scowled. "Way too harsh, Dudette." 

"You staying?" Marinette turned to Adrien, who for some reason, did not look like he wanted to run away from her. 

"Oh yeah!!" He said enthusiastically, the red from his cheeks still very apparent. "I could eat!" 

"So?" Alya's eyes flickered between the two of them. "What's the verdict??" 

Marinette sighed tiredly taking off her jacket and draping it over her chaise and so Adrien took the lead. "Bro, be a doll and take Alya downstairs will you?" 

"What? But-but-" 

"Later, Alya." Marinette said affectionately, gently pushing her down as she grumpily let Nino drag her down. 

Adrien was about to climb down too, but Marinette stopped him for a second. 

"Adrien," Marinette said, sadly. She didn't know what she was sad about. 

Adrien Agreste, the love of her life for the past three years confessed to having a crush on her. 

The same Adrien had gone out of his way to shield her from Lila.

Oh yeah, and she also nearly kissed him. 

And somehow her brain was still operating.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer right now. And I know you can't give me an answer too, and that's totally fine with me. I'm just so so...." She searched for the right word. "Confused. But, I am not mad at you. I don't blame you for not noticing, actually. How could you? I was always bumbling around, trying to give you letters instead of just spitting the words out-and yet you've been so amazing to me behind my back and didn't even know-" 

She was cut off by Adrien pulling her close and hugging her to him like she was going to disappear any second. 

"I'll wait, Marinette." He whispered into her hair. "You waited for me for so long without giving up, let me do it for you now." 

Tears sprinkled out of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. 

Her arms were gripping his shoulders, terrified that he would pull away but he didn't. 

Her gaze traveled beyond his shoulder, landing on the drawer on the right, the second from the bottom - the place where she had stored hers and Chat's masks. 

"But what if my answer to you is no? What if your answer to me is no?" 

She didn't know where this sudden bravery had come from, but she definitely had both boys in her life to thank for it.

Adrien's eyes were wandering around the room too, finally strangely choosing refuge in the sight of Marinette's large jacket that definitely did not fit her at all. 

He couldn't imagine not accepting Marinette. He couldn't imagine rejecting Ladybug.

"Then whatever comes after that-" He said, his heart sinking when he thought of the other guy in Marinette's life. "-that'll be enough for me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who thought I was gonna make them kiss-
> 
> I'M SORRY! I'LL ACCEPT THE TOMATOES YOU THROW AT ME.
> 
> (Edit; Sorry about the expulsion/suspension confusion (that was not on purpose). Lila is suspended for 2 months because I am not done with her character just yet. And she tells Gabriel she's expelled cause.... drama??)
> 
> (Edit No.2: AGHJYDJII I AM SO SORRY BUT MAYBE SHE SHOULD BE EXPELLED)


	16. Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Ladybug falling hard and fast for Chat for 5.79k words straight.
> 
> *runs away*

_"Wait. Do you think we'll remember all this?" He said, hurrying to grab her hand._

_She looked at him, seeing how wide and hopeful his eyes had gotten, mirroring her exact sentiments._

_She didn't want this to end either._

_She didn't know who he was, beyond his name and the fact that somehow, by some crazy means, had stumbled upon superpowers only they seemed to share._

_And that she didn't know how she had managed to fall in love this hard and fast._

_"My Miraculous Ladybug fixes everything...so I'm guessing we won't." She said, trying to hold back the disappointment she felt too._

_His kind, green eyes which seemed to turn impossibly softer every time he looked at her darkened this time._

_"Well, with your permission, m'lady?" He whispered softly, caressing the nickname he had bestowed upon her like it was previous velvet._

_Stepping close to her, still leaving a bit of space should she want to move away, he intertwined his fingers with hers._

_She smiled, the entire moment feeling bittersweet as he looked at her expectantly, drinking in every feature of his impossibly handsome face._

_She didn't know what she was going to remember...right? For all she knew, once she threw that teapot, she could be returning to happy life with wonderful memories that she cherished with....with him._

_She leaned in, and his eyes lit up with glee before they fluttered shut, and his soft lips met hers._

_She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, every nerve in her body tingling with the anticipation that this may be the last of....this. Whatever 'this' was._

_A small squeak escaped her when his free hand pulled her closer one-handed by the waist._

_Should she let go of the annoying teapot in her other hand?? She wanted to be closer to him, even closer, and that dead weight was obviously not needed. She let it drop, and even the crash of ceramic didn't stop him from wrapping both arms around her waist, and hers sunk into his messy blonde hair as their tongues danced around each other._

_Oxygen. An abrupt, unneeded, yet necessary requirement._

_They pulled away._

_Her mouth was on the verge of sighing his name, before going back for another, when she realised._

_She didn't know his name._

_"Marinette...." He sighed into her cheek._

_But he knew hers._

* * *

Her eyes flew open and Marinette shot up ram-rod straight in her bed. 

What WAS that?! 

"Marinette...?" She heard and she jumped, thinking he was back, but his voice was gentler and huskier, not...shrill and worried. 

"Marinette, what happened??" Tikki flew up to her. "Did you have a nightmare??" 

Then it all came crashing down on her. 

"Far from it." She murmured. "Tikki, I dreamed I was kissing Chat Noir. And we knew who the other was." 

Tikki pressed her tiny paws to her cheeks, looking horrified. 

"NO, NO!!" Marinette nearly shouted. "No! I don't know who he is. In the dream I knew him, but he was masked, and I don't remember his name, but he knew mine!! Nothing else! I know we can't reveal our identites-" 

"Marinette... it's okay. Nothing happened. You're not in danger. It was just a dream." Tikki said soothingly. 

"No, it wasn't!!" Marinette moaned, flopping back on her pillow, burying her face in it. 

"But you said it was far from a nightmare!" 

"It wasn't a nightmare, I was kissing Chat Noir!! CHAT NOIR!!" Marinette emphasised. "And.... and I was in love with him!!" 

"You are?" 

"No!! Not in real life, in my dream! No, not my dream, no - not a nightmare, either, but-" Marinette drowned the rest of her words by screaming into her pillow. 

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki sighed. "It's not a bad thing if you actually do-" 

"Yes, it is." Marinette said, not knowing why her chest hurt at that. "We can't be together. Even without what happened in that other timeline, there's Hawkmoth and-and our identites-"

"We don't really know what happened in that timeline.....you leaving the beret for Adrien must have gotten connected with something else, not Chat Noir." Tikki pointed out. 

"Look, I don't know, Tikki. I can't be in love with him, okay? I just can't. I don't want anything to happen to him, and...and we wouldn't..." 

"You wouldn't work out?" Tikki interrupted hotly. "Last I recall, you two still worked together well after having a huge fight that lasted for a month. Who's to say it won't get better if you two actually are together?" 

"You actually want us together?" Marinette mumbled. "But I thought-" 

"Marinette, I just want you to be happy." Tikki settled down on her pillow. "You were nearly destroyed that day you became the guardian, and you managed to overcome all of that beautifully-" 

"-with Chat by my side-" 

"-and yes, Marinette, you are finally at peace. But I don't think you are happy." 

Marinette had no time to contemplate that, before her phone vibrated on her table. 

"Who do you think is texting you at 1:12 AM?" Tikki asked innocently. 

"Eh, must be Alya. She often sends theses wild theories to me in the middle of the night when she can't sleep. Wouldn't be the-" her hand froze as she saw the contact displayed on the screen.

_Belch-Noir: Did you know that you clean your skeleton only once and that's when you brush your teeth?_

_Bugaboo: It looks copied and pasted from the first result of your Google search for shower thoughts._

She didn't even need to think before replying.

_Belch-Noir: How dare you, my shower thoughts are 100% certified and original._

_By the way, the opposite of Formaldehyde is Casualdejekyll._

_Bugaboo: Yes, certified indeed. I can totally confirm that from experience._

_Belch-Noir: :pikachumeme:_

_Bugaboo: Sup, Kitty Cat? Couldn't sleep?_

_Belch-Noir: The world needed more shower thoughts. I'm just doing my duty._

_Bugaboo: Sure you were. You couldn't sleep and you wanted to make sure I shouldn't either._

He didn't answer immediately, and Marinette took that opportunity to climb up to her balcony through the hatch along with Tikki. 

_Bugaboo: Chat??? You there??_

_Belch-Noir: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. :embarrassed:_

_Bugaboo: Aw, that's okay._

_Bugaboo: I couldn't sleep either. My dreams are too.....overwhelming._

That was all she could say without mortifying herself. 

_Belch-Noir: :lennyface:_

_Bugaboo: Not in that way, you stupid cat!!_

_Belch-Noir: :joy_cat:_

That was a reflex, she realised. 

"He flirted with me." She said out loud. 

After what? An entire year? 

"About time-I mean, why now?" She muttered to herself, completely ignoring Tikki's annoyed sigh. 

_Belch-Noir: So if I recall, two weeks ago, I was a horrible gentlecat by standing you up._

_Bugaboo: You didn't stand me up. You had an actual reason. Besides, we saw each other several times after that._

_Belch-Noir: Yeah we did....but those were mostly akumas, weren't they?_

He was right, actually. Hawkmoth had been relentless for some reason the past week. They had never had any time to bring up the craziness that was Lila, whatever issue that Chat was going through and she still hadn't given him his mask.

Should she?? 

Well, why not? A part of her indignantly argued. She didn't want to go back to sleep if she was going to only get such tumultuous dreams as those, and she had a tiring day already, what with trying to explain to Alya why she and Adrien weren't dating yet and Lila and Chloe. 

And....she really wanted to admit that she did miss him. She saw him everyday but when was the last time they truly hung out? 

_Bugaboo: How about we remedy that?_

_Belch-Noir: ???_

_Bugaboo: Meet me at the Eiffel Tower in 10?_

_Belch-Noir: I'll be there in 5._

"Tikki? Would you be okay with it?" Marinette asked. 

"Of course, Marinette! Do you want me to grab both the masks? Or only his?" She asked. 

"Only his. I don't want him to see mine until at the actual ball." She said, feeling like there was lot more to that than she let on. 

With a quick zip, Tikki handed her the package with his mask safely in it. "Marinette?" 

"Yeah?" 

Tikki kissed her forehead. "Have fun, okay?" 

"I will." She smiled, her thoughts easing. "Tikki, spots on!" 

* * *

She landed on the Eiffel Tower, only to find him already there, his back facing her.

He looked like he had just touched down too, and she opened her mouth to say Hi, but the words died a quick death when he stretched heavily, grunting as he eased his joints. 

Her eyes traveled down the taut muscles of his back, made even more visible by his actions. His biceps looked so strong without being too bulky too, and suddenly, a flash of a memory from her dream invaded her mind. 

_'No. Don't think about that. You are here to have a civilised, yet good time with your partner who you trust and love- IN A NORMAL WAY!'_

"Hey, m'lady!" His cheerful voice startled her. "You're here!!" 

The childlike glee in his eyes upon seeing her were enough motivation for her to stop letting her brain unravel. 

"Hi, kitty." She smiled, letting him hug her tightly. 

Besides....she wasn't even sure if he was in love with her anymore. He didn't flirt, he didn't keep up the nicknames too much, and they had never actually talked about potential romantic opportunities, either with each other, or other people. 

She really shouldn't assume things. 

"There's actually a reason I called you down here." She said as he pulled away. 

"Oh really?" He laughed, warm-heartedly. "So you didn't just call me because you were in need of a heavy dose of Chat Noir?" 

She booped his nose, giggling, "You wish. But seriously, I actually called you here because....I actually made you something." 

That made him stop and stare. "Really?? You did??" 

"Call it a....purresent." she said coyly. 

He looked overjoyed. "You punned!!!" 

"Hey now, I'm only doing it so I can keep you in my good graces, not because your puns are actually any good." She rolled her eyes. "I can't exactly insult you and give you a present in the same breath, can I?" 

"I think you'd be in my good graces regardless." Chat said, his words mocking, but his tone sincere. 

Ladybug was quick to dodge the skip in her heartbeat. 

"But what's the occasion?" He tilted his head, looking down at her. "It's not anywhere close to my birthday...." 

They both knew each other's birthday month, not the actual date, so they made a point to consider the first of those month as their birthdays instead. 

"Oh, it's not?" Ladybug tapped her chin. "I wonder what it could be.... surely there's nothing important coming up in....say, the next week or something....." She drawled as she walked backward to the edge of the tower. 

He stared at her in confusion, no doubt wondering if she had gone crazy. 

"I'm honestly insulted you don't remember the day we got entangled together in my yo-yo and hung from your baton after I fell from the sky." Ladybug finally deadpanned, and Chat's eyes went wide with horror. 

"Shit!! I completely forgot!" He facepalmed. 

"You don't say..." 

"It's in a week?? I feel like it was only yesterday you agreed to come!" He said, looking downcast. "I'm so so sorry, Ladybug. There's been a lot going on and it honestly slipped my mind."

His reaction was hilarious, and Ladybug wanted to pretend like she was angry, but he looked genuinely apologetic. 

"Aw, that's okay. It happens to the best of us." She smirked. 

Well, a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt either. "I'm assuming you still want the present." 

"Oh no, I know that look." He raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"Answer my question," she interrupted, and he caught on, his lips breaking into a devious smile as well. 

"Oh but, m'lady, of course I want it. How could I not want anything you give me?" He said, stepping closer to her. 

"Well, you did carelessly forget a very important day. I'm not sure if I can let that go unnoticed." 

His conceited grin softened a little. "Hey, I really didn't mean to forget. I purromise. Cat's honor." He said, placing a hand over his heart. 

"Hmph." Ladybug scoffed, crossing her arms, but he caught one of them, and raised it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. 

A small gasp escaped her throat before she could stop herself. 

He hadn't done that in a while. 

He also didn't look at her like that in a while, so deeply like he was drinking in every inch of her, but still hesitant, knowing this was slightly new territory. 

"I really am sorry, Bugaboo. What can I do to convince you that I really do deserve my purresent?" He whispered so huskily, it made her swallow a little. 

"Well," she regained composure quickly. She couldn't let him know that she lost control. Ever. "How about a little game?" 

"Oh?" 

"You will get your present." she removed her hand from his, instead walking her fingers up his chest, which made both their breaths hitch. 

At the back of her mind, Adrien still lingered, but right now her thoughts were otherwise consumed. 

She reached up on her tiptoes, just as her finger tilted his chin down, because even then she didn't reach his height. 

"But...?" He breathed. 

His lips were close. So close. So inviting.

She remembered the sound of something crashing in her dream, and that was what jolted her out of her fantasy. 

This was a game. They were playing a game. 

She unhooked the yo-yo from her waist. "But you'll have to catch me first." She whispered before turning around and swinging away. 

* * *

"You can run but you can't hide, m'lady!!!" She heard him scream joyfully. 

"Of course I can!!" She laughed as she leaped. "I'm way faster than you." 

"I have longer legs!" 

"I'm smaller!!" 

"Aha!! So you do admit it!!" He startled her by landing in front of her, his stance ready to catch her if she tried to escape. "You're short!!" 

Ladybug growled. She walked right into that one. 

But she wasn't one to give up easily. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm short." She balanced her legs firmly on the ground, feinting him into believing that she wasn't going to move. 

"And fun-sized." He added, rolling his eyes. 

"You're right." She said, before jumping high and leaping right over his head in a perfect body roll. 

"It does have its advantages though!!" She laughed before lassoing a chimney to get away. 

"Hey!!" His voice was still not so far away. 

Two rooftops later, she heard him again. "You cheated!" 

"Aww, is someone getting tired?" 

"I didn't see that back flip coming!" 

"That was the point!!" 

"It's quite unlike you to not play fair, m'lady!!"

"All's fair in love and war!!" She paused a second too late to leap over a wider alleyway, and that was enough for Chat to catch her, both of them tumbling on the next rooftop with him landing on top of her.

"Caught you." He panted, grinning down at her. 

Ladybug simply stared at him, unamusedly. "If only you hadn't distracted me." 

"Oh, so I'm distracting now?" He said, and Ladybug became acutely aware of his hands on either side of her head. 

Her age old reflex to bite back was clawing at her, but if she gave into it, she would be lying. 

She hated lying. 

He did distract her, in a good way. His flirtatious behaviour was mostly friendly these days, but today, today it was different. 

It seemed to hit him just then, too.

He looked different. He wasn't smug anymore like he used to be, he was terrified, she realised. 

Terrified that she would push him away or that he had crossed some line he wasn't supposed to cross. 

Her hands by her sides pushed him upright slightly by the shoulders. "Guess it worked to your favour, huh?" She teased. 

He sat on his knees, and Ladybug sat up as well crossing her legs.

"Y-yeah, it did!!" He stuttered, and Ladybug was surprised. Since when did he stutter? 

"Are you okay? You're not too winded out, are you?" Ladybug asked, worriedly. 

"Winded out?? Please, I hardly broke a sweat!! If I recall, I won your challenge, which means...."

Putting aside her concerns about his ability to rapidly change moods in a flash for later, she looked away. She tried to whistle, but instead blew out air. 

Unfortunately for her, he caught on to it. "Ladybug.....I caught you. And you can't whistle." 

"Why can _you_?" She whined.

"I told you before, you're not positioning your tongue properly- and don't change the subject, m'lady." 

"Fine...." She said, pretending to think. "But close your eyes." 

"M'ladyyyyyyy" 

"Do it." 

He sighed and pouted (darn, why was he so cute?!) but did so anyway. 

Opening up her yo-yo, she pulled out the package. 

"Okay, let me guess." He perked up suddenly. "Is it catnip? No, you wouldn't want to deal with me after that....a ball of yarn? A Ladybug plushie! Please tell me it's a Ladybug plushie!!" 

The real Ladybug herself was terrified. 

She had prepared for this moment for so long and now that it was here, she had no idea how to approach it at all. 

"Ladybug....?" He asked, his closed eyes crinkling when he realised she wasn't responding. "Is everything okay?" 

"I....I don't know if you'll like it very much." 

"What do you mean? Of course I would." 

"It's not anything huge, I mean, I made it but, you could easily get it in some thrift store or something-" 

She was shushed by one of his clawed fingers on her lips.

"Sorry, my aim is kind of bad, but I do have my eyes closed." He chuckled. "I don't know what it is, but I already know I would love it, because you gave it to me." His finger slid down from her mouth. 

Truly, the price or the handmade mask wasn't the problem. It was what the mask represented. 

"Okay." She said, pulling the mask out of the paper packaging, and placing it on his open palm. "You can...you can open your eyes now." 

His eyes flew open, and his jaw dropped. 

"Is this...." 

"Yeah, I...made it for the D-day." She shrugged quickly, trying to play it cool, not acting like she had just given off a huge clue about her identity. "I was window shopping one day, and all the masks I found were plastic and stiff and we're technically going to be detransformed that day, so we can't have the ugly, painful marks around our eyes, and that's why I chose cloth, actually!! I also chose fabric with some elasticity so you won't be stuck pushing it up like some, pfft, old dude wearing glasses....and look!! The hemming is invisible to the naked eye!!" 

Her opinions on senior citizens and their eyewear was a terrible way to derail the conversation. She knew that. 

Her creative spirit, her work, her love for fashion, her designs, they were a huge part of who she was. 

And she had just bared part of her soul to Chat Noir, taken a running leap, and was falling, falling, falling, knowing she couldn't go to the place she jumped from-

"I love it." He said. 

-and not regretting a single second. 

"Oh my god, Ladybug, I love it. I can't believe you went through so much trouble for me - I - I can count the most thoughtful gifts I've been given on like, one paw, and - this is -" 

He leaned over, pecked her forehead, and hugged her, all the while holding on to the mask. 

"I'm so glad you like it." She murmured.

Not once did he try to probe about the information he just received about her. He was happily drunk on what she gave him, instead. 

Somehow during their embrace, both of them had gotten to the knees to hug each other better. 

"The minute I get home, I'm sleeping with this under my pillow." He said, still determined to not let go of her. 

Ladybug laughed. "Sorry, but I don't think the tooth fairy likes to collect cloth masks." 

"Excuse me?" He scoffed into her hair, feigning offense. "How old do you think I am?" 

"Maybe around 3,4....at the most, 7 - " 

"Okay, I walked right into that one." 

"And you say your sense of humour is unparalleled." 

"What do I know? I'm a seven year old waiting to fight the tooth fairy if she tries to take away my mask." He muttered and she laughed happily, swatting him away by the chest. 

Happy. 

Something she hadn't been in a long time. 

Adrien's worried, kind face still swam in front of her. 

"Thank you." Chat said, cradling the mask like it was made out of diamonds. Which, knowing him, he'd probably insist upon. 

"You're welcome." She said sincerely. "I didn't know it would make you this happy, but I'm glad it did."

"Did you make yours too?" He asked, pulling her up by the hand. 

"Duh." 

"...Well?" He looked at her expectantly. 

"Well, what?" 

"Do I get to see?" 

"Hmmm.....no. Not yet." Ladybug smirked. "Looks like you're just going to have to wait." 

He pouted, shoulders slumping. He opened his mouth to no doubt quip at her like a smartass, when he jumped, his ears quivering. 

"What happened??" 

"Shhh." Chat said, running over to edge of the roof to look down. 

"Chat, what is going on???" Ladybug asked, agitated. 

"Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what-" She began, but then she actually did. 

The wail of a siren. No wonder he heard them before her. 

"Look!!!" Ladybug pointed at the street. A black car went zipping by so fast, it was no more than a black blur. 

"Meow-ch." Chat winced. "Hopefully he doesn't get pressed for speeding charges. Oh well, I don't think it's an akuma...."

"Wait, I don't see any siren, but I still hear it!! Do you??" She turned to him, knowing he had the upper hand in both senses during the night. 

"Same here..." He said straining. "It's getting closer." He flinched, gripping her shoulder. "Should be within sight right about...." 

Three police cars zipped through the road. 

"...now." he finished. 

"You're right, it isn't an akuma, the police wouldn't try to follow that car on their own if it were. But it still seems like we should go after them." She said, jumping on the ledge and unclipping her yo-yo. 

Chat took the moment to safely put his mask inside one of his pockets, where it fit snugly. It was a simple gesture, but it warmed her heart nonetheless. 

"Lead the way, m'lady!" 

* * *

"Chat!!" Ladybug shouted as they ran ahead of the speeding police cars. "Go ahead of me and block them, I'll meet you there!!"

He saluted, immediately realising what he needed to do, and climbed over the nearest building, leaving Ladybug hot on the gang of theives' trail. 

An extremely harassed looking Roger Raincomprix and his team had informed the two heroes that there had been a bank robbery several blocks away, and the security guards were found unconscious in front of the building. The thieves would have gotten away, if not for the building's alarm exposing them to the sleeping neighborhood. 

Ladybug took a running leap, landing perfectly on the moving car. 

"What the-" she heard one of the men grumble loudly. 

"No, don't open the window, you idiot, the cops are right after us!!" A different voice hollered, just as Ladybug chose to dent the top of the car with her yo-yo to startle them. 

"Hey!!" A blond man with a dirty glare peeked out of the left window. "Get off our car!!!" 

"Oh, and miss the chance to do a lot more of this??" She bounced her yo-yo off the metal a few more times, once brushing dangerously close to his eye. "No thanks, I think I'll stay. Unless you wanna save us all the trouble and stop the car right away." 

To her surprise, he came back with a long cane, and lunged for her as best as he could, trying to swat her off. 

"Get back inside, you idiot!! You're gonna kill us!!" 

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Monsieur." Ladybug said coolly, lassoing the cane into her hand and tossing it away.

"You have one last warning!!" She shouted gravely, remembering that these crooks were still real people, and she couldn't cause too much damage to their faces. "Stop. The. Damn. Car." 

"As you wish, m'lady!!" She heard his gleeful voice before she saw Chat Noir on the side of the road, his baton extended to a large barricade.

Her survival instincts kicked in, and she jumped off the car. Good thing too, because the driver swerved it harshly to a stop. 

The impact of the car trunk severely crashing against Chat's baton had her stumbling to the ground, but Chat caught her by the waist just in time. 

"You're quite the daredevil, aren't you, buglady?" He teased, righting her posture properly. 

She was vaguely aware of car doors slamming and glass breaking and the police shouting orders. His hands on her waist painfully reminded her of her dream, but she didn't want to push him away. 

..... because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Yeah. That's why. 

_'Joke, Marinette.'_ she seethed internally. _'Stop this hormonal nonsense at once.'_

"Buglady?? The hell??" She swatted his chest as he laughed, dropping one of his hands to his side to remove the barricade his baton formed _(He was holding her one-handed. Oh lord he was holding her one-handed and his hand was on the small of her back and one less hand holding her was obviously a good thing!!! Right? RIGHT??!)._

' _Left_.' her heart mocked. 

"And-and you're one to talk, you ass, you pull your outrageous stunts all the time, and I'm the daredevil because I jumped off a car once??" 

"Hands up where I can see 'em!! Where's the money?!" Roger was hollering. 

"Let's go." Ladybug muttered, and they paced ahead. 

The blond one, whom she had encountered glared at both of them specifically, while his red-headed accomplice was working on soothing the cops. 

"It's.... it's in the car, chief." He muttered, glancing defeatedly at the destroyed trunk. 

"Cuff them." Roger ordered, and one of his team rushed forward to follow. 

"Well, we sure are glad no one got hurt too much." Chat concluded. 

"Thank you, Ladybug." Roger shook her hand before moving on to Chat Noir. "Thank you, Chat-" 

"Wait, look out!!!" Ladybug shouted hysterically, watching the blond man kick the officer in the groin painfully as he pulled out his gun from his holster.

"Back off!!" He threatened, holding it up. 

And even several guns pointing right back didn't seem to faze him. 

The heroes of Paris were paralysed with shock. They had superpowers. He had a gun. 

"Good job, Paul-" his friend cheered, but was silenced immediately by what he saw next. 

"A-a-AKUMA!!!" He shrieked, looking right above all their heads, at the purple butterfly headed straight for Paul's deranged form. 

They didn't even need to look at each other. 

"Chat!! Now!!" Ladybug shouted, and he struck Paul straight in the stomach with his baton, making him double over in shock and drop the gun. 

Ladybug grunted as she lunged forward in sync with her yo-yo, purifying the offending insect. 

"Bye, bye, little butterfly." She sighed in relief.

Those who weren't frozen in shock managed to clap and cheer for sheer feat of heroics displayed. 

"Alright, I think we've had quite enough of you." Ladybug stared Paul down as she saw two officers drag the other man away at the corner of her eye. 

Before she could move a limb, he single-handedly pulled out a knife, completely unaware of what had just went down, and threw himself at her.

Ladybug literally only had time to move a single finger, before black swam in her vision. 

Chat Noir had shielded her with his body and punched him with a ferocity so animalistic, she did not think would ever be associated with him. 

"She just saved your life." He growled down at Paul, who was sprawled on the road, groaning loudly as his knife clattered away. "Have some gratitude, you piece of scum." 

* * *

The police had thanked them profusely for their trouble, and the two crooks had been carted away....with hopefully no trouble. 

That didn't stop Ladybug shaking from head to toe when they landed on the nearest rooftop. 

Would she ever be able to forget what she just witnessed?? 

"Ladybug?" Chat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay??" 

She opened her mouth, but no words formed. 

"Did that bastard get you??" He asked anxiously, staring at her up and down, with the most gentle scrutiny possible, completely unlike the twisted ferocity she had seen in him just a few minutes earlier. 

Why was he checking up on her?!

She swatted his hands away, glaring at him. 

"Ladybug?" He gasped. 

" _What the hell were you thinking?!_ " She shouted, loud enough for him to flinch back. 

"Huh?" He gasped. 

"You...you just punched a guy with a knife!!! While he was still holding it!!! And with a gun like, two feet away, no less!!!" Her voice was cracking. 

"He was about to stab you." His monotonous voice was still calm. "I had to do what I did. If this is about me punching a civilian, I- it won't happen again-" 

"SERIOUSLY?! UGH!!" Ladybug groaned loudly as she slammed her face into her palms. Whether it was to control her anger or her tears, she didn't know. 

"You know what, Ladybug?" Chat's voice had hardened to ice. "Either get to the point, or at least stop shouting at me like I did something wrong." 

"You want me to get to the point, huh?" She looked up, hastily wiping away her tears. His glare softened when he realised she was crying, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"What if...what if he had stabbed you? What if you punched him, he fell to the ground, and somehow managed to grab the gun?? Our superpowers are pretty useless against that - did that occur to you - the fact you could have been hurt, and there would have been no cure to heal you, because - oh, I don't know - _we weren't dealing with an akuma???!_ " 

"You're-you're bringing this up again? Like I didn't step up in front of you to prevent him from doing the exact same thing to you??" Now his voice was rising. 

"Yes, Chat Noir, I'm bringing this up again, because even after countless times of me trying to prove to you that I don't want you getting hurt for me, you still keep doing it!! Again and again!! I jumped into a whirlpool with you, I used my miraculous cure to heal you before we defeated an akuma - what more do I need to do???" She practically screamed in anguish. 

"Ladybug.... that's my job-" 

"No! It isn't!" Tears were streaming down her face, and his eyes were dilating too. "Your job is to fight with me-" 

"Ladybug!!" He finally interrupted her, his stance becoming defensive. "Whether you like it or not, I am not the one who cleans up the mess, I am the one who _makes_ it!! My job is to make sure that you are the last person standing, no matter what, and I committed myself to that the day I wore my ring for the first time." 

She involuntarily let out a hiccup at his teary words. 

"So I am sorry, but you can't make me apologize for doing something I don't regret. Now please, just....do you need a minute?" He said tiredly. "If you want, I can-" 

"No." She heard herself say. "No, stop being noble for a second and think about what you're doing to yourself here!!!" 

"Ladybug, please..." 

"I can't lose you, not just because I'd be left fighting alone, not just because I won't be able to defeat the villain alone but because-" 

She sobbed, the words not coming out. 

No, not like this. She couldn't tell him like this. 

_'What about Adrien? What about Hawkmoth? What about our identites, what about the world?? What if he had moved on and I'm just too late??'_ Her mind buzzed, attacking her like bolts of lightning. 

_'Tell him you love him, Marinette!'_ was the single sentence her heart softly said. 

"-because I just can't handle losing you!!" She repeated, swallowing her words. 

And once again, Marinette chose her head. Tikki often said that that was what made her a great hero. 

When really, she made for a very talented coward.

"Why do you think your life is so worthless to me?" She said, missing how he had taken a few steps towards her hesitantly. 

"I don't, okay? I just think your life matters more." 

"Wh-why?!" She lashed out, like a wounded animal pawing for mercy from the wounds his irresolute stubbornness caused.

"Because it just is!! Okay??" He shot back. "I don't regret knocking that guy down, because you are here, and you are safe. That is all that matters to me." 

"That's not a good enough reason!!" 

"Too bad, you're just going to have to accept it." 

"Will you just shut up?!" She yelled. 

"Oh yeah? Make me!!" He retorted. 

"Fine!" Ladybug blubbered as she grabbed his face to crash their mouths together. 

"Mmph!!" Chat's muffled cry was smothered by her pulling away. 

She didn't even give him time to kiss her back. 

His face felt hot and flushed, and he was gaping at her like a goldfish. 

What...what was she angry about, again?

"M'lady?" His throat sounded just as hoarse as hers, though she wondered if all the screaming they did was the real reason. 

"I'm so..so sorry-" 

"Tell me to stop." He said before cupping her face and kissing her again. 

Ladybug felt her eyes flutter shut when she found none of the ferocity she had in him. He was practically caressing her lips to comfort her, his gentle touch soothing her burns. 

He moved away a little, not wanting to push her any further than he already did. 

This time she pushed back, her hands wounding round his shoulders, refusing to leave. 

"Mmm," he whimpered into her mouth. "Eager, aren't you?" One of his hands had moved to her neck while the other pulled her closer by the waist. 

She always did love it when he held her one-handed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back* 
> 
> Okay before you come at me for selflessly preponing the kiss a few chapters earlier, you must know-
> 
> This is selfish self indulgence. 
> 
> K bye 
> 
> *runs away again*


	17. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone!! There's three fun facts you should know:  
> 1\. Did you know that this entire story was originally supposed to be a one shot of only 10k words?  
> 2.This is the penultimate chapter of this story before the (possibility of a) sequel.

"Alya, that looks amazing." Marinette grinned.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Alya said, moving her camera around to let Marinette see the rest of her gold dress laid on her bed. "You're the one who chose it."

"Nino's brain is going to explode." Marinette said, only to hear the tutting from Alya's side of the phone.

"Little sister, if you're going to gush about Cappy, do it in the next room where I can't hear you!"

"Geez, whatever, Nora." Alya rolled her eyes, but stood up to move to a different room. "Sorry about that. She's just in protector mode because she thinks a gala in Ladybug and Chat Noir's honour is going to put me in danger." 

Marinette blinked nervously. "Erm.....would it?" 

"That's the point!!! I can get some more scoop first hand!! Imagine, Ladybug looking dapper in her dress, acknowledging me as the Ladyblogger IN PUBLIC!!" 

"Would she really wear a dress, though? The last two times both she and Chat Noir came in their suits. And left rather quickly, if Tabloids are to be believed...." 

"I don't know, something is keeping me optimistic. Maybe good things will happen tonight, maybe they won't. Either way, I'm going to have a good night with my boyfriend and all our friends we haven't seen in ages." Alya's face fell a little. "I wish you were here too." 

Marinette sighed. It would have been wonderful to just get to go as a normal civilian and not a superhero.

"Yeah, me too....and Adrien as well.." Marinette said, sidling up against her pillows. 

"Speaking of which...you two are still not official yet?" Alya asked slyly. 

"Alya, come on. We all haven't gotten to even greet each other properly thanks to midterms! I haven't really spoken to him that much, let alone discussed anything." 

And...well, it wasn't like she and Chat were not taking some time off to think things through either....

Quickly, she let her thoughts stray before her red cheeks could give her away, Marinette cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'm going to go switch on a movie now that I have the house all to myself for the next two days." 

"Are you sure you don't want company?" Alya asked sympathetically, no doubt remembering Marinette's fib about the death of her great-aunt.

"Aw, no, Als. Have some fun with the adults. You deserve it." Just as Marinette said that, there was the ring of a doorbell on Alya's line. 

"Oof. That must be the girls. Text you later?" 

"Sure, bye!" 

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, once she put down her phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am." Marinette said exasperatedly, though she still smiled at Tikki. "I know you are looking out for me, Tikki, but he and I are not in a bad place. I made the right call when I said we should think things over, atleast until we see each other tonight...." She sighed at the thought before straightening herself up. "As professionals. As adults." 

Tikki blinked at her before hovering over her phone furtively. "But Chat Noir also said he had things to think about....what do you think they are?" 

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat.Their last time communicating was her sending him a text saying that they could meet up at the roof of Le Grand Paris, and he had replied with a thumbs up. That's it. The lack of cat emojis and excessive use of punctuation ate away at her more than she'd like to admit.

"I told you. I can't think about that. Too much stress. I can't have stress when the whole world is going to be looking at me tonight. Besides, it wouldn't be fair. I'm not exactly having only one person in my mind, I have no room to talk. And...and it's been years. Things change. People change." She shook her head, stubbornly remaining tight lipped. "Anyway, you want to help me with my makeup?" She asked, her voice an octave higher. 

"Marinette, it's okay to feel whatever you want to feel, regardless of whether it's fair or not." Tikki said. 

"No, Tikki. This whole mess is my weakness. When it comes to Adrien, I'm a bumbling mess who can't spit out what I want to say. When it's Chat, I take things too far, and yell at him for things that aren't even his fault. I can't be either of those things." 

"'Things?' You mean being a normal teenager?" 

"Would a normal teenager be wearing these earrings, speak to the literal god of creation and hide an egg shaped box that just so happens to hold the weight of the world? You see why I can't afford to be a complete mess?" Marinette snapped, before realising what she said. 

Great. First she and Adrien couldn't even look at each other in the eye at school, she hadn't seen Chat Noir in several days, and now she had hurt one of her most loyal companions.

"Tikki, I'm sorry-" Marinette stammered. 

"No, Marinette. I'm sorry." Tikki tutted. "Plagg was the one who was all for both of you knowing each other's identities, but I'm the one who insisted upon the rules, not seeing how much it was hurting both you and Chat Noir. It's honestly a miracle how you two are so close despite not even knowing each other's names." 

"I understand why it had to be that way, you know." Marinette tugged on her ear absent mindedly. 

"Neither of you should have to go through that hurt. It only brought about more damage than protection. And believe me, Marinette, whenever you should choose to reveal yourself to Chat Noir, let it be your decision, not because of any last resorts. If I see Plagg tonight, I'm telling him he was right all along." She rolled her eyes affectionately. "That should be a boost to his ego." 

"Wait," Marinette stammered. "I don't understand. Are you saying...?" 

"You have my blessing. If you want to tell Chat Noir who you are. I'm all in." 

Marinette gaped. "I...." 

"You don't have to do it now-" 

"I mean- I don't even know how to approach this!! After all this time of casually half wording my life to Chat Noir I just....let him in on everything??? No, sorry, that came out wrong, of course I want to trust him, I DO trust him, he would never take advantage of me, but-"

"It's scary?" Tikki guessed wisely.

"....yes." Marinette admitted. "Letting him into this whole aspect of my life he is so unfamiliar with....how do I even approach that?" 

"Like you approach all things. With time and patience." 

Just then, Marinette's phone rang. Still reeling from Tikki's words, she picked up without looking at the screen. "Hello?" 

"H-hey, Marinette, it's Adrien. I'm actually at your front door, a-and, what I mean to say is- I need a favour. If that's-that's okay?" 

* * *

"Thank you, I didn't think that-" 

"-I would let you in because we both didn't talk to each other for a week?" She was in a blunt mood. "Don't worry, Adrien. You were busy with a lot of things, and I was still figuring things out." Marinette said as she closed the apartment door. 

"O-okay." He fumbled with his duffel bag strap, looking considerably small in her cozy living room, despite being literally a head taller than her. 

"So, what can I help you with? Are you okay?" Marinette asked, concerned. The gala started in roughly about 3 hours, and she still needed to start getting ready, but that was the last thing on her mind when Adrien looked so conflicted.

"See, here's the thing, I- don't want to put you out, but,do you think you can cover for me?" He blurted out. 

".....cover for you?" Marinette trailed off. 

Adrien's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Sorry, I mean, no, this is a terrible idea, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, Marinette, I'll just see myself out." He hung his head and tried to swerve past her, but she stopped him.

"Adrien." She said sternly, letting him know that she wasn't backing out of this. "What's going on?" 

"I may have told my father that I was visiting you because you were sick to get out of my house." He mumbled. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Marinette, I can explain!" He said, raising his hands up in surrender. "I don't blame you if you're mad at me, but-" 

"Adrien, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here-" Marinette began, but instantly regretted it when she realised that Adrien was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm not going to!! I have somewhere else to be and I don't want my father knowing and I-" he said all in a rush, before Marinette caught him by the shoulders. 

"It's okay. Breathe." She said kindly. "Come on, do it with me, can you see me?" 

"Y-yeah?" Adrien stammered, and her heart went out to him when she saw the terrified look in his eyes. 

"Alright, now inhale as I count to 5, ready?" She said, and he nodded, obeying her. 

"Now exhale as I count to 3." She said, and he took a fresh gulp of air more than actually breathe out.

"Are you feeling better?" 

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. He couldn't, because he remembered giving the same treatment to Ladybug, and his confused thoughts bounced around like a broken compass. 

"Are you in trouble?" 

Adrien shook his head. "Not.... really, but I.... might be having a way to prevent it....? I know I'm not making much sense, if you'll just let me explain." 

"Of course you can, Adrien." Marinette said sincerely. "You know I'm always happy to help out." 

"Where did you learn that...?" He said, his words garbled and jumbled. 

"Learn what?" 

"Those.... breathing exercises." He said. 

He was toeing a major line, but something in him told him to push it anyway. "No, it's just that, they seem very familiar." 

"Oh, ah. The breathing. Right. Er," Marinette stammered, realising that she had mirrored Chat's steps towards calming her down when they were captured by Miroir. Fitting, really. 

".....a friend taught me." She said, half-heartedly. "He said they were pretty useful when someone is having a panic attack."

Friends....

Things really didn't end on a bad note between them, but that didn't cancel out the fact that she was feeling beyond nervous to have to accompany Chat tonight. 

"You're amazing, Marinette." Adrien breathed the words like a devoted prayer, taking both her hands from his shoulders and squeezed it in his. "You're practically saving my life here." 

How on earth did simple words like make her lose all sense of control???

Seriously, if there was anyone who could rival Adrien's way with words, it was Chat- 

' _NOPE. NOPE NOPE. DO NOT GO DOWN THAT PATH. CODE RED. FORBIDDEN._ ' her brain screamed in high alert.

"Pfft, whaaaattt, no I'm not." Marinette took her hands away, laughing nasally as she led him into her living room. 

"Actually, I really can't stay for long." Adrien said, staying firmly in the doorway. "I really don't want to waste your time, so I'll get right to the point. I actually have somewhere to be tonight, and I don't want my father to know. And since I remembered you saying that you aren't going to be at Le Grand Paris, I told him that you were alone and not well, and you needed my company." 

"And he accepted??" Marinette said incredulously. 

"Yes." Adrien said, happily, before wincing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in this position. You were the first person that came to my mind-" 

"It's okay. Happy to help, remember?" She reassured. 

"Yeah...." He said, letting himself relax a little. 

"Wait, since you're not going to be there, where are you going to be?" 

He hesitated. 

"You can't tell me." Marinette deduced.

"Yes. I'm sorry-" 

"Adrien, really. Don't apologize. You have a right to your secrets." Marinette shut down the topic, knowing she had a few secrets she couldn't disclose either.

"Right, so, I told him that I am going to be here, and as long as I got home before 11-" 

"11??? Your father let you stay out till 11??" 

His features hardened. "I had to make a few bargains. But, anyways, he has this GPS on my phone which basically has him knowing where I am at all times. So I was hoping you could-" he pulled it out and handed it to her. "-hold on to it for a while? I'll get it back from you tomorrow, I promise. It's just to make it seem like I am here." 

Marinette gaped at all the holes in his plan. "What if your father calls you?? Or notices that you don't have your phone on you when you returns home???" 

"Not to worry." Adrien said confidently, pulling out another phone from his pocket. "This is my old phone, and I transferred my SIM card into it. So whenever Natalie calls me, I'll be the one answering no matter where I am, and you won't be bothered. And when I get home, I'll just say I forgot my phone here, and I'll be getting it from you soon. You won't be dragged into this too much, Marinette, I'll make sure of it." 

"So....all I have to do is hold on to your phone...?" Marinette looked down at her hands. If her 14 year old self knew that Adrien Agreste would one day trust her with his phone willingly, her brain would have combusted. 

"Yes. ...... Is that alright?" He asked, hopefully. "If you want no part in this, all you have to do is say the word-" 

"No, Adrien, I do want to help you.... it's just...." 

"Yes?" 

"Are things like these normal? Does your father always keep you monitored like this??" 

He shrugged sadly. "I'm afraid so. If he knew where I was going, he would never let me go."

"But that's insane!! I can't imagine anyone not trusting their child and going as far to track them-" Marinette clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

"It's okay, Marinette. You do make several points. I guess sometimes it makes sense, like if I'm being hounded by paparazzi, but most of the time I just want to go where I want and be with who I want." He said frustratedly.

Marinette flinched. "....be with who you want?" 

Thankfully, he didn't notice. "Yeah." He sighed. 

.... could it be?

"Yeah, and today is kind of important." Adrien said nervously, fiddling with his collar. "I really can't miss it." 

Choosing to sidestep the more obvious question, Marinette asked, "Why me, though? I thought that, you'd probably ask someone else...." she trailed off.

"Why not you? Marinette, I trust you. If there's anyone who can help me, and will help me, its you." 

She smiled a watery smile. "Of course. Anytime." She waved it off, but Adrien was already reaching out to her in a warm hug. "Thank you so much." 

She hugged him back briefly, the meaning of his little secret excursion beginning to sink in. He was going to ask that other girl out tonight. Why else would he want all this secrecy?

But something still didn't add up. This Adrien wasn't the same. He now knew she had been in love with him for years. And he would never be so insensitive intentionally. 

Was she overthinking? Was this her brain's way of making excuses for Chat? 

"Hey, shouldn't you be going?" she pulled away. 

"I actually should." he said, as if he had realised that only now. "Thanks a lot, Marinette!" he said, opening the door and flashing her a grateful smile. "I owe you one." 

She waved as he closed the door. Sighing, she leaned against it, staring down at his phone, like it had shattered her heart into a million pieces. 

She could be wrong, and she also could be right. 

There was always a chance Adrien wouldn't choose her, but this wasn't speculation. Adrien Agreste had in fact, trusted her with something so risky. 

"What are you going to do,Marinette?" Tikki's voice from her perch on her shoulder didn't even startle her. 

"Well," she blinked. "Broken hearts and competition aside, I have a cat I absolutely cannot afford to stand up, tonight." she said resolutely. "Do me a favor and lock this up in one of my drawers, would you?" 

If she noticed Tikki's reluctant sigh, she didn't dwell on it. 

* * *

"If you're going to duck into a hotel suite to change, you could have atleast ordered some Camembert as room service." Plagg said grumpily as he laid down on one of the cushions in Chloe's deck chairs. 

"And risk getting caught as either Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir?" Adrien said, adjusting his mask as he paced back and forth at the rooftop of Le Grand Paris. 

"Collateral damage. I'm hungryyyyyy." Plagg whined. "Ladybug wouldn't do this to me." 

"You've only met her thrice." Adrien said dryly.

"She'd part ways with her entire stash of cheese to make sure a poor starving kitten doesn't go hungry." Plagg glared. 

"Cheese? Why would Ladybug have a huge stash of cheese??" Adrien snorted. 

"I would tell you, but Tikki will kill me." Plagg rolled his eyes. 

Adrien ignored his kwami, because wondering more about what Ladybug's life only brought him pain. She was apparently a very good seamstress, she had a bit of a sweet tooth like him, and according to Plagg, had a stash of dairy somewhere. It was mundane, really, but the dull ache in his heart didn't subside. He was used to it. It was the same reason they didn't know everything about each other, the same reason they talked in hypotheticals, and the same reason Ladybug said she needed time, and he didn't even know if that boy she liked was in her life anymore.

"She kissed you first, you know. Maybe her feelings are changing." Plagg said exasperatedly, knowing that this was all Adrien thought about for days. 

"Yeah but she's also the one who said she needed some space." Adrien muttered. "Hey, look, I'm setting myself up for disappointment again. Such a mystery as to why I'm still single." 

"Adrien...." 

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I really don't have high hopes for anything. I haven't talked to Ladybug or Marinette in days. I'm pretty sure Marinette thinks I'm an opportunistic jerk who only comes to her when I need something." 

"Yes, she definitely thinks that." Plagg echoed.

"Not helping, Plagg." 

"Sorry, do you want me to join your pity party? For the love of God, just be there for Ladybug tonight. That's literally all you need to do." 

"...... Marinette looked kind of sad, don't you think?" He said, remembering painfully. "What do you think happened? Do you think that other guy rejected her or something? Or if she really likes him and he likes her too and they got together and she was trying to tell me that?" 

"Good grief." Plagg muttered. 

"You know, it may take some time, but....even if-" he choked up at the thought. "-even if Ladybug doesn't feel the same way about me, we've been through a lot and we can still go back to the way we were. I have complete faith in us. What if Marinette and I can never move past this?" 

"So you want to be with Marinette?" Plagg snapped irritatedly.

"Yes." 

"You want to be with Ladybug too." 

"You're making me sound like a playboy." 

"No, you're making yourself sound like an idiot." Plagg retorted.

"What the- Plagg, that's not fair." Adrien argued angrily. "I'm trying my best here to not hurt anyone!!" 

"No, you're just- I mean-" Plagg looked like he was about to explode. "I give up!!" He finally said out loud. "You're wearing Ladybug's mask!! Why are you doing that?!" 

"Because I need the mask to not be recognised! And she went through so much trouble to make it for me!!" Adrien said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." 

"This is rich, I'm Captain Obvious?! Alright, why are you wearing Marinette's lucky charm?! I know no one's going to see it underneath your sleeve, so why wear it at all?? It's practically unnecessary-" 

"Unnecessary?!" Adrien bellowed. "Marinette gave that to me even though she didn't have to!! Do you have any idea about the good luck it brought me??? I think you'd know, we're both cursed with bad luck!" 

"That's not the point!!! Why are you wearing something of Marinette's while you're out on a night with Ladybug?!" 

"Because I wanted to, alright?! I don't have an explanation!! Now stop this, you're just making my headache worse-" 

"You don't have an explanation? Good, because I have one. You're here waiting for Ladybug, to support her, and be there for her, all while carrying a piece of Marinette with you - _you are sickeningly in love._ There, there's your explanation!!" 

"It doesn't make sense, Plagg!! I can't be in love with two people at the same time!!" 

"Guess what, you are!! And the sooner you accept that, the better I can survive without seeing you mope over-" Plagg's little tantrum dissolved into bubbles. 

"......Plagg?" Adrien stuttered at his kwami's state of distress. He was aware that Kwami's couldn't speak of the wielders' true names. 

"Don't 'Plagg' me." He mumbled angrily. "I give up." He motioned for Adrien to open his suit jacket so he could settle quietly inside it. 

Adrien stared worriedly at his kwami, wondering what on earth caused that outburst. He made no motion to open his jacket, wanting to know exactly what was bothering Plagg.

"Chat Noir?" He turned around to see a transformed Ladybug perched on the opposite ledge. "Is everything alright?" 

"Ladybug." Chat said, his heart skipping a beat. "How-how long have you been there?" 

"I came just now." She said confusedly, landing on the roof. "What happened? Oh- is that Plagg?" She perked up a little when she saw him. 

"Hey, LB." He said tiredly. "This boy is quite the handful. Say, could you do me a favour and detransform so I can see Sugarcube again?" 

"Of course!! I was meaning to detransform anyway." She said, flashing a smile at Chat. 

Which only made things more confusing. She wasn't mad or upset?

"Spots off." She said, and Adrien's eyes squinted as pink light washed over her. 

"Sugarcube!!" Plagg's mood instantly brightened.

"Hello there, Stinky Sock." Tikki giggled. "Hello, Chat Noir! It's nice to meet you too." 

"You too, Tikki." His throat went dry. He had not really registered much of hers and Plagg's reunion, because he had just gone slack jawed at what he got to witness. 

Ladybug looking so breathtakingly beautiful, he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Growing up in the fashion industry made him understand the difference between tailored and hand-stitched attire, and Ladybug's gown fell into both categories. Her skirt was black, and had three layers, the first two of which were red and spotted with black polka dots, and parted away from each other in opposite directions, an homage to a ladybug's wings, outstretched and ready for flight. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't see much of her bodice, which was covered by her wearing a large black coat - HIS coat, he realised with a gulp. She had folded up the sleeves several times, and even then it looked big on her. Her hair was up in an elegant braided updo, and now he realised why she wanted to wait for him to see her mask. It didn't have any of the spots her suit offered, she had instead opted for gold lining around the hems, some of which spilled into the cloth of the mask in embroidered spirals as well, making it seem like there were golden sparkles dancing around her blue eyes. 

"You two are so cute to watch!" She was cooing over the kwamis. Crap, how long had he been staring?? "Here, you can hide out in my purse." She opened a clutch he didn't notice she was carrying, and the kwamis rushed into it after waving to him. Plagg offered him a half smile, which he returned. 

"So, you're a sight for sore eyes." Ladybug said shyly, looking up at him. Her eyes were traveling down his arms, and it gave a slight boost to his ego. "Me? You're the one who looks...." 

He was normally good with his words, but this time, he let his silence do the talking. 

Ladybug was blushing under his intense gaze. "Thank you, Chaton." 

He grinned back, his face flushing with pleasure when he realised he made her look that way.

"Shall we, M'lady? We are a tad fashionably late, but we are the guests of honour." He offered her his arm, which she took, returning his smile with her own radiant one.

They reached the elevator, which was stuck in the penthouse level, and Ladybug brushed past him to press the button to the first floor, where the ball was being held.

"Wow," he laughed, trying to ignore the tingle in his spine from getting to be in such close proximity to her. How was she real?? "Look at us. All alone in this elevator. We could go places." 

"Like down?" Ladybug laughed, and heaven help him, it sounded like the tingling of bells. "Sorry, I think you already used that one ages ago." 

They were only three floors away now, and Ladybug gasped. "Oh. Could you help me with my - I mean, your coat?" She asked, her gaze, pleading. 

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I weren't?" He said, and he turned around. "And you know this coat is yours n-" his breath hitched. 

So that was why her smile was more flirtatious than usual. She had sewn on a huge green paw on the back. She had somehow marked his plain, black jacket as hers. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently, turning her head to look back at him.

Yep. He was screwed.

"N-no." He gulped. "Nothing is wrong." 

He helped her out of it, and his eyes were too busy watching the huge sleeves slide down her soft, pale arms (which he was seeing for the first time!!), he almost didn't notice that her dress was backless too.

The coat was hanging limply in his arms, much like his jaw upon taking sight of the smooth, unbroken line of skin that ran down mid-back. She was wearing a black choker, he realised, which brought supple attention to the perfect curve of her neck.

Ding! The elevator sounded, and it opened up to the empty hallway of the hotel, along with muffled music. 

"Thank you, Chat." Ladybug seemed to glide out of the elevator , all while knowing full well what she had done to him.

Forget screwed. He was _fucked_. Fucked, fucked, fucked beyond retribution.

* * *

"Oh god." Ladybug paused and turned around, covering her eyes. 

"What happened?" Chat came up to her. "Oh." He seemed to be fighting back a smile. "Chloe's parents seem to be getting along swimmingly well." 

"Yep, good for them." She said, taking the risk and turning around slowly. 

"Okay, they're kind of gross to look at now-" Chat winced as he watched Audrey Bourgeois press kisses to her husband's face. 

Ladybug giggled in relief, happy that she wasn't alone in her train of thought. "Hey," she nudged him. "Do you think if we brushed past them into the hall, they'd notice?" 

"Beats having to awkwardly stand there while the Mayor introduces us." He whispered conspirationally, leaning towards her. 

"Move it, people!!!!" Chloe Bourgeois's shrill order was heard before her several bags of suitcases were hurriedly wheeled by two of the hotel's staff who rushed past them. 

"Vit!! Vit!!" Chloe's butler ushered them, stopping when he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"Ah, so good to see you both!" He said kindly, greeting them both with kisses. 

"Thank you, Je- I mean, Monsieur Jean!" Chat stammered. "Is Chloe doing better? Any akumas...?" 

She didn't second his concern, but the least she could do for now is listen. 

"You will be happy to know that no butterfly has targeted her since your rescue. However, Mademoiselle is leaving for New York in a few short hours, I'm afraid." 

"Oh." Marinette said, before she could stop herself. Maybe she couldn't thank her for what she did for Marinette, but atleast confronting her once and for all would have been nice. 

"Mommy!!! Stop stalling!!" The three of them turned to see a hassled Chloe impatiently tugging on her mother's arm. "We can say bye to Daddy later!!" 

"In a minute, sweetums!!" Mayor Bourgeois said sweetly, but waved her off in such an abrupt dismissal, it made Marinette grimace. "Ouch. Does that happen often?" 

"Yes." Both Jean and Chat said, and the latter stiffened like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Chat??" Ladybug asked, confused, and he looked appropriately ashen. "Uh, I mean, pfft, not like I know anything, I just assumed that-" 

"Jean Paul!!" Chloe had, unfortunately, noticed their little gathering and had stomped over to them. "Do I have to do everything myself??? Quit chit chatting and move it!!" She pushed him forward, not even bothering to give Ladybug or Chat Noir a second glance. 

"It was very nice to meet you both!!!" He said for good measure before disappearing down the hallway. 

"Hello, Chloe." Marinette found herself saying. 

"Ugh, is this thing broken again??" Chloe shook her phone, ignoring her deliberately. 

"Chloe." Chat repeated sternly, crossing his arms, and to Marinette's surprise, she actually looked at them.

Huh. Guess him saving her had made Chloe warm up to Chat more than her. 

"I heard about what happened." She said cautiously. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh, Ladybug." She tutted, shaking her head. "I don't have time for your scolding. You're here for the party, go, mind your own business, and leave me alone." She snapped before storming away. 

Marinette felt her confidence crack a little. 

Chat placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't give up." He encouraged. "I half expected her to explode on you, so it's an improvement, right?" 

"What do I even say to her without losing my patience or worse, my sanity??" She exclaimed. 

"Remember that the real villain here is Hawkmoth." He shrugged sadly. "We could go on arguing about who you could have chosen that day, or how Chloe could have handled the situation, but it wasn't you or her that stole the miracle box, it was Hawkmoth. She could use some talking to, but....I did my part. It's your turn now." He said comfortingly. 

Ladybug let her tense shoulders sag, and his hand moved along her skin, igniting it with his touch. "Since when are you so wise?" 

"What on earth do you mean? I always have been wise!" He retorted. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but continued. "What about them?" She nodded towards the Bourgeoises. 

"I'll handle them, I guess." He sighed. "Go after her." 

Ladybug reached up and kissed his cheek. He stiffened, touching his cheek, clearly not having expected that. "You're the best!!" She said, grabbing her skirts and running after Chloe. 

* * *

"Pushing that button won't make the elevator open any faster." Marinette remarked.

"Ugh, what do you want??" Chloe glared at her, midway through jabbing the elevator buttons.

"I have been meaning to talk to you for a while, actually." She said smoothly.

"I think you've scolded me enough. Yes, I sided with Hawkmoth, yes I took what I still think belongs to me, I failed because that old geezer double crossed me, and my parents can't stop sucking face enough to get the hint that I belong in New York, not in this hovel." She scoffed. 

Chloe was still angry, and irritated, but atleast she wasn't on the verge of throttling her. That was a good sign. 

And she seemed to be accepting her fate, more or less. 

"So, is this a permanent move?" Ladybug enquired curiously. "Are you moving to New York forever?" 

"Why on earth do you care???" 

"So it is a permanent move?" 

"If it was, obviously I would have the grandest send off party Paris can only dream of, and Sabrina would be annoyingly depressed and I shouldn't have to deal with that. I have to be back in a week because mommy can't stop cooing over her darling André." She retched.

"Sabrina is your friend, Chloe." Ladybug stated. "Her being annoyingly depressed is her missing you." 

"That's none of your business, Ladybug. Go away and leave me alone." She snapped, punching the button again. 

"What about Adrien?" Ladybug asked, and that question pierced Chloe's poorly built armor.

"He'll live." She muttered.

"No, he won't, Chloe!! Adrien loves you; he'll be crushed to hear you were gone!!" Ladybug insisted, not even wanting to imagine the pain Adrien would go through if he were to hear this. 

"And how do you know that?? Do you know Adrien personally?" 

"I don't, but you do. Better than anyone, in fact." 

"I-I-" Chloe stammered, not really knowing what to say. 

"Chloe, I'm not here to return the bee miraculous to you. You had your chance to be a hero, and you failed. I'm sorry, I really am, but there's nothing you and I can do to change that." 

Chloe fisted one of her palms. "What did I do wrong??? Other than let everyone know who I was, I was a great hero!! I fought alongside you, I rejected Hawkmoth's akuma because I believed you!!" 

"Unfortunately, Chloe, there is a lot more to being a hero than just fighting." Ladybug said. "And it's never too late to change. You've proved to me and Chat Noir in the past that you were capable of accepting responsibility for your mistakes, and that's what I am telling you now too. You don't need a miraculous to be a good person. You don't need a superpower to help change someone's life. All you have to do, is try your best, and love the people who love you." 

Chloe blinked, taken aback at Ladybug's words. "I....I thought you were going to yell at me." 

"Honestly, I thought you were going to yell at me." Ladybug remarked. 

"Adrien said those things too." Chloe said quietly. "Figures. Both of you are the biggest goody two shoes I know." 

Involuntarily, her stupid heart fluttered at hearing about Adrien's kindness. Honestly, why was she even surprised anymore? 

"Chloe, I can't trust you with a miraculous, but I do believe that there is still a chance for you to change. Not just for everyone, for your happiness. I'm sure you want to be happy, right?" 

"Of course I do!" Chloe said defensively. 

"Oh good!!" Audrey Bourgeois sashayed over to them, kissing her daughter's cheeks. "You're still here darling!! Oh and Ladybug; love the look!! Who are you wearing tonight??" 

Her eyes were shining, but the fleeting attention she gave her own daughter, was only slightly less than the attention she paid to Ladybug's dress. 

"Er, the designer wished to be anonymous. But thank you." 

"Anonymous, pah! Holier than thou goody two shoes, I tell you!! Who wouldn't want to be known as the maker of this masterpiece!! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!! May I-" before Audrey could touch one of her lace sleeves, the elevator opened. 

"Oh, finally!" The Bourgeois women exclaimed at the same time. "Come, Chloe!!" 

Before moving an inch, however, Chloe stared at Ladybug, uncertain about what to say. 

"Truce?" Ladybug asked, holding out a hand. 

Inhaling sharply, Chloe took her hand, gripping it firmly. "Just...just tell Pollen I'm sorry." She muttered before entering the elevator. 

* * *

"But Mayor Bourgeois!!" Chat Noir said angrily, placing both his hands on his hips. "This is absurd!!" 

"But I sent a message via your representatives!!" 

Was he for real?! "We're superheroes!! We don't have representatives!!" He shouted. 

"Well." He sniffed. "That's not my fault." 

"Chaton?" He was startled, but relaxed when he realised Ladybug had come back and had a hand on his arm. "What's going on? Is everything okay??" 

Adrien glared at the slightly taller man. "You wanna tell her, or should I??" 

"I don't know why both of you think me having announced that both of you will address the gathering and explain more about your superpowers is such-" 

"Wait, you did what now??" Ladybug exclaimed. "We can't do that!!"

Chat felt extremely satisfied to see his lady's brows underneath her mask curl in an unmistakable scowl. 

"But that is the main topic of discussion among the press!!!" 

"Sorry, Mayor Bourgeois, we're superheroes, not reality stars. We can't go out there and entertain even false notions about our superpowers. We're supposed to be a mystery - for all of your safety!" 

"B-but-!" Andre was sweating profusely now. "Everyone wants to know how your powers work!! That's what everyone will talk about these days!! This is a PR opportunity I cannot miss - all you have to do is talk about your favourite and your least favourite akumas, and Hawkmoth's alleged position-" 

"Favourite akumas?!" Chat sputtered.

"Hawkmoth's position?" Ladybug cried.

"It's only to interest the press, you don't even have to tell the truth!" 

"Yes, some superheroes we will be." Chat rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, but we can't entertain any notions about those things,true or false! You can't make us do this!!" Ladybug shouted. 

He scowled at them. "Now, now, Ladybug, Chat Noir, you certainly can't afford to get dressed up and not see everyone who is waiting for you. What on earth will people think about you children throwing a tantrum-" 

"Throwing a tantrum??" Ladybug shrieked, her temper flaring. "Now listen here-" 

"Ladybug." Chat said firmly, making her stop. He caught her hand, holding her wrist. "Wait." 

"Good, Chat Noir, you seem to have some common sense-" 

"No, actually, I was telling you to wait." Chat said curtly, taking the lead on behalf of both of them. "In fact, I really don't think the crowd of people waiting for us outside would be very happy with you if...we were to not walk through that door at all. I wonder what they would say about you, Monsieur Bourgeois, if they were to know you're the reason we're not there." 

Ladybug couldn't hold back her proud grin. 

The mayor caught on to his thinly veiled threat, although he lacked the grace Chat possessed. "Superheroes don't threaten others." 

"We also don't disclose confidential information." Ladybug said, glaring. 

"And we're also a cat and bug of our word so....." Chat trailed off.

"Alright, alright!" The mayor grumbled. "You don't have to entertain the crowd." 

Ladybug scoffed. ' _Entertain_ '? "We'd appreciate it if you didn't make such decisions without consulting us first."

"But they're all expecting you to speak, you can't let them down!!" He was pleading. 

Chat glanced at Ladybug, trying to gouge her reaction. "M'lady, I think it's best if we did what he is asking."

Ladybug was about to argue, but Chat's urgent green eyes stilled her, begging him to trust her.

"I suppose a speech couldn't hurt....."

* * *

"Are you sure about this???" Ladybug whispered to him as the mayor disappeared behind the doors. "What do even talk about?!" 

"You think everyone will notice if we were to recycle the same speech we gave last year?" He joked. 

"Ha ha. You were always better than me at interview etiquette." She rolled her eyes jealously. 

"I'm kind of used to it. I come to a lot of these things as myself and..." His voice dropped. "You know I'd never force you into something willingly, right? They're expecting us, and whether or not we follow Mayor Bourgeois's awful conditions, we'd be surrounded by a lot of bad press, even if we're superheroes. I really had no choice, I didn't want us to-" 

"Hey, it's okay." Ladybug cupped his cheek briefly, before letting her hand slide down to his shoulder. "I'm not mad. I trust your judgement." 

He sighed in relief, giving her an easy smile, and she continued. "Besides, we've tackled much worse together, what's one measly speech?" 

"Excuse me, Ladybug? Chat Noir?" A member of staff discreetly approached them. "May I take your coats?" 

"Oh, of course!" Ladybug said, realising that Chat was still having her coat slung around his arm. "Excuse me." He said briefly as he wrung it out properly. 

Wait a second. Those were new. 

He took one of the sleeves in his hand, to inspect what he saw more closely. 

"You like them?" Ladybug asked giddily. "I sewed them on." 

_No. Fucking. Way._

"Monsieur?" The attendant asked, and Adrien thrust the coat into his arms before he did or said something stupid. 

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked as they were left alone again. "You look pretty tense." 

It was habit, really. Whenever he felt nervous or just scared, he'd take out Marinette's lucky charm and hold it tight in his fist.

Freaking out over seeing Marinette's flowers sewn in Ladybug's jacket came under that right? 

"N-nothing." He stammered. The lucky charm tied to his wrist suddenly seemed to be cutting off all oxygen supply to his brain. 

_'No way. No way is Marinette standing in front of me.'_ he thought frantically as he picked at the knot around his wrist.

_'It had to be a coincidence, right??? No way am I that lucky!! **Why is this knot so tight?!'**_

"Chat, Chat, what's wrong??" Ladybug (MARINETTE?!) looked plain terrified on his behalf. "Why are you pawing at your wrist, are you hurt?" She took his hand in hers, only to prevent him from accidentally scratching himself. 

"What happened-" she stopped speaking.

She saw it. She was seeing it. 

And he let her see it.

"M-my lucky charm???" He barely heard her say, before she let his arm drop to hang like a limp noodle.

 _Her_ lucky charm, she said. 

"Adrien?" She looked like she had to force the question out.

"Marinette." Her name came out in a sigh, his longtime suspicions finally confirmed. 

"We all know them- we all love them-" Mayor Bourgeois's booming voice became louder, because the doors were opening. "People of Paris,please welcome your heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Welllll....now you know what the third fun fact is.


	18. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, why is this chapter so long?

Marinette's feet made their way on the dais of their own accord.

Adrien?

_Adrien?!_

_Adrien?!?!_

That was the one word she seemed to know at this point. 

So Adrien came to ask her for help to hide so he could meet up with her again?

So if Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir still had inklings of feelings for Ladybug and SHE was Ladybug- 

"Hello, Paris!" She let out an unintelligible squeak as Adrien - Chat, said to the crowd of their friends, dignitaries and reporters alike. 

She supposed she couldn't afford to stand like a statue....?

_Statues._ What a horrible memory. 

"How are you all today?" She said, cringing at how awkward she sounded. 

Seemed like Paris didn't care, because the cheers she got were just as loud as the ones Chat - doh, Adrien got. 

What should she even call him??? He was dressed as Chat but he was still Adrien!!

Adrien seemed to notice her inner turmoil and quickly took charge seamlessly. 

"Furst of all, purrsonally, can I just say how beautiful you all look tonight?? Seems like we have some competition. " He coupled it with a roguish wink that sent peals of laughter echoing around the ballroom. 

"Funny, chaton, I thought we were at the Mayor's gala, not upstaging Jagged Stone's concert." She clapped back, taking comfort in their familiar dynamic, which made everyone laugh again. 

"Wouldn't mind if you do!" Both of them jumped when they realised the actual Jagged Stone had replied to them in the crowd.

"Heh heh." Adrien said under his breath, the awkwardness coming back. 

"So, in all seriousness, Chat Noir and I want to thank Mayor Bourgeois for organizing all this, like he has done for every one of the past three years." Ladybug said, politely as ever, and there was a smattering of applause for the mayor, who drunk in the attention, like he hadn't tried to blackmail both of them just a few minutes ago. 

Chat, however seemed to be harbouring some sort of leftover bitterness, because his voice held a bit of a hiss when he said, "Of course, there wouldn't actually be a gala unless none of you wanted to come so...." 

Ladybug smirked at the Mayor's miffed face. 

"...really, thank you all for coming." His tone shifted to sincere again. "We would be nothing without the support Paris offered us." 

For years, Marinette had wondered how Chat Noir was able to shift from being grateful, funny, cocky, shady and happy while on camera all with a cool head. Knowing it was Adrien underneath the mask made a lot of sense. 

* * *

"We are superheroes, and...and we take our jobs as such very, very seriously. We're not, and never have pretended to act like any of us aren't in danger of being taken advantage of at any moment." 

All this while he thought that if there was anyone who could rival Ladybug's no-nonsense attitude, it was Marinette. 

Forget being an idiot, he could campaign to be the mayor of a town of idiots. 

"Hawkmoth is....simply put-" 

"-a bastard!" One of the reporters, who turned out to be Alya, shouted, and all their friends agreed. Kim was hooting.

"Oooooh, I like them." Chat remarked. 

"Well....yes." To his surprise, Lady-no, Marinette wasn't smiling. "Thank you, Alya, but I was going to say that he's just like the rest of us. " 

That wiped the smile off of everyone's faces.

Reporters were turning to their cameramen, whispering in hushed tones.

"Pardon me, Ladybug-" the mayor interrupted, and Adrien didn't want to help the whine from his throat. 

_'He's Chloe's father. He's Chloe's father.'_ He reminded himself. 

"-are you saying that everyone here is like Hawkmoth?" He began, and his defense, he looked genuinely confused. 

"Woah, that is not what she said." Chat said defensively. "I'd advise waiting till the lady finishes, M.Bourgeois." 

Sure, Adrien had some form of an acquaintanceship with Andre Bourgeois, but Chat Noir didn't.

Everyone seemed to take in Chat's words, at least with a grain of salt.

"Thank you." His partner mouthed gratefully. Her sheepish expression told him that she was regretting how she phrased things. 

He wasn't, though. He knew her train of thought like the back of his hand, and if she had a point, she damn well had one. 

"Sorry, that may have sounded off. But we are going somewhere, I promise." Ladybug reassured. "I know this may sound hard to believe, but underneath these masks?" She gestured to her face. "We're both just normal people."

"And underneath Hawkmoth's mask as well! Erm, maybe someone with a lot of issues, and a bald head-" his joke defused a bit of the tension, because everyone chuckled. "-but a person all the same." 

"But without his powers," Ladybug stressed, her hand forming a fist on the podium. "Hawkmoth is nobody. He doesn't have any form of humanity or integrity, because no human with those qualities would be able to take advantage of someone at their lowest." 

Silence followed her sullen words, but Adrien knew that they were heard, loud and clear. He nudged her slightly. 

He didn't even need to say 'So far, so good.' He knew. She knew he knew.

"Of course, Ladybug and I are also normal people without the mask, and so are all of you. But we are different from Hawkmoth, and that's because we're all still....well, good." Chat continued, moving in a positive direction. "Ladybug and I can say with certainty that the best way to defeat Hawkmoth is to be kind to each other." 

"And to yourselves." Ladybug said pointedly. Adrien's breath caught in his throat. "We all have our bad days, ourselves included, but that is all the more reason to remind ourselves that-" 

"-everyone makes mistakes-"

"-no one comes out of life unscathed-" 

"-but no matter what, the people who love you will always stay-"

"-so remember to hold on to them-" 

"-everyone deserves love and appreciation-"

"-no matter the curveballs life throws at you-"

"-tomorrow is always another chance to start over." Chat finished. 

Who they were saying these desperately hopeful words to, the public, or each other, they did not know. 

"Thank you everyone." Ladybug said politely and Chat flashed his most charming smile. 

They were met with thunderous applause, and those who weren't clapping were stunned at their impeccable ability to bounce off of each other. 

Not that either of them noticed. 

The mayor ushered them off the stage, and it suddenly occured to Marinette how, despite their effortless addressal of the crowd, she found it suffocating being so close to him and not even being able to utter anything other than a firmly withheld scream. 

Adrien thrived in the spotlight, but he necessarily didn't enjoy it. It was strange how much more at ease he was with Marinette - no, Ladybug (seriously, what should he call her?!) on a public stage, than here, in the thick of the stuffy crowd. 

"M'lady, I-" he was about to say something, something to defuse the situation, before a microphone was jammed in front of them again. 

Nadja Chamack said something, he vaguely registered Ladybug saying something else with a polite smile on her face before walking away, the look of panic on her face purely Marinette. 

"Sorry, excuse me, we'll be with you in a moment," He murmured quickly to a confused Nadja before striding after her. 

"Ladybug-" he whispered to himself, easily edging by people thanks to his height. She, on the other hand, was having a harder time, thanks to both her size and her dress. Her disadvantage made him catch up to her. 

"M'lady - Mari -" he caught her hand, but she shushed him. "Don't say my name!!" She panicked. 

"Sorry!!" He winced at his blunder, his head bobbing around to check if anyone had heard. 

No one was paying attention to them. At least for now. The mayor had made his way back on stage and was loudly announcing about the number of times Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved his darling Chloe, while a disgruntled Jagged Stone and his band waited backstage to be announced.

Adrien sure was glad she wasn't around to witness this. 

"M'lady, I-" his words choked up. "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen-" 

"Neither did I." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm just as much to blame."

"Blame?" Adrien's head snapped up. "Are you saying that this was a mistake?"

Marinette seemed to realise what she said. "I'm sorry!! I didn't mean that it was a mistake or anything, I - didn't mean it like that, I swear, I just, I imagined this going much differently."

"Yeah, I mean, I-wait, what?" Adrien gaped. 

"Urgh....I don't know what to say, I don't know what I was expecting!!" She buried her face in her hands. 

"Did you..." he swallowed. "Were you considering revealing our identities?" 

"I told you, I don't know!! I can't think clearly right now." She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Adrien didn't understand how and why she was so confused. "Why?" He asked. This was why he saw Marinette in Ladybug's flustered actions, why he saw Ladybug in Marinette's fearlessness,why he figured out what the hell happened on the Liberty. "This makes perfect sense to me!"

"Because I'm not you!!" She hissed. "I am realising so many things I sidestepped before, and I don't know how to comprehend them!! I have backup plans, I have _filters_!!"

"Filters?" Adrien echoed back, stung by her phrasing. 

"Not like that, I mean that I can't say everything on my mind like you do! I'm - see?? I can't react well under this kind of pressure! Why do you think I mucked up my words around you for years???" 

"Because I make you feel uncomfortable...?" 

"No!" 

"Because I did something wrong?" 

"No, that's not it!!" 

"Because you're disappointed that it's me??" He knew he was being a lot more bitter than he wanted to be. 

"No, Adri- I mean, Chat, no it's not that!" 

"Are you scared?" 

"No." She said stubbornly. 

"Yes." Adrien said, realizing. "You're scared." 

"No!! I'm Ladybug, for God's sake, I don't get scared!" 

"And I'm Chat Noir. I saw you telling Hawkmoth to shut it and doubt yourself on the same day."

That made gooseflesh rise in her arms. The growing dread in her chest told her that she needed to get a grip on herself, that the more she spoke she was definitely going to piss him off and push him away again - but somehow, he wasn't miffed or angry. 

He was still on his feet, towering over her, and meaning every word he said with the same sincerity and dedication. 

"I'm sorry." Ladybug said. "I need time. I need to think." 

He remained impassive. 

Obviously he was going to call her out - gently, not accusingly - and tell her honestly that her mentality was a load of bull, and then -

"There are a lot of reporters here, don't you think?" He said offhandedly. "We won't be able to cover them all together. Why don't I take the right, and you take the left of the hall?"

"While you're at it, can you tell Kim and Max the bad news? I'll handle Alya and Nino." 

She should have said something else. She couldn't leave. Wasn't this testimony enough that no matter how much she messed things up, he wouldn't hold it against her?

"Of course." He nodded, his eyes never wavering from hers.

A small black blob quickly zipped from her purse into his chest. 

"Plagg!" He scolded. "Stay out of sight!!" 

"Sorry, LB." The little god said. "My kid needs me for a while." 

Marinette nodded without hesitation.

Adrien moved, giving her space to walk away from him, not the other way around. 

"Thank you." She said, walking away as quickly as her heels could carry her. 

* * *

Marinette was exhausted. It felt like she had walked around the huge ballroom thrice, answering the same questions, side stepping ones that seemed more bizarre as the night went on. 

Some of the representatives of fashion magazines had asked her about her dress. The designer in her was itching to answer the questions about drafts, stitching, the inspiration behind it. 

She could have helped herself a little, she could have said that she was wearing Marinette Dupain Cheng. She could really use the boost.

Marinette Dupain Cheng on the other hand, was supposed to be sick for Adrien's sake, and grieving the death of her great aunt for Alya's. 

Ladybug couldn't be seen having too much connections with any civilian, let alone Marinette. 

Were these the sacrifices that wearing the earrings brought about? She couldn't even take credit for her own work? She couldn't muster up the courage to walk up to her closest friends and tell them they couldn't be their trusted teammates anymore for no fault of theirs? 

She had to go back to square one with Adrien and Chat Noir - both sides of him - because she was a coward who couldn't get over herself? 

Bunnix hadn't appeared and whisked her away into another timeline yet.....but she could have fooled herself.

Because for some cursed reason, Marinette couldn't give guys gifts without the world ending.

"Ladybug!!" Alya's excited voice made her turn. "Thank goodness I found you!" 

"Oh, Alya!" She said, more out of fright than anything else. "I was looking for you too, actually." 

The words were out before she could compose herself or even plan what she was going to say. 

"Love the dress!! You look amazing!" She gushed, surveying it. 

"Thank you." Marinette said, with a small smile, noting how Alya's eyes were still sparkling with happiness just to be in her presence. 

"Wait, you were looking for me?" Alya finally tore her eyes away from the dress to look at her, her earrings bobbing as she did. 

"For....both you, and Nino." She said quietly, noting how many of the partygoers were strutting over to the dancefloor. She had no idea where Adrien was. 

"Really?" Alya asked curiously, and Marinette felt a little guilty to see a bit of excitement in her tone. 

"Yes. Where is Nino?" Ladybug asked. 

"Did I hear my name?" Nino came up behind them holding two drinks, looking dapper in his suit. "What's up, Ladydude?" 

_Rip the band-aid off. Rip the band-aid off._

"We need to be out of earshot for this." She said in a small voice, leading them away.

Once they were in a dark corner of the room where no one could see them, Marinette took a deep breath. "I have to warn you. This is not good news." 

Alya and Nino looked pensive. "What do you mean?" Alya asked, holding up her phone before Ladybug shot her down. "This is about your identities, so you can't record this." 

"Does Chat Noir know?" Nino asked immediately, and Marinette couldn't help but smile at Nino's concern for his best friend, even if he didn't know it. 

"Don't worry, he does." 

"What about our identities, Ladybug?" Alya asked. "Did something happen? Did we do something wrong??"

"No-" 

"Are we in danger?" 

"No-I mean, yes, that is if you were to become Rena Rouge and Carapace again." 

Both her friends flinched like they had been struck by lightning. 

"Say what?" Alya whispered, shocked. 

"Please, neither of you did anything wrong, and this isn't happening only to you two, I promise." 

She had to fight to stay professional, but the crumbling look on Alya's face made it all the more harder.

Nino seemed to notice his girlfriend's distress. She hadn't even noticed when his arm went around her shoulder. "So, everyone but you and Chat Noir?" 

"That's....the plan." Ladybug said, sadly. "I'm so, so sorry, both of you. This is only to protect both of you, and your families and everyone yiu know and love. If Hawkmoth ever took advantage of either of you, I'd never forgive myself." 

Nino had that same look Chat Noir had when he was about to tell her that she was being too hard on herself, but Alya beat him to it. 

"But...what happened?" Alya asked, swallowing. "Is there any trouble from him? If not as Rena Rouge and Carapace, can we help in some other way?"

As much as Marinette felt for Chloe, she was proud of her best friend for taking the bad news with so much grace and conviction. 

"Not at the moment." She said quickly. "This is because Hawkmoth knows all your identities, and he can use that to come after you, your families and everyone you love. Our fight with Miracle Queen did not go too well."

Okay, maybe she should have ripped the band-aid off a little slower. Alya and Nino were both too nice to actually say they were hurt, but they definitely looked so. 

The thing about band-aids though? They hurt even more if peeled away slowly.

She couldn't do that to them. She couldn't let Alya know she had to fight her idol, she couldn't let Nino know his family had been paralyzed by stinging wasps and he couldn't do anything about it. Not after seeing firsthand what wonderful heroes they made.

"What I mean to say is, you two have been our most trusted and most capable teammates and it's so so hard for both me and Chat Noir to let both of you go. He was in particular, sad about you, Carapace." 

"No. Way." was all a starstruck Nino could say. 

If only he knew his favourite superhero was also his best friend. 

"I'm sorry, both of you. But it's what has to be done." Ladybug said mournfully.

Alya and Nino exchanged a series of meaningful looks that probably held a thousand words, in some lingo that Marinette probably couldn't understand. 

It made the ache in her heart pang again. What would it have felt like - making wordless conversation with her partner and knowing it was actually Adrien?

The more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt. 

Before she could get too carried away with her thoughts, Alya spoke. "We understand, Ladybug." 

"Yeah, if anything, we just want to make your job easier. If you need any help though, please ask us. We're more than happy to pitch in." 

Feeling slightly less light headed, Marinette clasped her hands together. "Thank you, both of you. Not just for this, for being a part of our team, for helping both of us, just...thank you."

Alya stepped forward before she could help herself and hugged her tightly. Marinette returned it immediately. When Alya released her, Nino gave her a short, yet affectionate hug too. 

"See you around, Ladybug." Nino said, with an easy smile. 

"Actually-" she didn't know why she brought that up. "-can I talk to Alya for a moment?" 

"Me?" Alya said incredulously.

"Sorry, Nino, it's...girl talk?" 

"No problemo, ladies. Totally get it. See you on the dance floor, babe!" Nino kissed the crown of Alya's head before leaving. 

"Is everything okay?" Alya asked. 

Marinette cursed her natural instincts to immediately turn to her best friend everytime she had trouble with boys.

Well, there was always only one boy.....

"Erm....." she hesitated, before plunging in. "You can stop me if this feels invasive, but did you and Nino ever have any problems after knowing that you both were superheroes?" 

"You mean with hiding our identities from others?" Alya asked, confused. 

"No, I mean," Marinette felt her face grow hotter by the minute. "Did me letting you both know who the other person was hurt your relationship in any way?" 

Alya blinked at her, no wonder taken aback by the question. 

"Alya, I know it may sound hard to believe," Marinette sighed. "But I've made....a lot of mistakes recently. You and Nino are the only ones who are intimately aware of each other's identities in our team. I just want to know if letting loose the secrets between you and him was one of those mistakes or not." 

Alya took her time to answer. "You know, I honestly knew since the first day Carapace appeared that he was Nino." 

Ladybug's eyes boggled. "You did??"

"He isn't that adept at hiding it. Besides, the circumstances were too obvious for me to ignore. But I didn't want to let him in on that until you gave the green light, Ladybug." 

Marinette smiled. 

"But in answer to your question....I think, yes. Maybe telling us our identities during such an adverse time on Heroes Day 2 years ago was a mistake. On us, I mean!!" She hastened to correct herself. "I really shouldn't have let Nino being in danger distract me from battle." She sighed. 

"Alya, its okay." Ladybug soothed. "You were new to that. Both of you have grown so much since then. You two make an excellent team, if I do say so myself. You two are able to read each other and work together very well now. In and out of the costume."

"Yeah, but that's the thing, you see? Nino and I let our emotions get the best of us, but...if what you say is true, we just got better." Alya admitted, a fond smile playing on her lips.

Marinette was in half a mind to rip off her mask and squee at Alya and Nino's easy relationship, but she held it in. 

"Kind of like you and Chat Noir." Alya said suddenly, breaking Marinette out of her thoughts. 

"Pardon?" She squeaked. 

"Yeah, I mean, I can't imagine there being a time when you and Chat Noir weren't the unstoppable team you are today, but all I have to do is look at old Ladyblog videos. Oh _wow_." Alya chuckled nostalgically, and Marinette had to force herself to join, the uncomfortable relevation still mulling over her. "None of us have got anything over you. Sometimes I'm editing a video, I see you looking at him, and that's somehow enough for both of you to come up with a plan? How do you do that??" 

Master Fu or Tikki would have probably offered arguments about how the Ladybug and the Cat were connected, but Marinette, the one who wore them on a daily basis, knew better. The truth was that she was able to relay her plans to him without much effort, and he could understand her without even saying a word. 

"Heh. Practice." She said simply. "And..." her eyes wandered over to the dance floor, looking for him. "...a lot of trust." 

"I'll bet." Alya said with awe. 

"Thank you, Alya. I needed to hear that." She said, coming back to the conversation. "And....I hope we'll be able to work together again, one day. Even if it's not as Rena Rouge." 

"Looking forward to it, Ladybug." Alya said, a bittersweet smile playing on her lips. 

* * *

She never made the first move. 

And Marinette was painfully aware of that. 

It had always been him. He was the one who used to declare his undying love for her during battle (it still brought shivers running down her spine everytime she thought of Adrien Agreste making cat puns), he was the one racing to try and affirm that they were still on good terms as civilians, he was the one who sat next to her after telling her he had her back, he was the one who pulled that misguided prank to cheer her up. 

Seriously, if it weren't for Lila Rossi of all people, Adrien probably would never have gotten to know she had been incapable of admitting how she felt for years, hell, even going as far as to lie about it sometimes.

Yes, she was the one who kissed him first as Chat Noir, but she had been inclined to do it after nearly watching him get impaled for her sake.

And who was the one who suggested they needed space? Twice? 

"Yours truly." She said to herself, sarcastically.

Sometimes, she was sure she was her own worst enemy. 

However, if there was one thing prided herself on, it was her sense of responsibility. She may not always realise her mistakes, but the minute she did, she would run herself ragged until she made things right. 

Which was why she was going to be the one finding him tonight-

-doing an interview with a reporter she had never seen before. 

Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. She did recognize her, vaguely, kind of. She remembered her from some talk show on TV she caught glimpses of while surfing channels. 

That wasn't the issue, though. 

It wasn't like the lady was making him uncomfortable physically, she was making him uncomfortable, _period_. 

Marinette couldn't make out what she was saying, but he had his hands tied behind his back composedly, undoubtedly wanting to move on to the next question. 

Chat Noir - animated, excited, childlike Chat Noir - didn't stand ram-rod stiff like that. That was Adrien's thing. 

"Excuse me." Ladybug said, striding up to stand next to him, a fake smile plastered upon her face. 

To say he looked relieved to see her was an understatement. "There you are, m'lady!" 

"Ladybug!" The woman exclaimed, immediately snapping a picture of them together in her phone with no warning whatsoever. "You are right on time! I was just asking Chat Noir about your favorite date spots-" 

"I told you, we're not together." Adrien said politely, though his frustration was clear. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. That was quite the contrast from the Chat Noir who publicly declared his hope that Ladybug would return his affections one day on national television. 

"Ladybug, what do you have to say on this?" She jammed her recording phone towards Ladybug. "Is Chat Noir just being secretive or-"

"Trust me, er...." 

"Charlotte Allaire." She said, flashing a wide smile akin to that of a hungry shark. 

"...yes, trust me, if Chat Noir and I are secretive, we have good reason to be. Otherwise, we don't lie. He's right. We aren't together." 

Charlotte did not look impressed, if her wrinkled nose was any sign.

"Oh, alright, I'll take your word for it, but I'm sure Paris's superheroes have something to offer in the love department.....if not each other,is there a special someone else?" 

"I think celibacy comes along with the cost of the super suit, Charlotte." Adrien tried to joke politely, not at all appalled unlike his partner. He was far too used to things like this anyway. 

"Oh come on, what girl would say no to Chat Noir?" She urged incessantly, ignoring Ladybug again. 

_'You'd be surprised.'_ Marinette thought bitterly. 

"Really, now." She said curtly. "I remember announcing on the Ladyblog exactly why we can't give out personal information like this." 

"Did you?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "I don't remember." 

"Well, I suggest logging on to find out." Marinette said coyly. 

Adrien stared between the two women, caught in between the thicket of tension. 

"But-" 

Ladybug didn't let her talk. "Anyway, you got your answer. Chat Noir and I aren't dating." She slipped her hand into his, entangling his stiff fingers with hers. 

Marinette's sharp senses had already caught on to the lights in the room dimming and the music slowing down. 

"Now if you'll please excuse us, I owe him a dance." She said finally, pulling him along with her. 

* * *

"Thank you." He said, desperately as she dragged him away. "I can usually handle most interviews with her on her show, I don't know what came over me there." 

_'Too much self-critque.'_ He chided himself. _'Very smooth.'_

"You owe me one." She said, half smiling at him. 

"Wait, but I recall you owing me a dance....unless you just did that to rebutt her-"

"Do you want to dance with me?" Marinette asked.

"-then you'd be giving off mixed signals to her cause she's still watching us like a hawk but obviously you don't care about that - wait, what?" 

"Do you want to dance?" She repeated.

He gaped at her for a second before remembering to speak. "Oh, you're serious." 

"Of course I am." Marinette said coolly, looking over his shoulder to check if anyone was paying attention to them.

No one was, the lights were dimmed down, and Jagged Stone was belting out one of his new ballads. From the twinkle in his eyes, she could tell Adrien recognised it too. 

It was astonishing, really, just how much Marinette could miss when her mind was occupied. Chat's hair was sticking up on all ends like always, he had obviously mussed it up the minute he had left her house. _'The cheeky little shit'_ , she thought fondly (though she had to admit Chat's messiness had a charm of its own), but the shy way he received her request? That was all Adrien.

"I remember the first time this happened." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Would be a shame if history didn't repeat itself." 

Before Marinette could react, she found one of her hands taken in his, and an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. 

She yelped and he laughed. "Don't laugh at me." She scowled. "You took me by surprise. Even that day 2 years ago." 

"Sorry, Bugaboo." He smirked, not sounding sorry at all. "You know I-" he winced when he felt a hard pressure on his foot. 

"Sorry, sorry!!" Marinette grimaced. "I didn't mean to!" 

The teasing words _'Really? You could have fooled me'_ were on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back when he realised she was actually guilty. 

"So, er," he said, waltzing a few steps backwards so that she could have more space to keep her footing. "Kim and Max, they were slightly confused about it, but I managed to smooth things over. I didn't tell them what happened-" he rushed to add guiltily. "-for Chloe's sake-" 

"-no, it's okay." She reassured, her eyes reaching a new level of understanding. "I did the same with Alya and Nino. They weren't happy either, but for now..." her mood dampened and he could see her trying to hide it. Her hair brushed against his chin as she looked down at her feet. 

Her body felt stiff underneath his hands as she shifted herself. 

"Is everything okay?" He resorted to asking when she stepped on his foot again, looking down at what she was doing. 

"Sorry, I- I swear I wasn't this bad all those years ago." She stammered furiously, trying to align herself. "Oh no, are people looking - this is so embarrassing-" he stilled her by briefly tilting her chin up. 

"Hey," he said kindly. "Look at me." 

She did, her breath hitching as his hand went back to doing it's original job - holding hers. 

His fingers trailed up her arm all the way to her hand, which had become steady again. "Looking at your feet will only make you worry more. Keep your eyes on me." He advised, though his tone was far from authoritative. "Only me. Do you think you can do that?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay." He said, his hands becoming more tentative as he led her into the dance again. Marinette took his advice, focusing on him so intently he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"See? You're doing so much better." He encouraged, despite blushing when he felt her muscles relax into his touch. "Not just with dancing....I hope?" 

Her mouth went dry at his hopeful expression. Their faces were a hair's width apart. He wasn't even transformed, yet his glowing green eyes were most of what she could register. 

"The other girl...." she said, voicing what she had realised. ".....was it me?" 

"Of course it is you." He said without a silver of doubt. "Who else would it be?" He asked when he saw her stiffen. 

"I didn't think...." she murmured. "You haven't been flirting with me for a long time so I assumed...."

"Yeah," he grimaced. "If there was anything I learnt from that, it was to respect your no and try to move on." 

"To me again?" Marinette joked. 

"You know, maybe one day we'll look at this and laugh but now my head just hurts from all the information I'm processing." He admitted and his heart did a backflip when she muffled a giggle into his shoulder. 

"So who was the other guy you told me about? He wouldn't happen to be too much of a loser, would he?" 

"Yes, he happens to call himself that so, so, so many times despite me telling him over and over again to be kinder to himself." She said sharply. 

"Wait....it is me, right? 'Cause if it's not, this is a very awkward conversation-" 

He had to cut himself off because of Marinette loudly snorting.

"Chaton, with all due respect, what the _hell?_ " 

"Come on, I had to make sure!" He whined. "So many confusing things have happened over the past week, hell, the past 24 hours, you honestly can't blame me for checking - how did you pull off that bit on the Liberty again?" 

"The mouse." 

"I knew it." He said triumphantly. "I knew something clicked when you walked out of your clone's room. I'd ask how you did that and not go completely crazy, but....I'm honestly not surprised." He said, his turbulent thoughts settling.

"Speaking of....I couldn't ask for a more devoted partner than you but...you? As the snake....?" she pressed her lips together, remembering. "......of course there could be no one that eager. Except for Alya, but she's Alya-" 

"Aspik." Adrien said. 

"What?" Marinette asked, pulling back slightly to look up at him.

"That was the name I chose for myself." He said, his lower lip trembling. "Aspik. You don't know that because of.....you know," he said, realizing that he, Adrien, a random civilian had told Ladybug just how far he had gone to try and fight alongside her.

Marinette didn't know how to feel. Should she feel stupid for not figuring out because who other than Chat Noir himself would go to such crazy limits to save her? Should she feel exhilarated because who other than Chat Noir would go to such crazy limits to save her??? 

Those faded to nothing when she saw Adrien visibly crumble in anguish upon revisiting that awful memory. 

"I would have loved to know him." She said, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He softened a little, no doubt comforted by her ministrations, but it wasn't enough, apparently.

"Trust me, you're better off." He scoffed. "He was a failure, an idiot-" 

"He is you!" Marinette insisted, remembering to be gentle. "How could he be a failure when he's the reason we've won so many times?" 

"Chat Noir is. Maybe." He said, still a little unsure. "We've already established that I'm a trainwreck when it comes to the snake-" 

"No, you aren't. I seem to recall you using the snake twice after that with me and you were perfect then." She said, desperately. "Hey, hey, remember me? Remember how horrible I was with the earrings during our first time? Remember how I mucked things up with them a month ago?" 

He seemed to have other things in mind. "Yeah, I remember." He said, deflecting the topic. Again. 

Not like she had much room to talk.

"I don't want anyone else. There's no else I work better with, there's no one else I want to be with." She promised, her words bordering on desperate. He had to know.

She had to let him know. She had been so focused on her anxiety that came with confession, she missed out on the relief that came after it.

"I...I know." He said shakily, pulling her close enough for him to comfortably nestle his head on top of hers. "I love you for that." 

He didn't believe her.

How could he tell her he loved her so easily and not believe the opposite?? Sure, she may not have been perfect about it but what had she done that was so hateful he couldn't even fathom her loving him back- 

The answer came to her when he let go of her hand to hold her hips, fully hugging her this time of his own volition and not Alya's, like last time. 

No, it wasn't that he couldn't imagine being loved by her. He couldn't imagine being loved at all. 

Her other hand wound around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, surprised by her sudden boldness. 

"Never better." She said, not daring to open her eyes lest the moment be ruined. She whimpered slightly when his hands shifted higher up her back. She could feel his warm hands on her skin, still gentle, still tentative, still scared that she might move away. 

As if. That just made her want to hug him tighter as he swayed them to the music. 

It was surreal. Not getting to worry about akumas, about Hawkmoth, about Chloe, and in Adrien's case, his father, it was just him and her, alone but together, how they worked best-

"Alright, Paris, who is ready to rock n roll?!" 

They hadn't even realised the song had changed. Jagged was already halfway into the intro of his next, very fast paced song. 

Suddenly remembering, Adrien snuck a peek at his watch. It was 10 PM. Normally he would an hour consider that more than enough time, if he knew anything about his father, he'd throw a fit even if he were to arrive home at 10:30. 

"Hey." He flinched a little when he felt a slender hand wrap around his wrist. 

Marinette bit her lip, which drew his attention to its very, very, very crimson shade. "Let's get out of here. We have a lot to talk about." 

* * *

"Why are we here?" Marinette asked, confused when Adrien let the elevator open to the sixth floor instead of the rooftop. 

"I can't exactly go home in a tuxedo now, can I? As far as my father knows, I'm supposed to be hanging out with...well, a sick you." He said. "And hotel rooms are good places to talk in." 

"O-oh?" That light stutter in her speech made him smirk. 

"Plagg, you can open the door now." Adrien said, opening his jacket. 

"Oh finally!!!" Plagg zoomed out, groaning. "Listening to you idiots flirt was exhausting and Adrien, your coat stinks!" 

Adrien's cheeks flushed hot at Marinette's giggle. "The rest of us call it dry cleaning, Plagg. Stop embarrassing me." 

"You don't need my help for that." Plagg grumbled as he phased in and out of the door, letting both of them in. 

"Am I seeing things or did Adrien Agreste break into a hotel?" Marinette teased as she closed the door behind her. 

"Adrien Agreste didn't. Chat Noir did. He has a free pass, you know." 

"A free pass??" Marinette raised a challenging eyebrow as she let Tikki out. 

"Sugarcube!!" Plagg ran to hug his other half.

"Yeah, it's called the "I save lives on a daily basis and thus can do whatever and go wherever the hell I want" pass. You should think about getting one." Adrien retorted, trying to smother his astonishment at seeing Plagg being affectionate.

Marinette gasped mockingly. "We're superheroes, we can't abuse our powers!" 

"And YET, here you are with me, Bugaboo." He winked rougishly. 

"Oh, it's so good to see both of you talking again!!" Tikki squealed joyfully. "It was awful to see Marinette brooding over both of you- I mean-" she caught her slip up. "-only one of you." 

Marinette groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Don't even. I feel dumber by the minute. Of course you weren't around when Style Queen attacked, you were her first victim!" 

"My kwami lying about me losing my miraculous certainly did not help." Adrien glared at his kwami who fixed him with a wickedly innocent smile.

"You know what else did not help?!" Marinette ranted. "Learning that I rejected Chat Noir for Adrien, and then Adrien for Chat Noir again - don't give me that smug look, you weren't any better!" She accused, though she had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from smiling. 

".....yeah, that's true. I constantly had to alternate between worrying about Ladybug and preening because I was in the presence of Marinette Dupain Cheng."

He barked out a laugh when her cheeks flushed even redder. "Adrien, _stooooopppp_." 

"You know what, Pigtails?" Plagg floated over to her, looking sympathetic ( _sympathetic?_ ). "I like you. You're good to my boy, and so if this makes you feel better, he was gaga for both sides of you, and it was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen." 

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded as Adrien made an offended scoff. "Be nice to Adrien!" 

"Oh, Sugarcube, when you have to watch this boy make that magic box of his-"

"I told you it's called a computer-" 

"-to chime whenever she-" he pointed to Marinette, "-posts something so he can swoon over how talented and....bleugh, gorgeous she is, all while sighing about Ladybug rejecting him again for three years, nice is the last thing you'd feel." 

"You're making me sound like some stalker!!" Adrien stuttered, angrily pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, right, and he has tons of Ladybug posters. And printed photos he took of you as Chat Noir." Plagg added. "Forgot about that." 

Before Adrien could threaten to take his camembert away, Tikki piped up comfortingly. "Don't feel too bad, Adrien, Marinette also has lots of photos of you."

"HAD!!" Marinette shrieked. "She means HAD!! You saw my room before, the walls are completely clean!! Tikki!"

"But, Marinette, I was only going to say that you kept both the roses Chat Noir gave you!" She turned to Adrien. "She pressed the pink one you gave her as Marinette and the red one you gave her as Ladybug carefully in one of her old diaries! It was so romantic!" 

"Puh lease. That is nothing. Adrien slept for every night of this past week while holding that mask she made for him. He had a complete meltdown this morning when I hid it as a prank." Plagg cackled.

"Plagg, this isn't a joke, did you see how they looked at each other on the rooftop? That was real!!" 

"Yeah, real nauseating." 

"Okay, okay, we get it!!" Marinette flounced over to both deities. "We're both idiots, we both missed what was right underneath our noses, now please-" she pleaded. "We really want to talk before Adrien has to leave!" 

"Say no more, Marinette!" Tikki said, dragging Plagg away to a corner of the room out of earshot.

"My feet hurt." Marinette lamented as she sat down on the bed, her skirts splaying behind her.

"What happened??" Adrien was by her side in an instant. "Did you twist your ankle or-?" 

"No, no, I've been wearing these damn heels for too long." She grumbled, her nose wrinkling in that cute way he always noticed. 

"Oh no, my princess is hurt." He said dramatically dropping to (both of) his knees at the edge of the bed. "How can I help her?" 

If he was expecting her to blush and shy away, he was sorely mistaken. "You can start by taking these death traps off of me." She pointed out one of her adorably tiny feet.

"I told you they should be illegal." He chuckled as his hands moved to hold her right ankle. 

One would think he was handling delicate china, the way he was touching her feet. His fingers seemed to massage her skin as he freed her from those black pumps Alya forced her to buy a few months ago. 

"Are you not used to wearing heels?" He said, placing her foot down, but not before he traced the marks the shoe had left behind on her skin. 

"What gave it away?" She asked as he pulled the other shoe away as well. 

"Your feet are very red." He said, his voice laced with worry. "And they're small. Really small." He added huskily, standing up and looking at nothing but her. 

Marinette gulped at the intensity in his gaze. She stood up from the bed, (their comical height difference was back again) pretending to be cocky. "Is that a jab at my size?" 

"I thought you said your height has its own advantages. It's a compliment, princess." Adrien said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He would have grabbed her and kissed her right away otherwise and he didn't want to ruin their moment by doing anything stupid. 

Marinette didn't know what to do when he said things like that without any preamble. Her height had been the source of many light hearted jokes among her friends, but...well, no one but Adrien or Chat Noir had actually made it out to be something attractive. 

"Can I...can you take off your mask?" She asked uncertainly. "I want to see you without it." 

Without any hesitation, he obeyed her, taking it off and tucking it safely inside his coat pocket. 

"Wow." Marinette gasped without even realizing it. 

"What, you think I'm pretty?" He teased. 

"Yes, yes I do." She replied as she took off her own mask, and he sighed even more deeply than she had when he took in her face. 

"Now I get what Plagg was talking about." He said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette blinked. 

"He was....sort of yelling at me to accept that I came here as Ladybug's date all while wearing Marinette's lucky charm." He said sheepishly. "Thank god I did, though. I never would have known that Plagg was actually helping me realise that I was in love with both sides of you." 

She had known this already. Why was her body still reacting to it?? 

"Even after all those stupid fights I picked with you? Despite me pushing you away twice, you still love me?" 

"Of course I do, Bugaboo." He said, his hand cupping her cheek and caressing it with his thumb. "I love you just the way you are, no matter what or when. I mean, as crazy as it is, finding out that the two people I have feelings for are the same person, it makes sense in a way, you know? There's no one I could feel as strongly as I do except for you - whether it's as Marinette or Ladybug." 

She leaned into his palm, cocooning herself in his warm words like they were a toasty blanket. 

Still, Ladybug and Chat Noir were all about balance. And if she was going to get such an elaborate confession, damn it he was going to get one as well.

"Adrien, do you know why I couldn't tell you, I mean, either side of you that I love you?" His breath hitched when she looped her arms around his neck. 

"N-no?" He held her arms, taken aback.

"Because I was too scared of the word." She admitted. "I was too scared of what it meant. Love is...its a strong word, you know?" 

"It-it is." He conceded, his ears hanging on to her every word, but his eyes focused solely on her lips. 

"But I don't care anymore if the word is too strong, I only care that it's the truth." Her hands held his awestruck face. "Adrien Agreste, I love you, I love you, I love you, I don't-" she let out a small laugh when he began to smile at her words. "-I don't know how many times I would have to say it until you believe me but I won't stop telling you that I love you-!" She couldn't say anything more because of the lips over hers.

She responded to his passionate energy with fervor, rising on to her tiptoes to kiss him better, only to feel him smiling into the kiss. 

He moved away slightly to breathe but she didn't let him get away, pulling him back in by his collar. Marinette could only string together unintelligible syllables in her head when she felt his hands roam around her back. 

He pulled away with a breathy gasp, leaning his forehead against her bangs as he chuckled deeply. "I told you, remember, whatever comes after this will be enough?" 

She lightly nuzzled her nose against his. "And is this enough?" 

"More than." He murmured, leaning in again, his heart full with happiness when he felt her tongue against his lower lip. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss when she pulled away suddenly. 

"What happened??" Adrien asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong - do you want me to stop-" 

She pressed a finger against his lips before he could fall all over himself apologizing to her. "No, no, it's okay, it's not you, my feet just hurt from standing on my toes too long." She sighed. "You know what, it actually _is_ you." She narrowed her eyes up at him when he smirked.

"You're just too darn tall-oh!" She yelped when she felt him pick her up and spin her around, pin her against the wall and lock her legs around his waist all in one breath. 

"Is this better?" He whispered into her ear before kissing the spot right underneath it. 

"Yes." She whimpered, burying her hands in his hair as she held on for dear life. "I was...not...expecting that." Her speech came out in broken slurs when his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. 

"Better get used to it, m'lady." He mumbled against her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!
> 
> .....or is it?
> 
> (Lol, does anyone want an epilogue?)


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is at 10000 hits!!!! What what!!!
> 
> I just want to say a collective thank you to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to this fic, all of your lovely gestures mean so, so much. 
> 
> *blows kisses*
> 
> Okay now take Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 being dumb and in love for 3000 words

Marinette gasped in fright as she closed her closet door.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, flying over to her. "Is everything okay?" 

"Tikki, why do I feel like I forgot something back there?" She asked, the color draining out of her face. 

"At the hotel?? No, I don't think so, Marinette!" Tikki chirped. "Adrien was the one who had his everyday clothes in the room-" 

"No, I think I forgot my jacket over there at coat check!!" Marinette facepalmed, heavily groaning. "This is just great, how am I supposed to sneak back there an hour after Ladybug disappeared from the party??" 

"Well, Ladybug could always sneak in...." 

"And get caught stealing my own stuff? My track record on thievery is not exactly great - oh no!!" She gasped. "Do you think Adrien noticed??? Oh no, he noticed, he saw, he probably thinks I don't care about him or-"

"Marinette, relax!!" Tikki said enthusiastically. "This isn't just Adrien, your friend, or Chat Noir, your partner anymore - it's both of them, and he is your boyfriend!" 

"Wait -" Marinette realised in horror. "- we didn't even call each other boyfriend and girlfriend - Tikki we didn't even decide upon what we are!!!!! Who forgets that?!" 

"Marinette." Tikki sighed. "I understand that being in a relationship for the first time is scary, but that's okay! Adrien is going to be here in a while, and you can talk about it!" 

"What about the-" Marinette cut herself off when she heard a familiar thud on her roof. 

"It's open!" Marinette called, running over to her ladder to see Chat Noir drop inside. "Why hello there," he drawled. "Come here often?" 

"I should hope so, seeing as this is my house." Marinette quipped, and he winced sheepishly. 

"Yeah, that went much better in my head, I promise." He said, shaking his head wildly enough to make his kitty ears flop around. "Hey, Tikki!" 

"Hi, Adrien. Marinette is catastrophizing everything." Tikki deadpanned. 

"Tikki!" 

"Claws in." Adrien said, and Plagg materialized. 

"I see you've been learning, Sugarcube." Plagg said gleefully. "Hey, Pigtails." 

"She doesn't even wear her hair that way anymore!" Adrien defended. 

"Kind of still do, as Ladybug, atleast." Marinette said, watching him climb down from her left bed to stand in her room. 

"See my point?" Plagg said. "Hey, you have cheese in your bakery?" 

"Plagg." Adrien growled. "We've talked about this." 

"I have to agree with Adrien, Marinette. Plagg has no self control when it comes to food." 

"Who doesn't?" Plagg said, unbothered. 

"Don't worry, Plagg." Marinette cooed. "We can talk about that later." She winked. 

"Wait, seriously?" Plagg gawked when Marinette nodded. "Aw, yes!! Kid, you better keep her or else-" 

"Don't worry," Adrien said, pulling Marinette close by her shoulder. "I intend to." 

Marinette could only blush heavily and snort at that. How could he look at her in her pajamas the exact same way he did while in a gown?

"Of course you do." Plagg gagged. "If I hadn't reminded you that you have a curfew both of you would have-"

"OKAY we get it!" Marinette interrupted for both their sakes, though Plagg was right. Things were getting extremely heated and the kwami stopping them before they crossed a bridge they weren't ready to even encounter was good timing.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we....you know?" Adrien asked. "I kind of have to give my girlfriend something anyway." 

Tikki gave her a triumphant 'told you so' look before dragging Plagg away to a small corner of Marinette's room.

"Why am I the only one whispering??" Adrien asked anxiously.

"Because.." Marinette stifled a giggle. "My parents are out of town." 

The slump in his shoulders was full of relief. "Oh." He said, brightened. "I mean, I really don't want to piss off your father again...." 

"Oh don't even get me started." Marinette groaned. "That was all on me for overreacting. But don't worry, I promise my dad will love you. How could he not?" 

Adrien's train of thought, however was different. "So....if you, Marinette, who is also Ladybug only wanted to hide your identity from me, Chat Noir, why did you say you loved me?" 

Marinette froze. 

"I....don't know why I said that....?" She flailed, trying to explain her ridiculousness to her smug boyfriend.

"You wanted to protect your identity and the first thought in your head was to confess?" He was positively shaking with laughter right now. 

"Oh stop it." Marinette whined. "This is so embarrassing!" 

"Not more embarrassing than the day you nearly kissed my statue-" he was promptly shut up by Marinette plowing his head with a pillow. 

"Mention that one more time, and you'll die by my pillow, Agreste." She threatened. 

"Yes, ma'am." Adrien choked out in his laughter as he hugged her to his chest to soothe her. "You'll never hear the S word from me ever again." 

"You better not." Marinette warned all while cuddling into his chest deeper. 

"So, girlfriend, huh?" Marinette said, emitting a shaky laugh. With him in the room, the cacophony of her thoughts were much easier to sort through.

"That is if you want to, I presume?" He answered, nuzzling his nose with hers as he pulled out her jacket to drape it around her shoulders. 

"You got it back!" Marinette gasped appreciatively. 

"I did." He said, and she could tell it swelled his ego to play her hero. 

Not that she minded. 

"Thank you!" She squealed before kissing him soundly on the mouth. He looked incredibly dazed when he pulled away, like someone had knocked him out. 

"I'm still not used to you doing that." He admitted, his hands moving to her hips. "I don't think I ever will be." 

His smile was genuine but she could see the inklings of strain in his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, putting the jacket down and holding his hands. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?" 

"Well....I did get told off a little..." 

"But you left at 10:30! Don't tell me it took you half an hour to reach your house!" 

"Princess, I reached there by 10:40." He deadpanned, looking absolutely done. "It still wasn't enough for him, I guess. That's why I was a little late, I had to make Natalie think that I was asleep before I snuck out." 

His tone was bordering on apologetic, and Marinette shushed him. "Don't apologize, you silly cat. I'm just glad you're okay." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which he gladly welcomed. 

He was just settling into the crook of her neck when Marinette felt him....vibrate? 

"Did you purr?" She exclaimed, moving away a little, then softening at his guilty look. 

"No, I'm just hungry, I guess." He said sheepishly. "I had to lie by saying I ate at your house as an excuse for why I was late." 

Marinette gasped. "So you didn't eat??" 

He shook his head. 

"Why didn't you eat dinner at your house??? It wasn't that late-"

"He was too impatient to see you." Plagg grumbled, flying over to them. "The boy would have worn out holes in his floor the way he was pacing on it till midnight." 

"This....this is unacceptable." Marinette said quietly before pulling herself up. "Wait here, I'll be right back with-"

"-Croissants???" Adrien's eyes lit up. 

"Chaton, you know that croissants aren't a filling dinner." Marinette said sternly. 

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee." He begged with folded hands. "M'lady, I love you as much as I love croissants." 

Marinette just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"......as much as Plagg loves camembert?" He said hopefully. 

"Leave me out of this!" Plagg said accusingly. 

"Although Adrien does have a point." Tikki hummed thoughtfully. "Its very rare to see a love as strong as Plagg's love for his cheese."

Marinette sighed. "Oh alright. I'll be back in a while. Plagg, do you want to choose your food?" She asked the kwami kindly. 

Plagg whooped and joined Marinette on her shoulder. 

Though slightly disgruntled at the thought of Plagg raiding a bakery, Adrien leaned down to kiss Marinette's cheek. "You're the best." He murmured. 

She booped his nose and climbed down her trapdoor. 

"Now that Marinette is gone, how about you tell me what's bothering you?" Tikki inquired kindly. 

"Wha-?" Adrien flinched. "What are you talking about?" 

"I saw how uneasy you looked since you got here, Adrien." Tikki asked warmly, her blue eyes reminiscent of Marinette's. "Is everything okay?" 

"Its...not a big deal." Adrien shrugged, his eyes downcast. "Trust me." 

"Do you think talking about it might help?" Tikki asked. "Does Plagg know?" 

"Yes, Plagg does know- Tikki, really, I appreciate it, but I really don't want to bother Marinette with this, especially since Lila is now-" he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised he said too much. 

"Lila?? What's this about Lila??" Tikki asked alarmed. 

"Ssshh!!" Adrien hushed frantically. "Not so loud." 

"Did Lila come up to you again?" Tikki scowled protectively. "Did she threaten you? Did she threaten Marinette??" 

"NO, I didn't meet Lila, I overheard my father talk about her to Natalie!" Adrien blurted out. 

Tikki's jaw dropped open, and Adrien pleaded. "Please, Tikki, just hear me out, it's not as bad as you think. Marinette is in no danger from Lila."

"Alright, if that's the case, why do you look so disturbed?" Tikki asked worriedly. Adrien smiled a little at Tikki's motherly concern. 

Adrien sighed resolutely, knowing there was no way he could back out of this now. "I had just gotten home, and well, I should have run up the stairs to my room without either of them noticing, but I heard my name and....I couldn't help it, I overheard Natalie talking about how Lila Rossi was a lost case now that she was expelled."

"That's....strange." Tikki scrunched up her eyebrows. "Why should your father's assistant single out her? Is it because she was a model along with you?" 

"Oh no, apparently Lila and my dad have a longer history than that." Adrien said bitterly, his hands fisting together. "I heard him actually lament about how useful of an asset Lila was when it came to 'keeping an eye on me'." 

Tikki looked horrified. "What are you saying, Adrien?"

"I think my father had used Lila to spy on me for a really long time now." Adrien said, sighing. "That's why I was late. I had to take some time to take all of this in. That explains why my father used to mention several incidents that happened in school before I could even tell him - that is, if he gave me a chance to. I didn't even tell him about the one time Lila had offhandedly told Nino that she had heard similar beats to his music in some obscure songs her grandfather used to own records of, but lost in the move to France." Adrien scoffed. "Two weeks later, I tell him I'm hanging out with Nino and my dad makes some comment about him being a plagiarist. I should have known." 

"Adrien, that's awful!!" Tikki shrieked. "Why...why would a father set someone as awful as Lila on his own child?? That's disgusting! If your father wants to know about your friends, why doesn't he just ask you instead of-" Adrien held Tikki in his palms before she went berserk. "I'm sorry I got so angry." She continued. "But you don't deserve this, Adrien!! Why aren't you angry???"

"This...this isn't the first time my father has made such restrictions." He admitted. "The GPS on my phone, direct contact and reports from our school principal in case I step out of line....I just didn't think Lila was one of them. Tikki, this has happened far too many times for me to be angry."

"Does your father know you know?" 

"No, I was in the middle of bolting to my bedroom when he spotted me and told me off for being too late. I guess that's better than getting caught eavesdropping.

"This...this isn't normal." Tikki muttered. "Parents should trust their children and...you've given him no reason to break that trust!"

"You mean except for parkouring around Paris?" He joked. 

Tikki was growing exceedingly terrified for Adrien. This wasn't overprotectiveness, this was abuse and control! Adrien wasn't some sort of an animal to be caged like this - and how often had this happened for him to joke about it like it was nothing?

"So this was why Lila was hanging off of you for months?" 

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked, surprised. 

"Marinette was extremely worried about you. She tells me all the time - wait, Marinette. You have to tell Marinette!" 

"No!!" Adrien said,desperately. "No, Tikki, there's no need to worry her. She's suffered from Lila enough-"

"This isn't about her, it's about you!"

"I'm not in any danger anymore. Lila is not getting unexpelled anytime soon, she's still fired from the brand-"

"Is she? Or is your father lying to you again?" 

"No, really, she is. There's this huge shoot that used to feature the both of us being reworked to feature only me - she's not really a threat anymore. My father was only talking about a former problem. Really. He's not in association with Lila, and he can't afford to be either, because now she's known as the girl who faked being Ladybug's best friend, and Marinette even knows that I've got something else on her if she tries any of her tricks.

"Adrien..." Tikki said uncertainly. "I won't tell her if you don't want me to, I promise, but Marinette would want to know." 

"I don't want her to worry, Tikki." Adrien pleaded. "She's got a better hold of this guardian thing but I can still see how much stress she's under. She doesn't need to worry about a problem that doesn't even exist anymore. Please, don't tell her." 

Tikki sighed. "You have my word, Adrien. I won't tell her anything." 

"Thank you-" 

"Hey hey hey!!!" Plagg zoomed into the room. "Look what Pigtails got for us!" 

"He simply couldn't wait!" Marinette said, struggling to open the hatch while balancing the tray of food. 

"Allow me!" Adrien zipped over to her side to hold it upright so she could climb up properly. 

"Thanks." She whispered gratefully as she placed the tray on her chaise. 

"Feast away, little ones." She said happily watching Plagg already munch on his Camembert. Tikki paused to give Marinette a small kiss on the cheek as gratitude before taking a bite out of her cookie. 

"Its kind of unfair, don't you think?" Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You get a kwami that doesn't eat something stinky and you don't have to smell like it 24/7." 

"Don't even." Marinette turned around in his arms to look at him. "Plagg is wonderful. His love for cheese is endearing." 

He buried his nose in her neck, taking a long and pointed whiff. "Your smell of cookies is endearing." 

"Silly chaton." Marinette said, pecking his nose when he moved away. 

That was when he noticed the apple pie on the plate, as well as passionfruit macarons on the side. 

"Sorry I couldn't get croissants." She looked genuinely sorry. "They were all baked two days ago and the bakery has been closed for the weekend. I couldn't possibly give you any stale ones." 

His heart melted at her caring nature. "Are those passionfruit?" was all he could ask.

"Yep!!" Marinette said excitedly. 

"You remembered my favourite flavour?" His hands cupped her cheeks; the right one - with the ringed finger burying itself in her loose hair. 

"Of course I did." She said like she was informing him about the weather. "Couldn't let my kitty go hungry now, could I?" 

Adrien didn't know why he was having such an emotional reaction to macarons. Maybe it was the fact that she remembered such a mundane detail about him. Maybe it was because she had made or picked it out with so much love. Maybe it was because today was the first time in over a month he didn't get to eat dinner alone. 

All he knew was that he would be a monster for wiping that adorable smile off her face if he were to ever tell her about Lila. 

Leaning down, he kissed her, gently yet deeply, trying to convey just how much he wanted her, no, how much he needed her, to never ever give her cause to doubt how much he loved her. 

She let out a small breathy gasp when he pulled away, and the noise was so cute he couldn't help going back in to sneak another, tiny kiss. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Marinette asked, one of her fingers tracing his lips. 

"What? This poor stray can't kiss his lady every now and then?" He said and she laughed. 

"I should feed you more if this is what I get everytime I do." 

Before Adrien could kiss her again, a dry voice interrupted. "So you wouldn't mind if I had a bite out of one of those passionfruit macaroons now?" 

Marinette rolled her eyes at Plagg's comment. "Nope, I've got something better." She said, kissing Adrien's cheek soundly.

"And you hate macaroons." Adrien said, looking extremely self satisfied as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. 

"Okay now you two are just being mean!!" Plagg exclaimed in offense as he watched them kiss again.

This time Adrien had lifted Marinette up into his arms, which made Tikki chuckle.

"Tikki, why are you laughing?? You are supposed to be on my side!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it really is The End....  
> Of Part One!
> 
> Edit: 21st October 2020
> 
> I have some bad news and a huge apology. I had begun writing the second part, but too much work has occupied my life and I've lost inspiration for it. :( Writing this story has been an absolute delight and watching the readers react to it so positively is even better. Nothing will convince me otherwise. This story was born out of coping for a tough time in my life and it will always hold a special place in my heart. So I'm orphaning the two chapters I wrote for Part 2. If anyone wants to pick it up, I'll be more than grateful.
> 
> I'm not going to stop writing though! I have three new one shots up and ready to be read! Check them out! Thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conflict Resolution Within The Love Square: Miraculouslycool's "Her Light To His Darkness"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159570) by [Keyseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker)




End file.
